Consequence of Choices
by InSpIrEd
Summary: FINAL Chapter 57: Theresa and Fox are getting married. Is it going to run as smoothly and perfectly as planned? What about Ethan and Noah? FINALLY UPDATED R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note- Hi, I love Passions and I actually don't live in America, the only reason I know all the updated news about it is because I go to the site so if I get some things wrong, I'm saying sorry in advance!  
  
I don't own anything from Passions, it all belongs to NBC. Secondly, this isn't really a story (yet!), just a kind of forum/poll, where I want to know what other Passions fan thinks about this Ethan/Gwen/Theresa love triangle. So review and tell me all about it. All comments are welcome. After all, everyone has the right for the freedom of speech!  
  
~*What do you think?*~  
  
As you all know, Ethan changed his mind about choosing Theresa to be his bride (again) after discovering Gwen was carrying his child. Theresa was devastated when she found out and was soon confident in trying to break the couple up. She has started scheming and her plans may work out.or not. Maybe Ethan is marrying Gwen out of obligation and responsibility for the child and doesn't want to admit it. He could still think Theresa is his one true love but can't tell her because it would be wrong to leave Gwen and his unborn child. Or maybe he does love Gwen with all his heart and her being pregnant with his baby was just a slight push to the right direction and was proof that Gwen and him were meant to be.  
  
The wedding bells for Gwen and Ethan's wedding is soon approaching and Theresa is trying her hardest to stop it, while Gwen thinks she's got the man of her dreams, her long-time lover, wrapped around her fingers. Will this relationship work out when Ethan is already keeping something away from Gwen? (Especially when the reason behind Theresa and Ethan's break up had everything to do with the trust issue.) Do you think Ethan and Theresa make the perfect couple or do you believe that Ethan and Gwen (and don't forget the baby!) make the loving family you can only dream of? Do you think the writers of Passions will go for what you think or the complete opposite? What about Gwen's secrets? Should they be revealed? Would that change anything? Do you think Theresa's scheming is right? Is Little Ethan really Julian's son?  
  
Want to know how I think about this? I think Theresa and Ethan should be together! They look so good together. Gwen's been scheming and lying about so many things behind Ethan's back and he has a right to know. After that, they should do a DNA test on Little Ethan to see who really is his father (or have they already done that? I don't know! Sorry!). Then Ethan can actually make a decision about who he should marry. And of course, it should be Theresa! I have a feeling Little Ethan's father is actually Ethan! I'm also suspicious about Gwen's pregnancy, but we'll soon find out won't we? I think the writers of Passions are going to make Ethan and Gwen marry and then all these secrets and bombs are going to drop at the Crane mansion soon. And I sure hope Rebecca gets back what she deserves! Well, Therethan forever!!!!!  
  
Alright, it's time to hear from you! I really want to know what other Passions fans think about this long love triangle that hasn't ended yet. Or is it about to..? Just tell me how you think, all comments are valued. It doesn't matter if you disagree with my opinion. I just want to know who likes Gwen and Ethan together or Therethan together! So it'd do me a real big favour if you contributed! Thanks! Tell me what you think of this too. Should I continue? Write a story? I don't know.  
  
But each choice leads to a consequence. 


	2. 1 The Shoulder To Cry On

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Passions stuff!

****

Summary: Chapter 1: Ethan is marrying Gwen and he loves Theresa, though he can't admit it. Meanwhile, Theresa is sure she'll will Ethan back! 

This is my first Passions fan fic…hope you like it! Oh, and I'm not American so I don't write 'mum' like 'mom'. Italics are thoughts.

A tear ran down Theresa's tanned face as Ethan told her that he was going to marry Gwen…and not her. She was shocked and felt numb but before long, the sobbing and the heartbreak began. That's when she vowed to win him back. She didn't know how but she knew Ethan was her one true love and she wasn't going to let him make the biggest mistake of his life.

Theresa couldn't bare to look Ethan in the eye any longer. She sped away, returning to the Crane mansion. Tears almost blinded her vision, she could barely see, as she flung the doors of the mansion open. In a split second, she had bumped into a masculine body. She looked up and wondered who it could be. He had nice blond hair; chocolate brown eyes and he looked gorgeous! He wore a plain, white T-shirt, leather jacket, faded jeans and cute smile. Theresa felt embarrassed to have been so clumsy and quickly wiped the tears from her face.

The stranger laughed. "Great way to meet my step mummy."

Theresa stared at him, confused. "Stepmum? What are you talking about? I don't even know you!" _But I wouldn't mind getting to, she thought to herself with a smile_

"Well, I'm Ivy and Julian's son and since you're married to my dad, then you're my stepmum. Anyway, I'm Nicholas Foxworthy Crane but forget all those names and call me Fox…mum," he said, knowing it'd embarrass her to call her "mum".

"Wow, they never told me about you," Theresa replied, trying to take all the information of the night in.

"It's not surprising when they sent me to the other side of the planet because my mother was too busy with my brother, Ethan!" Fox explained.

As soon as Theresa heard that last word, she felt the pain in her heart once again. Tears welled up in her eyes automatically. 

Fox must have realised because he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

She didn't want to talk any more. Theresa pushed past Fox and bolted up the stairs into her room and flopped down onto her bed and sobbed. It seemed like forever before she gained control of herself. When she did, she got changed into her white, silky nightie, ready to drown her sorrows in a deep sleep. Before Theresa did though, she walked quietly over to Little Ethan's cot. He was fast asleep and he looked so graceful. How she wished she could be like her baby, being filled with unconditional love.

Then there came a knock on the door that distracted her from her thoughts. She walked over and opened it. There stood Fox, holding a cup of warm milk in his strong hands. Suddenly, she remembered of the times when she'd open the door and Ethan would be there. Tears came streaming down her face once again. 

"Oh, man, please don't cry again. I just wanted to drop this cup of milk off and I'll be gone," he pleaded her to stop.

"No…it's…it's not your…fault," Theresa managed to say in between sobs.

"Here, drink this." Fox handed her the warm milk.

Theresa took it a took a sip of it. It calmed her down. 

"Now don't think I'm the "goody two shoes, helping everyone" type 'cause I'm not. I'm just doing what anyone would do for an unhappy "mum"." _Or maybe it's because you're so incredibly beautiful._

She smiled. It was nice to know someone actually cared. "Come in," she offered without thinking.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, moving his gaze down to her nightie, as Theresa looked at his T-shirt and boxers on his body.

"Well, I kinda want someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on," she said, hopeful. _And I want that someone to be you_

"I guess I can't disobey my step-mother because I surely don't want to be smacked!"

So Fox entered the room. He gazed at the sleeping baby Ethan.

"He's a cute one. I have another half brother," Fox remarked.

Theresa sat on the bed and started crying again. It took Fox a while to realise that Theresa was crying because of Ethan. He walked over and sat next to Theresa and put an arm on her shoulder. She cried uncontrollably into his chest.

"Why did he choose her? Why did she have to be pregnant with his child? Why? WHY?"

"Shhh, don't cry. He doesn't deserve your tears."

"But I loved him and I still do!" 

"Ok, I seriously need to get updated on the juicy goss that's been happening here. I have no clue what's going on," Fox protested.

So Theresa stopped crying and told him everything from the end of Gwen and Ethan's engagement to her and Ethan's unsuccessful wedding to the night with Julian to her near death experience to now. They talked long into the night until they both fell asleep, next to each other until the morning sun.

**__**

The Next morning…

Theresa hesitantly opened her eyes to face the new day to discover a set of brown eyes gazing at her.

"You know, you sleep like a baby," Fox said with a grin.

She blushed.

"I can't believe we spent the night together in your room on the first night we met! Now even I didn't expect that!" Fox continued jokingly.

She pretended to be offended and chucked a pillow at him, which only started a pillow fight. Little Ethan woke up and Theresa picked him up. Fox and her started laughing when Baby Ethan drooled on him. Fox opened the door for Theresa and she walked out, only to find Ivy and Ethan walking past. They looked up and saw Theresa with Fox. Ethan turned red and looked like he was going to explode.

"You're back, honey? I didn't see you come in!" Ivy cried, hugging her son.

"What were you doing in Theresa's room?" Ethan questioned with a disapproving glare. _If I find out that you did anything to her, I'd kill you, half brother or not!_

"Nice to see you too, bro," Fox replied sarcastically.

"You haven't answered my question, _bro_," Ethan hissed.

"We were just talking and fell asleep," Theresa answered for Fox.

Ethan didn't sound too convinced but didn't pursue anything more in the matter because Theresa was the one that replied. He was jealous and hurt that Theresa had already found a "replacement" for him. He stomped off downstairs for breakfast.

Fox looked at Theresa, smiling. "That was a nice save, Mrs. Crane."

"Don't call me that or "mum" for that matter! Call me Theresa."

"Ok, Theresa. All I know for sure about you and Ethan is that Ethan's jealous about you and me in the bedroom last night," Fox said with a wink.

She gave him a slight punch and laughed. "Well, he shouldn't be. We didn't **do** anything!"

"

I had a great time, maybe we could do that again some time!"

__

I'd love to! "Yeah…in your dreams!" Theresa laughed. 

She walked down the stairs with him. She now had the weapon to win Ethan back from Gwen. And his name was Nicholas Foxworthy Crane.


	3. 2 The Plan

****

bDisclaimer:/b I don't own anything of Passions.

****

bSummary:/b Chapter 2: As Ethan and Gwen make wedding preparations, Theresa has found the thing, or should I say the 'one' that can win Ethan's heart back.

Theresa was terribly excited and she wore an ear-to-ear smile, which confused Fox after the waterworks last night. So after breakfast, he decided to look for her. He found her in the living room, sitting on the white, Italian leather couch, playing "peek-a-boo" with Little Ethan. He smiled. They looked so cute together.

"Aren't you a bit old for that?" Fox asked playfully.

Theresa turned around. I_Just who I wanted to see. Now- to tell him of my plans!/I_

"One can never be too old to make children happy! Anyway, I was wanting to talk to you," Theresa started, with a cheeky grin.

Fox raised his eyebrows in curiousity. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Really?" he questioned, signalling her to continue.

"Yep, I have this plan to get Ethan back!"

"Uh-oh, why do I get this feeling I'm involved in this?"

"Because you are, silly! We can pretend to fall in love with each other. We could go on dates, play with Baby Ethan, spend time together, walk along the beach…it would drive Ethan crazy. And then, he'll admit he loves me, cancel the wedding to Gwen and propose to me."

"Let me guess- and you'll live happily ever after," Fox said dully.

Theresa sighed. She began imagining it and it was so clear that it felt real. I_I'll win him back! He's my one and only love. True love can sustain ANYTHING./I_

"Earth to Theresa! Anyone home?" Fox asked sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry! This plan is going to work brilliantly…honey!" Theresa cried.

"Well, count me out!"

"Why?" Theresa questioned, her smile fading from her face.

"Because there's nothing in for me."

"Of course there is! There's these…" And Theresa gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Fox was startled by the unexpected kiss but then he smiled. I_Damn, that was too short./I_

"I don't know…" he said, purposely making Theresa think he didn't want to help.

Theresa knew he wanted to help. She gave him the puppy dog eyes look. He couldn't help but give in to that.

"Alright, alright! But you owe me one, a big one," he said in defeat.

"Oh, thank you so much, Fox!" Theresa swooped him into her arms and gave him a big, warm hug and pecked him on the cheek.

Fox chuckled. "I could get used to those…and more!"

Theresa laughed. Now that Fox agreed to help. her plan was on the way to success!

**__**

bIIn the hospital…/b/I

Rebecca Hotchkiss knocked on the wooden door and without waiting for a reply, opened the door and strutted into the room. She saw her daughter, dressed in a purple, woollen sweater and blue jeans, ready to leave the hospital.

"Oh, darling, let me see the rock!" she instructed and grabbed Gwen's hand to admire the engagement ring.

"Mother, I'm scared the wedding won't work out. What if our secrets are revealed or Ethan returns to Theresa?" Gwen asked, worried.

"You've got the ring and you've got his child! There's no way Theresa can compete with that!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right…"

"I'm always right, Gwennie," Rebecca interrupted.

"But Theresa's going to try her best in breaking Ethan and me up!"

"Yes, we'll have to deal with her. Ah, I know! Tell Ethan to ask her to be your bridesmaid," Rebecca suggested with an evil grin.

"What?! Are you crazy, mother?" Gwen asked.

"No, listen- we're rubbing salt into her wounds by telling her to be so close to Ethan when he marries you! She'll go berserk! Ah, the joy of seeing your enemy squirm in pain!" Rebecca laughed.

Gwen, still not too convinced, agreed. "Ok, but I just hope it'll go the way you want it to…"

"Believe me, it will! Now I have to go, Ethan's going to be here to pick you up at any moment now. Bye, honey! Rebecca gave Gwen a peck on the cheek and left, leaving a trail of her perfume with her.

Not long after she left, Ethan gave into the room.

"Hey, baby, I've missed you," he told Gwen and kissed her on the lips. It was meant to be a short peck but Gwen turned it into a passionate kiss that lasted quite long.

"What was that for?" Ethan asked, regaining breath.

"For being such a wonderful fiancè!" 

Ethan smiled. "Why, thank you!"

"Ethan, would you mind asking Theresa to be my bridesmaid. I know she probably hates me, but I wanted to set things straight for us- to make peace, you know. It might make matters better than it was," Gwen lied.

Ethan was shocked. I_Asking Theresa to be Gwen's bridesmaid?/I_

"Are you sure that's what you really want?"

"Definitely."

"Ok, I'll ask her when we get home."

Gwen smiled. I_Mother's plan is getting off to a good start./I_

Ethan drove Gwen and him back to the Crane mansion and helped her upstairs to their bedroom. He told her to get some rest and she reluctantly agreed. He then went downstairs to look for Theresa. He found her in the living room, talking to Fox. This morning's conversation rang in his head, making him feel the rage he felt then. For everyone's sake, he calmed down.

"Ahem," he said to get their attention, making his presence known.

Theresa and Fox turned around. Theresa's smile faded a bit.

"Remember, you're the one that said it's gotta look real. Don't get upset," Fox whispered to her.

Theresa felt courage after Fox's 'words of wisdom'.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to us about?" Theresa asked, with interest.

"Yes. Gwen asked me to ask you to be her bridesmaid. She'd like to get to know you better and make peace. She doesn't want to fight any longer and frankly, I'd like the both of you to be friends too. So would you be her bridesmaid?"

Theresa thought this over and let the information sink in. _Gwen wants me to be her bridesmaid to make peace? IAs if! She's got plans. Ha! Well, so have I! Wait a second! If I can convince Ethan to ask Fox as his best man, then we'd be together to make him jealous. This is great!/I_

"I agree with her, we should stop fighting over you. I accept," Theresa replied.

__

I"we should stop fighting over you."/I That sent a pang of pain in Ethan's heart but he didn't tell her. He couldn't.

"Aren't you looking for another best man? Why not ask your brother, Fox?" Theresa asked, hopeful he'll agree.

Fox gave her a weird look but said nothing.

"Fox?" I_She wants me to ask him? Fine, if she wants him, she can have him!/I_ "Yeah, that's a great idea. Fox, would you do me the honour and be my best man?"

Theresa gave Fox a nudge. "Umm…sure, I guess, man," Fox replied, unsure whether he made the right decision.

"Good, then it's final. Thanks," Ethan said and left the room.

"This is perfect, we'll make him so jealous, Fox!" Theresa squealed in excitement. 

__

IAnd Ethan will be in my arms in no time!/I


	4. 3 Falling

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 3: Theresa's plans get under way, as she and Fox pretend to fall in love and make Ethan really jealous…but are Fox's feelings for Theresa just 'pretend'?

"Are you sure this is a good idea to be playing with Ethan's mind?" _And my mind too!_ Fox asked, still not convinced that this plan would work.

"It's perfect! Now, all we need to find out is where Ethan and Gwen are going to dinner tonight," Theresa said, enthusiastically.

"Why?" Fox asked, confused.

"So we can follow them and get on with the plan!" Theresa replied.

"Oh."

"I'm going to go upstairs and put Baby Ethan to bed now. See ya later!"

__

Well, I might as well unpack my stuff and take a hot shower, Fox thought.

Theresa walked up the stairs and into her room and laid Little Ethan gracefully into his cot. She kissed him on the cheek and was going to go back downstairs when she hear Ethan and Gwen talking in their bedroom.

"I think we should celebrate our engagement and the pregnancy by going out tonight, Ethan, darling!" Theresa heard Gwen announce.

"Hmm…you're right. We should go out tonight. How about the Lobster Shack? I'll make a reservation for 6:30pm," Ethan replied.

"That's great!…" 

Theresa chose not to hear the rest. That's all she needed and wanted to know. _If they're going to the Lobster Shack, then that's where Fox and I will go tonight. Watch out Gwen, Ethan won't be yours for long!_ Theresa practically skipped down the stairs to the kitchen to look for Pilar.

"Mama, could I talk to you for a second?" Theresa asked, with a big smile on her face.

"Of course, Theresita." Pilar replied.

"Mama, I'm going out tonight and I was wondering if you could look after Baby Ethan for me?" _There's no need to tell mama of my plans. She'll disapprove._

Pilar gave her daughter a suspicious look but answered, "Yes, I'm glad you're going out. You need some fresh air, away from this mansion."

Theresa nodded and hugged her mama. "Thank you so much! Now I've got to pick out what to wear!"

Theresa merrily walked off to call Whitney when she saw Fox, with a towel over his shoulders and long khaki pants. She smiled at the sight of him. She took a deep breath, the air smelt of his cologne. _He looks great without a shirt. Hehe!_

"You should put a shirt on, it's cold outside," Theresa said, with a grin.

Fox looked into Theresa's deep, dark brown eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes. "As you wish," he eventually replied.

"No, just wait a moment." Fox turned around, waiting for her to say more.

"I've found out that Ethan and Gwen are going to the Lobster Shack for dinner tonight at 6:30pm. So get ready at 6:30pm. I'll make a reservation for 6:45pm so Ethan will see us walk in together!"

"I see you've got everything planned out. But what makes you think I'm available tonight?" 

"Oh, please, Fox, please?" she begged.

"I was only kidding! What else is there for me to do?" Fox answered.

"Great! Then it's set. Brilliant!"

"Wait, where's the Lobster Shack?"

Theresa just remembered Fox only came home last night. "You drive and I'll give you directions," 

"Ok."

"Now I've got to call Whitney to come over and help me with picking a dress and to do my make-up and hair!" Theresa left to call Whitney.

"Girls! **Sigh**" Fox complained.

Meanwhile, Theresa picked up the cordless phone and dialled the Russells' number. 

"Hello?" 

It was Whitney!

"Hey, Whit, it's me Theresa. I was wondering if you could come by and help me pick a dress, do my hair and make-up?

"Yeah, sure. But where are you going?" Whitney asked.

So Theresa explained her plan to Whitney. 

"Are you sure about this?" Whitney asked after Theresa had finished explaining.

"100% sure!"

"Ok, I'll be right over. Bye!" 

" See you soon!"

Theresa went back upstairs, daydreaming about the night to come. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Ethan coming. 

"Watch out, Theresa!"

Too late. She had bumped into him. _It feels so good to feel his body so close to mine again._ Theresa could smell his cologne. She missed him so much.

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that," Theresa said, apologetically.

"It's ok…So, how's fox going?" Ethan asked, trying to make a conversation. _Why did I ask her that? She's going to think I'm jealous or something…not that she'd be wrong._

Theresa smiled. Ethan **was** jealous! But she needed to play dumb. "What do you mean, Ethan?"

"Uh, well, uh, you're getting along with him fine."

"Yes, he's a wonderful guy. He's really sweet and gentle."

__

What did she mean by 'gentle'????!!!!

"That's great." Ethan said unconvincingly.

__

Anyone could tell that he didn't mean that! "Yeah, it is. Well, I better go and take a shower. Bye," Theresa said, certain he's fallen into the trap.

Theresa walked into her ensuite and turned the hot water on. She undressed herself and took a shower.

When she had finished and got dressed, there came a knock on her door. 

"Come in!" she said.

"Hey, I'm here- at your service!" Whitney exclaimed with open arms.

Theresa laughed and went over and hugged her best friend.

"We better get started on everything to make you look completely gorgeous tonight…not that you don't already!"

****

At the Lobster Shack- 6:30pm…

Ethan pulled a chair for Gwen, who was wearing a short, baby blue dress with matching shoes. Her hair was up in a bun.

"Thank you, darling," she said.

"No, thank you. You look beautiful tonight," Ethan complimented.

Gwen blushed. _He's mine and he'll be mine forever. And no one- not even that gold digger, Theresa- can steal him away from me!_

The waiter came over and poured them some Champagne and took their order. Gwen raised her glass.

"I propose a toast- to us," Gwen proclaimed.

It took Ethan a while to answer. "To us," he replied.

Gwen took a sip of the champagne. Ethan was about to do the same until someone caught his eye. It was Theresa. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was in a strapless, purple dress with diamantès covering the top half of it. What surprised Ethan the most was the man that had his hand around her waist. It was his half brother, Fox! _What the-? Why are they here together?_

Gwen followed Ethan's stare to Fox and Theresa. _Ethan's jealous! Wait a moment! Isn't that Ethan's half brother, Fox? So Theresa's playing games with Ethan, hey? Making him jealous, trying to win him back? Well, I'll prove to her that Ethan is soooo over her!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You do realise every guy's eyes are gaping at you- including Ethan's," Fox whispered in her ear.

"That's great. Ethan is jealous."

Fox went over to Theresa's chair and helped her into it. She could see from the corner of her eyes that Ethan was staring at them. She smiled.

As Fox got into his seat, Theresa said, "Move your seat over here so you can be closer."

Fox nodded and did so. He then put his arm around her shoulder.

"Good, you're getting the hang of this!" Theresa said.

So both couples ate their meals. Gwen tried to get Ethan's attention away from Theresa but to no avail. She was getting pretty annoyed at that.

"Ethan, I love you," Gwen said, wanting him to say it back to her.

No reply. Not even a glimpse. _His body may be here but his heart is across the restaurant…with Theresa!_

"Hello?" Gwen said, impatient.

"Huh? What?" Ethan replied, snapping out of his spy work.

"I said I love you!" Gwen repeated.

"Oh, I love you too," Ethan replied quickly, without much emotion. He returned to staring over the table to Theresa and Fox again. _Theresa doesn't love him. She loves me. _

__

Why is Ethan doing this to me? How could he just say "I love you" and return to drool over Theresa?!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ethan is so jealous. He can't keep his eyes of me! Gwen can't even get him to talk to her!" Theresa squealed with happiness.

"Yeah. Well, I'm totally full! Ready to go yet?" Fox asked.

"Go? No way! This is only the beginning. Grab my hand," Theresa ordered.

Fox did as he was told. He took her hand into his.

"Now kiss me."

"What?!" Fox asked, shocked. This is ridiculous!

"You were the one that encouraged me to keep it real. And I am."

" Fine." He cupped her face into his hands and gave her a quick kiss.

"That was hopeless!" She put her arms behind his back and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him- not a quick, innocent kiss…but a long and passionate French kiss. Fox was shocked by her move but then, kissed her back. He could feel tingles all through his body. He pulled her closer to him. He wanted more. _Uh-oh, he thought. I think I'm falling for her. Falling head over heels for her._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan couldn't believe his eyes. He dropped his jaws when he saw Theresa and Fox sharing an intimate kiss. _I can't believe this! They're kissing. Not just on the cheek but right smack on the lips! ARGH!_

Gwen was running out of patience. She was angry and upset. _I HATE THERESA LOPEZ FITZGERALD!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let's get the cheque and go down to the beach and continue that!" Fox suggested. _Why the heck did I just say that? That'd give everything away!_

But Theresa didn't think it that way. She took it as an opportunity to get Ethan even more jealous. "Sure, why not?" She held up her hand and motioned the waiter to come.

He walked over. "Yes, Mrs. Crane, what can I do for you?"

"Could you put the bill on the Crane card, please?

"Yes, of course. Have a nice night."

"Let's go, Fox."

"Wow, ok." _This has to be a dream. I'll pinch myself and I'll wake up._

But he wasn't dreaming. He **was** holding hands with his step-mother, Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald- Crane. And he **was** falling in love with her.

A/N What do you guys think about it so far? What do you want to happen at the beach? Do you like Foxeresa or Therethan? Review and tell me!


	5. 4 In Love

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Passions stuff.

****

Summary: Chapter 4: Theresa and Fox go down to the beach as temperatures RISE!! Ethan takes Gwen to the beach too…to spy on them.

**__**

Down at the beach- 9:00pm…

Theresa and Fox took off their shoes (and socks for Fox), as they walked hand-in hand across the cool, sandy beach. It was a full moon, shining down on the water, creating a spectacular view. It was very romantic; anyone would've said that! They stared into one another's eyes, content with everything at the moment. It was…perfect.

__

I can't believe I've fallen in love within a matter of days, after returning from another country! And that's not all- I've fallen for my step-mother! This is not good…Fox was confused.

Theresa shivered as a cool breeze swept across her face. Fox noticed and immediately took of his jacket and offered it to her to wear. She smiled. 

"How about you?" Theresa asked thoughtfully.

"I'll be fine. I don't want my girlfriend to catch a cold on the first date!" Fox felt even more confused now. _Girlfriend? Date? Great, I'm in a lot of trouble._

"Thank you for everything tonight. You've done a great job," Theresa said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which sent tingles all over Fox's body. "Did I mention you're a great kisser as well?" Theresa commented, giving him a wink.

"That's 'cause I've had a lot of practise! You're not bad yourself!" Fox laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ethan saw Theresa and Fox leaving, he wanted so much to follow them, to see what they were doing. So he did. He got the cheque and told Gwen that they were leaving.

"But…" Gwen started to protest.

As Ethan saw Theresa and Fox going down to the beach, he said "Let's go for a walk down to the beach."

__

The only reason you want to go down there is because Theresa is there too! Gwen wasn't going to give in so easily. "But it's cold outside. I don't think it's a good idea to get sick now that I'm pregnant."

Ethan struggled for an excuse. "A walk is very healthy for the baby. Besides, I'm sure the baby will like it."

"But…but…Ethan…"

"Let's go," Ethan announced, cutting Gwen off. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, into the night.

When they made it down the beach, Ethan saw Theresa and Fox talking. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gwen saw that Ethan was going red. _He must be really jealous if I can see his face red in the dark!_

"Isn't it a beautiful night tonight?" Gwen asked Ethan to distract him.

"Yeah," he answered quickly without even really listening to the question.

Gwen was sick of this! She was not going to let Ethan keep staring at Theresa. She needed to make her move. So, she turned him around, put her arms around his neck and kissed him in a strong, urgent kiss. She pulled him closer, as the kiss deepened. _This will definitely distract him now!_

Ethan may have been kissing Gwen but his heart wasn't with her. He knew he had an obligation to look after her and the baby. _That's the only reason I rejected Theresa and proposed to her. If Gwen wasn't pregnant, I would've asked Theresa to spend the rest of my life with me._

Gwen made sure that the kiss continued. She pulled him closer and closer. But Ethan wanted it to stop. He broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air. Gwen was hurt by Ethan's actions. 

"Let's keep walking," he said, his gaze ahead.

Gwen had no choice but to agree. What could she do? A tear was welling up in her eye. She held it back. Just then, Ethan's phone rang. 

"Sorry, I'll just be a moment." He answered it and walked a few metres away.

__

What am I going to do? If he keeps staring at Theresa, he'll eventually tell her that he loves her and not me! Then Gwen came up with an idea. _I'll call mother! She'll know what to do._ So Gwen walked a few more metres away from Ethan and dialled her mother's number.

"Hello, Rebecca Hotchkiss speaking," she said.

"Mother, it's me, Gwen. I need your help!"

Oh, hello Gwennie, what's the matter?"

"Ethan's been staring at Theresa all night because she's with his half brother, Fox. Nothing seems to be working to distract him!"

"Well, have you tried getting him into bed?"

"No."

"Then you haven't tried everything!"

"But…"

"No buts. Believe me, making love works all the time!"

"Ok, I'll try. Bye."

"Bye."

Just as Gwen hung up, Ethan walked back over to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh look, Fox. Ethan has followed us. It just proves that the plan is working excellently!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Yeah." _That's what you think. The plan has changed everything for me._

There was a pause for a while, as both of them was thinking. Theresa was the one that broke the silence.

"I know, let's go to the lake over there!"

"Why do I get this feeling it doesn't end there?"

Theresa poked her tongue out. "Just wait and you'll soon find out."

So they walked from the beach to the secluded, serene lake. The water was beautifully clear, their reflections were so life-like. It was cool but not freezing. The moon shone down on the lake. It was more romantic than the beach, as the beach was more public.

Fox couldn't trust himself alone with Theresa any more. What could he do?

Theresa took off his jacket and stood in front of him, her back to him. "Could you unzip this for me?"

"What?! Why?" _Did I just hear right? Theresa wants me to unzip her dress?_

She turned around to face him. "I thought we could go for a late night swim in the lake," she replied, unbuttoning his shirt. _Ok, even I, myself, am shocked of my actions- the lengths I'd go to get Ethan back. Or is this just about getting Ethan back?_

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you'd go that far to get Ethan to admit his true feelings about you?" Fox asked, wanting this to happen but not wanting Theresa to regret her actions.

"Yes. I'd do anything for Ethan! Besides…it'll be fun!" Theresa said cheekily. _I can't believe I said that! Why did I say that?_

I can't believe Theresa said that! Fun? Did she really mean it? "Ok, but I won't take any responsibility for what happens after the undressing!"

Theresa laughed. _He's so fun to be around with._

"So, about that unzipping…" He didn't have to finish. She turned around and he grabbed the zipper. His hands were shaking but slowly, he pulled it down. Lower and lower until it couldn't go down any further. He turned around so he couldn't see her undressing. 

Now that his shirt was off, he took off his pants. Hesitating, he also took of his boxers. 

"Are you ready?" Fox asked.

"Wow, you look great!" was Theresa's reply.

He turned around quickly. "Hey! You were cheating!" he said, blushing.

"Whatever. I was complimenting you anyway."

"Well, you look…wow…um…gorgeous!"

This time it was Theresa's turn to blush.

"But there's a problem," he continued. "You don't wear underwear when you're skinny dipping."

Theresa chuckled. "Fine." So she slid the last piece of garment off her body, revealing herself to him. She was embarrassed. She was bare naked in front of her stepson!

"Beat you there!" Fox cried and ran straight to the lake. Once he got there, half of his body in the water, he started splashing water at Theresa.

Theresa ran into the lake. The water was really cold. She shivered, as she sunk in the water to cover herself. She was still feeling a bit uncomfortable about being naked in the lake alone with Fox…but for some reason, she felt like she had known him forever and it seemed right. _Especially when it means I'll get Ethan back!_

What happened next was totally surprising. Fox came over to Theresa and kissed her- more passionately than she could imagine. It sent sparks flying. It sent questions to arise.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan and Gwen (or just Ethan) had followed Theresa and Fox. Theresa wasn't the only one that was surprised. Ethan was totally shocked at the scene that lay before his very eyes. He saw Theresa and Fox's silhouettes. They were naked! They were about a to go skinny dipping…on the first date! It had only taken Theresa one night to get over him and find another! Ethan's heart was broken. He shouldn't have ever let his love go. Now he didn't know if he could get her back. _What am I thinking? I can't think these thoughts. I'm engaged to Gwen, soon to be married to her! She's carrying my child and I'm thinking of Theresa! No way! I shouldn't. It's wrong and it's unfair to Gwen._ But Ethan just couldn't help but hurt every time he saw Theresa with Fox. Now he saw them kissing, so passionately in the water. So close together. He clenched his fists tightly. _ARGH!_

__

I need to get Ethan home and into the bedroom! Gwen was desperate. What could she do now? It was Ethan's words that made her get back to reality.

"Come on, Gwen. It's getting late. Let's go home."

She smiled. _Yes!_ She snuggled into his arms and they left together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Theresa and Fox didn't notice Ethan and Gwen leave. They were still caught up in their kiss. It deepened and started to get more urgent. Their bodies touched and Fox's hands started travelling down Theresa's body. She didn't know how to respond. Part of her wanted for him to continue, the other half wanted him to stop. I guess the shiver from Theresa gave the answer. It prompted Fox to stop. _What was I doing?_

"I'm so sorry. I kind of got carried away. You know it's so tempting when you're naked and possess such a hot bod!" Fox used that as an excuse.

Theresa blushed. "It's Ok. You're really sweet." _Really sweet._

"Let's get out. It's getting late. And you're starting to look pale and your lips are blue. Let me take you home." 

So they got dressed quickly and left. There was silence. Neither spoke a word. They were both letting what just happened sink in. Questions arose in their heads. But what was in their heads stayed in their heads, for neither of them chose to let their thoughts out.

A/N What do you think? What should happen next? Therethan or Foxeresa? The plot's gonna get hotter!! REVIEW!!


	6. 5 Mistakes And The Truth

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 5: Theresa is confused about her feelings for Fox and is also upset Ethan didn't tell her he loved her. So she starts drinking…

Thanks so much for all of you who reviewed. I'm really happy I've got such a large and good response. Practically everyone wants this fic to be Foxeresa! Well, I'm not going to give it away (especially when I haven't even decided what to do yet either!) and I'm going to leave it hanging for a while because both Therethan fans and Foxeresa fans can enjoy it! Thanks for all your support. Please review!!

**__**

In the car (Fox and Theresa)…

Theresa was so confused and shocked about what had happened only a while ago. Things seemed to be going fine until the kiss. Now everything seemed stuffed up. The thing was- Theresa didn't know if she enjoyed the moment or regretted it. _I'm in a mess! Here I am, trying to win Ethan back and I'm not sure how I feel about his half brother!_

Then it struck her. "I can't believe it. Ethan didn't come and tell me he wanted me and not Gwen!" Theresa said out loud. She started sobbing.

Fox looked over at her. _At this time, she's still thinking of Ethan?!_ Still, he needed to be supportive. "Maybe he just needs time to re-think this whole situation. I mean, it's got to do with 5 people's lives here: you, Ethan, Baby Ethan, Gwen and her unborn child." _6, really, if you include me!_

"Yeah, I guess," was all Theresa could manage to say.

They drove on in silence again. What was an awkward silence before was now a reviewing the situation silence. Theresa looked out the car window. She saw a liquor store up ahead.

"Could you stop here?" she asked.

"Uh, ok."

The car came to a stop. Theresa opened the door and walked into the liquor. _I need some alcohol to numb the pain._ She went to the fridge and grabbed a dozen cans of beer. _Half for tonight, the rest for other nights I wonder when Ethan will cancel his wedding to Gwen._ She then went to the cashier to pay for them. The man behind the counter gave her a curious and worried look as she gave him the money, but she chose to stare at the floor. So she got her change and jumped back in the car.

"Ok, I'm ready to head home now." 

Theresa could tell Fox was about to say something so she cut him off and said, "Sometime this century would be good!"

So Fox closed his mouth and did as he was told.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Gwen and Ethan entered their bedroom, Gwen began to plan how she was going to get Ethan to make love to her. Ethan, on the other hand, just wanted to go straight to bed. He was still hurt and furious at the thought of Theresa and Fox together in the lake. Without clothes on! _Disgusting!_ Ethan decided he needed to stop thinking about Theresa so he went to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water.

Meanwhile, Gwen strips down and changes into black, sexy lingerie. Then she gets into the bed and waits. Ethan returns to the bedroom, now only with a T-shirt and boxers. He doesn't notice that Gwen was barely dressed and hops into bed next to her, just wanting to close his eyes and forget tonight's events. But Gwen had other plans. She pulls him closer and kisses him so passionately that it shocked Ethan. Her hands travelled up his shirt and pulled it over his head. She put his hands around her waist, while she got down to his boxers.

"No! Gwen, no! Not tonight," Ethan shouted for her to stop.

Gwen froze. _What the heck is wrong with him?_ "But why?"

"I'm…I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, so now you need to be in the mood to make love to me?!" Gwen accused, feeling the pain in her heart.

"No, that's not what I meant…"

Gwen cut him off. "Do you love me, Ethan?"

"Yes, of course I do. You should know that."

"Yeah right. You have a funny way of showing it!" Gwen replied angrily.

"Please believe me, I do love you."

"Then prove it to me. Make love to me, Ethan!"

Ethan had not one good answer to say no to her without hurting her. _She's my soon-to-be wife. I don't want to hurt her._ He didn't answer her. All he did was grabbed her into his arms and kissed her, undressing her. He did as she asked. _If you could do it to Fox, then I can do it with Gwen! _ He began to make love to her. _Beat that, Theresa! Gwen thought to herself in triumph._

So it wasn't about love…it was purely based on revenge.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa stomped up the stairs, wanting tonight to end, to wipe out. Fox followed her. 

"You know, alcohol doesn't solve anything," he told her.

"At least I'll feel warm and numb so I won't feel the pain in my heart right now!"

Fox was guilty that he couldn't help her. As Theresa walked up the stairs, she heard screams. It was coming from Ethan and Gwen's bedroom. She walked closer to it. She was shocked at what she heard.

"Oh, yes, yes! Ohhh! More!"

"Mmmm…Ethan!"

Tears streamed down Theresa's face. She couldn't bear to hear any more of that. She ran into her bedroom, Fox running to catch up with her. What Theresa didn't hear after the little excerpt she heard was: "Yes, Theresa!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At first Gwen thought she heard wrong. But Ethan kept screaming her name out more and more.

"Theresa! Theresa! Theresa!"

She pushed him away, turned around and started crying. Ethan, breathing heavily, didn't know what was wrong. 

"What's wrong, honey?"

"What's wrong?! You were screaming out Theresa's name over and over again!"

Ethan paused. _Oh no, now what am I going to do?_ "I'm sorry, Gwen! I didn't mean it."

Gwen kept on crying. _I've tried everything now. Nothing is working to keep Ethan from thinking about that gold-digger, Theresa!_

"Gwen, give me another chance. Please, I promise I won't mention Theresa at all!"

Gwen turned to look into Ethan's eyes. They were innocent and she knew immediately that he was sorry. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and then smiled. 

"Ok, one more chance. But I'd like a change of scenery." She walked over to the bathroom and looked back at him, signalling him to follow her.

Ethan smiled and followed her into the hot, steamy shower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa shut the door just as Fox got into the room. She was covered in tears when she opened the can of beer and started drinking. She drank and drank, not caring how much she hated the taste. It didn't matter now. Nothing did.

"Don't drink so much, Theresa," warned Fox.

Theresa then realised Fox was there. "You either drink with me or get lost!"

"I guess I could use with a drink after all that's happened tonight." So he sat down next to Theresa and grabbed another can and sipped. Soon a sip became a gulp. Can after can was consumed by the duo. That night's events definitely became a blur. It was the warm, bright sunlight shining through the windows that woke them up…the next morning.

**__**

The morning after the night before…

Theresa squinted her eyes as the ray of sunlight burst into the room. She had a massive headache and wanted to go back to sleep. _Hangover._ But she felt weird. So she forced herself to open her eyes. She gasped. _I'm naked!_ What was more shocking was there was a leg over her legs, a hand around her shoulders and the other on her thigh! _This can't get any worse…can it?_ She slowly turned over to see who it was and her heart seemed to stop right then. _Fox?! He's naked too. You know what that means don't you, Theresa?_ He looked so peaceful and gentle, lying there asleep. Theresa didn't know what to do. _He does look really cute like this though…Oh no! What am I doing? And furthermore, what did I do last night?_ Theresa tried to remember what happened last night… She was drinking and Fox was drinking. Then they both felt hot and decided to take some of their clothes off. _Some! It definitely didn't end at some! There's no doubt what we did after that!_ Now what am I going to do? Ok, first I need to get my hand off his chest! _Ooo! But it feels so good._

Just then, Fox moans and flops on top of Theresa. As he did so, he realised, something (or someone) was under him and it was really warm and smooth. Theresa didn't know what to do. Fox opened his eyes and is shocked. He looks down and sees that neither Theresa or him were dressed in anything at all! He gets off of her and sits up straight as Theresa covers her chest with the covers. He was too shocked to say anything for a moment. Until he finds the courage and the words to ask:

"What happened?" _Why bother asking that, stupid! You and Theresa both know what happened!_

"We…we…" Theresa couldn't finish the sentence. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't, I didn't know."

Theresa was surprised to hear him say that. "Fox, don't be. It isn't even your fault. Neither of us planned this or wanted this to happen." _I think…_

"But…" _at the back of my mind I did!_

"Don't feel guilty, please! (pause) Now who's going to get dressed first?"

"Uh, do you want to? It is your room."

"Yeah, ok. On second thoughts, I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok."

So Theresa jumped off the bed and raced to the shower, glancing at Fox one last time before she closed the door. _What's going to happen between us now?_ She turned the hot water on and washed herself.

Fox got out of Theresa's _Theresa!_ bed and got dressed. He didn't know whether to leave or not. Finally, he decided to stay. They seriously need to talk about what happened the night before. If it had been any other girl, he wouldn't have cared this much but this was Theresa. The woman Fox had fallen in love with. _This isn't just a crush. It's gone way beyond that now._

Theresa opened the door to her bedroom. She had wrapped her wet hair with a towel and wrapped her body with another one. She nearly screamed when she saw Fox sitting on the chair beside her bed. 

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just think we need to talk about what happened last night. We didn't get much of a chance before," Fox explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Theresa went back into the bathroom and dressed herself in a short, flowery dress. 

"So what is there to discuss?" Theresa asked, sitting on her bed, facing him.

"Well, where are we going to go from here?"

"It was a mistake and so we should move on."

Her words stung Fox's heart. "Like pretend it never happened?"

"N-no. Not exactly. We just continue being friends and all."

"And your plan to get Ethan back?"

"Oh…yeah."

"Do you still want to go ahead with that?"

"I don't know. I guess so."

"Theresa, I need an honest, straightforward answer."

"Yes, I want it to continue but I don't want things to get awkward between us."

"Well, last time I checked, things were already awkward!" Fox had had enough. _She still wants Ethan after everything that's happened! All she can ever think about is Ethan!_ He stomped angrily to the door, opened it and slammed it shut behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan had taken a shower and gotten dressed, while Gwen was still asleep from last night. He didn't want to wake her. He wasn't even sure if what he did last night was even fair to her. It was time he was honest with everyone- starting with Theresa. He needed to talk to her. So he walked over to her room and knocked on the door. _Ok, Ethan, take a deep breath and just let your thoughts out._

When Theresa heard the knock on her door, she thought it was Fox. She was upset when he left her so angrily. She felt guilty and wanted to make things right. So she ran to the door and flung it open.

"I knew you'd come back!" she said without realising Ethan was standing in the doorway not Fox.

"Who are you talking about, Theresa?" 

"Oh, no one Ethan." She was pretty disappointed to see it was Ethan and not Fox. _Oh my! For the first time in my life, I'm kind of disappointed to see Ethan!_

"Well, I came by to see if we could talk."

"I don't think this is a good time to talk."

"But Theresa, I need to tell you something important."

"Ethan, this is bad timing though. I mean…"

Ethan didn't want any more talking. They had done enough talking. So he placed his lips on Theresa's and kissed her. She hadn't felt his lips on her in ages. She kissed him back. They both felt satisfied with each other's company. 

He's kissing me! It's an "I love you" sign!

As a few seconds passed by, she had completely forgotten about everything except Ethan.

A/N Lots of people want this to be a Foxeresa ending. What do you think? Please review! I love getting comments from readers! _Please!_

__


	7. 6 Broken Heart

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 6: Ethan admits his true feelings, while Fox thinks he should come clean about his feelings towards Theresa.

Thanks so much for the many, many reviews! I can't believe I've gotten so many. In Australia (where I live), Theresa and Ethan look so good together but I know it's soon going to end L ! Now I just feel Theresa is desperate and Ethan is dumb for choosing Gwen. So how am I going to finish the story? You'll just have to read (and review!) to find out! J 

When Theresa and Ethan finally let go, Theresa smiled, not believing what just happened.

"What was that for?" she asked, knowing exactly what it meant.

"I love you, Theresa. I love you more than anything. After I saw you last night, I know you're probably in love with Fox but I can't deny my feelings for you any longer. It's not fair to either you or Gwen. I'll never bother you again **if** you can tell me right here right now that you don't love me back any more." Ethan looked in Theresa's dark brown eyes with desire. He wanted her to say she loved him too. Just like she used to.

Theresa was shocked. _Fox. I've totally forgotten about him! I feel so guilty again. And Ethan doesn't even know about last night._ "Wow, I didn't think you'd say that much! Of course I love you, Ethan!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fox ran back to his bedroom, shut the door and lay down on his bed. He'd never been so serious, let alone angry and upset. He had always gotten what he wanted- girls, clothes, food. Material things. But he'd never gotten the one thing he wanted so much in the world: love. Now that he found it, he couldn't have it. That wasn't what Fox was used to. He had everything he wanted…except Theresa. 

For the first time in his life, he started crying. Not just about Theresa but about his whole life. He had been a trouble maker all his life because he didn't know who he could rely on. His mother and father didn't give a stuff about him and his "friends" only liked him because he was rich. He didn't have anyone to share his problems with. Fox had spent his whole childhood with no mother, no father, no brother, _half brother now_ no friends. He may have had lots of people with him but he was alone. _Let's face it, Fox, you may have been the most popular guy at school but you were a loner._

But Fox didn't want to sit around and feel sorry for himself. _If I want something, I go get it. I've got to tell Theresa how I feel about her. That's the only way I can know if she returns my feelings._ So his decision was made. He took a deep breath and headed for Theresa's room.

When he reached there, he realised the door was left open. He looked inside to see Theresa in the arms of Ethan. _I can't believe this. She forgot about me in a matter of minutes! And here I was thinking she loves me! I couldn't be more wrong._

When Fox spoke, it took Theresa by surprise.

"You're good at doing this aren't you? Have a bit of fun and just leave? You disgust me, Theresa!" Fox screamed and bolted out the door.

Theresa was hurt by his words. Her plan hadn't gone the way she wanted. She wasn't meant to be upset when Ethan told her he loved her. She decided to run after him but a hand grabbed her arm.

"What's going, Theresa? Don't go," Ethan said curiously.

"I love you, Ethan. But right now, I need to go after Fox. I need to explain to him and comfort him."

Ethan could say nothing but let her chase after his half-brother

A/N Ok this was a short chapter but I thought you guys wanted to read a chapter ASAP. Sorry, it's holidays so I've been busy! Keep reviewing though!


	8. 7 Surprises

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 7: Theresa chases after Fox, hoping to comfort him…until unexpected surprises occur! J 

For all the readers and reviewers that have read the whole story so far, I couldn't be more happy! Thanks!

Theresa ran down the stairs and outside the oak doors that were left wide open. She looked around hastily and saw Fox in his black convertible Ferrari, ready to speed away. She didn't know how to stop him. She didn't even know what she was thinking when she stepped in front of the car as he was about to drive away.

Fox instantaneously slammed on the brakes when she saw Theresa in front of his car. The tyres screeched. He saw fear in her eyes. _Wow, she must've been really brave to jump in front of a maniac in a sports car! Either that or she's crazy._ Fox gave a sigh of relief. He slumped in his seat. 

Theresa took this opportunity to scramble over the side of Fox's car and opened the passenger seat next to him. Her legs felt numb and her she was shaking. She was breathing really quickly and felt her heart pounding. She jumped into the car and closed the door. She could sense Fox was really upset. _I don't get why he went berserk but it's my fault and I need to make things right._

"I think we need to talk- to sort this out," Theresa started, her breathing returning back to normal.

"What about? You made perfectly clear what you wanted before!" Fox yelled.

Theresa jumped when Fox screamed. "Please, don't raise your voice. Calm down. Give me a chance to talk to you."

"Fine! But don't expect me to forgive you or anything. I'm not the forgive and forget type."

"I understand…So are you going to go anywhere?"

"I was going to."

"Well, could you drive me to my mama's place? I need to pick up Baby Ethan."

"You lead the way."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan sighed as he watched Theresa go after Fox. _Why do I get this feeling this situation is getting more complicated by the second?_ _A year ago, I had proposed to Theresa, cancelling my wedding to Gwen. That was the first time. Am I going to do it again? And more importantly, is Theresa going to accept my proposal this time round? After all this, I still love Theresa. I'd do anything for her. But how about Gwen? And the baby? How did everything get so bad? Theresa and I were going to get married. We would be living together; she would be pregnant with my child if everything had gone to plan. But the thing is…it didn't. And that's why I'm here, wondering how our lives will be, asking myself what the consequences of my choices- and others- will be._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fox pulls into the Lopez-Fitzgerald's driveway and turns the engine off. _It's a small place, one I'd have laughed at a few years back but at least it was filled with love and beautiful memories. As for my house? I never had a permanent place to live because my family was half way across the world!_

"Earth to Fox? Any one home?" Theresa asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry. I kinda went off to daydream land."

"I figured. Come on, let's get Little Ethan."

So they knocked on the door. Pilar answered it.

"Theresita! I thought you forgot about your baby boy! Oh, Nicholas, you're here too," Pilar said.

"Please, Pilar, call me Fox."

"Ok, Fox, come in." 

Fox didn't know how to respond to that. Theresa smiled and gave him a small nudge on the arm and walked inside. It was filled with photos of Theresa, Miguel and Luis. _Great family._

Pilar came back from a bedroom with Little Ethan in her arms. She carefully handed him to Theresa.

"Thank you mama for looking after him while I was out."

"It's ok. I love spending time with my grandson," Pilar replied with a sweet smile.

There was an awkward silence for a second until Pilar sensed that they wanted to be alone.

"I need to get some groceries. I'll be back in a while. You guys can stay here. I'll take Baby Ethan with me. He'll like the fresh air," she said, grabbing her purse and keys and left with Theresa's baby.

Theresa turned to Fox who stared at the floor. "Sit down. Please."

Fox looked at Theresa pleading eyes. He gave in and sat down.

"I wanted to apologise for the way I acted. I didn't know you were so sensitive about that kind of stuff. Last night wasn't anyone's fault. I'm not asking for your responsibility. I just want to be friends again. That is, of course, if that's what you want?"

Fox turned to her. He could see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "No, Theresa, I don't want that."

At that, Theresa began to sob. _I didn't want things to end up like this!_ "W-why?"

Fox took a deep breath. "I've come back from school just three days ago. My whole life has been turned upside down. I was the troublemaker, the mischievous fox. I've been kicked out of so many boarding schools that I've lost count. But you know what, Theresa? I've changed and all because of one person. She showed me things I've never seen before. She showed me thing I've never felt before. It was according to the plan, but I fell in love with her. For the first time in my life, I knew what love was. Neither my mother nor my father has shown it to me. But she did. I just wish she could return my feelings…I love you, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane and when you told me you just wanted to be friends again after what happened last night, I freaked. Then I saw you with Ethan and I knew. I was outta the picture. No, I was never in the picture. I know you're probably going to run back to Ethan and live-" Theresa was surprised by his speech.

Theresa didn't want to hear any more of this. She placed her right index finger on his lips. _He loves me. And for some reason, I'm so happy about it. Now I know why I left Ethan to chase after Fox. I think I'm in love with him too._ Theresa leaned closer to Fox as they're lips locked. It surprised Fox but he quickly kissed her back. The kiss grew urgent and Fox started kissing Theresa's neck.

Theresa pushed him back. "No Fox, no!"

Fox stopped. _Why does she do this to me?_

Theresa smile relieved Fox. "Mama might come back any moment. Follow me."

Theresa took Fox's hand and led him to her room. Fox closed the door and locked it. He then carried her and lay her on the bed. Not long after, their clothes were all over the room and the two of them became one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luis opened the door to the house. He walked inside, looking for Pilar. _She's not home._ Suddenly, he heard yells coming from Theresa's room.

"Fox! Oh! Yes!"

Luis gasped. _What is Theresa screaming about? She better not be doing what I think she's doing!_ Luis banged on the door.

"Theresa! Theresa, open up!"


	9. 8 Promises

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 8: Luis barges into Theresa's room and finds Fox there, while Ethan plans something romantic for Theresa.

Theresa and Fox froze. _Uh-oh, this isn't good._ Theresa didn't know what to do. Luis was outside and he was going to kill her if he knew about her and Fox.

"Theresa, if you don't open up, I'm going to kick the door open!" Luis shouted angrily.

"Coming!" Theresa replied, worried. 

She quickly began collecting her clothing from around the room.

"You know, you look cute running around the room naked," Fox whispered loud enough so she could hear.

Theresa gave him a smile and went over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Theresa!" Luis yelled again, getting really impatient.

"I'll be there in a sec!" 

She got her clothes on as quickly as she could and ran over to the door. Theresa then straightened her hair and motioned Fox to get out of the bed and into her wardrobe. As usual, he did as she requested.

"There-"

She opened the door and smiled innocently at her brother.

"What's up, Luis?"

"That's what I was going to ask you!" Luis said, looking around her room.

"I…I was just going to sleep when I heard you screaming and banging on my door," was all Theresa could come up with.

"Then why did I hear wild screams coming from your room, hey?" Luis interrogated.

"I don't know what you mean," Theresa replied, looking away.

"Well, I'll soon find out!" Luis said, pushing past Theresa and searching her room.

"Luis, stop it! This is my room and you should respect my privacy!"

"If I think there is potential danger in this room, I have the responsibility to search it! I am your brother and you are my little sister!"

"I'm not little any more, Luis!" Theresa shouted, glaring at Luis.

Just then, a sneeze came from the closet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Well, I'm not going to give up without a fight! I love Theresa and we are meant to be together. I'll prove it to her. I promise you, Theresa that I'll make you the happiest woman in the world. Anyway, Fox is just using her; I'm the man she should spend the rest of her life with. I know! I'll set up a romantic date for the two of us…and I know exactly what to do.

So Ethan went to the phone and rang the florist. He ordered a huge bunch of multi-coloured roses and asked them to deliver them by today. He then got started on planning the picnic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What was that?" Luis asked suspiciously.

"I didn't hear anything," Theresa replied, lying.

Luis strode over to the closet door. Theresa pulled his arm and stopped him.

"What are you doing? I have personal stuff in there!" Theresa complained, diverting his attention.

"More like you have someone hidden there!"

Luis pushed her hand away and opened the closet door, switching on the light. Luis stood there in amazement. He didn't know what he was expecting but he wasn't expecting a stranger in the house, especially in Theresa's room! Fox was smart; he had gotten one of the spare towels and wrapped it around his waist.

"Sorry, it was sorta dusty in here," Fox said, breaking the silence.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fox Crane. Nice to meet you. Luis, right?"

"A Crane? Theresa, haven't you had enough with the Cranes?!"

"Luis, Fox is different!" Theresa pleaded.

"That's what you said about Ethan and look where it got you!"

"Luis!"

"What the heck are you doing here?" Luis yelled.

"Uh…well, Theresa and I were…kinda…" Fox trailed off.

"Oh, this can't be happening! Theresa, how could you do this?" Luis kept yelling.

"The same way you can do it with Sheridan and Beth!"

"Now that's a different story!"

"How is it, Luis? I love Fox and I'm not a little girl any more. I'm a woman and I can make my own decisions about what I do. If you love me, then you'd respect that."

Luis sighed and then took a deep breath. He turned to Fox. "Do you love my sister?"

"Absolutely," Fox answered confidently.

"'Cause I swear, I'd kill you if you hurt her!"

"I'll treat her like a princess." At that, Fox went over to Theresa and took her hand in his hand.

Luis still look a little unconvinced but then suddenly his pager beeped. After a few seconds, he looked up.

"I got to go back to the station."

"Ok," Theresa said, smiling now.

As Luis walked out the door, he turned around. "You better keep your word, Fox."

Fox gulped and Theresa laughed. _You betcha I will!_

When Theresa heard the front door close, she went over to the bedroom door, closed and locked it. She took off her top and lay on the bed.

She smiled at him seductively and slowly said, "Let's continue where we left off."

Fox went over to the bed and then lay on top of her. "I was hoping you'd say that!"

A/N What do you think? It's not finished yet! More in store and it's only gonna get better! Review!!!!


	10. 9 Beautiful

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 9: Theresa plans to tell Ethan about her love for Fox at their date. In the meantime, Gwen is suspicious of where Ethan is going.  
I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this next chapter but one of my best friend's have stayed over this past few days and I just feel I write better alone. So enjoy this chapter!

Ethan walked into his bedroom, as Gwen was about to walk out. She was now awake and dressed.

"Ethan, I was wondering where you were. Why didn't you call me up?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I thought you should get more beauty sleep because of the baby and all."

"Oh, you're so sweet! Well, I'm going to go shopping and then I'll come home and we can go do some wedding preparations."

"Umm…Actually, I have something on tonight."

"Something on?"

"Yeah, business stuff, you know."

"Oh." _Yeah right! You're up to something, Ethan!_

"Well, I better get ready. I'll see you tonight." Ethan gave Gwen a quick kiss on the cheek and entered the room.

"I'll be back with a plan to make you mine forever!" Gwen said to herself quietly.

Ethan got changed into blue shirt with the top two buttons undone and a long pair of black pants. The doorbell rang and he hurried downstairs to get it. It was the deliveryman for the flowers. He signed the papers he needed to and placed the bouquet on Theresa's bed, along with a card and a long, silver cardboard box. 

Then he grabbed his keys and the things he needed and headed to the beach to make preparations.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa woke up a few hours after Fox and her made love. She smiled as she turned to look at him. He was still asleep and he looked so innocent like that. _But barely innocent when he's awake!_ She looked at the clock opposite her room and realised it was 4:00pm already! She quickly and quietly slipped out of the bed and got some clothes, underwear and a towel and got into the shower. _I have to tell Ethan about my feelings towards Fox. I can't lead him on. It would jeopardise a lot of things._

A hand squeezing Theresa's bottom distracted her from her thoughts and scared her.

"ARGH!"

"Hey, it's only me." There stood Fox naked. "Why didn't you call me up to join you?"

Theresa giggled. "I thought you'd be tired and you looked so innocent asleep."

"I could never be tired of you and let me warn you, when I'm alone with you, I'm never innocent!"

Then Fox pulled Theresa into his arms and the two started 'dancing.'

**__**

Half an hour later…

Fox carried Theresa out of the shower and back to the bed. They were still dripping wet but neither of them cared. Fox started to kiss Theresa and it made her dizzy. She felt like she was in heaven. Then she looked at the clock. It was getting late! She wanted to get back to the mansion to talk to Ethan about the whole situation before he goes out with Gwen or something. 

"Umm…mm…Fox, I think we should stop. I need to get back to the mansion."

Fox stopped abruptly. He seemed a bit disappointed and hurt. Theresa didn't want to turn him down but she couldn't let Ethan get the wrong idea. 

"I'm sorry, maybe we could continue some other time but I need to tell Ethan about us."

__

Us. She said us. It sounds so perfect. "Ok, a raincheck it is."

"Oh, you're the best!" Theresa cried and hugged him.

Soon they were dried off, dressed and looking around the house for Pilar.

"I wonder where mama is. She should be back by now."

"Maybe she went to the mansion and dropped him off there."

"Yeah, she probably did. Let's go home then."

So they left the house, hand-in-hand and started their journey home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Gwen on the phone with Rebecca…

"Mother, nothing- and I mean, nothing- is getting Theresa off Ethan's mind. It's driving me crazy. And you know what? I have a feeling that he's seeing Theresa tonight! What am I going to do? I need to keep him. He's mine!" Gwen cried hysterically.

"Calm down, Gwennie. We just need to figure out a plan to get Theresa where it'll hurt- bad."

"I didn't call you to tell me that, mother! I need to know how!"

"Yes, yes. I know my Gwennie isn't dumb. Hmm…who are the people Theresa really loves, besides Ethan?"

"Well, her mum, brothers, Whitney, her baby…"

"The baby!"

"What?"

"Listen carefully, Gwen, because your brilliant and beautiful mother has a plan!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa hurried into her room, hoping to find Baby Ethan in there. She saw things on her bed and Whitney, holding her baby. 

"Oh, Whitney! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Ethan called me to babysit for you because he has plans with you tonight," Whitney said, looking on the bed.

Theresa glanced at Fox (who had run into the room after her) with a weird look. Fox just shrugged.

"Go and see what it's about."

Theresa slowly walked over to her bed and picked up the large bouquet of fresh, fragrant flowers. There was a card and she opened the envelope and pulled the card out. There were two love hearts, one with 'Theresa' written on it and the other 'Ethan'. Inside the card it wrote:

__

Theresa, I love you so much and I'll prove it to you.  
Meet me at the beach.  
Ethan. xxxooo

Theresa was surprised, yet she really wanted to go. She wanted to see how Ethan was going to surprise her at the beach. _Yes, the beach. It holds so many memories. Most of them are good._ Then she looked over at the box. She took the lid off and saw a black dress. She lifted it out and saw it was a thin-strapped, low-cut, backless black dress. It was beautiful.

"Are you going to go?" Fox asked over her shoulder.

"I want to…but are you ok with that?" Theresa asked.

"I want you to be happy and if it means going out with Ethan for a romantic evening, where I won't know what the two of you will do, I'll have to live with it."

Theresa laughed. _He can be so cute and jealous at the same time!_ "Well, what am I waiting for? I better get changed and ready to meet Ethan! Fox, I just want you to know I love you so much!"

Whitney was now confused. _She's going to see Ethan, the man of her dreams and she's saying she loves Fox? Ok, I seriously need to find out what's going on._

Fox smiled and kissed Theresa. "I love you, too," he whispered in her ear. "Now go, get changed. I'll be waiting for you to come home!"

"Ok!" Theresa cried. 

Then Fox left the room. Whitney lay Little Ethan in his little bed, while Theresa went into the bathroom to get changed. It fitted her perfectly and although, it revealed quite a lot of skin, it was incredibly beautiful. She smiled into the mirror. _Why am I so excited? I feel like I'm going on my first date!_

When Theresa returned back into the bedroom, Whitney came over to her. 

"Why did you tell Fox you love him?" Whitney questioned.

"Because I do. I've fallen in love with him and I'm going to tell Ethan."

"But by going on the date, you're telling Ethan you love him back! Why are you going?"

Theresa came to shocking realisation that Whitney was completely right! And yet…Theresa wanted to go so desperately. Why?

"Oh no, Whitney!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in love with both Fox AND Ethan!"

"Uh-oh, this isn't good."

"Huh, tell me about it!" Theresa sighed sarcastically.

"You'll have to choose between the two of them because you surely can't have both! Now let's get you ready."

So Whitney helped Theresa put on her make-up and decided to keep Theresa's silky smooth hair down. After half an hour or so, Theresa grabbed her purse, picked her shoes and got a jacket. She was now ready to go.

"Thanks Whitney for everything tonight!" Theresa said, hugging her friend.

"That's what friends are for, Theresa. I just hope you will be able to make up your mind soon."

"Me too…Me too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gwen pulled up into the Crane driveway when she saw Theresa in her convertible driving away along the street. Gwen saw that Theresa was dressed formally and was ready for a date. Gwen smiled. _Tonight you may be seeing Ethan, but don't think it's going to be the best night of your life! Because it isn't!_ Gwen then pulled out of the driveway and sped after Theresa, following her every move. _If you are going to meet Ethan, then I'll get you, Theresa. I'll get you bad!_ And Theresa had no clue what she was to come of the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa arrived at the beach, just as the sun disappeared under the horizon. It was a magnificent sight, romantic and spectacular. Then she saw candles, spread across the whole beach, shimmering like stars. She gasped. It was beautiful. She walked on, hoping to find Ethan. What she saw next was a big bright sign, which wrote: "I love you, Theresa!". Theresa wanted to cry because she was so happy, but she held back the tears so it wouldn't wreck her make up that Whitney had worked so hard and long on. Now she knew she was getting closer because she could smell the delicious scent of food, wafting in the air. The waves crashed on the beach, creating a great view. When she was least expecting it, fireworks flew up into the sky. They were of every colour. They were bright and so pretty. Theresa nearly had a heart attack. She could only manage an "Oh!" and put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe the heavenly and beautiful scene before her very eyes. What Theresa saw next was more beautiful and romantic of all these though- she saw Ethan, in a tuxedo, waiting patiently at her with loving eyes and a huge smile. Theresa couldn't resist any longer. She ran as fast as she could in her long dress, along with warm, soft sand. Ethan quickly walked towards her. Everything seemed to go slow motion at that moment, like one of those movies when the two lovers ran to each other. After what seemed like a lifetime, they met. No words were shared. None needed to be. Their lips met in a romantic, fiery kiss that lasted another lifetime. Neither of them could turn back now. They had already spent too much time away from each other's arms. Now, it was time to make it all up.

A/N I hope you liked this long chapter after the days you've waited for it! REWIEW!


	11. 10 The Phone Call

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 10: A phone call changes plans for Ethan and Theresa dramatically.

Ok, some people didn't like the last chapter but I worked really hard on it. Besides, I didn't want it to end so quickly and Theresa and Ethan made such a good and cute couple last year! You'll just have to wait and see whom Theresa chooses…but there will be some obstacles they all must tackle before her decision is made. I hope you enjoy it!

Oh and just to make sure no one gets confused in this chapter, mobile phones are the same thing as cell phones.

Gwen looked on in the shadows behind a tree, as Ethan and Theresa were kissing. She thought she was going to explode in anger. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had been suspicious but she didn't expect things to be like this. _How did things get so out of hand? I love Ethan and he said he was marrying me! That tramp, Theresa will pay._ As tears rolled down Gwen's pale face, she took her mobile phone from her purse and made sure her and mother's plan started right away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa and Ethan had no idea Gwen was spying on them. All that was in their heads was each other. They didn't ever want their kiss to end but they need to breathe. So they let go, looking into each other's eyes. Theresa didn't know what to think. She had to choose between the two- Ethan or Fox. 

__

On the way driving here, I had made up my mind that the fairytale I had dreamt being with Ethan forever was lost. I had come to a shocking realisation our relationship now can be no more than friendship. But once I got here, once I kissed him, everything changed again. I now realise that this decision is a life-changing one. And I shouldn't force myself to hurry with this important choice. Gosh, who would have thought that the day Ethan had to choose between Gwen and me that we'd reverse roles and I would have to choose between him and his half-brother Fox? Talk about irony! I know now when I look into Ethan's eyes, I haven't stopped loving him. And that's because real love can't just die in a matter of days. I've loved him for so long and I can't just let my feelings for him drift away in a day. I've just been denying that I still love him and the fact that I've fallen in love with another man! I need to get to know Fox more and I need to know if I still love Ethan as much as I used to.

"Theresa?" Ethan asked, a bit worried she hadn't replied yet.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Ethan. I was thinking," Theresa replied.

"About what, darling?"

"You," Theresa said. _Well, that is the truth, just not all of it._

"That's great, I was thinking of you too. Now, let's get started on the dinner."

Ethan led her to the large, laid-out rug on the sand. It was filled with delicious food, some noodles from Sally's restaurant, fruit and a bottle of champagne. It was so romantic. They both didn't eat much. They didn't seem hungry…or maybe they were just hungry for each other.

"Well, I'm full!" Ethan said, looking over at Theresa.

"Are you sure? I mean, there's always **dessert**," Theresa replied, moving closer to Ethan.

"Mm…yum. I'd love dessert!"

Theresa moved closer to Ethan and kissed him. He quickly kissed her back passionately. He let her go.

"Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look tonight?" Ethan asked, smiling.

"No, but thank you. You have great taste!" 

Ethan laughed. He kissed her again, slowly pushing Theresa down onto the rug. He started pulling the straps off Theresa's shoulder, while she was unbuttoning his shirt. _It's been too long: Theresa and me. Tonight's the night to make it all up._ Theresa wriggled out of her dress as she revealed her body to Ethan once again. She was now completely undressed except for the underwear she was still wearing. Just then, Theresa's mobile rang. She struggled to find her purse. Even though she was dizzy from Ethan's touch, she eventually found it. She moaned as Ethan touched a sensitive part of her body. The phone kept ringing.

"Why don't you turn your phone off?" Ethan asked, in between kisses.

"It might be important." So Theresa picked it up and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" Theresa said, trying to keep a normal voice as Ethan kissed her neck.

"Oh, Theresa, you've finally picked up! You've got to come back to the mansion, quick!" It was Whitney and she sounded worried.

"Oh, w-why? Oh, yeah, ahhh…" Theresa couldn't stand it any longer because Ethan was now kissing her chest area. She accidentally dropped the phone.

"Theresa! Theresa?!" Whitney's muffled voice cried frantically.

Theresa cried out in pleasure. She slowly picked up the phone. 

"Uh, hello?"

"Theresa, this is important! You need to come back to the Crane mansion immediately! It's an emergency!" Whitney shouted into the phone.

That got Theresa's attention.

"Ok, ok, I'll be right back. Bye!"

"Oh, hurry, please!" 

Theresa put her mobile down on the sand. She then realised she was now fully naked, with Ethan on top of her. He was ready to make love and just wanted her signal.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Oh, Ethan, I'd love to-"

Ethan didn't let her finish. He began to make love to her.

"Oh…mm…ah…but Ethan, I need to get home! Oh…"

Ethan froze suddenly. 

"Oh…right, ok." Ethan got off of Theresa. He couldn't bear to look at Theresa. She had rejected him and he was really disappointed and upset. He grabbed his clothes and began to put them on.

"No, Ethan, it's not what you think-"

"Here's your dress," he interrupted, handing Theresa her dress.

Theresa knew he was upset and she wanted to comfort him but she knew she had to go home. She took the dress and grabbed her underwear and put them on. Ethan grabbed the picnic equipment and stood, head down, waiting for her. But this time it was eager anticipation, it was sorrow and pain. They walked to their cars. Theresa found her convertible missing. Ethan seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I asked someone to drive it back so you could sit in my car," Ethan said glumly.

"Oh ok." 

Ethan unlocked his silver car and he and Theresa got in. When she did, she smelt a beautiful fragrance. She looked at the back of the car and saw many, many flowers: One of every colour and type. It was so sweet. She noticed a card and took it and read it. It said:

__

I hope you enjoyed and loved last night as much as I did. The pleasure was all mine. J 

I also hope it will be a night to remember for the rest of our lives.

Love you lots, Ethan.

A tear fell down Theresa's face as she read that note. Ethan saw her read it.

"I wrote that thinking we'd be here until tomorrow morning."

"I know and that's sweet."

"Ok,"

"And Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." _I just hope I was speaking from the heart._

Ethan smiled once again but he felt Theresa wanted to tell him more.

"What is it, Theresa? What else do you want to tell me?"

"Well…"

"Theresa, it's me, you can tell me."

"I'm in love with Fox too."

"What?"

"I love the both of you. I need to choose but I still haven't made up my mind yet. I'm sorry."

"I understand. It happened to me with you and Gwen! Now it's your turn, I guess…Now let's get home."

Ethan and Theresa headed home. Now, that things were all cleared up, they were ready for the news that Whitney was eager to tell them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fox, Whitney and the police were waiting on the driveway for Theresa and Ethan to return. Theresa was shocked to find police there. As the car stopped, she unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of the car. She ran to Fox and Whitney.

"What's going on? Where's my baby?" Theresa asked, getting scared.

Fox looked on sympathetically. Neither Whitney nor him knew what to say.

"Tell me what the heck is going on!" Theresa screamed, tears now raining down her face.

"Oh, Theresa! I left Little Ethan in the room when he was asleep to get a drink and a toilet break. When I got back, he was gone! I'm so sorry!" Whitney explained.

Theresa couldn't believe her ears! Her baby boy was missing! _Who could've done this?_ Theresa began sobbing hysterically. Fox put his arms around her and Theresa grabbed him and cried into his chest.

__

Damn, man! Fox beat me to it! Well, at the end of the day, Theresa will be my wife, not his. He probably doesn't even want a serious relationship! Ethan's eyes were filled with tears too. Little Ethan was missing and he couldn't do anything. None of them were happy about the news. They were horrified and depressed.

Only one was smiling evilly at the news. She was glad the baby was missing. She congratulated herself for a job well done. There's no doubt who this person was. Yep, you're right- it was Gwen.

A/N Before you kill me for making Theresa love both Fox and Ethan, I want you to know this is my story…and it only gets better! So review and tell me what you think! Thanks to all the reviews! You're the ones that keep me writing more!


	12. 11 In Times Of Need, He Is There

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 11: Theresa is completely shocked and depressed after receiving news of Little Ethan's kidnapping. She is determined to find the person behind this and give them what they deserve. Fox promises to help her and they bond. R&R!

For all Foxeresa- you'll love this chapter! Enjoy!

"Don't cry, Theresa. The cops will find him and the person that did this will pay," Fox said, coaxing her. 

"Oh my baby Ethan!" Theresa sobbed.

"Shhh…you've got to answer some questions for the cops. Little Ethan would want you to be brave. Now stop crying and get your butt over there, you hear me?" Fox demanded playfully.

Theresa wiped her tears and smiled. "Thanks, Fox."

"No problem."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan watched on jealously as Fox comforted his love, Theresa. He clenched his fists angrily that he had to share Theresa with his younger, immature, mischievous, not-ready-to-commit half-brother! _He doesn't deserve her! Theresa belongs to me!_ Little did he know he was being just as immature as much as he thought Fox to be. He was no where near committing due to the fact that he was engaged to **another** woman. But like all humans, he points out Fox's faults and not his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa had answered questions for what seemed like hours. She would have rather go out to actually look for her baby boy. After many questions asked over and over again, they had let her go and began the search. Theresa just wanted the night to end- to hope the next time she opened her eyes, her baby, Ethan, would be in her arms. She left the crowd and ventured upstairs. She opened her bedroom door. She was tired but she was still furious. _Who could possibly want my baby? Was it for money, revenge or just pure hatred? Who would do this to me?_ A tear dropped from Theresa's eye to the carpet. She closed the door, not wanting to speak to anyone. Then Theresa got changed into her nightie, washed her face from all the make-up, brushed her teeth and teeth. _I've had enough for today. Tomorrow I'm going searching for my beloved son! Little Ethan, wherever you are, mama's going to rescue you!_ Theresa switched off the lights and wandered over to her bed. She lay there under the covers, unable to fall asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fox saw Theresa walk away from the crowd and it seemed Ethan did too. _Doesn't Ethan know about Theresa and me?_ Fox wanted to go after Theresa, to make sure she was going to be ok. But Whitney interrupted his thoughts.

"Fox? I think I'm going to go home now. Would you make sure Theresa's fine? I'll call her tomorrow to check up on the whole situation," Whitney explained, sniffing. She had been crying too.

"Ok. Get some sleep. Bye!" Fox said.

For a moment, Fox didn't know what he was doing. Today was going so great. Theresa said she loved him. They had spent the whole afternoon together. And then the letter, flowers and dress from Ethan. Theresa went on the date with him and now Baby Ethan was missing. How did things get so bad so easily and in so little time?

Fox snapped out of his thoughts. Ethan had wanted to go after Theresa…but he was now distracted. So Fox hurried into the mansion, up the stairs and to Theresa's room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan had wanted so much for him to be the one to comfort Theresa. But Fox had. Then when he got his second chance- to run after Theresa when she left- he was about to go after her. That was the plan…until a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's going on, Ethan?" Gwen asked worriedly and innocently (though she was far from that).

"Little Ethan's been kidnapped," Ethan explained, a little annoyed in Gwen's timing.

"Who would do something like this?" Gwen asked. _Someone like me._

"I don't know."

"Well, I did some wedding preparations and we're going to have a wedding rehearsal in a few days, ok darling?"

Ethan glared at Gwen. "You can still think about the wedding at this time?! Don't you have any sympathy for Theresa?"

Gwen was hurt by his words. "Of course I have sympathy for Theresa. It's devastating news but the wedding must go on. You don't expect the wedding to be cancelled just because Theresa's son is missing, do you? You don't expect me to wear a wedding dress when I'm fat, do you?"

"You, you, you. Isn't everything about you?"

"Look, I don't want to fight. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed."

"Fine."

So Gwen slid her left arm around Ethan's right arm and they walked into the mansion, heading to their room. Ethan had no idea Gwen had everything to do with the kidnapping and Gwen wanted to keep it that way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa realised she really needed to talk to someone, yet she didn't want to get out of the bed. It was like someone read her mind because someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" Theresa cried.

The door opened. She knew it was either Fox or Ethan. Nobody else cared about her in this household. She didn't know whom she wanted more. But when she saw that it was Fox, she was happy. She smiled weakly. Fox smiled back. He closed the door behind him, walked over to Theresa's bed and sat down.

"I was just coming to check up on you. Whitney's left. She said she'd call you tomorrow so-"

Theresa grabbed Fox and hugged him. She just wanted him near her. 

"Oh Fox, I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Theresa yelled into his chest.

"Well, you'd have Ethan for starters."

Theresa pulled away from Fox and looked up into his eyes. They were disappointed eyes. Theresa hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Fox but I told him I love you. But I can't change my feelings for Ethan straight away. I've loved him for so long. I love you both and I'm prepared to choose between the two of you."

Fox sighed. "I understand."

Theresa smiled again. "I love you, Nicholas Foxworthy Crane!" She hugged him tightly.

"Woah, woah, woah! Fox, please!"

Theresa laughed. 

"By the way, I love you, too," Fox replied, kissing Theresa on the forehead.

"I want to go look for Little Ethan tomorrow and see who did this to me. I want to make them pay! I want my baby son back!" Theresa said.

"I know, I know. And I'm going to be with you every step of the way, helping you. I promise I'll never leave your side. We'll find Baby Ethan together. And whoever did this will get what they deserve."

"Oh, Fox! You're the best!" Theresa exclaimed, both tears of joy and sadness falling down her face.

"I'm just deeply in love with you."

Theresa was stunned by his words. She was flattered. In her time of need, Fox was there. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss immediately. Theresa's hands began to travel down Fox's pants. Fox got the point.

"Theresa, I don't think this is a good time to do this. You're upset and I don't want you to regret it."

"I won't regret anything as long as I'm with you."

"I know, but you want to look for Ethan tomorrow so you should get some rest."

Theresa thought it over for a moment. "You're right."

"Good girl. G'night." Fox stood up, turning around to leave. 

"But Fox?"

Fox turned around to face Theresa. "Yeah?"

"Could you stay for the night?" Theresa pleaded.

"Theresa, I already told you that I didn't think tonight was a good time to make love."

"I know, but I want you next to me. I want your arms around me, to make me feel secure. Please?"

Fox wanted so much to do as she asked. He wanted to keep her company. So he nodded.

Theresa smiled warmly. Fox went to the bathroom and washed his face. He then took off his shirt and pants. Soon, he returned to the bed, where Theresa was waiting for him. She looked him up and down and smiled. Fox just being there made everything seem perfect again. Theresa scooted along the bed, allowing room for Fox and welcoming him in. Fox got into the bed. 

"I'm so happy you're here beside me."

"Me too."

Fox kissed Theresa good night. He wrapped his hands around her shoulder and she put her head on his chest. Theresa hadn't been able to sleep before. But now, in the arms of Fox, she was able to sleep, both of them dreaming of the other.

A/N You should've loved that chapter! Lol! Review! Next chapter: Fox and Ethan have a heated conversation!


	13. 12 The Truth

****

Disclamer: I don't anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 12: Ethan and Fox argue over Theresa. Theresa listens in on a conversation between Gwen and Rebecca. A chapter filled with suspense and thrills!! A must-read!

Theresa yawned as she realised it was morning. She didn't want to open her eyes because she wanted to go back into her dream. It was all about Fox and her. They were getting married and on their honeymoon. It was getting go the good part when she woke up. It was so warm in the bed and she liked the fact that Fox was holding her in his arms. He was so close to her that she could smell his cologne. She looked down as his six pack. It was so tempting to touch it. Theresa giggled in her mind. _He's so strong and muscly. And so tanned and incredibly gorgeous._ Theresa got a shock when Fox moved.

"Mm…Theresa," he moaned in his sleep.

Theresa smiled. _Gee, I wonder what he's dreaming about!_ Theresa couldn't help but give into temptation. She felt her way down Fox's chest. Then she started giving him kisses on the belly button.

"You know, it tickles when you do that," Fox said, with his eye wide open and smiling.

Theresa stopped and looked up, giggling. "Good morning."

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, then leaning towards Theresa. Their lips met in a short yet deep kiss.

"There's no need to guess what- or should I say whom- you were dreaming about before," Theresa commented, smiling brightly.

"Oh no, what did I say out loud in my sleep?" Fox asked, scared.

"You were moaning…"

"You're joking, right?"

"My name," Theresa finished.

Fox picked up the pillow behind him and hit himself with it. He blushed and then laughed.

"I guess it was a good dream, hey? I mean, considering I was in it and all," Theresa said jokingly.

Fox laughed. "You can't say that you didn't see me in your dreams last night!"

"Fox, dream on, dream on!" Theresa exclaimed.

Then they both cracked up laughing. When they finally stopped, Theresa got out of bed.

"I'm going to do my hair, wash my face, get dressed and then meet you downstairs for breakfast, ok?" Theresa asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"That's a good plan. Then we'll go look for Little Ethan."

Theresa sighed. "I really miss him and I hope the person who's taken him isn't hurting him!"

"Everything's going to be fine, babe. Now go and get dressed!"

"Ok."

When Theresa left and went to the bathroom, Fox himself got dressed and walked out the door. Once he did, he came face to face with his half-brother, Ethan. Ethan was shocked to see Fox walk out of Theresa's room so early in the morning. _I expected him there to comfort her last night. But he stayed the whole night?_

"What were you doing in Theresa's room?" Ethan asked forcefully.

"I was comforting her last night and-"

"And you slept with her in the process?!" Ethan accused.

"No. She asked me to stay the night so I did." 

"Asked you to stay? Even Julian could've come up with a better excuse than that!" Ethan raised his voice to a yell.

"It's the truth! And what would you care, Ethan?"

"Maybe because I love her!"

"You're engaged to another woman. You can't do that to Theresa or Gwen!"

"I'll cancel the wedding to Gwen and marry Theresa!"

"Theresa wouldn't marry you!"

"She loves me and I'm ready for a commitment. Of course she'll marry me!" Ethan screamed.

"She what?"

"Yes, Fox, didn't she tell you?" Ethan said menacingly, rubbing salt into his growing wound.

"But she said she loves me!"

"Apparently she loves the both of us. But she'll have to choose sooner or later. There's no doubt whom that will be: me! Because Theresa and I were meant to be together and live happily ever after!

"NO! You're wrong! So what if she loves you? It doesn't mean she'll pick you!" Fox cried, trying to come to terms with the whole love triangle.

"We'll see, Fox. Why would Theresa want a mischievous, rich and spoilt **boy** who's been kicked out of all the boarding schools he's ever been to, to be her husband and to father her child? This is serious, man, not some fling you have with a snobby girl after you come home!"

"I've changed now! I'm deeply in love with Theresa! And spoilt? You were the one that mum spoiled! She gave you everything- all of her attention, love and care. And me? I am her son too! And she sent me off to some boarding school with no family! You were the spoilt one, Ethan. She placed all her hopes on you to become the heir of the Crane Empire and then what happened? Everyone found out you aren't a Crane, you're a Bennett! When Ethan Crane died, so did mother's hopes! But she never called me back, did she? I'm a Crane! I'll be the heir to the Crane Empire. She didn't care about me though! Only you, Ethan, only you, the spoilt brat!" Fox yelled, tears welling in his eyes but he held them back.

"What did you call me? Don't you have any respect for your brother?"

"Half brother!" Fox corrected.

"You idiot!" Ethan had had enough of his smart-alec comments and disrespectful words. He lunged his clenched fist at Fox's face. 

Fox was swift and fast and dodged the punch. 

"I think this conversation is over, **bro**!" Fox declared and went to his room to get ready for breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa walked out of her bedroom, dressed in a tight purple shirt, blue denim jacket, a pink and purple scarf and faded blue flared jeans. She had some make-up on and light pink, wet lipstick and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was curious at what was going on after she heard shouts in the corridor. In a quick pace, Theresa progressed down the stairs and into the dining room. Ethan, Fox, Ivy, Julian and the servants weren't there. Who was in the dining room presently was none other than Gwen and her mother, Rebecca. They seemed to be discussing something private and suspicious. _It's probably a scheme to try to get me kicked out of the mansion and divorced by Julian. As if I want to be married to him anyway. Sooner or later I'll be married. The only problem is…to whom?_ Theresa crept up closer to the devious pair to listen to their conversation. _Wait! If they're planning something to frame me on, then I need proof they did it. Hmm…where's a tape recorder when you need it?_ Theresa looked around. There, lying on a table next to her was a digital video camera. _Just my luck! _She turned it on, made sure everything was perfect and began recording the conversation.

"No one will ever find out!" Rebecca reassured Gwen.

"Even so, what will happen to the boy?" Gwen asked her mum. Theresa was confused at this point. _What are they going on about?_

"I don't know yet, but we'll deal with that when it comes. He's safe- for now. I've got a few men looking after him in a warehouse near the port. Right now, Theresa will be too worried about her son to mess with your future husband!"

"Let's hope so. I mean, if kidnapping Theresa's son is going to give me Ethan for life, then it's worth it," Gwen said.

Theresa couldn't believe what she just heard Gwen say! _They planned for my baby to be kidnapped! Those scheming cows!_ Theresa stood up bravely.

"How could you, Gwen? I always knew you were a scheming devil but I didn't expect you to go down so low to hurt me and get Ethan by kidnapping my son! I'll get you for it, I will!" Theresa yelled.

Theresa was running to Gwen and Rebecca to start a catfight when Fox grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?" 

"They had someone kidnap my son! I heard them when they thought they were alone! It was to get me distracted from Ethan!" Theresa started crying.

"I can't believe this! You two planned all this?" 

"We're not saying anything. Theresa is plainly having hallucinations!" Rebecca exclaimed, on behalf of her and Gwen.

"I'm not hallucinating! I'll prove it!" Theresa held up the video camera in her hand. She rewound the video and pressed play. The whole conversation from when Theresa heard was there.

"Well, that proves she's not hallucinating! Gwen, Rebecca, what do you two have to say about that?" Fox asked.

"She could've just computer-generated that! Just like that video Theresa saw of Ethan killing Julian!" Rebecca stopped, putting her hands over her mouth. _Oh no! I just admitted it!_

"You did that? Oh my gosh! You've cause more trouble than I ever dreamed of! So it wouldn't be a surprise that the two of you sent Ethan's true paternity to the tabloids either!" Gwen hung her head in shame. She knew her life was over. "You trollops, I'll kill you!" Theresa yelled, rushing to them.

"Theresa, stop, calm down! They'll get what they deserve in time!" Fox said, stopping her. 

Theresa took a deep breath.

"Well, this vid looks real to me," Fox declared, taking the camera.

"Give me that!" Rebecca exclaimed, trying to get it.

"Go and call the police, Theresa. I'll handle them!" Fox cried, giving her the video camera.

And that was when the truth was revealed. All the secrets the two schemers held were **out**. But Gwen and Rebecca would be spending a long time indoors from now on…**in** jail.


	14. 13 Together Again, Separated Forever

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 13: Ethan finds out about all Gwen's secrets as Gwen and Rebecca are arrested. Theresa reunites with her baby son.

Theresa called the Harmony Police and within a matter of minutes, they had arrived. Luis, Sam Bennett, Whitney, Chad and some other policeman all came to see what was going on. Theresa showed them the video and they charge Rebecca and Gwen for kidnapping and other offences. Ethan was shocked to find that Gwen did all this. All this time he had been feeling guilty because he still had feelings for Theresa when Gwen was trying to break them up from the beginning! 

"How could you do it, Gwen?" Ethan asked, looking her in the eye.

"I did it for us, darling!" Gwen pleaded.

"Us? You schemed and schemed for us? There is no 'us' any more. And there never will be, Gwen! How could you be so spiteful and horrible? You're lucky I don't hate you for ruining my WHOLE life!" Ethan shouted at her.

"Please don't be like this! For the sake of our baby, don't leave me!" Gwen cried, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't even know if that baby is mine, maybe it's fake! And I'm not leaving you Gwen," Ethan answered. Gwen stopped crying and begins to smile. "You're the one leaving me…for jail!"

"No! We can get a good lawyer and I won't have to go to jail!" 

"I don't think so. You need some time to think about what you've done!"

"I'm sorry! I really am! Forgive me!"

"In time I may be able to forgive you, but I don't want to see you again!"

"But how about our baby? It is your baby!"

"I'll come visit the baby. But I can't marry you. Not ever."

And with that, Ethan turned around and walked away, leaving Gwen to be excorted, hand-cuffed, to the police car. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa was so relieved and happy when she saw her baby son again. Luis handed him carefully to her. 

"Don't worry, sis, he's fine. The mean guarding him are arrested and we made sure they didn't lay a hand on his head," Luis said comfortingly.

"Oh, thankyou, Luis!" Theresa said, hugging her brother. "Say thankyou to your uncle, Little Ethan."

"He's a cute one, take care of him," Luis said, chuckling.

"I will. I won't ever let him out of my sight again!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Theresa. Now that you've got yourself another man, I think you'll have more on your hands!"

Theresa laughs as Fox blushes. "Yeah, I agree."

"Well, I better go. I've got to write up a report. Bye sis, bye baby Ethan!"

"Bye, Luis!" Theresa said, kissing Luis' cheek.

As Luis walked by Fox, he whispered in his ear, "Take care of my sister, Fox…or else."

Fox gulped and nodded. He then turned to Theresa and put an arm around her shoulder.

"See, what did I tell you? Everything was going to be fine and it is," Fox bragged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, smart-alec!" Theresa said, giving him a slight punch in the stomach.

"Ow!" Fox cried, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, I didn't mean to hurt you. Where did I get you? Are you ok?" Theresa asked, really worried.

Fox quickly tilted her chin up and kissed her. 

"Hey, you lied! You weren't hurt!" Theresa accused.

"I kissed you, isn't that enough?" Fox asked.

"No. It's not enough. One is never enough." Theresa met Fox's lips into a kiss again, this time more passionate than the first. 

"Now you wouldn't want your son to see this when he's so young, now do you?" Fox joked.

"I think he'd be happy to see his mummy happy."

"Is his mummy happy?"

"His mummy is beyond happy. She's feeling great!" 

Theresa and Fox smiled. After a long silence just looking into each other's eyes, Theresa broke the serene silence.

"Fox?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you take Little Ethan into his cot? I need to talk to Ethan."

"Oh…Ethan."

"Yeah. I think I need to sort a few things out."

"Ok." _I just hope you're not telling him you've chosen him. But that couldn't be right- she was happy with me._

"Thanks."

Theresa kissed Little Ethan good night on the forehead and was about to leave.

"Hey, wait a second, where's my kiss?" Fox asked.

Theresa smiled. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Better?" Theresa asked.

"The best."

Theresa laughed and turned to talk to Ethan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa walked over to Ethan, who was sitting on a bench, with his back to her. His elbows were on his thighs and his hands behind his head. Theresa tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and Theresa could see that he was crying. 

"Why?" Ethan asked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Theresa sat down next to him, looking at him sympathetically. It surprised her when he grabbed her into his arms and cried on her shoulder. She hugged him back.

"Shh…don't cry. It's over now."

But it was far from over. The love triangle was still there. Theresa still had to choose between Ethan and Fox. Fox was nice, cute, young, sporty, funny, a good kisser and a fun-loving **guy**, while Ethan was handsome, manly, strong, sporty, serious, romantic, lovely, had beautiful eyes, was the love of her life and a father-type **man**. Who was she to choose? Who does she want to spend the rest of her life with?

A/N Hope you like this chapter. More romance coming as Theresa comes to a decision, but will something make her question her decision? Who do you think Theresa will choose? Review and tell me what you think!


	15. 14 Decision Pending

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 14: Ethan and Theresa talk about their past. Theresa realises who she loves more. The story's getting more intense by the chapter! Please R&R!

"I can't see how I could've thought you sent my paternity papers to the tabloids! I should've trusted you. I'm sorry," Ethan said apologetically, looking Theresa in the eye. He took her hands in his.

"Well, I should have told you about your father since I knew and I shouldn't have believed that you could kill Julian. You would never do something like that even if you hate him so much. I'm sorry, too. Forgive me?" Theresa asked, smiling.

"I guess we're even then!" Ethan cried, hugging Theresa.

Then there was silence. Ethan took Theresa into his arms and they looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful night and the stars were twinkling. 

"Look there's a shooting star!" Theresa cried, pointing to it.

"Quick, make a wish!" Ethan insisted.

He watched as Theresa closed her eyes and made her wish. 

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"I can't tell you because if I did, it wouldn't come true!" Theresa replied.

"Fair enough." 

Theresa and Ethan's eyes locked. They moved closer to each other. Both of them shut their eyes. Closer, closer, until their lips met in a slow yet romantic kiss. When they finally let go for air, Theresa asked a hypothetical question.

"What do you think would've happened if we did successfully get married?" 

"I think we would have lived happily ever after and would've started a family by now. You wouldn't have slept with Julian and we probably would be living in Harmony any more. You'd be pursuing your fashion career and I'd be in a law firm. But then again…if we had gotten married, I wouldn't have realised how much I love you and need you. And I wouldn't have seen you mature into such a fine, beautiful woman and mother," Ethan replied, caressing Theresa's arm.

Theresa smiled sweetly. "I agree. I wouldn't have learnt how to make it on my own. I now realise how much family means to me."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ethan and Theresa once again shared another passionate kiss. 

"It's getting late, and it's been such a long and, uh, **eventful** day. We should head off to bed," Ethan suggested, standing up and offering a hand to Theresa.

"I agree," Theresa accepted his hand and stood up. Hand in hand, they walked into the mansion together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fox just couldn't help but wonder what Ethan and Theresa were talking about…or doing. He wanted to know if they had come back in. Did talking progress to kissing to….?? Fox had absolutely no idea, which was driving him mad! He wanted Theresa real bad to be with him right now. He was in bed, under the covers, listening to footsteps. Any sign of Theresa or Ethan for that matter. The thing was, he couldn't sleep because of his paranoia. He was scared that Theresa had chosen Ethan and had gone to tell him. Fox had always hated failure. As a rich and handsome guy, he was like a chick magnet. He could get any girl he liked in bed. But all had changed. He didn't just want any girl and he didn't just want to sleep with her. He loved her. He wanted a woman. A woman named Theresa. Boy, he wanted her bad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is kinda stupid considering the man should be escortin the woman to her room," Ethan said.

"No, it's just bad luck that your room is closer to the stairs than mine is," Theresa replied, smiling.

"Yeah."

Theresa put her hands on Ethan's chest and kisses him. 

"Good night, Ethan."

"Wait, Theresa. Would you like to come in?" Ethan offered, pointing to his room. He wanted more of her.

Theresa was tempted and she hated to refuse such a great offer. But she didn't know why, but she wanted to desperately see someone. Someone like Fox. She had felt guilty since leaving him to talk to Ethan and wanted to apologise. 

"I'm tired and I think tonight isn't a good night, especially because everything that happened today and all."

Ethan was disappointed yet he knew she was right. This was no time to be with someone. He needed tonight to think.

"Yeah, you're right. Take a raincheck?"

"Definitely. Night."

"Night."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa wanted to go to Fox's room and knock on the door. But she decided she'd better have a shower first. So she did, and she got changed into her nightie. She let her hair down, brushed her teeth and went over to check on Little Ethan. He was fast asleep. _Welcome home, my baby boy. Mummy's missed you so much._ Theresa leaned over his cot and kissed him on the cheek.

Theresa didn't know if it was the right thing to do or not. It was past midnight and Fox was probably asleep. But she crept -as silently as she could- across the hall to Fox's closed bedroom door. It was pretty cold just stand there in just such little fabric. Theresa took a deep breath, hoping he wasn't asleep and knocked on the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What Theresa didn't know was Fox wasn't asleep. He couldn't because he couldn't stop thinking about her. A knock came on the door and Fox was distracted from his thought. He glanced over at his digital clock. It read 12:16 a.m. _Who ever could it be at this time?_ He wished it was Theresa on the other side of the door. And as he opened the door, it was like an angel granted his wish, because there, standing right before him was Theresa. She was dressed in her same white silk nightie that showed off a whole lot of her tanned skin.

"I hope I didn't wake you up. I just felt I needed to apologise for abandoning you for Ethan earlier on in the night," Theresa half-whispered, half-said.

"It's not your fault. I mean, you love us both and I fully understand that. Not that I'm complaining for your late visit…to my room!" Fox replied smartly.

Theresa smiled. 

"It must be cold out there in the hallway, _especially when you're barely wearing anything_, why don't you come in?" Fox asked, hopeful.

Theresa didn't know if his intentions were just plain caring for her or something else. But unlike Ethan's invitation, Theresa gladly accepted. She walked into the dimmed room. The walls were covered in posters of bands and nearly naked women. The pathway was occasionally covered by some sort of clothing, whether it be a sock to a shirt.

"Sorry about the mess," Fox said, picking up clothes from around the room. He noticed Theresa looking at his posters and he gulped. _Uh-oh, I should've torn those down ages ago! Now she's going to think I'm a boy, fantasising about women!_ He quickly went around the room and tore down the posters.

"I was going to do that tomorrow anyway but I might as well do it now." 

Theresa giggled quietly. She saw a couch near the window and sat down.

"Well, anyway, back to business. I totally accept your apology," Fox said, sitting down next to Theresa.

"Have you ever loved someone before, Fox?" Theresa asked out of the blue.

"Not really. I've really liked this girl once. She was called Jillian but she broke it off for another guy so I was pretty depressed for a while. But then I met you and I found out what love really is. I love you and no other woman. Just you."

"I love you too and I wish I could say the same about the 'only you' thing."

Fox smiled and put his hand behind Theresa's back and pulled her in to a fiery kiss. She lay back on the couch as his hands travelled up her nightie. His intentions were made clear.

"I want you so bad, Theresa!" Fox whispered loudly.

It was weird because Theresa wasn't feeling guilty about being with Fox. In fact, she loved every moment of it that she always craved for more. 

"Mmmm!" Theresa replied.

Theresa put her arms up to aid Fox in taking her nightie off. He admired her beautiful body. Soon they were both undressed and ended up rolling on the floor. 

"Oh, Fox, this isn't the best place to do this!"

Fox got the message and carried her to his bed. At the back of Theresa's head, there was no doubt who she was to choose but right now she was too busy with Fox. They made love till the morning sun started to rise when they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N Hope you liked it, Foxeresa fans! More coming up as the story gets even better! I guarentee! Please review! Thanks!


	16. 15 The Question to Drown All Questions

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 15: Theresa is about to tell Ethan she wants to be with Fox but will an unexpected surprise change everything? For both Therethan and Foxeresa fans!!

YAY! I've made it to the 15th chapter! I never expected the story to go for so long. Now my next goal is to get 100 reviews. So, don't think I get annoyed at reviews, I love them! And sometimes they give me ideas too. So feel free to post a review. Thanks!

**__**

In the late morning…

Fox woke up to find that Theresa was not in the bed with him. He was wondering what happened. _Did she regret last night? I mean, usually I'm the one that disappears the morning after but that was with one night stands. Where'd she go?_

As if to answer the questions in his head, the door suddenly opened and at the door was Theresa, wearing a jacket over her nightie. She was carrying a tray of food. _Yum! Breakfast in bed. This is great!_

"Hey, you're awake! I thought you might want some breakfast…well, brunch actually, considering the time," Theresa explained.

"Yeah, that's 'cause we stayed up late, didn't we?" Fox asked, wrapped his arms around Theresa's waist as she stood beside the bed.

Fox eventually let go and Theresa sat next to Fox in the bed. 

"Here, have some toast," Theresa insisted, feeding him.

"You know, this is the best breakfast I've ever had. I mean, having a gorgeous woman feeding me in bed! That's a major turn-on!"

Theresa laughed. "Here, keep your mouth shut. Drink the coffee."

"Well, the breakfast will now change to self-service because I have to feed Little Ethan." Theresa gave Fox a quick kiss on the lips.

"Damn! Ok, I guess the baby needs you more than I do."

"Oh, and I've done a lot of thinking this morning. I've made up my mind."

"You mean about me and Ethan?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

"I'll tell you in due time. Bye!"

And at that, Theresa left a stunned and slightly worried Fox. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan had woken up late. After that rejection from Theresa last night, he was determined to win her back and to prove he was the only man for Theresa. He had been thinking about Gwen, the baby, Little Ethan, Theresa, the past- practically his whole life. After much thinking, he had come up with a plan to show his pledge to love Theresa forever. Now the new day awaited and he quickly brushed his hair, shaved, brushed his teeth, went to the toilet, washed his face and hands and got dressed in a tight but not too tight, baby blue t-shirt and khaki pants. Then he proceeded downstairs and made a quick coffee. He drank it down quickly. Without further ado, he paced across the house and out the door. 

Theresa looked on, wondering where he was going because she needed to tell him something important.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa fed Little Ethan. Then she got dressed in a long-sleeved, V-neck top and a middle length, patterned skirt. She put her son on her bed and played with him. She had missed him so much. He looked so much older and cuter now. 

"Soon mummy will be married and you'll have a proper daddy who will love you as much as I love you, Little Ethan."

It seemed like he knew what she was talking and he looked up and smiled. "Ahhh!" he cried.

Theresa laughed. "Oh, you're so cute!" She picked him up and hugged him.

__

As soon as Ethan comes back I'll let him know that we've been over a long time. Just because Gwen and Rebecca had been breaking us up since we started together, it was just never meant to be. I realise now that when I was with him I was living in dreamland and that I was just a girl thinking Ethan was my knight in shining armour. I've grown up a lot this past year and I now know that true love is unbreakable even in the hardest of times. Our relationship just wasn't strong enough and now I just don't get that heart-stopping, dreamy feeling with Ethan any more. He's not over everything yet. He's stuck in the past and by getting involved with him again would only make things worse for him, rather than make it better. He needs time to solve things by himself. I'm not sure he'll be ready to commit again and I really want to get married soon. I guess if he wanted to get married, I'd have chosen him because he'd older and mature, he'd be a wonderful father and husband. Just because I've chosen Fox now doesn't mean I'm ready to marry right away. I've got to make sure he's ready. The woman Ethan marries will be one of the luckiest women in the world…but I doubt it'll be me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fox walked over to Theresa's room. Her door was left open. He peeked inside. She was with Baby Ethan on her bed but she seemed a million miles away. _I guess she's thinking about her decision._ He knocked on the door. No reaction. He knocked again, this time louder. Theresa was distracted from her thoughts and looked over at the doorway. There stood Fox, his hair brushed, wearing a black sweater and long, baggy jeans. He looked so handsome. Theresa smiled at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey there," Fox said, leaning on the door frame.

"Hey yourself," Theresa replied.

"Having fun?" 

"Uh, yeah. Little Ethan and I were…Oh, he's asleep!"

Fox laughed. "You finally noticed."

Theresa stuck her tongue at him. 

"You know I know another place where that tongue can be…"

Theresa smiled as Fox pulled her to him quickly and kissed her urgently. They kissed and kissed. Theresa fell backwards on the bed, with Fox on top of her. Fox's hands were running all over her back and hers were in his hair. She could feel his body on her as he pulled her closer to him. Theresa couldn't help but moan in pleasure and circling her legs around Fox's back. Their breathing was growing faster and louder. 

****

Ring ring! Ring ring!

Theresa chose to ignore the ringing of her mobile phone. Besides they were too caught up in what they were doing to care about a phone call. Fox began kissing Theresa's neck. The phone kept ringing. Fox's hands rang up Theresa's thigh. The ringing continued. Theresa decided to get it. She let go of Fox and crawled over to where her mobile was. Fox wanted to continue but Theresa gave him an apologetic look to signal him to stop- for now.

"H-Hello?" Theresa said into the phone, trying to normalise her breathing. Meanwhile, Fox was locking the door.

"Hey, Theresa. It's Ethan. Are you ok?"

"Oh, hi. Yeah, I'm fine. I was wondering where you went this morning." Fox began taking off his shirt.

"Well, that's why I was calling. You'll find out really soon. Could you meet me at the port in 10 minutes, please?" Ethan asked.

"Umm…" Theresa looked over at Fox. He looked back at her, basically ready to continue what they were doing before. "Is it important?" Fox was now completely undressed.

"Yeah, it is. So are you coming?" Ethan asked, hopeful.

Theresa looked over at Fox again. Theresa gasped and dropped the phone. Fox was totally naked before her eyes. Her eyes ventured down his body and her eyes widened. He seemed to follow her eyes. He blushed and quickly snuck under the covers. Theresa gulped and remembered the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Ethan asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, something shocked me that's all. I'm ok. I'll be there in 10. See you then. Bye!" 

Theresa turned around and went back to Fox. He instantly grabbed her and kissed her. He pulled on her top and started to take off her skirt. _Boy is he excited!_ As much as Theresa wanted this at that time, she couldn't. Theresa was starting to get scared about his behaviour.

"Fox, stop!"

Fox wasn't listening properly. He was far to focused on the task at hand. He rolled Theresa over on her back and climbed on top of her.

"FOX!"

"What?"

"I have to go meet Ethan at the port. It's important."

Fox paused and his face turned from a smiling, enthusiastic one to an angry and annoyed face.

"Fine!"

He got off of Theresa and began to get dressed.

"I think you were getting a bit carried away then too. Is everything ok?"

"Well, hello? I just wanted to sleep with you. Is that alright?"

"But I thought our relationship was more than just sex!"

"It is!"

"Then why is it that every time I see you, we usually end up doing it?"

"I don't know!"

"Look, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." Theresa fixed her clothes and walked out the door. That was their first official argument and she didn't like it. She sighed. _Is Fox really up to a serious relationship? Did I make the right choice?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa got to the port, still fuming after her heated conversation with Fox. She was now confused, rethinking her decision and the situation. Then she was shocked to see the port was covered in flowers! Pink, yellow, red, blue, purple, white, orange, violet and maroon ones. The smell of them filled the air. It was beautiful. She waked on and she could hear a violin playing. Then she saw Ethan, dressed in a tuxedo, his hair brushed down and he was smiling at her.

"You've arrived just in time," he said, pointing up to the sky.

Theresa followed his finger and saw that a plane was flying across the sky. Behind the plane was a banner. Theresa nearly fainted when she read it. It read:

__

I love you, Theresa. Marry me.

Theresa turned towards Ethan again, her mouth wide open in shock. But Ethan was standing in front of her. He was kneeling, looking up at her with sweet and graceful eyes. Tears began welling in Theresa's eyes. _Wow!_ _Breathe, Theresa!_ Theresa took a deep breath. Ethan pulled out a small box. There was no doubt what was inside it. He opened it. Lo and behold, a ring was there. It was a golden ring, consisting of a huge diamond in the middle with little diamonds surrounding it. It was a girl's best friend!

"Theresa, will you do me the honour of taking my hand in marriage? I promise you I'll make you the luckiest wife on earth and that this time we will get married."

Theresa laughed at the last bit. Then she smiled as tears of happiness dropped down her cheeks. 

When Theresa could finally say something she said, "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, Theresa, say yes." 

There were so many thoughts running through her head right now. A few days ago, she would have accepted straight away but things had changed since a few days ago. Theresa couldn't make up her mind. Say yes and lose Fox. Say no and lose Ethan. She knew one path she took would lead her to one destination. So which was she to take?

A/N Oooooooo! What's Theresa going to say? Find out next chapter. And please don't kill me for cliffhangers. They make the story sound suspenseful. Tell me what you think…please?


	17. 16 A Choice

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.  
**Summary:** Chapter 16: Ethan has proposed to Theresa for the second time but will Theresa give him the same answer as last time? Theresa must make a life-changing decision!

Theresa blinked back tears as she tried to come to terms with the situation. She had been waiting for this question again since they broke up. Now those things had changed, the decision was much harder. _I can't make a decision just now, can I? I mean, I love Fox even if we just had our first fight. No relationship is perfect. I just don't know what decision I should make!_

"I…I don't know if I can…can accept," Theresa finally answered.

Ethan's smile faded in an instant. He was shocked.

"Not yet anyway. I don't want to make the wrong decision. This has been somewhat of a shock to me. I was definitely not expecting something like this. And to answer a question like this needs some consideration and thinking, especially when not only my life it involved. You do remember I love Fox. I need some time to think about it, ok?" Theresa asked, apologetically.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry," Ethan replied, still hurt.

"The proposal was really sweet and romantic and it was so tempting to accept but I still don't know what, or should I say whom, I want to be with yet."

"Ok. Well, I better go, I need to cancel some reservations and stuff."

"I better go too. I'll see you later. And Ethan?"

Ethan turned towards Theresa. "Yes?"

"I love you." Theresa kissed Ethan on the lips romantically.

"I love you too," Ethan replied, after the kiss ended.

Then the two parted, moving in their separate ways. Does it mean this is the beginning of the end or the end of the beginning for this pair? Only time will tell…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fox had felt so sorry and guilty after Theresa had left. He had no idea if Theresa was going to come back telling him it's over or not. It made his so worried and scared. Images of Theresa and Ethan together kept popping in his head. He decided he couldn't take it any longer and carried Little Ethan outside and sat on the doorstep. He and the baby waited there for Theresa's return. As each minute flew by, Fox grew more worried. He worked out his whole apology speech. All he needed now was for Theresa to be there to hear it! Baby Ethan pinched Fox and laughed. It was like he was trying to tell Fox the whole "Don't worry. Be happy" message. Fox smiled.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there is nothing to worry about," Fox said to Little Ethan quietly.

Just then, Fox heard the sound of a car close by. He raced over to the gate and saw it was Theresa's car. She turned into the driveway. Fox went over to the car, holding the door open as Theresa got out.

"Thanks," Theresa managed, still not sure if she made the right choice or not.

"No problem. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was earlier. I was being totally immature and out of line. I was being a total jerk and this is the first **serious** relationship I've really been in so I'm not used to it. I mean, old habits aren't easy to quit. Forgive me?" he asked pleadingly.

"I forgive you. I was a bit harsh before too," Theresa said, looking at him, a bit upset. _I feel like I need to be torn into two pieces to make these to men happy! I don't know if I can choose between them._

"So…what was so important that Ethan wanted to tell you?" Fox asked curiously.

"He proposed to me," Theresa replied, looking at the ground, not wanting to talk about it.

"What?" Fox asked in shock.

"I went to the wharf and saw flowers everywhere, a plane with a "Marry me" banner behind it, a musician playing a violin and then he got on his knees and proposed. It was romantic."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"What did you say?" Fox asked. _Stop playing dumb._

"I said I'd have to think about it with everything like this at the moment," Theresa explained weakly. "Look, I really think everything's messed up at the moment. I mean, I thought I had made up my mind about who to pick this morning, but everything's been turned upside down. I just need some time alone to think about this. A few days ago, everything was a disaster because Ethan had chosen Gwen. Now everything's worse than that because I have to choose between two guys I love -a choice that will change my life, as well as my son's. So I better go inside." Theresa took her son from Fox's arms.

"I understand."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Fox replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Theresa then walked into the mansion, knowing she needed to come to a conclusion fast because the pain she, Fox and Ethan will grow greater by the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa had been thinking for ages. She didn't eat lunch, she just sat or lay on her bed and compared Ethan and Fox. _Fox is so sexy, cute, funny, cheeky, great kisser, great body, great voice. I don't know if he's ready for a commitment though. He's young and that can be a pro and a con. Ethan on the other hand is handsome, mature, romantic, lovely, great kisser. I have a sense of security around him. He's ready to commit and would make a wonderful husband and father. The thing is- he's got another kid and he only broke up with Gwen yesterday. He might be rushing things. And I feel things have changed between us since our failed wedding. Damn! I just don't know whom to choose!_

Theresa thought about it. She had second thoughts, then thirds and fourths and so on. But she couldn't come up with a definite answer. She felt her brain was going to explode. She hadn't noticed the time until there came a knock on the door. It was dark, 8:13pm to be exact. Theresa got off her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Fox outside, holding a tray.

"I thought you might want something to eat. Well, at least the baby might want some," Fox said.

Just as though Little Ethan knew what they were talking about, he started crying. Theresa and Fox laughed.

"I think he heard you. Come in," Theresa said, letting Fox into her room.

Fox placed the tray on Theresa desk. Theresa went to Little Ethan's cot and got his bib on. 

"So what is there to eat?" Theresa asked, rubbing her hands together and licking her lips playfully.

"Well, there's a bottle of formula milk for Little Ethan. I had some trouble with that so I had to ask your mother. And I personally made this," Fox exclaimed, holding up a bowl.

"2-minute noodles?" Theresa asked, smiling at him.

"Hey, guys aren't too good in the kitchen."

"Well, it's the thought that counts. It's really sweet. Thank you," Theresa said taking the bowl and a fork and started eating.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Fox asked.

Theresa stopped eating for a second and shook her head.

"I know for sure that both Ethan and I just want you to be happy."

"I know but I want to make the both of you happy too. And I just can't figure out how to make that possible. Do you?" Theresa asked in hope.

"Sorry. I can't help you on that one."

"Because if I choose you, then I'd break Ethan's heart. If I choose Ethan, I'd hurt you. And I see the both of you all the time! No matter what I choose, someone's going to get hurt!" Theresa said, frustrated.

"I know what you mean. Well, I better bounce. Leave you to it. 'Night, Theresa!" 

Theresa put her right hand on his face and directed his gaze to her. She drew him into a kiss.

"Goodnight and thanks for the dinner." 

Fox kissed Theresa lips once again, only this time it was a peck. Then he opened the door, walked outside and shut it behind him.

Theresa then finished her bowl of noodles. She put the sleepy Little Ethan back to his bed and then she went to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water for the shower. She began stripping off her clothes. Then Theresa got into the shower. She liked the shower a lot because it was the best place to think. There were no interruptions, just the warmth of the water running down her body and the sound of the water.

__

How can I make a decision when it means I have to hurt one of them by choosing the other? Why does it have to be this way? I can't make the both happy if I have to choose one of them. I didn't want it to come to this but now I have no choice. I know whom I must choose now. I choose…

****

To be continued…

A/N Who is Theresa going to choose? How can she make she right choice? Find out in the next chapter! R&R please!


	18. 17 The Choice

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 17: Theresa makes a choice that will change her and others' lives…maybe forever! Who is Theresa choosing? Read and find out! Continued after chapter 16! R&R!

**__**

Continued…

I choose…neither. I'm going to leave Harmony. It's the only thing I can do. If we are meant to be, we'll always end up together. This is the true test of faith and love. Anyway, I've always wanted to get away from Harmony's weird and evil ways, away from Crane's dirty money, away from plots and pain of love. I know running away isn't a solution but I'm not running away. The three of us need a break; none of us are ready to commit. I realise I want to go to a big city like New York and start my fashion career. That has always been my dream. Ethan isn't ready to commit either, he has a law degree and he's been jumping between relationships! He hasn't known the feeling of being single in a long time. He needs a break. And then there's Fox. He is young and he has never been in such a serious relationship before. All the pressure he'll have in raising a family at this point of his life would be too hard. He needs to mature more, go to uni and get a job. He needs stability in his life right now, something to make him feel secure. Being away from them and them being away from me will be a good thing. It will be a chance for us to start our lives again and I know true love doesn't wear away because of time. There may be a chance that I will lose them both. But if one of them loves me that much, I know one day when I return, we shall be together once again. It's just...the present isn't the right time.

Theresa turned off the water and got a towel to dry herself. For once in a long time, she felt her life was stable and set. She had plans and it wasn't with someone else, except her baby, it was about her. _At least Julian, Alistair and Ivy would be happy to see me leave. They've been waiting for this day since I moved in. I will finally divorce Julian and move to New York to make my childhood dreams come to life. Now I'm going to get some sleep and in the morning, I'll tell Ethan and Fox what I've chosen to do._

Theresa got dressed and got into bed. She knew tonight wouldn't be the same as the other nights. It may be one of the last nights in Harmony and she knew now she had made a choice. Theresa had grown up so much these past days, he was no longer the dreamer she used to be. She was now a woman about to make her dreams become reality. She now had something steady to hold onto and if her career doesn't work out, she can always come home. Theresa breathed a sigh of relief, switched off her lamp and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

The next morning- 8:47am…

Theresa yawned and stretched her arms as she heard Little Ethan crying. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up.

"Waaaaaahhh!" Baby Ethan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shhh, baby. Mummy's coming!" Theresa answered, stumbling out of bed and trying to make her way steadily over to his cot.

Theresa picked up the crying baby and put his head on her shoulder. She patted his back softly with her hand to calm him down. Before long, he was quiet.

"Good boy," Theresa complimented, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Theresa looked over at her laptop. She needed to book plane tickets to New York! She walked over with Little Ethan and sat in front of the laptop. She went on line to book a ticket for her. Little Ethan was too young to need one. Then everything was set. Her tickets were confirmed. All she had to do now was tell her loved ones.

Theresa gave Little Ethan a bath and got changed into a purple dress. She carried Little Ethan downstairs. Se went to look for Fox and Ethan and found them in the living room, talking. Wait, let me correct that, they were arguing. 

"Is everything ok, here?" Theresa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine," Ethan answered, red in the face.

__

Their love for me has made their relationship worse than ever. I just wish they'd get along. They're not that different and they are half-brothers. I hope this choice will help their relationship.

"Anyway, I was here to tell you of my choice. We need to talk," Theresa started.

The two men took a deep breath and exchanged glances.

"Ok, we're ready to hear it," Fox said on behalf of both of them.

**__**

To be continued…

A/N The next chapter will be the last part of this three-chapter thingy. I can't really explain it but hope you like it! Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome but just to let you know- threatening to kill me if I don't write the story the way you want it isn't constructive criticism. Thanks to all the reviewers and the people who have read my story from the beginning!

For Rosanna Scafuto: My hotmail account has been stuffing up big time lately and I accidentally deleted the email you sent me. So if it's ok, could u sent it again or write it in a review because I was really interested in reading it. Thanks. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	19. 18 Going, going, gone!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 18: Theresa files a divorce against Julian and bids farewell to Fox and Ethan, leaving the Crane mansion. An emotional good bye! R&R!

**__**

Continued…

"I've made the choice that I think is best for all of us," Theresa continued. "I'm leaving Harmony."

"What?" Fox asked, never expecting that choice.

"I've always dreamed of one day leaving Harmony to pursue my childhood dream to become a famous fashion designer. And I think this is the best time to make that dream a reality. I've already booked a late night flight to New York so neither of you can change my mind. I'm not ready for marriage again. I'm on a journey of self-discovery. I need to be able to take care of my baby and myself. Fox, you're a great guy and I love you but you aren't ready for a commitment. You're really young and you still act like a little boy sometimes," Theresa chuckled. "We both need time apart to mature. You'll have to be able to look after yourself to be able to look after a wife and kids. You need a job. I hope when I see you again, you'll surprise me because you never cease to do that."

"Ethan, you're lovely. You're mature, serious, and handsome, you're great! But you've been jumping from relationship to relationship and had no time to be single or alone. You have to work out if you really want to be with me. You need to sort out your whole relationship with Gwen. When we broke up you ended back in her arms and that hurt. I don't want to be hurt again. When I'm engaged again, I want it so that my fiancè and I will actually walk down the aisle and become husband and wife. I want it to last forever. I want everyone to congratulate us and not plan how they can break us apart. This love triangle between, Gwen, you and me has lasted too long and has caused so much pain for all parties. I think a break would do us good. Besides, you have a law degree. Build on it. I need a lawyer to help me to divorce Julian anyway!" Theresa smiled.

"I've seen the way the two of you look at each other lately. The love you two have for me has made your friendship worse. I don't want you guys' relationship to ruin because of me. You two aren't that different. You can get along. Just try. You may only be half-brothers but that's still something. I don't want you to regret not hanging out together when you're old and wrinkly!"

"I don't know when I'll be back. I don't want you two to hold back on a relationship just because of me. I know I won't. If I come back and one of you- and hopefully only one of u- are single and so am I, I don't know. Maybe something could blossom from that. If God planned us to be together, we will. Love can't be eroded away by distance, time or troubles. I can only pray that we are all successful and happy in the end. I love the both of you and I wish you all the best in the future."

Theresa was a long silence before anyone spoke again. Fox and Ethan were trying to take in all the information. 

"You're right. You made the right choice. I need a break and I know I haven't been anywhere near a brother to Fox lately. I wish you all the best in your career. I love you," Ethan replied, a tear falling down his pale face.

Theresa smiled at him. "Thank you." Tears began to fill in her eyes too.

"I know what you mean about the maturing part. I know I love you but sometimes love isn't enough. I promise you I'll mature and get a job. And in a year or two, I want to see Julia Roberts wearing one of your dresses on TV, at the Golden Globes or something!" Fox cried.

Theresa laughed. "I'll try my best," she answered.

Theresa went over to Fox and Ethan and gave them a great big hug.

"I'll miss you two!" Theresa said.

"I'll miss you, too!" Fox and Ethan said simultaneously.

"Oh, how sweet. A group hug! I want to join!" a familiar voice cried sarcastically.

Theresa, Fox and Ethan turned around to see who it was. It was Julian Crane, in his expensive suit, leather shoes and a cup of red wine in his hand.

"Just the person I wanted to see!" Theresa exclaimed.

"What now? You're planning another one of your "waste of time and money" parties?" Julian asked, not interested.

"No," Theresa went over to her bag and took out some papers. "I've signed these. You've got to sign them."

"What are these?" Julian asked, raising his eyebrows and eyeing the papers suspiciously.

"Read them and see."

Julian skimmed through the papers. "You want a divorce? Why, what are you up to?"

"I'm going to New York to pursue my career in fashion and frankly, I don't want to be your wife," Theresa replied truthfully.

"No one has ever divorced me before! I've divorced Ivy but-"

"Just sign here and there!" Theresa interrupted, pointing at the place he needed to sign. "My lawyer is present to witness this and to make it legal."

"Lawyer? Where?"

"Right next to you."

"Ethan? Ha! He's your lawyer?"

"He has a law degree! What else could he be? A pig? You? Oh, sorry, I mentioned pigs twice!" Theresa insulted.

Julian's face turned red. "As if I want you as my wife! You're the committing, serious type. On the other hand, Rebecca serves and please me well!" Julian gloated.

Theresa, Fox and Ethan made disgusted looks. 

"Just sign the papers, Julian!" Theresa hurried.

"So you don't want anything from the Cranes?" Julian confirmed.

"No, I just want my son."

"Good, because you won't be getting a cent from my will!" 

Julian quickly signed the papers and left, sipping his wine as he disappeared upstairs.

"Could you file that please?" Theresa asked, putting the papers in a folder and placing them in Ethan's hands.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Well, I better go get breakfast. Little Ethan is hungry and so am I!" 

Theresa made herself some breakfast and quickly ate it. She then fed some baby cereal to her son and gave him some milk. She then placed him to sleep and got packing. She was almost finished when a knock was sounded on her door. She turned around and opened it. There stood Fox.

"Hey," Theresa greeted.

"Hey. I didn't get to say my proper good bye before," Fox explained.

"How do you mean?" Theresa asked.

"I didn't get to do this," Fox said, kissing Theresa passionately.

The kiss lasted minutes, their lips only separating for air. It was a good bye kiss rather than an "I want you" kiss. 

When the kiss eventually ended, Fox continued, "I love you and you are my first real love. Even if we don't end up together and I marry someone else, I still always love you. You mean a lot to me, Theresa."

Theresa smiled and tears fell down her face. Fox wiped away her tears. Theresa pulled him into an intense kiss. 

And as their lips parted only inches from touching, Theresa whispered, "I love you too" and resumed the kiss once again.

When they finally finished with kissing, Theresa got up and packed the rest of her things. Fox helped her carry her bags downstairs as she carried her son.

"You know you don't have to leave so early. It's only early afternoon."

"I know but I need to say good bye to my family and friends too," Theresa said.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Thanks for carrying my stuff down, Fox."

"No problem."

At that moment, Ethan came downstairs. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Theresa answered.

"Ok, we'll need to get your bags in the car. We'll use your car because it has the car seat."

"I'll help," Fox offered.

They juggled her luggage and got them into the car. Theresa put Little Ethan in his car seat. When everything was set, Ethan got into the car and left Theresa alone with Fox to say good bye. Theresa hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips quickly. He kissed her forehead.

"Bye," Theresa mouthed because she couldn't speak.

"Bye," Fox answered, holding back from crying.

Theresa looked at the home she'd been living in for months. A tear streamed down her face and she wiped it away. She blew a kiss to Fox and got into the car. The engine started, Theresa got her seat belt on and they sped away to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house.

A/N Oh, there's more to come! Theresa has yet to tell her family and friends! More emotions and Therethan in the next chapter. R&R!


	20. 19 I Have Something to Tell you

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 19: Theresa tells Pilar and Miguel that she is leaving Harmony. A tear-filled chapter. Maybe you should have a box of tissues near you when you read. R&R!

****

Note: Just to let you know, there hasn't been a double wedding and the Bennett's know about Kay's pregnancy but the news hasn't reached Theresa. Miguel and Charity's wedding hasn't happened yet, they're only engaged at the moment.

Tears streamed down Theresa's face as Ethan drove on. She sniffled and Ethan handed her a tissue.

"So where are we heading?" Ethan asked, looking over at Theresa.

"My mama's plac-ce, pl-please," Theresa answered, drying the tears.

"Ok."

The drive to Pilar's place was full of silence besides the rare squeals from Baby Ethan. Ethan turned the engine off when they reached the Lopez-Fitzgerald household. Theresa took a deep breath.

"Thanks so much for taking me and my son here. It means a lot to me," Theresa said.

"No, I wanted to. I offered to drive you, remember?" 

Theresa smiled gratefully. She leaned over and hugged Ethan warmly. When they let go, Ethan got out of the car and went around to Theresa's side, holding the door open for her to step out. She did so and opened the door to unbuckle Little Ethan from his car seat.

Then Theresa, with Ethan by her side and Little Ethan in her arms, knocked on the door. She heard footsteps coming closer and then the door swung open. Pilar stood at the door, surprised yet smiling.

"Theresita, what are you doing here?" Pilar asked, glancing at Little Ethan and Ethan.

"I need to tell you something, mama," Theresa explained.

"Ok, come on in and tell me."

Before long, Theresa, her son and Ethan were seated on the living room couch. Ethan was holding Little Ethan. Pilar came from the kitchen, holding cups of tea for them. She placed them on the table and seated herself on a couch across from them.

"Thank you, mama."

"Thanks Pilar."

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Pilar asked, not knowing whether to be concerned or excited.

"I've divorced Julian today," Theresa started.

"That's great. Now you can move on. You can come and live with us again."

"But the thing is mother, I-I've decided to move to New York. You know how much I love fashion designing and I've told you many times when I was younger that I wanted to pursue a career in fashion. I want that dream to be a reality, mama. And that can only happen in a big city- New York. I understand this is a bit sudden but I need to leave. I need a clean start, a break from Harmony and its many phases. I'm leaving tonight." Theresa looked into her mother's eyes, hoping not to break her heart.

There was silence fore a while. Theresa didn't know what to think. Was her mother angry, depressed, disappointed, annoyed…? Then she spoke.

"Oh, Theresita! You've matured so much lately. I understand. You're a woman now and you can look after yourself. But promise me you'll take care of yourself and keep safe. I'll miss you so much!" Pilar ordered, the waterworks already beginning. 

"I promise. I'll call at least once a week. I'll miss you too." Theresa stood up and walked over to her mother. She pulled Pilar into a big hug, starting to cry too.

Pilar calms herself to ask, "When does your flight leave?"

"10:30pm tonight."

"I'll be there. I need to make sure you're ok."

"I want you to be there too. I love you, mama!"

"Oh, I love you too, my baby girl!" Pilar sobbed, hugging her daughter again.

After some more tears, a few kisses on the cheek and forehead and numerous hugs, Theresa waved good bye to Pilar.

"I'll see you at the airport at quarter past 10, ok?" Pilar confirmed.

"Yes, mama! See you later!" 

Then they were off. Theresa was happy at her mother's response. It was good to know that she had her blessing. Now she needed to tell her brothers. Once again, they were on the road again.

"Could we go to the Bennett's place?" Theresa asked Ethan.

"Sure, let's go."

Within minutes, they had arrived at the Bennett's house. Theresa knocked on the door. Grace answered the door and smiled. She saw Ethan beside her. Things had been weird between Grace and Ethan since she found out he was Sam's son.

"Uh, Theresa, what a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting you. Oh things have been hectic lately with certain problems. Are you looking for Miguel?" Grace asked.

"Yes, in fact, I am."

"Well, do come in. He's upstairs with Charity. I think he'd have something to tell you. Let me take care of Little Ethan for you." Grace took Theresa's son into her arms. Theresa smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs Bennett!"

Theresa was a bit confused about Miguel telling her something. She looked at Ethan and Ethan only shrugged.

"I'm the one that needs to tell him something, not the other way around," Theresa said out loud.

"Maybe it's a surprise."

"It can't be. I mean, what other news does he need to tell me? Charity and Miguel are already engaged."

"Let's go upstairs and find out."

Ethan and Theresa walked up the stairs and found Miguel, banging on Charity's bedroom door.

"Charity, open up! Let me explain it was a mistake! Charity, please, forgive me! Talk to me!" Miguel shouted.

"Miguel, what's wrong?" Theresa asked.

Miguel turned around, shocked to see Theresa in front of him.

"Theresa?"

"Yes, Miguel. I'm here to talk to you. What's wrong with Charity?"

"I- I-"

"I'll leave you two alone to talk in private," Ethan suggested, giving Theresa a peck on the cheek and left.

Theresa led Miguel down the hallway.

"Ok, we're alone. Now tell me what's going on."

"It was a mistake, Theresa. I thought it was Charity!" Miguel tried to explain.

"What are you going on about?"

"I did 'it' with Kay one night. I honestly thought it was Charity."

Theresa was shocked. "Kay and Charity sure don't look anything alike."

"Yes, I know, but the weird thing is, I saw Charity in bed with me…but it was Kay."

"Did you drink too much that night?"

"No."

"So you told Charity?"

"No, I didn't say anything. It was Kay."

"Why would she say that? And why would she make love to you when she knew you and Charity loved each other?"

"It wasn't love making, Theresa. I don't love her like that. It was just sex. I don't know why she just didn't say anything while we were having sex. She told everyone because…" Miguel paused and stared at the floor.

"Because?"

"Because Kay's pregnant."

Theresa's jaw fell the floor. She didn't know what to say. After a while, she gathered all the information and spoke.

"If you love Charity, then try to get her back. Don't give up. Kay may be pregnant, but you can't marry her just because she is. No one will be happy if you did. You must take responsibility for your actions, so supporting the baby is a must. You have to stay in his/her life. This may be hard on your relationship with Charity but if she loves you as much as you love her, love will persevere. Go and prove to Charity that you love her."

Miguel smiled. "Thank you, sis!" He hugged her tightly.

"It's no problem. Now I have something to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I'm moving to New York- tonight at 10:30pm. I want to be a famous fashion designer like I've always wanted. And I need a break from everything in this town- love, pain, horror, and schemes. I need a fresh start. I'm ready to chase after what I want. It could never be a better time."

It was Miguel's turn to be shocked. "Wow, how about Julian Crane?"

"Oh, I divorced him," Theresa replied cheekily.

Miguel smiled. "I hope you do well in New York, Theresa. You're on your way to what you want and I want you to be happy. So if this is what you want, I'm backing you up 100%."

Theresa kissed her brother on the cheek. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now you better think of a way to get Charity."

"Yeah, I'll be at the airport. 10:30pm flight to New York?"

"Yes, Gate 4," Theresa informed. "I hope you and Charity will sort things out. If you do, bring her to the airport too. I'd like to say good bye to her as well. Wish you all the luck, bro."

Theresa waved to Miguel and hugged him one last time.

"See you, sis."

Theresa walked back downstairs. Ethan was waiting for her. He now had her son in his arms. Ethan smiled as he saw Theresa.

"Let's go. I have more people to see! We're going Mrs. Bennett!" Theresa squealed excitedly.

"Where are we off to now?"

"The Russells' house."

Ethan took her hand in his and they walked out of the Bennett's house together.

A/N Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Wondering what will happen to the Miguel/Charity/Kay love triangle? Find out in the next chapter when Theresa says good bye to Luis, Chad and Whitney. Will Luis give the thumbs up for her plans? 


	21. 20 The Sunset

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 20: Theresa tells Luis, Chad and Whitney the news. She begins the trip to the airport. *Sniffs* It's a sad chapter but definitely worth reading. R&R!

I really want to finish this fic before the end of my summer holiday. I return to school on the 29th of January. But if I can't, you should expect either shorter chapters or longer intervals between chapters. So, I'm just letting all the usual reviewers know. Happy reading! 

**__**

The Russell's place- 4:00pm…

When the car pulled up at the Russell's' driveway, Theresa got her son and rushed to the door and knocked. T.C. answered the door and smiled.

"Ah, Theresa. You must be looking for Whitney, right?" T.C. asked.

"Well, yes. Is she home?" 

"No, unfortunately. She's out with Chad at the Book Cafè."

"Oh ok. I'll go there to look for her. Thanks anyway, Mr. Russell!"

"No problem. Bye."

Theresa turned around. She gave an excited smile to Ethan and Ethan just laughed.

When they were all in the car, Ethan asked, "So, madam, our next stop is the Book Cafè, am I right?"

Theresa punched him softly. "Are you mocking me? You offered to drive, remember?"

"Ow! Ok, ok! I surrender. Let's get going." 

Theresa smiled. "Yes, captain, let's go."

Ethan smiled back at Theresa, then reversed out of the driveway and made their way to the Book Cafè.

It took them awhile to get to the cafè but Ethan finally parked the car outside the entrance of it. 

"Great, I'm hungry anyway," Ethan said, rubbing his stomach.

Theresa giggled. "We're not here to eat, you greedy pig!"

Theresa's stomach rumbled loudly as if responding to that comment. Ethan laughed.

"I think you're stomach disagrees with you!" 

Theresa blushed. "Ok, maybe I want to grab something to eat. But we're here to talk to Whitney and Chad too."

"Yes, madam!" Ethan cried, saluting.

Theresa smiled and poked out her tongue. She grabbed her handbag, unbuckled Little Ethan and walked into the cafè. 

"Do you see them any where?" Theresa asked, looking around the room.

"Hmm…oh, there they are!" Ethan cried, pointing to the other side of the room.

"Oh yeah, let's go."

Theresa carried Little Ethan in her arms and power walked to Chad and Whitney's table. Ethan was right behind her. Theresa stopped when she realised she was interrupting something. Chad and Whitney were in the middle of a passionate kiss.

Theresa leaned over to Ethan. "What do I do?" she whispered in his left ear.

Ethan smiled. "Ahem!" he cleared his throat. 

Chad and Whitney broke the kiss immediately. They were scared for a second.

"Theresa, Ethan! You scared us. I thought you were my parents!" Whitney exclaimed but blushing.

"Sorry, I went to your house to look for you and Chad but you weren't there but your dad said you two were here so I'm here to talk to you."

"Oh? What do you need to tell us?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, sit down and tell us." 

Theresa sat down next to Whitney and Chad stood up.

"You gals talk. Ethan and me'll go order some food. Sandwiches alright for you two?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Theresa and Whitney answered.

"Come on, man. We'll leave them alone," Chad said, slapping Ethan on the back and they left.

"So what's the news that couldn't wait?" Whitney asked.

"Well, you know how I've fallen in love with both Fox and Ethan?" Theresa started.

"Yeah…you've chosen between the two?" 

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean, Theresa?" Whitney asked, now confused.

"I've decided I need a break from Harmony. A new year, a new start, a new chapter in life. I've told you since I was little that I want to go to New York to become a successful fashion designer. I want to follow my dream. Besides, I couldn't choose between Fox and Ethan so I want to leave Harmony. I'll miss all of you in Harmony but I believe this is the right thing to do. I'm a woman now and I need to support my baby and me. I'm moving to New York. My flight leaves at 10:30pm tonight."

Whitney gasped at her friend's news. "So this is definite then?" 

"Yes, I've made up my mind," Theresa replied firmly.

"Then I wish you all the best, Theresa. And don't forget to call and e-mail me!" Whitney hugged Theresa as she tried to hold back tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry! And you don't know how many times, I've cried today!" Theresa said.

"I can't help it. I'll miss you so much!" Whitney sobbed.

Theresa hugged her best friend again. "Don't worry, I'll still be your best friend, no matter what!" Theresa cried with her.

"Ahem!" Chad cried this time round.

Whitney and Theresa wiped away their tears and looked up.

"Your sandwiches and cokes, ladies. Is there anything else we can get the two of you?" Ethan asked, bowing.

"Yes," Theresa answered matter-of-factly.

"Yes?" Ethan asked. _What else could she possible want?_

"Yeah, I'd like you to sit down!" Theresa ordered, laughing.

Ethan smiled and sat down. They began to eat and talk.

"Ya know, I've missed the four of us hangin' out together like old times," Chad said.

Ethan and Theresa looked at each other. Theresa blushed and looked away.

"Times have changed. I need to tell you something, Chad," Theresa answered.

"I know, I know. Ethan already told me about you leavin'. I'll miss ya, Theresa."

"Miss you too, Chad. You've been a great friend to me."

"I've just been returning the favour, girl." Chad smiled and Theresa smiled back, blinking back tears.

"Thanks for telling Chad," Theresa whispered to Ethan.

"Pleasure" Ethan replied.

When the four of them finished their meals and payed for the bill, they walked outside.

"Let's go down to the beach and watch the sunset!" Whitney suggested.

"Yeah, I'd love that!" Theresa squealed enthusiastically.

"I'll get Baby Ethan's pram," Ethan offered.

"Thank you."

So Chad, Whitney, Little Ethan and Theresa went on down to the beach.

"Ethan will make a good father, don't ya think?"

Theresa paused. "Let's not get into this."

"Ok, ok. I'm just sayin' that he will be."

"I know and I agree."

"Don't you think he deserves a second chance? Doesn't everyone deserve one?" Chad asked.

"Chad!" Theresa yelled.

"Alright, alright! Just askin'."

"It's more complicated than you think."

"Well, it is your decision."

Theresa looked over her shoulder at Ethan carrying the pram, hurrying to catch up with them. She smiled as he nearly tripped over. _He is going to make a great father_. 

When they reached the beach, Ethan had caught up.

"I brought a rug too."

"Good thinkin' man!" Chad said.

So Theresa laid her son down into his pram and he fell asleep. Then the two girls and two guys sat down on the rug and watched the view before them. The waves crashed onto the shore while the sky was turning a red-orange colour. The sun was slowly inching its way below the horizon. It was a spectacular scene.

"This is the last sunset we'll see together- at least for a while," Ethan said quietly to Theresa.

Theresa turned to face him. "Yeah, it is."

Before long, the sky turned a darker purple, blue colour as the sun eventually disappeared. It was getting cooler and darker.

"I guess there goes another good sunset!" Chad cried.

"Yeah," Whitney agreed.

"But the sun will return again tomorrow," Theresa answered, looking into Ethan's eyes.

"I'm afraid it won't be the same tomorrow. No sunset is exactly the same. I'm scared I'll never see the sunset I saw today," Ethan answered, with tears in his eyes.

"What the heck are you two-" Chad started but Whitney shut him up.

"The sunset might never be exactly the same but at the end of the day, it's still the same sun. It's not the sun that changes; it's the sky, the clouds and the place that are different. The time when you don't see the sun, you can rest and take a break. But the sun will rise tomorrow, just like the day before and it'll be exactly the same," Theresa answered, tears raining down her tanned skin.

Ethan pulled Theresa into an intimate hug. They cried into one another's shoulder.

"We have made so many memories at this beach. I'll never forget any of them, Theresa. Ever," Ethan promised.

"Same with me, Ethan," Theresa answered, sniffing.

When Ethan let go, he wiped away Theresa's tears. "We better go, we still need to find Luis," Ethan said.

"Yeah, we better go," Theresa nodded, standing up. 

"We better leave too, we'll meet you at the airport at 10:15pm right?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Bye," Theresa answered.

"See ya!" Chad replied.

Theresa put Little Ethan in his car seat and Ethan put everything back into the boot. Then they both got into the car and buckled up. Just then, Theresa's mobile rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Theresa, it's me, Luis. Mama said you were moving to New York. What's going on? You can't leave!" Luis shouted on the other end of the phone.

"I've made up my mind and I'm going. I need a break from Harmony and I'm an adult now. I can make my own decisions. I want to pursue my career in fashion. And I need to be in New York to do that. Please understand, Luis!" Theresa pleaded.

"But…but what about Fox? He promised me he'd look after you!" 

"It's more complicated than you think. I need to get away from the pain and love troubles of Harmony! I want to grow up and start a life of my own!"

Luis sighed. "I understand and I'm proud of you to choose this. But are you sure you want to leave?" 

"I'm sure, Luis."

"I love you and you've got my approval but take care!"

"I love you too and I will."

"I'll see you at the airport with mama, ok?"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye."

"Luis?" Ethan asked as Theresa hung up.

She nodded. "He gave me his blessing! Now I'm ready to go. I'm happy too!"

Ethan smiled. "That's great!"

"Well, we better start going to the airport, it's quite a long journey."

"Yeah, I agree."

So Ethan and Theresa began to drive to the airport, where Theresa would have to bid farewell to her family and friends before she left for her flight to New York.

A/N What did you think? Next chapter is about her leaving. I know it's been long but I couldn't help it! There hasn't been much Therethan so I hope next chapter will have some more, so all Therethan fans tune in! 


	22. 21 Good Bye For Now, But Not Forever

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 21: It's time for Theresa to leave. She must say good-bye to all her loved ones…especially her long-time love, Ethan. Could she really leave him? Read and you'll find out! R&R!

Thanks for the lovely reviews you readers have been posting! It's your support that keeps me from being too lazy to right. This chapter's for you! Oh, and does anyone know the time difference between Harmony and New York? I have no clue 'cause I don't live in America so could anyone tell me? Thanks.

**__**

At the airport- 9:20pm…

Ethan helped carry Theresa's luggage as Theresa carried her son and her handbag into the airport. She joined the line of people ready to check-in. It took a while for her to get to the woman at the counter. 

"Good evening, madam. Are you heading for New York?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I am," Theresa answered, smiling.

"Could I see your passport and ticket? And you can get your husband to put the luggage over here."

Theresa looked at Ethan and laughed. She handed over her ticket and passport for the lady. "He's not my husband."

The lady gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, you two just look like a couple. I didn't know."

"No, it's ok."

The lady smiled and the lady stamped Theresa's passport as she weighed her luggage. "Ok, everything's fine. I hope you have a nice trip! Bye." The lady returned Theresa's passport and ticket to her.

"Thank you. Bye."

Theresa and Ethan walked away from the crowd and sat on one of the seat available. 

"Thanks for carrying my stuff for me. I don't know how I would've juggled those with Little Ethan without you!" Theresa sighed.

"It's ok…but if you really want to thank me, I think I'd like a cappuccino," Ethan said with a cheeky smile.

"Hmm…tempting. I think I want some caffeine too. Let's go!" Theresa insisted, getting up.

So the two plus the baby strolled over to the airport's mini cafè. Ethan grabbed Little Ethan and found a table for them to sit at while Theresa ordered two cappuccinos for the both of them. She returned with a tray and gently placed it on the table, making sure not to spill them. 

"Thank you," Ethan said when Theresa handed him his cappuccino.

As the pair sipped their drinks, they chatted too. They talked about the past, the present and the future.

"I plan to become a successful, famous fashion designer, showing Julian that I don't need any of his dirty money. I dream of Reese Witherspoon or Jennifer Aniston wearing one of my dresses one day. That would be a great achievement!" Theresa exclaimed.

"I think so too and I think you can make it. You're really talented in the fashion department," Ethan complimented.

Theresa blushed and smiled. "Thanks. So where do you see yourself in the next few years of your life?"

"Um, well, I want to see myself with my own law firm, being a fair and just lawyer. I hope to go back to uni to further my studies and I hope to have a great team of lawyers in my firm," Ethan explained. "And I don't see myself married because I'll be waiting for you, Theresa."

Theresa froze. Then she replied softly, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Ethan."

"Fine, but I'll love and miss you always. That, I can guarantee," Ethan said, taking Theresa's hands in his.

"Same here," Theresa answered, looking into Ethan's eyes. She remembered all those times when she got lost in those same eyes. And now it was happening all over again. Like the past year had never happened and they were still deeply in love and engaged.

"Theresa, here you are! We thought you were late!" Whitney cried, running to them. It interrupted everything. It distracted Theresa and Ethan from their thoughts. Their gaze was no longer locked together. Theresa let go of Ethan's hands. Whitney then realised she had interrupted something special and intimate.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," she apologised.

"No, it's ok," Theresa replied, looking at her watching. "It's time for me to say good bye anyway."

Theresa got up out of her seat. Then she grabbed her bag and followed Whitney. Ethan did too with Baby Ethan in his arms. They made their way to where Pilar, Luis, Sheridan, Antonio, Chad, Miguel and Charity stood.

"Sheridan, Antonio! What a surprise! I didn't know you'd be here!" Theresa yelled.

"Well, Luis was with us when he rang you and he told us about your plans and we thought we should come to say good bye," Sheridan said, smiling.

"And how about-", Theresa began to ask.

"I told Sheridan to follow her heart and be with Luis. I know you can't force someone to be with another," Antonio said.

"Oh, my dear brother! You are so brave and generous!" Theresa shouted, hugging him and crying.

"Don't start the waterworks already!" he exclaimed.

"I can't help it. I'm so happy!" Theresa answered. She looked over at Miguel with Charity.

"Your plan worked!" Theresa cried, walking over to them.

"Yeah, I begged and begged for Charity to hear me out. I stood outside her window in the cold snow and said I wouldn't go back in until she listened to me. I even proclaimed my love for her and asked her to marry me again in public. People actually gathered around me and supported me! I also bought a ring!"

"It was really hard to say no. And I really do love him and I wanted to hear what he had to say. I know things won't be easy when Kay has the baby, but I know we'll help her with the baby- together," Charity said, grabbing Miguel's hand and looking into his eyes.

"That's so romantic! Oh, show me the ring!" Theresa squealed.

Charity raised her left hand for Theresa to observe the engagement ring.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Great choice, Miguel. And I wish you two happiness and eternal love! Take care of each other, ok?" 

"We will, Theresa," Miguel answered, sobbing. He pulled Theresa in to a bear hug. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll miss you heaps!" Tears fell down her face. She hugged Charity. "Keep him out of trouble, ok?" Theresa joked.

Charity choked back tears. "I will. Keep safe!" 

She moved on to Luis. "I love you Luis and I'll miss you being there to protect me!" Theresa hugged her big brother tightly. 

He kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you too. Just remember to call regularly!" He was trying to be brave but couldn't help but cry.

Theresa went on to hug Sheridan and Antonio. Then she got to her mama. 

"I'll miss you a lot, mama!" Theresa sobbed. Pilar cried with her, hugging her and kissing her.

"Me too, my daughter!"

**__**

"Flight 777, destination: New York, now boarding. Would all passengers now head to Gate 4 to board the plane."

"Oh, that's my flight!" Theresa said, wiping away her tears so she could see.

Theresa hurried over to the gate. Ethan ran after her.

"Wait Theresa!" he shouted after her.

Theresa stopped suddenly and turned around. 

"You forgot your son," Ethan continued, handing the sleeping baby to her.

"Oh, thank you."

Ethan looked into Theresa's eyes once again. "I'm going to miss you heaps and heaps. I don't know when you'll be back but I'll be counting the days until I see you again. I love you, Theresa and it's really hard letting you go like this."

"I know, I love you too. I've loved you from afar when we were young and for you to love me back was one of my dreams. It's come true and I always thought we'd live happily ever after. Maybe you can just think of this as a test, to see if our love can sustain anything. Instead of saying good bye we can say 'see you later' or 'good luck'. It's not the end. It's only the beginning," Theresa replied, locking her gaze with his. Tears streamed down the faces of both of them.

"I never thought we'd be separated but we are going to be. We've had so much history together and I'm not going to give up on us. We've many memories; happy, emotional, angry, upsetting, exciting, romantic, intimate, lovely, funny. And I know we'll make many more. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Theresa replied. They both knew what was next to come. They closed their eyes and leaned forward, closer to each other. Ethan wrapped his hand around her waist. Their lips met in a slow but very passionate kiss. It lasted long enough for them to know they'd remember it forever.

When they let go, Theresa hugged Ethan with one hand and whispered 'good bye' into his ear.

"Bye everyone!" Theresa cried, waving.

Theresa then walked to the lady who collected tickets, not letting go of Ethan's hand.

"Thank you, madam. Enjoy your flight," the lady said.

Theresa walked to the gate, their hands slowly separating. Eventually, Ethan had no choice but to let go Theresa's hand. Theresa walked on into the gate but turned around one last time to look at the family and friends she had in Harmony. Harmony would always be her home, where her past lay. But her future was in New York. As a tear fell from Theresa's face to the ground, Theresa's took a breath and turned around again, walking on and disappeared from Ethan's sight.

A/N So sad, so sad. What will happen from here? Don't worry, there's definitely more to come! The story doesn't end there. In the following chapters, there'll be letters from and to Theresa from and to Whitney. And Theresa will be coming back to Harmony after a few years! Why? Read on and find out. Coming soon!


	23. 22 Letters

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 22: Theresa sends letters to Whitney and vice versa, telling each other about life. What has happened to Theresa? What's happened in Harmony? Check this out! R&R!

Before long, Theresa was on the plane. It had been a long day and she just wanted to sleep. So sleep she did. And before long she had arrived at New York- the city where she hoped to make her dreams come true.

**__**

A few weeks later…

Dear Whitney,

It's been weeks since I left Harmony. How are you? How's things with Chad? How's tennis? I'm fine. I've rented an apartment in New York and have made some friends there. There's one middle-aged lady that looks after Little Ethan for me when I'm working. Speaking of working, it took me awhile (and I almost gave up) but I've found a fashion company that hired me. Although, I'm only designing little things and the company isn't all that big, I plan to start my own company some day. This job will just have to do for now. My boss thinks I have great talent and wants me to try designing a dress for a big client! I can't wait! Wish me luck.

My love life, you may be asking? No, nothing. I won't reject a guy if I really am interested but there really hasn't been any that have got my attention. I think it's too soon and I'm still in love with Fox and Ethan. I think my love life should stay out of the picture for now.

Love you lots, 

Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald.

P.S. Write back! 

Dear Theresa,

I'm great! Chad and I couldn't be happier. We finally told my parents and more importantly, Simone, about our relationship. My mother and father were happy for us but for some reason, I felt mother was a bit uncomfortable with it all. Simone looked upset for a while but told us that she was ok with it all. But it was like she already knew about us. She wasn't shocked or anything! Maybe it's just me but I feel something's going on.

My tennis career is going really well. I continue to get better every day. My dad wants me to compete in major tournaments but I'm not sure I'm ready. I really wonder sometimes if I really want to pursue a career in tennis at all!

Anyway, It's great to know you have a job. I'm really proud of you! You'll make it, Theresa. I know you'd never give up! Just call me any time to chat or if you need any help. Everyone has been missing you, especially Ethan and Fox. Ethan is working at Crane Industries as one of their many lawyers and even though he doesn't like it all that much, he's doing really well. Fox has found a job at Crane Industries too. He's doing some paperwork, although he is struggling with it. He also wants to go back to college to do a degree in business. I hope he goes along with it!

Miguel and Charity got married a few days ago! I know you already know 'cause you rang them up but the wedding was superb! Kay didn't seem too happy about it but nothing was going to spoil the pair's special day. Charity was in a beautiful white, strapless gown that puffed out when it reached her hip. She looked amazing. Miguel wore a black tuxedo. I've never seen him look so nervous! He looked really mature and handsome. You would've been proud, Theresa. I took lots of photos for you and have enclosed them in this letter. 

More good news- Luis and Sheridan have gotten engaged! Luis proposed to her at Miguel and Charity's reception! Of course she accepted and they are planning their wedding at the moment. Luis misses you a lot and wishes you could come. He'd really want you to be there.

Gwen and Rebecca were refused bail when they first appeared in court a day after you left. They may be facing up to 20 years in jail! Rebecca definitely deserves it, it's just…well, the baby Gwen's carrying is innocent and I feel sorry for it. The judge will hear their case next week so I'll keep you updated.

Your mother is fine; she wants me to tell you she loves you a lot. Fox and Ethan want to talk to you. I told them that you might not want to talk to them so I didn't give them your address. 

Miss you heaps,

Whitney Russell

Dear Whitney,

I'm so glad you and Chad are now officially a couple and that you two don't have to hide away to be together any more. I'm so happy for you two! Thank you for the photos you took at Charity and Miguel's wedding. They're beautiful. I was crying when I saw them. They're the perfect couple.

If you really don't like playing tennis, don't force yourself. Tell T.C. I'm sure he'll understand…right?

It's great Ethan and Fox now have jobs and are doing well. I'd rather not talk to them, I want them to move on. I need a break and that means no contact. I miss them a lot, you can tell them that! 

Guess what? I designed a dress for one of your big clients and they loved it! It turned out to be a major success and now I'm promoted to designing lots of clothes. I'm so happy! So is Little Ethan, he's made a lot of friends here at New York. Soon I'll have enough money to rent a shop in New York and begin my own company! 

I'm so excited to hear Sheridan and Luis engaged! That's great! But I've decided to stay in New York. I know Luis wants me there and I wish I was there too, but I really need to be here. I don't want to be caught up in Harmony right now. I've just started my career and I can't really leave. Tell them I'll send them a present and they have my love!

I don't really mind how many years Gwen and Rebecca have in jail. All I want is justice and to make sure they don't hurt or manipulate anyone again. I definitely feel sorry for the baby. I mean, having Gwen as your mother is bad enough! No, I just hope they learn a lesson from all of this.

Tell mama I love her heaps and miss her too. You can tell her that her grandson is beginning to crawl and he's teething! He is really cute but stepping in one of his puddles of drool isn't too amusing! I'll send you some photos in an e-mail ASAP.

Write back soon,

Theresa.

Dear Theresa,

I hope everything's going great because you've done so well in your career so far. You seem really happy…I wish I could say the same thing with my career. 

But on to better things, Luis and Sheridan have picked out rings, the dress and the tuxedo. Sheridan asked me to be the bridesmaid and Luis asked Chad! This is so exciting. Of course, Luis and Sheridan are disappointed you decided not to return for their wedding but they do understand and are proud of you.

Ethan and Fox have really bonded these few weeks since you left. They've been taking time off to play tennis and watch basketball these past several days. They're like best friends and realise they had some things in common. It's great to see them happy. I think you'd be pleased.

There's been news that Rebecca has gone insane. She's been thinking that she's still at the Crane mansion and is acting really weirdly. She's seeing things and that's scaring Gwen. Speaking of Gwen, jail has been taking its toll of her. She suffered a miscarriage on the baby yesterday. It was pretty bad. Doctors say that it was because of the stress and the depression she's been having. That's what I heard from Ethan anyway. He visited her yesterday and came back pretty upset. Fox has been there for him though. 

The photos you sent of Little Ethan are so cute! He is adorable! Charity and Miguel have come home from their honeymoon and are looking after Kay. Kay realises she has lost Miguel and that Miguel only ever loved her as a friend, as maybe a sister even. She's accepted it and wants Charity to be the godmother of her baby. It's a girl! Miguel told me he'd like to start a family of his own with Charity soon! Isn't that great?

Got to go,

Whitney.

The two continued to write letters to each other. But soon their lives were getting busier. And the letters shortened and lessened. They hadn't had any contact in months.

A/N What will happen? Will Theresa ever return? And if she does, what will prompt it? You'll just have to wait and see! R&R! Sorry Gwen and Kayguel fans for this chapter. I personally prefer Charguel and I don't really like Gwen. So that's me. Hope you liked this chapter anyway.


	24. 23 A Few Years On

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 23: A few years on, Theresa has had little contact with anyone from Harmony. This chapter is about her life in New York. A surprise at the end of the chapter! R&R!

Thank you to all the people who think this is a great story. I'm so glad you like it; it's really flattering. Thanks for all the compliments! Enjoy this chapter!

**__**

3 years later in New York…

Theresa parked her porsche convertible outside a large building and got out of the car. She grabbed her bag and hurried inside.

"Morning, Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald," said the security guy.

"Morning, John!"

Theresa hurried to the lift and pressed the 'up' button. She was late and she hated that. It had been a disaster this morning. Little Ethan (well, he wasn't so little now) had made a mess eating his breakfast and she had to change him and clean up the mess. On the way out to the car, she had forgotten her designs for a dress so she had to go back in to get it. Then on the way to the day care centre, they were stuck in traffic! Eventually, Ethan Martin had made it to day care and Theresa had to get to work- pronto!

"Come on, hurry up!" Theresa whispered under her breath, wishing the elevator could move faster.

When Theresa reached the 28th level, the door opened. She hurried to her office. She didn't know how she could make it though, with all the people surrounding her. 

"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, this needs signing!" said one woman, shoving some papers under her nose.

"You have an appointment at 10:30am, Miss L-F!" said another.

They swamped her with information and questions.

"Ok, ok! I'm expecting a call so just give me 10 minutes ok?" Theresa asked, sighing.

Theresa reached her office and shut the door behind her. She walked over to her desk and flopped into her leather seat. She had barely had time to breathe when the phone rang. Theresa rolled her eyes. _I definitely need a vacation- real soon!_

"Hello, Theresa speaking," Theresa said, not bothered to say her whole name.

"Hey Theresa, it's me, Jake." Jake was something like a publicist for her and also a great friend.

"Jake, hey! What's up?" Theresa asked.

"I've just been told Julia Roberts is thinking of wearing one of your dresses to the Golden Globes!" he screamed.

"What? She's considering wearing one of the dresses from "Theresa Fitzgerald"?"

"Yep, she likes your company's design! It isn't confirmed yet but I'll give you a call. And it doesn't hurt to send her some of your dresses for her to look at!"

"Thanks so much!" Theresa squealed excitedly.

"No problem. Bye!" Jake said.

"Bye!"

Theresa hung up and screamed. "Yes!"

It had been her dream to become a successful fashion designer and start her own company. And she had. She soon had enough money to begin her company- 'The Theresa Fitzgerald Company'. (Her full name would have taken too much space.) In a matter of weeks, people and shops had liked her designs of skirts, tops and dresses. Her company grew and grew until she had a group of highly qualified designer to help her, as well as assistants, secretaries, models and dressmakers. Her company was a success and become famous in New York. And now something bigger was going to happen- something that would change a lot of things. Julia Roberts liked her designs on her gowns! She was even considering wearing one at the Golden Globes! _Wow! I told Fox a few years back that I'd try my best to fulfil his dream to see Julia Roberts wearing one of my dresses to the Golden Globes but I never imagined that it would happen! Oh, I just hope it goes through. I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. Let's just see what happens!_

Theresa got up from her chair and walked outside to her secretary.

"Elise, could you send some of our latest gowns to Julia Roberts? I think she might wear one of them to the Golden Globes!" Theresa exclaimed, smiling.

"Wow! I'll get onto that straight away!" And she scurried off.

Then Theresa walked over to her team of designers.

"We've got to start working on another dress- a formal, beautiful dress that will get a lot of attention," she announced.

"Why? New project?" Elle, one of the designers, asked.

"It's bigger than that! Julia Roberts is considering wearing one of our designs to the Golden Globes. Now don't get your hopes up, but I want us to try the best we can to convince her!"

"That's great news, Theresa! Oh my goodness, this could be the best opportunity we have!" Joe, another designer, exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. So everyone, let's get to work! I have a few rough drawing designs of some dresses so maybe you could all have a look and tell me what you think. Give me some suggestions and stuff then I'll see you all in the meeting room in half an hour, ok?"

Within hours, everyone had left for home. Only Theresa was left in her office. A dress was designed and chosen and Theresa was trying to put it all together. It was hard work but Theresa wanted to finish it. After a few pricks on the fingers with needles and ages of sewing, she was giving it the finishing touches.

"Ah, done! Tomorrow I'll ask the dressmakers to modify it a bit, give it some sparkles and get a model to try it on."

Theresa slumped into her chair. She sighed a deep sigh and closed her eyes. _I'm so tired. I'm glad that Helen could pick up Ethan Martin from day care and take him home. Now I better go pick him up from her place._ Theresa was about to get up when her mobile phone rang. 

"Uh, hello?" Theresa asked. _Who could it possibly be?_

"Hey Theresa," said a familiar voice.

"Oh my gosh!" Theresa said in a surprised tone.

A/N Who is it that has called Theresa? And why is this person looking for her? Find out next. 


	25. 24 Going Back To Where It All Started

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 24: Will a phone call persuade Theresa to return back to Harmony? And who is it on the other end of the line? R&R!

Wow, so many reviews on the last chapter! I'm so flattered! Thanks!

"Oh my gosh! Whitney, it's you!" Theresa exclaimed, shocked yet ecstatic.

"Yes, it's me. I can't believe it's been this long since I've talked to you! I'm so sorry but I've been really busy with tennis and all," Whitney explained.

"Well, I've been really busy too. I've finally set up my own fashion company and today I got a call from my friend that Julia Roberts is considering wearing one of my dresses to the Golden Globes!" Theresa squealed, couldn't help but jump up and down.

"Wow, I guess our lives have really changed over the years!" 

"Yeah, Ethan Martin isn't that small any more either. One day, I'll just blink and he'll be 16 or something!"

Whitney laughs. "Yeah, I agree…Uh, Theresa?"

"Hmm?"

"I called you to ask you a favour."

"What is it, Whit? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's good…no, it's perfect. I just want you here in Harmony. I need you here!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Chad proposed to me yesterday! Of course, I accepted instantly. But I want you to be my bridesmaid and it won't be the same without you, Theresa. Will you come home and be with me when I walk down the aisle?" Whitney asked, hoping and hoping that she'd say yes.

"I don't know, Whit…My career is at its peak. This is a great opportunity for me. I don't know if I can leave."

"But Theresa, none of us here at Harmony have seen you in years. We've all missed you! Can't you take a holiday and come home to spend time with the people who love you? Can't you even be there for your best friend to witness and be part of one of the biggest events in her life? And who's going to make my dress for me, hey?"

Theresa smiled. "It's tempting…"

"Then come home, Theresa. Everyone wants you to."

"You're right. I can't stay away and avoid Harmony forever. I need to come back and catch up on everything and everyone that I love. I'll leave the company with my designers and I'll be back by tomorrow night."

"Great! Oh, I'm so glad you'll be here! And I surely can't wait till the wedding! You're going to design my dress, right?"

"Definitely! I've already got plans running through my head!"

"This is awesome. Wait till I tell everyone!"

"Uh, Whit? Could you keep it between you, Chad and me? I don't want everyone to make a big deal about me coming back to Harmony, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, ok."

The two friends talked for a while later and then Theresa drove home, picking up Ethan Martin before reaching her apartment. Theresa booked her tickets for tomorrow night and made dinner for herself. Ethan Martin had already fallen asleep so she carried him into bed. Not long after, Theresa had a shower and got ready for bed. She couldn't help but smile, knowing she made the right decision. She couldn't hide from Harmony forever. It was time to face her past, not live in the shadows and try to forget about it. _Watch out Harmony, 'cause Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is comin' home!_ It was time to see her family again and more importantly, to see the change in people's lives in these past years- people like Fox and Ethan.

A/N Short chapter, I know. Sorry! But Theresa's going home! The ending's not far but not too close! So keep reading and reviewing!


	26. 25 Knock, Knock! Who's There?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 25: After so long, Theresa and little Ethan arrive at Harmony for a very special occasion and surprises her loved ones with her presence. What will happen? R&R!  
Wow, 25 chapters! I can't believe it! Thanks for reviewing!

Theresa struggled with the luggage and hers on and looked around for Whitney and Chad. _Where could they be? Are they late?_

"Yo, Theresa!" yelled a familiar voice.

Theresa turned around and saw that it was Chad. "Chad!" Theresa cried and ran to embrace him.

"I've miss you, Resa."

"I've missed you too." Theresa let go and looked over Chad's shoulder. There stood Whitney, smiling at her. She held out her arms as Theresa hugged her.

"Oh, Whitney, I'm so glad you called me because I don't know if I'd have chosen to come back if you didn't!" Theresa exclaimed.

"I'm so happy you're back for our wedding!"

Then Theresa realised Ethan Martin was tugging at her jeans. 

"Mummy, who are they?" Little Ethan whispered in her ear as Theresa kneeled down.

"They're my great friends, Whitney and Chad. Say hello, Ethan Martin."

"Hello," he greeted shyly.

Whitney laughed. "He's so cute!" she complimented.

"I can't wait till you two start your own family," Theresa squealed.

Whitney blushed and Chad put his arm around Whitney's waist.

"Come on, let's go. You need to get home. I think your little buddy is tired," Chad suggested, pointing at the sleep Ethan Martin.

"Yeah, let's get going," Theresa agreed.

So the four walked out of the airport together and drove back to Theresa's past, her home. Theresa walked down Memory Lane as they neared her home town. It was getting late by the time they reached the Lopez-Fitzgerald residence. Ethan Martin was fast asleep but Whitney and Theresa were still discussing the wedding, the dress in particular! 

"I think you'd look great with a long white, backless gown with a detachable train. Oh and something that stands out…maybe sequins, diamontes or something!" Theresa visioned her best friend in that dress.

"You'd look great in anything, Whitney!" Chad told Whitney.

Whitney blushed. "Anything that Theresa designs would be great!"

It was Theresa turn to blush. 

"We're there, Theresa."

Theresa looked up. She didn't know she had reached her home. _Well, my old home._ Theresa bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe we should go. I mean, it's so late. I don't want to wake them up," Theresa said, not knowing if this was a good thing after all.

"Theresa, you have to go! Pilar wouldn't be angry at you for waking her up! She'd be so happy and pleased that her daughter has come home!" Whitney tried to convince her to knock on the door.

"Yeah, just like the prodigal son, except you're the prodigal daughter."

Theresa laughed. "Ok, ok! I know when I'm not wanted!"

"You know it's not that."

"Yeah."

"Come on, outta the car, girl!" Chad demanded.

Theresa nervously got out of the car and walked to the door. Chad unloaded her large amount of luggage and carried them next to her. Whitney took the toddler, Ethan Martin into her arms and joined Theresa.

"Go on, Theresa," she urged quietly.

Theresa nodded and gulped. _This is it, Theresa. Are they going to be happy about my return? Will they welcome me back with open arms?_ Theresa rang the door bell a couple of times to make sure they heard. After a minute or so of nervous waiting, Theresa heard footsteps stumbling towards the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who could it be at this time of night?" Miguel asked, rubbing his eyes to try to keep awake. He and Charity had lived in the Lopez-Fitzgerald house after they got married. Miguel wanted to move out and buy a house for them two but he needed to start working and save up for that. They had lived happily the past few years with Antonio and Pilar.

The doorbell rang again. 

"Coming!" Miguel cried.

"Who is it, Miguel?" Charity asked at the door of their bedroom.

Miguel shrugged and shivered. It was a cold night and he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Charity caught up with him and handed him a jacket. 

"Thanks, sweetie," he said, kissing Charity lightly on the cheek. 

Miguel then hurried to the door and finally reached it. _Who ever it is, they better have a good reason for knocking on the door and waking us up this late at night!_

A/N Not a very long chapter but I have school tomorrow so I can't stay up late to write any more! L Sorry! I promise next chapter will be longer but I don't know when it will be posted. Again, sorry!


	27. 26 Family Reunion

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 26: Miguel opens the door only to find Theresa standing outside. An emotional reunion for the Lopez-Fitzgerald family! She reunites not only with her family but with her past too. R&R!

Miguel swung the door open, ready to complain to the person on the other side.

"What do you wa-" Miguel started. His jaw dropped down as he rubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream. There she was- his sister.

"Theresa?" Miguel asked.

"Did you say Theresa, Miguel?" Charity walked up beside Miguel.

"Yes, it's me. I'm home," Theresa replied, smiling awkwardly at them, not knowing if they were going to welcome her home.

"Oh my gosh!" Charity cried. She then turned on her heel and ran inside to Pilar's room.

Miguel just stood them awe struck, still not convinced this was real.

"Well, isn't my little brother going to give me a welcome back hug?" Theresa asked, smiling through joyous tears, her arms wide open, welcoming him.

Miguel smiled an ear-to-ear smile. He didn't waste another second and ran into her arms. She hugged him so tightly and he felt like he was a baby in her arms. He began to sob, remembering the memories they had made together when they were young. Theresa was the one he looked up to. She was the dreamer but he always defended her when Luis thought he dreams would never come true. But one by one, Miguel saw them become reality- first, Ethan, now her fashion career. Theresa helped him when he was down and she was also the one he had fun with. She was not only a big sister to him but a best friend too. He admired her courage and confidence and now that she was back in Harmony, he couldn't be happier and prouder.

"Theresa, you're back! You're home! Oh, how I've missed you, sis!" Miguel said into her ear.

"Me too, Miguel, me too!" Theresa replied.

"Theresita!" a female voice called.

Theresa let go of Miguel and looked over to where the voice was. There stood Pilar, with her hands over her mouth and tears filling up in her eyes. Her baby girl had come home. She had prayed that she would return one day. She never felt comfortable without Theresa. Theresa was the one that kept her on her feet yet she was also the optimistic one. She kept Pilar thinking positive when she was going to go insane. 

"Mama!" Theresa ran inside to be in her mother's arms once again. She felt warm and secure as Pilar's arms wrapped around her.

"Oh Theresa, I've missed you from the day you left. I'm so glad you are back now!" Pilar told Theresa.

"I thought you wouldn't want me home. I mean, with me leaving and all."

Pilar let go of Theresa and looked her in the eye. "Why would you think that? You did the right thing by chasing after your dreams. I'm very proud of you. You're always welcome into this house. Why? Because this is your home, Theresa."

Pilar kissed Theresa on the forehead and Theresa hugged her again. "Oh mama, thank you!"

Theresa let go again. She looked at Charity. Something was different about her. _Oh, why didn't I notice earlier? She's pregnant!_

"Oh, congratulations! I didn't know you are pregnant, Charity!" Theresa cried with happiness.

Charity smiled and ran her hand over her growing stomach. "Thank you."

"And it's not such one baby- there's 2!" Miguel explained excitedly.

"Twins? Oh my! I've always dreamed of having twins. You two are so lucky!" Theresa hugged Charity.

"Yes we are very blessed," Charity answered.

"You two have been busy these few years!" Theresa laughed.

Charity blushed and Miguel laughed along with Theresa.

"You better put Ethan Martin to bed and you can take a shower while I make your bed. All of you can catch up tomorrow but right now you need to get some rest," Pilar instructed.

"Ok, mama."

Whitney lay Little Ethan on the couch for now. Chad and Miguel carried Theresa's luggage into the house. They said their good nights and left. Theresa took a towel, slippers and bathrobe and walked her way to the bathroom. When she walked in, she closed and locked the door behind her. She breathed in the lavender smell that filled the room. She missed that smell. She missed the house. She missed everything that she had left behind. Theresa turned on the hot water and quickly stripped her clothing off. Now completely naked, she slipped into the shower as the hot water cascaded over her whole body. It sent tingles running down her spine. It gave tickling sensations spreading around her body. Theresa massaged her fragrant shampoo into her hair. She let out a sigh of contentment as she spread the shower gel gently all over her body with a blue loofah. It had been a long day from getting on the plane to trying to keep calm and not thinking pessimistic. Theresa rinsed off the foam from her body and the conditioner from her hair and then turned off the water. She quickly grabbed her towel and dried herself off. She wrapped her pink bathrobe around her body and slipped on her fluffy slippers. Theresa walked out of the warm bathroom and across the hall to her old bedroom. It was just the same as the day she left. Pilar was just putting Ethan Martin down onto the bed and under the covers.

"Mama, you should go to bed," Theresa insisted quietly so as not to wake her son.

"I know and I will…after I say good night to my daughter," she said, smiling.

Theresa smiled back and hugged her mother. "Night, mama."

"Night, Theresita." And she left the room.

Theresa looked at the luggage before. _I should really unpack but I'm just too tired to._ So she closed the door and got her nightie out from her luggage bag. She slipped out of her bathrobe and pulled the nightie over her head. She placed the bathrobe on the chair next to her bed and got into bed. She switched off the lamp on her bedside table and thought about what she wanted to do tomorrow. _I definitely want to talk to Miguel and Charity more. Oh and I want to pay Luis and Sheridan a visit. And I wonder where Antonio is. After that, I think I'll go down to the beach. I want some peace and quiet…before I go see Fox or Ethan. I need some time alone because I'm not sure I'm ready to see them again. I mean, what if they're engaged or even married now or they've given up on 'us'. I'm not sure if I'll be happy for them or regretful. I guess I've been too busy lately to think about all of this. Well, now is the time to think about it because Harmony's too small to avoid 2 people._

A/N What did you think of this chapter? I really like it! There wasn't much romance but more of a different kind of love. I hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it! Signing off, InSpIrEd. 


	28. 27 Confirmation For Great News

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 27: Theresa spends the morning catching up with Miguel, Antonio, Charity and Pilar after a night of sleep. What has happened to them these years? Also Theresa receives great news! *Finally updated* R&R!

Theresa woke up the next morning to the whines and pushes from Ethan Martin. He was already awake and had ventured outside where Pilar made breakfast for him. Now he was back, determined to get his sleeping beauty of a mother woken up.

"Mmm…Ethan Martin…" Theresa groaned.

"Mummy! Wake up!" Little Ethan insisted.

Theresa reluctantly opened her eyes and stretched. "Ok, ok! Mama's awake!"

She sat up in bed and looked at her darling son. "You're dressed already," she commented, looking at the green t-shirt and jeans he was wearing.

He nodded and pointed outside.

"Grandma dressed you, hey?" Theresa smiled.

Again, he nodded and gave one of his cute, trademark smiles.

Theresa got out of bed and got dressed into a short, spaghetti strap dress. She then washed her face and brushed her hair into a ponytail. She then walked outside into the kitchen where she saw Charity, Miguel, Antonio and Pilar sitting at the dining table. Everyone in the room smiled at Theresa when they saw her. She smiled back and then went to hug Antonio.

"I didn't see you last night!" Theresa exclaimed, kissing her brother on the cheek.

"Mama didn't want to wake me up and I was in a deep sleep. She should've woken me up. I wouldn't have missed my sister coming home for anything!" Antonio said certain.

Theresa smiled at Antonio. "Thank you, Tony. I love you!"

"Love you too, Resa."

Theresa felt awkward about asking Antonio this but she really needed to know. "How's your…your-?"

"Me? I'm fine! The doctor's least expected t but I'm cured. I'm still tired sometimes but I'm recovering." [A/N I don't know what sickness Antonio has on the show but he's going to live on this fic! Thanks.]

Theresa couldn't help but cry for her brother. "That's great!" She hugged her brother again.

After awhile, Pilar explained, "Little Ethan woke up really early this morning. Luckily I was awake. He ate breakfast first and then I changed him. He's grown so much in these few years!" 

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Theresa replied, laughing.

"Theresa, sit down. There's some eggs and bacon here, eat!" Miguel demanded, smiling at his sister.

"Yes sir!" Theresa saluted and then sat down. She began to eat and talk to her family at the same time.

She told them about her growing career and they told her about their lives. She learnt that Kay had given birth to a stillborn baby and they grieved about that for weeks. Even though the pregnancy was an accident, it had been Miguel's baby and he was greatly upset about the news. He had finally overcome it when Charity told him she was pregnant two months later. Kay was really upset too but her family helped her through that tough time.

"Kay must've been really upset. Poor girl!" Theresa said.

"Yeah but she's a brave girl," Miguel said.

"And John will be there for her. He's a great boyfriend to her," Charity added.

"John and her are together?" Theresa asked, surprised.

"Yeah, after everyone found out David and Ivy had planned all that stuff about him being married to Grace, John and Kay bonded and soon fell in love," Miguel explained.

"Wow! That's great. Kay deserves someone like John."

Then Theresa's mobile began to ring. "Oh, excuse me everyone," she apologised and got up to answer the phone.

She hurried to her bedside table and picked it up.

"Hello, Theresa speaking."

"Hey, Theresa! It's me, Jake. It's just been confirmed Julia Roberts is wearing your tight, backless, purple dress to the Golden Globes. She was really impressed with that dress and told us just then that she would like to wear it! Congratulations!"

"Oh my! Oh! That's great! Thank you! I can't wait to see her in that dress! It was one of my favourites! This is great. Thank my design team and staff for me, ok?"

"Yep, will do! Oh and have fun in Harmony!"

"I will! This is perfect! I've got to tell my family! Bye!" Theresa squealed excitedly.

"Bye!"

Theresa hung up and scrambled back to her family who were waiting for her. She couldn't keep still and couldn't help but wear a huge smile across her face. Her family was just looking at her curiously.

"Julia Roberts is wearing one of my dresses to the Golden Globes!" Theresa shouted happily.

"Oh, that's great, Theresita!" Pilar complimented and gave her daughter a hug.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of you," Antonio said, hugging her too.

"Us too!" Miguel and Charity said together. Theresa laughed.

"Thank you!" 

Little Ethan ran to his mother and nagged for a hug too. Theresa giggled and picked him up and hugged him tightly. He gave a smile and she kissed him. She was so happy. She had achieved one of her goals in her career. This was the beginning of a growing career! Theresa felt blessed that she had such a wonderful family and such a blossoming career.

A/N Sorry, I haven't updated for so long. There was a bushfire close to my house and I didn't get home till late and so I didn't have enough time to write. This is a short chapter I wanted to upload so you guys can read. Next chapter will definitely be better. More romance too! Hope you liked this chappie anyway!


	29. 28 At The Beach

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 28: Theresa goes around to see Luis and Sheridan. At the end of the day, she just wants to relax…but something distracts her. What is it? Read and see! R&R! *Chapter fixed! Sorry about the mistake!*

"Oh, guys, I better go! I really want to see how Sheridan and Luis are going. I miss them so much!" Theresa told her family.

"Yes, you probably do want to pay them a visit. We'll see you later then," Pilar replied.

"Come on, Ethan Martin. Let's go see your uncle and aunty!" Theresa cried, taking his hand.

"Bye!" Ethan Martin said shyly, waving.

Theresa waved to her family, grabbed her bag and the keys to the family car and left. She put her son in the car and then drove towards Sheridan's cottage. When she got there, she was really excited and quickly got out of the car and helped Ethan Martin out. She led him to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Sheridan answered the doorbell and felt she was going to faint. 

"Theresa?" Sheridan asked, thinking she was hallucinating. 

"Yes, it's me!" Theresa cried.

Sheridan grabbed her into her arms and embraced her. They cried together and when let go Theresa saw Luis standing behind Sheridan, waiting for his turn. He had a smile on his face yet tears were appearing in his eyes. Theresa ran to him, blinded by her own tears and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her tight, never wanting to let her go, let her leave again. He had let her go to New York 3 years ago but he would not let her out of his sight again. He felt kind of responsible for her leaving even though it wasn't because of him. He couldn't hide the fact that he felt he hadn't been a good enough brother.

"Theresa, I'm so glad you're home! Why did you tell me though? I could've come to the airport and picked you up!" Luis cried.

"I know but…I guess I didn't know how to face you guys again. I know it sounds stupid but…I wasn't sure if you missed me or anything."

Luis smiled at her. "How could you think that? We're family. You're always going to be my sister and I'm always going to love you. I've been counting the days till you would come back. I didn't know how many but I knew you'd return."

"Ha! Him counting the days? It was more like he was counting the minutes!" Sheridan teased.

Theresa laughed. "It doesn't matter. I'm just happy to see you two again."

"Yeah, we're both glad you're home. Oh my goodness! Is that Baby Ethan?" Sheridan asked, bending down to pick him up.

"Yeah…except his not so small and baby-like now!" Theresa answered.

"Oh, he's so cute though!" Sheridan exclaimed, playing with him.

"Yeah, I know! Ethan Martin, say hello to aunty and uncle," Theresa asked of her son.

"Hello, aaaunty and ancle," he said in his shy, toddler voice. 

Sheridan giggled. "Hello to you too."

"Hey, my turn to hold my nephew!" Luis exclaimed. Sheridan surrendered Ethan Martin to Luis.

"Ok, now come on, sit down. I'll make some coffee and you can tell us about your life these years," Sheridan suggested, who left to make the coffees.

"I've got to hear about your lives too," Theresa told Luis, smiling cheekily at him.

Theresa sat down on the couch and Luis sat down next to her with Ethan Martin on his lap. She started to tell them about her company and about the news she had received just earlier this morning. Sheridan then came back to the lounge room and served them their coffee and Theresa went back to her life. After a long while, they had some sandwiches for lunch while Sheridan and Luis told her what had been happening in Harmony for them. Some time in that conversation, Ethan Martin had fallen asleep. Luis was still a police officer but he had been promoted. Sheridan had been pregnant but had suffered a miscarriage, which nearly drove them to a divorce. It had made an impact on their marriage and had lead to depression for Sheridan. After a year of therapy, Luis got her back on her feet. Sheridan really wanted to start a family and it had made her so happy when Luis suggested they start trying again…but to no result. They had both done tests to see if everything was normal and it was. Nothing was working. Months of trying still didn't get pregnant. Sheridan was getting scared that the fortune cookie she had gotten years ago at the Chinese restaurant would be true. Luis reassured her that it couldn't be and that maybe it just wasn't the right time. So they took a break. They decided to stop trying for a few months and then try again. Only recently had they started retrying for a baby. 

"Oh that's great! I'm sure this time you'll get pregnant!" Theresa exclaimed, clapping her hands at the thought of being an aunty for 3 babies!

"Yeah, let's hope so," Sheridan said, looking at Luis who put his arms around her shoulder.

"You **will** get pregnant. Just, just try harder."

"Harder? We're trying hard!" Luis replied.

Theresa laughed at his reply. It had sounded weird, easily mistaken if she had been a stranger. "How hard?"

"Let's just say I sometimes I call in "sick" for work because Sheridan has other plans," Luis answered.

Theresa giggled. "Too much information!"

They all laughed, trying to breathe at the same time. Their stomaches were sore when they stopped. Theresa looked at her watch. "It's getting late, Ethan Martin needs to take his bath so I better get going. Come and visit sometime. You can practise being parents with my son!" Theresa laughed.

"We will. That is, when we get the time," Luis joked. 

They laughed and Sheridan punched him lightly.

"There's no doubt what you two will be doing after I leave!" Theresa shouted above the laughter.

"Bye sis!" Luis said, smiling and opened the door for her and she picked up her handbag to walk to the door.

Theresa tried to stop smiling but she couldn't. She had had so much fun talking to her brother and sister-in-law. "See you!"

Theresa walked out, carrying her son and waved to them. Then she put him into the car and got inside and headed home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Theresa got home, she laid Little Ethan down onto her bed. 

"Mama, I'm back!" Theresa yelled, wondering where she was.

"Theresita? Where's Little Ethan?" Pilar said, emerging from the kitchen in an apron.

"He's sleeping. Do you need any help there?" Theresa offered.

"No, no. I'm fine. Today's a lovely day. Why don't you go out? I'll look after Little Ethan for you," Pilar suggested, smiling.

Theresa thought about it for a while. _Yeah, maybe I should go out…to the beach! I could go for a swim! Yes, that's what I'll do._ "Yeah, I'll go have a swim at the beach."

"Good, but be back because I'm making your favourite dinner."

"Ok. I'll just get changed and go."

Theresa went into her room, making sure to make as least noise as possible so as not to wake her son. She began to unpack, placing her clothes in her closet again. She then found her swimwear, a beach towel and a short skirt. She got changed into her skimpy, sparkly, purple bikini and wrapped a skirt over the bottom. She put on some sunscreen, took her towel and her pair of sunglasses and walked out the door. She walked down to the beach. The sun was beginning to set but Theresa thought she'd just take a dip. But when she got there, she saw a manly figure sitting on the sand. Theresa gasped and walked closer to see who it really was. Then she realised who it was. She hadn't seen him for so long that she didn't know what to say. Part of her just wanted to turn around and run off because she was scared but the other part of her wanted to talk to him, to hug him. So she decided to…

"Ethan?" Theresa asked.

Ethan turned around, as he heard the familiar voice. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. It was like an angel fell from the sky and that God had answered his prayers.

"Am I dreaming?" Ethan asked, dumbfounded.

Theresa smiled and shook her head. "I'm home."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know. I guess this is fate," Ethan replied, standing up to face her.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"I come down to the beach to watch the sunset every week, hoping I'd…I'd…"

"Hoping you'd what?" Theresa asked softly.

"Hoping I'd see you again, Theresa," Ethan replied, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

Theresa blushed. _After all this time, he's still been waiting for me._ "So you're still single then?"

"I thought I had made it clear enough I only want you," Ethan complimented, taking one step closer to her.

Theresa didn't know what to do or say. It was obvious of his intentions.

"How about you…are you still single?"

Theresa nodded and felt herself going red. Ethan smiled and placed her hands in his. 

"You look amazingly beautiful today, just like 3 years ago. You haven't changed a bit."

Theresa knew now that her face was definitely burning tomato red. "Thank you, Ethan. You don't look bad yourself."

Theresa felt the memories they had made together filter through her head. It was like she was falling for Ethan all over again. Like the past few years weren't in between them, that the distance between New York and Harmony was closed. It seemed like only yesterday at the airport when he kissed her good bye. Ethan leaned closer towards Theresa and Theresa knew what that meant. It felt right, comfortable with him. Almost perfect.

So Theresa closed her eyes, Ethan placed his hands on her hips and their lips met in a passionate kiss. She placed her arms around his waist. The timing couldn't have been better as the sun slowing retreated under the horizon and their kiss deepened.

A/N Done! Romance at last, hey? More to come! Ah, I'm tired now. School tomorrow. Night! MORE ROMANCE NEXT CHAPTER! And she **will** see Fox, I promise! Enjoy!


	30. 29 With Him Once Again

****

Disclaimer: I don't anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 29: Ethan and Theresa realise they both still love each other after being separated for 3 years. Will they rekindle their love? Read and find out! ROMANCE! R&R!

Ethan moved his hands down her bare back and Therea felt she was going crazy. So many thoughts were running from her head. She hadn't thought she would see Ethan here. She didn't know what would happen once the kiss ended. She was confused and scared. Ethan was also scared. _This is a dream, right? Sure, it was my wish that Theresa would come back and we'd be together again…but this can't be reality. Can it?_ When they broke the kiss to allow air back into their lungs, Ethan smiled contently, keeping his hands on her hips.

"You know, Ethan. I don't think this is fate," Theresa broke the silence.

"What?" Ethan asked, surprised. _I thought this was too good to be true._

"I don't believe in fate any more. You control your future and I now believe that things happen for a reason. It's part of someone's plan for us," Theresa explained thoughtfully.

"You mean God?" Ethan questioned curiously.

"Yeah."

"I got to admit that you might be right," Ethan said.

Theresa smiled. She felt like it was old times that they had never broken up. 

"So what's been up with you over these years I've been gone?" Theresa asked.

"Well, I moved out of the Crane mansion and bought a house near the beach and I started a law firm and that's going pretty well. That's my life summary for you!" Ethan explained, smiling at her.

"Wow! I'm really proud of you!" Theresa cried, throwing her arms around him to give him a peck on the lips. But things didn't go the way she planned. The peck grew into a fiery kiss, growing more urgent by the second. Ethan knew exactly what he wanted but did Theresa? Ethan broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Would you like to visit my house?" Ethan asked, making his intention quite clear.

Theresa knew exactly what that meant, the question hidden in that question. At first, she was just trying to get her heart beating again but she let the question sink in. Were they going a bit fast? But she had felt that tingling sensation last night in the shower. She missed that from a love's touch. She wanted to stop thinking and do something. She wanted **him. **"Yeah, I'd love that," was Theresa's final decision.

Ethan smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go," he said, holding her hand and leading the way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't take long for them to reach his house. After all, it was really close to the beach. It only took a matter of minutes to reach the front step. By that time, Theresa was getting really nervous. It wasn't like it was her first time but she felt like there were a billion butterflies in her stomach. She was also having 3rd and 4th thoughts about her decision.

"Here we are," Ethan announced, unlocking the door and welcomed her inside.

It was a beautiful two-storey house. It was spacey and the bricks were painted over with blue. It gave Theresa the sense of being at the beach. She walked in and the floor was covered in pretty Italian tiles. She could see the leather couches in the lounge room, the large stainless steel fridge in the kitchen, the glass table and cushioned, wooden chairs in the dining room and the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Ethan turned towards Theresa and Theresa looked into his eyes. He placed his hands on her face.

"You look so beautiful, Resa," Ethan whispered.

"Thank you," Theresa replied, blushing.

Ethan smiled, leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss deepened and became really urgent. Ethan tugged on her bikini strings and when it slipped off, he threw them across the room. Still kissing and tugging at each other's garments, they tried to make their way up the stairs. Ethan's shirt was off when they reached the first step of the stairs, Theresa's skirt fell on the 8th and Ethan's shorts left his body on the 13th. By the time they made it to Ethan's king-size bed, Ethan's boxers were no where to be found. Ethan lay Theresa onto his bed and he kissed her neck. He then slipped off her bikini bottom and threw them away. Theresa wanted this more than ever now. She hadn't felt this way in years and it was driving her to the edge of sanity!

"Are you hungry 'cause we could get something to eat?" Ethan asked, smiling.

"I'm hungry all right, but let's skip straight to dessert," Theresa answered pulling him on top of her.

"You sure?" Ethan questioned for confirmation.

"Definitely."

And that was all Ethan needed to hear. They made love for the first time since the night before their failed wedding. It was more special than the first and Theresa felt completely satisfied with him. They made love for hours until they were exhausted so they lay in each other's arms and fell asleep.

**__**

Ethan's bedroom- 10:00pm…

Theresa woke up from sleeping. She had dreamt pleasant dreams about her and Ethan's future- whether it would come true or not was still a mystery. Yet Theresa had a talent for making her dreams come true. Theresa moved around under the covers, stretching. She then realised that Ethan was not lying next to her. _I wonder where he could be._ Theresa glanced at the clock that sat on the bedside table. It was past 10pm! _Mama would be worrying about me if I didn't call. But then again, I am a grown woman. Wait! But I didn't bring my mobile or my wallet 'cause I was only going for a swim! Uh-oh, I better ring her!_

Theresa wrapped herself with the sheets and went around the room, looking for the phone. She found it eventually, lying on Ethan's desk, next to his computer. She punched in the number and waited. Pilar picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mama. It's Theresa."

"Oh, Theresa. Where have you been? You didn't take your phone or your wallet. I was getting worried!" Pilar exclaimed, freaking out.

"It's ok. I've just, uh, gone out relaxing, having fun. That's all. I'll be out all night, I think. So don't wait up for me. Could you just put Little Ethan to bed? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ok. But are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine, mama."

"Ok, take care. Good night."

"Night, mama."

And she hung up. Theresa breathed a sigh of relief that her mother hadn't asked any more questions. _Now where is that Ethan? I wonder where he could be._ Theresa decided to get something to wear since she didn't know where her previous garments were. She looked around in Ethan's wardrobe and found a plain, white bathrobe. She thought she might as well wear that. So she slipped it on and made the bed. _I don't know why I'm making the bed 'cause it won't be like this for long._ Theresa then walked down the stairs, picking up her skirt on the way down. When the reached the bottom, she could smell food. She inched closer to the kitchen and saw Ethan. He was only wearing boxers and was cooking. She smiled cheekily and wrapped her arms around his stomach. It scared him at first but he turned around, put his hands on her shoulder and kissed her on the lips.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Theresa asked.

"I wanted to let you sleep so I could make dinner too," Ethan explained.

"You're really sweet."

Ethan smiled at her compliment to him. "Thank you, sweetie."

Theresa giggled. "What are you making?"

"Correction: trying to make. I'm trying to make fried rice. I'm nearly done. Let's hope it's not deadly. Could you set the table and light the candles?"

"Sure," Theresa replied, getting the dishes and cutlery. She placed them on the glass table and got matches to light the scented candles. 

By that time, Ethan served the fried rice into the dishes. They ate together, talking about the past years.

"I'm so proud of you, Resa! You've made your dream come true and now Julia Roberts is going to wear the dress you designed to the Golden Globes!" Ethan said admiringly.

"Thank you."

When they finished their dinner, Ethan placed their plates and cutlery into the dishwasher. She then took out some ice cream and a spoon.

"Yummy, dessert!" Theresa squealed, licking her lips.

Ethan laughed at her childish behaviour. He sat down next to her and opened the lid of the ice cream. He then took a huge spoonful of cookie dough ice cream and moved it to her direction. Just as it made contact with Theresa's open mouth, he took it away and placed it inside his mouth. Theresa pretended to be really offended and tried to grab the tub of ice cream away from his hands. Ethan made sure he still had the ice cream. 

"Ok, ok. I'll let you have some," Ethan laughed.

He took another spoonful of ice cream, yet smaller, and fed it to Theresa. 

"Hey, no fair. You got more! Hand the ice cream over!" Theresa shouted.

"No way!" Ethan replied, running away up the stairs. 

"Come back here!" Theresa yelled after him, chasing him up the stairs. 

Ethan ran all the way into his room and stopped there, laughing. He had a spoonful of ice cream in his hand and smiled. 

"You want it? Come and get it!" he cried.

Theresa ran across the room and chased Ethan. She had him cornered but he slipped away, ran and landed on the bed. Theresa took this chance to grab the spoon of ice cream and gulped it down. 

"Delicious!" she said, poking out her tongue at Ethan.

Theresa noticed the last bit of ice cream left in the tub. She quickly spooned it before Ethan moved it away. She then tried to put it in her mouth before Ethan could take the spoon from her. She struggled but managed to place the ice cream in her mouth yet some of it dripped down into her bathrobe.

"You've got some ice cream in there," Ethan commented, pointing inside her bathrobe.

Theresa giggled. "It's all your fault."

"And some there," Ethan said, pointing at her face.

"Where?" Theresa asked.

"Here." Ethan kissed her lips softly and romantically. 

"Mmmm…" Theresa moaned.

"Definitely delicious," Ethan replied after the kiss. 

"I think I have some ice cream there too," Theresa pointed inside her bathrobe and down her chest. She took off the bathrobe, allowing Ethan's jaw to drop when he saw her naked in his eyes unexpectedly.

"Would you mind helping me clean it?" Theresa asked seductively, lying on the bed.

"It would be my pleasure," Ethan answered in a soft, low voice.

Ethan's boxers were soon off and they made love yet again till the early hours in the morning. By then, they fell asleep, both of them 100% content with one another.

A/N Ok, Foxeresa fans, before you kill me, she will see Fox and things will definitely heat up with them but I thought Ethan and Theresa didn't have much romance at the start of the story so this chapter was for the Therethan fans. Anyway, hope you liked this chappie! 


	31. 30 Fair Game

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 30: Theresa feels she owes it to Fox that she sees him. So she goes to the Crane Industries. What happens? Well, you know what you have to do to find out! R&R!  
Oh, Chapter 30! Wow! It's getting long! Hope you love this chapter!

Theresa woke up the next morning, knowing exactly where she was and the events that happened the night before. She smiled sweetly and opened her eyes. Ethan was lying next to her, still asleep. She rolled over to him and kissed him. It took him a while before he responded to the kiss with a smile. 

"Morning, beautiful," Ethan greeted.

"Morning, sleepy head," Theresa said quietly, caressing Ethan's arm.

"I had an amazing night last night- one of the best."

"Me too. I felt completely happy," Theresa replied, leaning over to hug him.

"Thank you, Theresa."

"For what?" Theresa asked.

"For keeping me company last night and make the luckiest man on earth!" 

Theresa felt her cheeks turning slightly red. "The pleasure was all mine."

Ethan laughed and Theresa joined in. Then he kissed her with all the passion he had in his body.

"I love you, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald", Ethan stated, looking seriously into her eyes.

Theresa knew exactly the right thing to say. "I love you too."

Their lips met again in an intense kiss that lasted for a long time. After several minutes, they broke the kiss. 

"I better go get my clothes and get home. Mama would be wondering where I went in a bikini and skirt!" Theresa laughed.

"Ok. I'll get dressed and help you look for your clothes."

Ethan got out of the bed quickly and grabbed his boxers that were on the ground. Theresa giggled when she saw him stumbling to them naked. He put them on and went to his closet to get a grey shirt and caramel coloured pants to wear. He was soon dressed.

"Hey, lazy bum, why don't you brush your hair and wash your face, huh?" Ethan told her.

Theresa smiled and wrapped herself up in the sheets like she did last night, making sure it wouldn't slip off and got up. She walked over to Ethan's bathroom and turned on the tap. Ethan was brushing his teeth so Theresa decided to wash her face first. She then grabbed his comb and managed to brush his hair. By that time, he was finished brushing his teeth.

"Now let's go searching for your pieces of clothing!" Ethan suggested.

It was harder than first thought. Since Theresa had only been wearing few clothing, it was a bit difficult to find. They had found the skirt but the bikini was still missing. So Ethan went downstairs to look for her top and Theresa stayed in the bedroom to look for the bottom. 

"Hey, Resa! I think I've found it!" Ethan yelled from the stairs.

Theresa gasped and bolted down the stairs. Ethan was waiting for her, waving the bikini at her. 

"Thanks so much!" Theresa cried, relieved that he had found it. _Now I gotta find the other part of the bikini and get home quick!_

"Here- let me help you put it on," Ethan offered, turning her around.

Theresa let the sheets fall from her body, exposing her to him. Theresa put on the bikini and he tied the strings. 

"Why don't you just wear the skirt and forget about the bottom. I don't think we'll be able to find it and you need to get home so when I find it, I'll give it back to you, ok?"

"Yeah, good idea," Theresa answered, grabbing her skirt and putting it on.

Theresa turned around to face Ethan again and he gave her a jacket.

"You'll need this. It's pretty chilly outside in the morning."

"Thanks," Theresa slid it on, feeling warmer.

"I'll walk you home."

"You're the best!" Theresa cried, kissing Ethan on the cheek.

Ethan smiled and opened the front door. They walked out together and headed to Theresa's house.

When the two arrived at Theresa's front door, Ethan turned to face Theresa and kissed her on the forehead.

"Get some more sleep, ok? I'll call you later," Ethan said, brushing the hair away from Theresa's face.

"I will…Ok, bye," Theresa said, hugging Ethan then turning to leave.

Ethan grabbed her arm. Theresa turned around to see what Ethan had to say.

"I don't want it to be like old times- me and Fox fighting over you again. I want you to know exactly what you want and if it means seeing Fox again then I want you to talk to him again. He's my brother and a best friend to me now and it might be best if you see him again. I love you and I want to make sure that you're in love with me and only me. Because if you see Fox again and feel the same way you did 3 years ago, we'd be back where we started."

"You're right. I should see him again. I don't want to put you through what I did a few years back. I love you too much to want that," Theresa replied.

Ethan smiled, knowing he had done the right thing. Theresa stood on her toes and kissed Ethan on the lips passionately.

"See ya."

"Bye."

Theresa turned around and walked to the front door. She got her keys out and unlocked it. She turned around one last time to look at Ethan. Theresa smiled at him and walked inside, closing the door behind her. Theresa only took a few steps before Pilar popped out of nowhere.

"Where have you been Theresita?" she asked worriedly.

"I was just out relaxing, forgetting about work and stress." _Which isn't exactly a lie._

Pilar who was still a bit unconvinced and worried shrugged it off. _She is after all, a woman now._ "Well, Little Ethan has gone out with Miguel and Charity for a bit of fun and shopping."

"Oh, that's great 'cause I really need some more sleep. I think I'm going to take a bath and catch some Zs," Theresa answered, yawning.

Pilar noticed the denim jacket Theresa had on. It was a bit big for her and Pilar remembered she hadn't taken a jacket with her. "Where did you get that jacket from?"

"A friend lent it to me…well, I better get to the bathroom now," Theresa quickly lied.

"Ok."

Theresa walked into her room and grabbed her nightie and a town. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water, putting some bath oils and bubble bath into it. While the tub was filling, Theresa took off her clothing and tied her hair back. Theresa then realised the tub was almost full and turned the water off. She stepped into the bathtub slowly. The water was hot yet not too hot. Theresa lay back, relaxing in the water. She washed herself and closed her eyes. It was so comfortable in the water, so calm and peaceful. She nearly fell asleep because she was so tired. 

After spending half an hour in the tub, the water was beginning to cool, which prompted Theresa to get out. She grabbed her towel and dried herself. She pulled the plug out from the tub and slipped on her pink nightie. Trying hard to keep awake, she left the steamy bathroom and stumbled her way to bed. She got under the covers and it didn't take much time for Theresa to fall into a deep sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A few hours later…

Theresa eventually woke up hours later. It was either the hunger in her stomach that woke her or the fact that she wasn't used to sleeping in the middle of the day. Whatever it was, Theresa decided to get up. She walked over to her closet and took out a yellow singlet top with a teddy bear on it and a pair of faded Levi's. Theresa brushed her hair and her rumbles sounded from her stomach.

"I guess that means I'm hungry," Theresa said to herself.

She walked over to the kitchen. Pilar had left a note on the fridge. 

__

Theresa,  
I left some sandwiches in the microwave so that once you've woken up you can have that for lunch. I'm sorry I can't be home but I needed to be at the Crane mansion for work.   
I'll see you later,  
Your mama.  


Theresa went to the microwave to get her lunch after she read the note. She ate it down really fast and drank some orange juice. After she was done, she wondered what she could do. She remembered Ethan advising her to see Fox. _Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. I haven't seen him in years. Maybe it's time to see him._ So Theresa went back to her room to grab her mobile and purse. She looked into the full-length mirror in her room. She made a disgusted face at her clothing and told herself to change. First she pulled out a short skirt and boob tube out.

"Yeah, that'd be right. Go to the Crane Industries dressed like a hooker," Theresa said sarcastically.

So Theresa put that back and grabbed a white blouse and a grey medium-length.

"Yeah, like, I'm like, applying for, like, a job as Julian Crane's, like, secretary position, like," Theresa said in a 'dumb blonde' tone.

She also put that back and took another. This time it was a long, tight orange dress that showed some skin. It was one that Theresa had designed.

"I'm not going a ball! I'm just going to see Fox!" Theresa cried, frustrated. _Why am I worrying about what to wear? I shouldn't…unless…unless I still have feelings for him…_

Theresa took the dress back and picked out an alternative. She held a short pink dress with rose patters covering it. It showed off her tanned shoulders and was tight enough to show every curve of her body. Theresa smiled.

"Perfect," she said at last, finally making her choice and trying it on.

Theresa then put on her make-up. _Some pink eye shadow, red lipstick and some blush. _She put her hair up yet letting some fall, creating a sexy yet casual look. Theresa took one last look in the mirror and grabbed her purse. She took her keys, locked the door and got into the car. She slowly backed out the driveway and made her way to the place she used to work at- Crane Industries.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a pretty long drive and Theresa took a deep breath as she parked her car outside the building. She stepped out of the car and walked calmly inside the air-conditioned hallway. She may have walked calmly but she was so nervous inside that she thought she might faint. _This is worse than I thought. Last night all I could think of was Ethan and our future together. Now all I can think about is Fox and how he'd think of me now and my sudden return. I'd hate it if this love triangle returns again. _

Theresa knew exactly where she had to go. She dodged the security guards, not wanting any trouble and took the lift up with several other businessmen. She pressed the 28th level and stood at the back. Level after level, the lift elevated. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the young men in the lift with her gaping at her body. There's not big surprise where in particular. Theresa smiled to herself. _Job well done to get attention._ The lift stopped and made that 'ting' noise at the 28th floor.

"Oh, that's where I get off," Theresa told the people around her. 

Theresa squished her way through the men, making contact with them. She could tell the guys were enjoying this so when she finally did get out, she turned around to give them a sexy wave good bye. The guys practically melted and Theresa laughed. Now she went to look for Fox. After all this time, Crane Industries hadn't changed much. Their executive level was still here and it was just the same as the day she worked here. Theresa strode over the secretary's table. A brunette filing her nails and chewing gum sat behind this desk.

"Umm, excuse me?" Theresa asked politely.

"Yeah, what?"

__

Do all people here talk like that? She has some attitude problem! "Uh, would you happen to know where Nicholas Crane's office is?" Theresa asked, getting a bit impatient because this woman hadn't even bothered to look up.

"Duh! That is why I am the secretary!" she replied rudely. "It's over there," she pointed.

The office across the room was the one she indicated. Theresa began to make her way over to it. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see a blonde haired man, wearing a shirt and black pants leaning on a desk with construction plans in his hands. He was wearing glasses and was talking to a young lady. Theresa's heart skipped a beat and she felt like she was falling in love again. It was like love at first sight, well, not exactly. Theresa took a few steps closer to make sure he was who she thought he was. When she finally had enough courage, Theresa spoke.

"Fox?"

A/N I think that was the longest chapter ever! Oh, isn't it suspenseful? I kept my promise! What will happen? Next chapter will reveal that! Come on, more reviews!!! LOL!


	32. 31 The Green Eyed Monster Strikes!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 31: Theresa has a chat with Fox. Will this "chat" lead to something more? Something new about Fox's life is revealed! Is it good or bad? Read it and see! R&R!

The familiar manly figure turned around at the sound of her call. He looked around until he saw whom the sound originated from. He wasn't sure if he had seen right, if this was just an illusion from working too much. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Putting his glasses back on, he realised that the beautiful woman standing in front of him was real. A question rose in his head.

"Theresa?" Fox asked, still a bit unsure.

"Yes, it's me. I've come back to Harmony," Theresa replied, smiling. She wanted so much to hug him, to feel him in her arms once again, yet she knew it would probably be inappropriate. 

"Wow, this is great! Do you want to come to my office to talk?" he offered some peace and privacy.

"Yeah, sure."

Fox lead them to his large and spacious office. Theresa walked in and he motioned her to sit down on the leather couch. She did and he sat down next to her. There was somehow an awkward silence that neither of them could shake off. Theresa was shy (although she wasn't sure why) and Fox was still trying to let her sudden appearance sink in.

"How have you been these years?" Theresa asked politely.

"Well, I started working in the Crane Industries a week after you left doing little stuff like paper work. I went back to school to do a degree in business and I've since been getting promoted. I don't know if it's just favouritism or if grandfather actually thinks I have talent but I've now reached the Senior- executive, Vice president, yada yada of the empire."

"Oh my, I guess me leaving **did** do a great deal for you," Theresa replied, not knowing if that was meant for Fox to feel guilty or agreeing.

Fox didn't know how to answer to that comment. "Uh, I'm really, really glad you're back though."

Theresa blushed. "Thanks, me too."

"So how about you? What have you been up to?" Fox asked, smiling encouragingly, hiding the nervousness in his body.

"When I first arrived in New York, I had to search for a job. I started small but worked my way up. My boss saw my potential and by the time I reached vice president, I decided to start my own fashion label. I've set up a fashion company in New York called "The Theresa Fitzgerald Co." and it's going really well."

"I'm so proud of you! Gosh, you've worked so hard," Fox complimented.

"And you know how you wanted to see Julia Roberts wearing one of my dresses to the Golden Globes?" Theresa asked.

Fox's eyes widened. "Yeah?"

"It's going to happen!" Theresa squealed excitedly.

Fox couldn't believe his ears. "It came true. Wow, that's freaky! That's great, no better. It's magnificent!" Fox cried, hugging Theresa.

Just then, a slim brunette walked in without knocking. Fox let go of Theresa to her disappointment and faced the woman.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," the lady said innocently. _Sure you didn't! Theresa screamed in her head._

"It's ok, Lily. This is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, my…uh…" he stumbled on his words. _Ex-girlfriend?_

"Friend," Theresa ended for him.

Lily extended her right hand to Theresa. "Hi Theresa. I'm Lily Porter, Fox's secretary," she replied, smiling at Fox.

For some reason, that made Theresa really insecure. _This woman is gorgeous. And why is Fox looking at her like that? She's got brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin…sound familiar, Theresa? She is kinda similar to me but she's not as pretty. Right? I mean, sure she's got a bigger bosom and a bigger backside and thicker lips but it doesn't mean she's better than I am right? I'm not jealous of her because I shouldn't be. I'm not in denial. I'm not in denial…_

"Theresa?" Fox asked for the third time.

"Huh? Sorry, went off to another planet," Theresa apologised. _Great! I just made a total fool out of myself._

"It's ok."

"So how long have you known Theresa, Nick?" Lily asked, placing a hand on Fox's shoulder, gently massaging it.

__

What is with the touching?! Nick? Who ever calls Fox "Nick"? Argh!

"Theresa and I have known each other for a few years. She only just came back to Harmony from New York a few days ago."

Theresa only nodded, hiding the burning anger and jealousy consuming her body. There was one question that was trying to burst out of her mouth though.

"How long has Lily been your secretary?" Theresa asked, begging God that she was just a friend.

Fox didn't know whether to feel happy that Theresa was feeling jealous which probably meant she still had feelings for him or sad to see her in such a position.

"Uh, it's been 2 years now."

"Oh," Theresa answered, expecting a better answer than that.

It seemed Lily did too, nudging him to tell more. Fox felt rather uncomfortable but he knew Theresa deserved to know the truth.

"And also, Lily and I…" Fox stumbled on his words. This was harder than he imagined.

"Go on," Theresa encouraged, knowing him saying "Lily and I" wasn't a good sign.

"Well, Lily's my…Lily's my girlfriend," Fox eventually stated. 

Theresa was stunned by his words, his statement. He could see the pain and shock in her eyes, which seemed to be filling with tears. Theresa didn't want to look weak and tried to stay calm. Lily put her arms around Fox and Fox just smiled awkwardly. She turned to Theresa who had a really pale face by now. Lily gave her the "He's mine" glare and Theresa stared at the ground.

__

I don't know why but I feel like my heart is tearing into a thousand pieces. I came only to tell Fox about my past years and hoping to tell him about Ethan and me. But now I just feel rejected and deserted. I wish the woman in his arms was me. I realise now that not only have I not gotten over Fox, I still care for him and love him deeply. But now things are different. He has a girlfriend. I can't take this much longer. The tears are bursting to flow out.

"Excuse me, I've got to go," Theresa said bluntly, pushing past Fox and Lily, rushing out the door. By that time, tears were already beginning to flow down her cheeks.

"Theresa!" Fox yelled after her, worrying about her. She couldn't hear him from all the noise in the building.

"Fox! Where are you going?" Lily whinged, putting her hands on her hips. 

"It's over, Lil. I don't love you, I love Resa!" Fox cried, then turning around to chase after Theresa.

"Theresa! Wait up!" he shouted after her.

A/N Will he be able to catch up to Theresa and if so, will she listen to him and give him another go? Will there be romance between the two? Will the love triangle be back full swing? Next chapter will answer these questions hopefully! R&R!!


	33. 32 Drugged

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 32: Fox chases after a heartbroken Theresa to explain. She refuses to listen. Will he be able to tell her how he really feels? And will a stranger be able to hurt Theresa? R&R!

Theresa didn't bother waiting for the lift. She ran down the stairs, tears almost blinding her view. She never thought it would end like this. She didn't even think she felt this way towards Fox after their 3 years separated. The pain in her heart was unbearable and she just really wanted to get away from it all. As she rushed out of the Crane Industries, Theresa searched her purse for the car keys. All she could hear was Fox's voice ringing in her eyes, his last words to her before she left his office: _"She's my girlfriend…She's my girlfriend…my girlfriend…girlfriend…girlfriend…"_ Theresa unlocked the car door and jumped in. 

She couldn't hear anything besides those last words…She couldn't hear Fox calling after her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Theresa! Theresa, don't go! Hear me out!" Fox screamed at the top of his lungs. _This has got to be bad. I mean, it's either she CAN'T hear me, or she doesn't WANT to hear me._

Fox ran on, hoping to catch up to Theresa. He saw her running, trying to get away. She looked so disappointed and depressed. Fox hated to hurt the only woman he had ever loved and the only woman he will ever love. Fox hurried his pace as he saw Theresa getting into her car. _Not far now. 5 metres…4…3…2…1…_

"Theresa! Theresa, let me explain! Please!" Fox cried, knocking on her car window.

Theresa quickly wiped away her tears, rolled down the window and replied, "I think you should go back to your secretary of a girlfriend! Maybe she can get you a coffee and do little jobs to please you!" Theresa insulted angrily.

Fox rose his eyebrows at her response. "She already has done that…" Fox started but seeing Theresa angry and shocked face, he knew he had said something horribly wrong. "But the point it, I need to tell you something important."

"What? That you're engaged to her or you've got 7 children with her?" Theresa spat.

"No and I don't plan to have that many kids!" Fox replied defensively.

"You know, you're wasting my time and yours too. I don't want to hear it!" Theresa yelled in his face and turning on the engine.

"Don't go, Theresa!" Fox begged her. She didn't want to talk to him any more.

"This conversation is over, Fox and so is everything else we had!" Theresa cried at him and sped away.

"Theresa!" Fox yelled after her, a tear welling up his eye as he watched her car disappear around the corner. _No, I can't give up yet. I've got to chase after her._

Fox turned around and rushed to the VIP parking space where his car was parked. He got out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors. He climbed into his red sports car, got the engine going and sped out of the parking lot, determined to catch up to Theresa.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa was crying so hard in the car. She just wanted to get away, get away from the pain. _Why did I ever come home just to be hurt all over again? I should've never come home. Harmony is just full of bad stuff. Full of evil, pain, greed, sadness, selfishness, fighting, schemes- nothing is good in Harmony! Coming back was a big mistake. One HUGE mistake!_ Then the thought of last night filled in Theresa's head. Ethan. He had held her in his arms and made her feel so secure. She remembered her family and the news of Whitney and Chad's wedding. She was going to design her dress. _I guess there are better things in Harmony too._

Theresa was so deep in thought that she hadn't realised that the car was breaking down. By the time she realised, it had come to a complete halt. She struggled to pull over. _Ha! Just the best time to break down, car! ARGH! Nothing's gone right since I came to see Fox! I've got to get a new car for mama._

Theresa got out of the car with her purse in hand. She locked the doors and looked across the street. There seemed to be a shop there. Or was it? Theresa crossed the road to get a closer look. The fluorescent light on the roof read "Joe's Bar and Motel". Theresa walked inside. _I guess I couldn't wait in the car for hours. I'll call Luis to pick me later. I could do with a drink._ So Theresa sat on one of the stools. Although she didn't feel really comfortable around all this smoke and drunk guys, she didn't have much choice after all. _'Cause I'm definitely not going to wait outside!_

"What can I do for you, little lady?" asked a middle-aged man, who looked Theresa up and down.

Theresa thought about it for a second. This was a bar and it did sell alcohol but the last time she had bought alcohol, Fox and her had slept together. Theresa decided alcohol wouldn't be her choice.

"A glass of OJ, thanks," was Theresa's quiet reply.

The man looked at her weirdly, probably because it was a bar and she had ordered a non-alcoholic drink. "You're a city girl. Dressed like that, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Don't ask. I'd rather forget about it all," Theresa answered. _Thinking about it only brings more pain._

"Bad day, eh?" 

"Yep."

Theresa sat there with her hand in her hands and waited for her beverage to arrive. She saw the seat next to her being occupied and looked up. A young, scruffy man who had brown hair and a sexy smile was sitting next to her. Theresa wasn't in the mood for flirting.

"Hi, my name is Gary, what's yours?" he asked.

"Theresa," Theresa replied bluntly. She had got to admit, he was pretty gorgeous but she just hated men at the moment.

"Let me buy you a drink," he offered.

"I've already ordered."

"Oh."

"Here you go, lady. Enjoy," the man behind the counter handed Theresa her OJ.

"Thanks."

"So what is such a wonderful woman hanging around here for?" Gary asked, still smiling.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Theresa replied, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Ok, I understand," he said.

He tried to lean closer to Theresa but knocked off her purse from the counter instead.

Theresa rolled her eyes as she saw the contents that were once in her purse, was now spread along the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me help you," he offered warmly.

"No thanks," Theresa replied, quite annoyed at this man.

Theresa got off the stool she was sitting on to pick up her things. Meanwhile the man secretly poured out a packet of white powder into Theresa's drink.

When Theresa had finished placing all the items back into her purse, she got back on her seat. 

"Again, I'm sorry about that," Gary apologised.

"It's ok," Theresa replied, wishing he'd just go away.

Theresa drank the rest of her drink and Gary smiled. She decided she needed to call Luis and looked for her mobile phone. But she suddenly felt funny, weird even. She felt like she was drunk yet like she was flying, floating away. She felt extremely free and happy. But definitely drugged, although she didn't know it. She wasn't sure where she was and who the people in the room were. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Gary.

"Who are you?" she asked drunkenly.

"I'm Gary, your boyfriend, Theresa," he lied, putting an arm around her waist.

"Oh, Gary!" Theresa squealed and placed around his neck.

"You look drunk. Let's go upstairs to our room," he helped her up.

"You have strroong muscles," Theresa whispered in his ear, hardly keeping her balance.

As they walked to the staircase, a man at the corner of the room shouted, "You got another girl, Gary?" 

Gary smiled evilly and nodded. _This Theresa girl is by far the hottest girl I've ever gotten._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fox sped along the highway, hoping to find any signs of Theresa's family car. _She can't be that far._ He looked along the road and as he turned a corner, he saw the familiar grey vehicle on the side of the road. He pulled over behind it and got out of his car. He walked over to Theresa's car and realised that she was not there. _Now where is she?_ Fox scratched his head and looked around. All he could see was a motel type place on the other side of the road. _She's probably there._ So Fox crossed the road and raced inside. He saw a couple of drunken men and a waiter behind the counter. Theresa was no where to be seen. 

"Excuse me, have you seen a woman who's got tanned skin, brown hair and chocolate eyes and is about this height?" Fox asked the waiter.

"Uh, I think she's been taken, man," the man explained, laughing.

Fox was furious at his comment about Theresa. He grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer to him. "Listen to me, WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed.

"She's, she's upstairs. One of our regulars just took her up. Room 7," he replied, breathing heavily. "Now let me go!"

Fox pushed him back and the man fell. He looked for the stairs and bolted up them, skipping 2 or 3 at a time. _Please be ok, Theresa! Please, God, let her be safe!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But Theresa was far from safe. The man led her into his room and laid her on his bed. _The drug won't last long. I didn't have enough. Let's hope she just does what she's told to do._ Theresa felt weird still. She had a headache now and felt really hot. Her vision was definitely not clear. Gary took his shirt off and sat next to Theresa. He then grabbed her into his arms and began kissing her. Theresa couldn't move she seemed paralysed. The kiss was hardly passionate or romantic. It was hard and not filled with love- just pure lust. Theresa's mind started to work slowly. Her mind was telling her this is wrong but her body was rejecting all her messages. Gary moved to Theresa's neck and began kissing her there.

"No, no," Theresa muttered, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Gary moved one hand to her back and tugged on the zipper of Theresa's dress while the other hand moved freely around her whole body.

__

Oh no! What's going to happen to me? Help me! Someone please help me!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fox reached the top of the stairs and looked around worriedly. He turned right, looking for room 7. He made a left and saw number 7 inscribed on the door. He knocked loudly on the door repeatedly. 

"Open up!" Fox yelled.

Fox had no choice but to kick the door open. If Theresa was in the slightest danger, he was going to kill that guy.

Fox moved back a couple of steps and then rushed to kick the door. The door burst open and he rushed in. He saw a man on the bed, covering an obvious female figure. Fox ran over to the bed and punched the guy. The man fell back on the bed, clenching his cheek and yelling in pain. Theresa lay on the bed, paralysed.

"Theresa, are you ok?" Fox asked worriedly.

She murmured something but he couldn't make it out. Fox turned to the man.

"What have you done to her?" he yelled.

Gary got his pants and shirt on quickly.

"Get away from her, you sick idiot!" Fox shouted.

Gary rushed out the door, scared of being hit again.

Fox turned back to Theresa. She was still looking drunk and her dress was all lop-sided because the zipper was undone.. He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Fox?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, it's me. You're going to fine now. I'm here so don't worry. Did he…did he…" he asked but couldn't finish the question, hugging her tightly.

"No."

"Good. You're safe now. Listen, I'm really sorry about before. It's over between Lily and I. And the reason I dated her was…was because she reminded me of you. When you left, I felt empty. I wanted a replacement and I thought Lily could be that replacement. But I realise I was completely wrong because I love you Theresa and only you. You can never be replaced."

Theresa managed to hug Fox. "I love you too."

Fox kissed Theresa on the forehead and they stayed in each other's arms for an hour or so until Theresa was sober enough to walk. Yes, the love triangle was back but so was their love. It was always there, just hidden deep in their hearts. And now it was unburied, recovered and restored.

A/N Oh, there you go, Foxeresa fans! More Foxeresa next chapter. I felt this chapter was getting WAY too long. It seems my chapters are getting longer and longer. This is now the longest chapter ever! LOL! Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	34. 33 A Second Chance

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 33: Fox asks Theresa for another chance at being with her but before Theresa can answer, she must come clean with him about the night before. How will Fox react but most of all, what is Theresa's answer to Fox's question? R&R!

Theresa was deeply shaken by the events that nearly happened that afternoon. Fox called for Theresa's car to be towed and he drove her home. They had sat in silence for the whole trip because Theresa was still terribly frightened and Fox didn't know what to say besides the occasional "Are you ok?" and "We're nearly there".

Once they got back to the Lopez-Fitzgerald's, Fox opened the car door for Theresa and gave her his hand to help her out. There got up but tripped on a rock and landed in Fox's arms.

"Ah!" Theresa screamed, scared to death.

Fox saved her from falling, holding onto her tightly. Theresa felt secure in his arms and her worries were blown away. When Fox let her go to stand up properly, Theresa decided to speak.

"Thank you for rescuing me back there. I don't want to know what would happen if you never rushed in when you did. I just don't know what to say. I owe you one," Theresa explained, a tear falling from her eye.

"You don't owe me anything…well, besides a kiss," Fox smiled cheekily.

"That, I have plenty to give," Theresa whispered before placing her lips on Fox's, kissing him with passion.

When their lips were eventually parted, Fox asked, "Theresa, I love you so much. And now that you're back, I want to start again. You know, you and me. A new beginning. What do you say?" Fox asked, hopeful and smiling.

Theresa didn't know what to say. _He doesn't know the whole truth. He doesn't know about last night- about Ethan and me. But I've got to tell him._

"Uh, I need to tell you something though," Theresa started, fidgeting with her hands.

"Yeah, what is it?" Fox asked curiously. _Please don't say you're married or something!_

"Well, I saw Ethan yesterday and I thought it couldn't be him but it was. He swept me off my feet and I kissed him. I spent the night with him last night. Then this morning, he told me to go see you and-"

"I get what you're saying, Theresa," Fox interrupted her.

"You do?" Theresa questioned, surprised at how fast he had responded.

"Yeah. You want to get back together with Ethan and not me. The thing is, why tell me you love me when all you want to do is be with my brother 'cause it sure doesn't help with my self-est-"

"No! I do love you and I'm not saying I'm back with Ethan. It's just…well, I just wanted you to know about it. I want you to know that things are back the way they were 3 years ago, besides the fact that you and Ethan are the best half-brothers there ever was. I just don't want to come between the two of you. This love triangle is back and it's more serious than before because we've all matured over this period of time. It's not a game any more."

"I understand and you won't come between Ethan and me. We're inseparable!" Fox laughed, knowing that sounded weird.

Theresa smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Good, because I'd hate to hurt you two all over again."

"So…about that second chance at love? What do you say?" Fox asked, wrapping his arms around Theresa's waist.

"I'd love to but this time, I'm not going to run away. I'm staying right here and I'm going to choose a husband and a father for my son," Theresa stated confidently.

"Fine by me," Fox told her.

Theresa kissed Fox romantically, holding him tightly, her body pressed on his. For once in a long time now, Fox could taste Theresa's lips and smell the sweet-smelling perfume she wore. Theresa moaned in his mouth and their kiss deepened. 

Fox pulled away when Theresa least expected him to. Trying to catch his breath, he spoke. "I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Take me where?" Theresa asked, getting excited.

"There's this fun fair on tonight near the wharf. You go tell your mother about these plans and get ready, while I make plans, ok?"

"Ok! I'll be back out in half an hour," Theresa said, kissing him on the cheek and going inside.

__

I'll make this night a night you won't forget, Theresa. Tonight will be one heck of a night!

A/N Oh, you'll love what I have planned for the next chapter! You'll just have to read to find out, I guess! R&R!


	35. 34 Pure Fun

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 33: Fox takes Theresa to have some fun at a fun fair. Theresa realises how extreme and wild Fox really is. R&R!!

Theresa had taken a shower and asked Pilar to baby-sit Ethan Martin again tonight. She accepted with hesitancy. Theresa got changed into a sweater and jeans, put on some make up and walked back outside. Fox was waiting for her, leaning on the car.

"Hey, I'm back!" she cried, hugging him.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted her by planting a kiss on her forehead. "Now let's get going!" he insisted, opening the car door for her.

Theresa smiled and thanked him, getting into the car and putting on her seatbelt. Fox then closed the door, walked around to his side of the car, opened the door and allowed himself in. He got his keys out, switched on the engine and backed out of the driveway. Theresa was so excited. It was officially their first date and she felt pretty nervous too. Fox wanted tonight to be really special and fun. So they headed to the fun fair.

When Fox parked his sports car, they got out of the car and walked to the fun fair. There was a slight sea breeze blowing in, making conditions cool yet perfect. Fox held her hands and Theresa felt like she was falling in love all over again. Fox bought two hot dogs for them to eat. She loved the way he could be so complex and so simple as well. He could be happy living with numerous luxuries yet he'd have fun at a fun fair and eating hot dogs too. Or maybe it was because he was with Theresa.

After finishing eating, Fox won some little plush toys for Theresa at some games. He was particularly good at throwing the coins so that it would land in a bottle. It made Theresa laugh to see how childish he acted when he missed. 

Before long, it got dark and the lights were switched on. They went on the ferris wheel and gazed at the sights below them. They went on some little kids' rides and laughed. Then they drove some bumper cars. After a while, Fox and Theresa walked on, trying to see what they could play next. Fox saw a fun ride and smiled excitedly. 

"Let's go on the Wipeout!" he suggested.

Theresa glanced over to the ride, the people seated in the ride were screaming. They were spun upside down and around. Some were brave enough to have their hands in the air. Theresa gulped at the sight.

"I don't know…" Theresa was scared.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Fox encouraged her.

"You're a wild child, you know that?" Theresa joked.

"Yep, I knew that a long time ago! Now, let's get on that cool ride!" he insisted.

"But anything rides to do with the words 'fast' and 'upside down' are considered a no way for me," Theresa explained. "Plus I have a fear of heights."

"I'll hold your hand. Besides, you've got to live life to the fullest!" At that Fox, grabbed Theresa's hand and led her to join the queue. 

They didn't have to wait long and in a matter of minutes were buckled up and ready for the ride. Well, Fox was anyway. 

"I'm so scared, Fox!" Theresa closed her eyes at the thought of falling.

"Don't worry, I'll be here," he comforted, squeezing her hand.

Theresa smiled nervously. _I don't know how he ever convinced me to do this. I've never done anything like this before. I mean, I've never dated anyone like him before. He's really different from Ethan. well, I guess there's a first time for everything! So here goes nothing!_

Suddenly, they were lifted from the ground. Slowly but increasing in speed, they were swung back and forth. Before long, they had gathered enough speed to begin to turn around upside down. Theresa screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling the air rushing at her face, the adrenaline pumping. She felt a funny feeling in her stomach as they kept spinning. It felt great and ticklish. Theresa saw Fox raise one of his arms in the air and scream out "Whoo-hoo!" She followed him. She was having so much fun, she had forgotten about her fears. She had let go of her worries and it amazed her that Fox had taught her how to do this. When the ride was finished, Fox helped Theresa out and they walked out to get the toys they had left on the ground.

"Thanks. You gave me confidence to go on rides like that one tonight," Theresa told Fox.

"It's ok. I thought you might've needed to just hang loose," Fox replied, laughing.

While he was still laughing and least expected it, Theresa leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Fox was shocked by her sudden reaction but kissed her back passionately. Theresa thought it was only going to be a quick kiss was proved wrong when Fox's tongue entered her mouth. She returned the favour. Their kiss grew stronger in desire. The adrenaline from the ride was still there, Theresa was now all hyped up and energetic. She wanted more action!

Then Fox broke away. "Let's go somewhere…more private," he offered, putting his arm around Theresa's waist.

Theresa nodded in agreement and they moved out of the fun fair, away from the crowds and the noise and towards the wharf, into the night.

"I have something to show you so close your eyes," Fox said, covering Theresa's eyes, leading her forward.

Theresa could smell the smell of the water and knew they were close. They walked on.

"Surprise," Fox whispered in her ear.

Theresa opened her eyes as Fox took his hands away. There, in the water, touching the wharf, was a boat. It was quite large and was covered in assorted candles with different colours, sizes and scents. Theresa gasped at the sight.

"It's beautiful!" she cried, turning to face Fox.

"And so are you," Fox replied. "Let's get on board, shall we?"

"Sure!" Theresa took Fox's hand and they stepped onto the boat.

Theresa looked around in amazement. It was a really romantic gesture.

"I had a wonderful night tonight, Fox," Theresa said, closing the distance between so now their bodies were almost touching.

"Oh, Theresa, it hasn't finished yet," Fox answered, smiling seductively.

Theresa felt another sudden surge of adrenaline and urgency. She wanted action and boy did she want it bad. It wasn't like her to be like this but she couldn't help it- the ride, the boat covered in candles, Fox. It was irresistible. She kissed him hard on the lips. It was a hot and fiery kiss. It grew urgent and fast and Fox pulled Theresa inside the boat. There, in the middle of the room lay the large bed, covered with red silk covers and rose petals. In no time, their clothes were everywhere around the place. They were going so fast that they didn't have time to think. Fox, on the one hand was used to this stuff. One night stand type of thing. Theresa wasn't and it was like her first time. They both jumped on the bed simultaneously. Theresa was feeling so hot while Fox began kissing her. He kissed her in places she had never been kissed before. She screamed in pleasure but began returning the pleasure yet torture back to Fox. For a beginner, she had made Fox cry out in ecstasy. Fox was done with waiting and fun, so he allowed himself into her and made love to her. They had so much energy and love to give out that they continued it all night long. 

Theresa knew that this was completely different to Ethan. With Ethan it was gentle, passionate, slow and intimate while with Fox it was hot, wild, ecstatic, fun and exciting. So which one will it be? The Wild Child or the Gentleman in a Tux?

A/N More to come- more romance between Fox and Theresa! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers! Keep it up, I say! LOL.


	36. 35 Contractions

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions. 

****

Summary: Chapter 35: Theresa spends the morning with Fox in his boat. When Theresa gets home, all she wanted was to sleep. But when she wakes up, she gets a surprise! R&R!

Theresa woke up with her head on Fox's chest, her legs entangled in his. His arms were wrapped around her, making her feel close to him even more. She lifted her head gently from his chest and looked over to where his head was. He was fast asleep. _Not for long._ Theresa gently blew on his face.

"Wake up, sleep head," she whispered in his ear.

Fox didn't need an alarm clock to wake him up. All he needed was Theresa. He immediately opened his eyes to see her smiling at him.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Fox pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her. When they pulled away from each other, Fox got up.

"You know, there was one thing I didn't get to show you last night," Fox explained mischievously.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Theresa asked curiously.

"The spa," he replied, smiling cheekily.

He took Theresa's hand, leading her into the bathroom. Fox turned on the tap and the bubbles. Not needing to undress for they were already naked, the two hopped into the hot water. 

"Ahhhh…" Theresa groaned, closing her eyes.

"Good hey?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, but I know what would be better," Theresa suggested, kissing Fox passionately.

Fox got the message and the couple had some fun in the hot tub.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they finally got out of the tub, dried themselves and got dressed, Theresa was famished.

"Do you have any food in here?" Theresa asked, her stomach rumbling.

Fox laughed. "Yeah, in the cupboards in the kitchen," he replied, pointing.

"This might as well be a house. It has everything!" Theresa exclaimed, taking a box of cereal out of the cupboard. 

She then searched for some milk, bowls and spoons. Fox helped her, filling two glasses with orange juice.

"So how often to you stay here?" Theresa questioned.

"Well, I only bought this boat a few weeks ago but I've been coming here every week to go fishing or for some time off."

"You have great taste," Theresa complimented, placing the things on the table and sitting down.

"I know," he answered, gazing in Theresa's eyes. He joined her at the table as she poured milk in her cereal. 

Theresa ate her bowl of cereal quickly. She was definitely hungry from all the 'vigorous activity' she had done. Fox watched her. He too was hungry and gulped down his breakfast as fast as he could. It didn't take them long at all to finish their meal. They washed the dishes together but not without a water fight.

By the time they had finished, there were patches of water all over their clothes. Theresa laughed. She had had so much fun with Fox that she felt like she and him were the only people on the earth.

"I better get going, mama would expect me home," Theresa said, hugging him and getting her purse.

"I'll drive you home then," Fox replied, looking for his wallet and keys.

"Nah, it's ok. It's not that far. It's a beautiful day outside, I can walk home," Theresa said.

"Fair enough," Fox gave in, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her lips lovingly.

"Bye!" Theresa cried and left.

"Bye," Fox whispered to himself, couldn't keep the ear-to-ear smile off his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Theresa got home, all she wanted to do was sleep. She hadn't got much of that from last night. But she also missed her son, Ethan Martin. Theresa unlocked the door to walk inside. Pilar popped her head from the lounge room with Ethan Martin at her heels. 

"Oh, Theresita, you're home! Look, Little Ethan, your mama's home!" Pilar exclaimed, smiling.

Ethan Martin smiled sweetly and ran to his mother's welcoming arms. Theresa picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you too!" Theresa told him.

Pilar smiled. "I guess you want to sleep now so I'll leave Ethan Martin with Charity and Miguel to baby-sit. I'm sure they could use the practice. Well, I'm off to the Crane mansion now."

"You know you don't have to work there any more. We could support you," Theresa urged.

"I know but I've been doing it for so long that it's part of my life now."

"Ok, mama. But don't work so hard, ok?" 

"I know. Besides, who's the mama here, hey?" Pilar laughed.

Theresa smiled. "I'm just watching out for you."

"And I love you for that. Now I must go. Oh and the family car will be returned here by the mechanic. I will be using Miguel's car but you won't have any transport if you're going out," Pilar reminded.

"Oh it's fine. I think I'll stay at home today," Theresa replied, yawning.

Pilar smiled. "Now sleep, mija. Bye," Pilar kissed Theresa on the cheek.

Theresa nodded and went into her bedroom. She dropped onto her bed, pulled the covers over her and fell fast asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa didn't wake up until mid-afternoon. She glanced at her clock, which read 2:47pm. Theresa stretched her arms out and yawned. _Time for lunch! I'm starving!_

Theresa got changed into blouse and skirt and decided to go to the kitchen to raid the fridge. She took out a can of coke and a bowl of pasta that they must've had last night. She reheated the pasta in the microwave and opened the can of coke. When the pasta was ready, she got a fork and struggled to take the bowl and can of coke to the lounge room so she could sit and watch tv.

She found Miguel and Charity with Little Ethan on the couch. Theresa smiled and placed the coke on the coffee table.

"Thanks for looking after him for me," Theresa said to them.

"It's a pleasure, he's so fun!" Charity replied, ruffling Ethan Martin's hair.

"Fun!" Ethan Martin cried, clapping his hands.

Theresa giggled as did Miguel and Charity. As Theresa ate her lunch, Charity and Miguel started talking to her about their baby plans; their names and their sexes.

"At the first and second ultrasound, we could only see one of them was girl and didn't know the gender of the other. But yesterday, we went for another ultrasound and a regular check-up and found that the other was a boy! I'm so glad because Miguel and I both wanted a boy and a girl," Charity commented, leaning closer to Miguel, who put his arms around her.

"That's great! I'm so happy for the two of you! How about names, have you decided on names for them yet?" Theresa congratulated.

"Yes, the girl will be named Rebecca and the boy will be named Thomas, Tom for short," Miguel answered, couldn't wait until his children were born.

"They're beautiful names," Theresa replied, as she finished her lunch. _Now I wonder why I had to call Ethan, Ethan._

A cry from Charity distracted Theresa from her thoughts. 

"ARGH!" Charity screamed.

"What's wrong, Charity? Is it time?" he asked, taking her hand.

"C-contractions! ARGH!" she yelled.

"Oh, Miguel, how many weeks along is she?" Theresa asked frantically.

"39," he replied, with worried eyes.

"Oh my! Have you gotten things packed? I think she's going to give birth!" Theresa asked, standing up.

"Yeah, they're in our room! I'll go get them. Call mama, ok?" he ordered and rushed out of the room.

Theresa went over to the phone, looking back at Charity to make sure she was ok. Theresa punched in the numbers, while Ethan Martin began asking why his aunty was crying out like that. Miguel came back into the room in no time after Theresa got off the phone with Pilar. She said she'd come to the hospital as soon as she could.

"ARGH! MIGUEL!!" Charity yelled.

"What? What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

"I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE!" she replied, trying to breathe.

A/N SOOOOOOO sorry about not updating in over a week! I've been busy with school and assignments. I hope you liked this chapter. More to come soon. Just to clarify why I chose Tom and Rebecca. Tom was an old crush and Rebecca is a great friend of mine who is somewhat like a Charity in my life so I thought she fitted the character! LOL! R&R! Coming soon: a chapter inspired by an episode of Friends! You can be sure it'll be good then! Lol!


	37. 36 The Bet

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 36: Charity gives birth! Everyone gathers at the hospital for the arrival of the twins. Have your say for what you want in the next chapter! Vote! The more the better!

Charity was quickly helped into the family car, which had been returned an hour earlier. Miguel sped along the road to the hospital, his hands shaking in nervousness. Theresa tried to keep both of them calm by telling them both to breathe in and out. After all, she had been in labour before too. 

When they had arrived at the hospital, Charity was quickly taken upstairs to the labour room, followed closely behind by Miguel. Theresa and Little Ethan chose to wait on the seats outside the room to wait for the others to come. It didn't take long before Pilar, Sam, Grace, Luis, Sheridan and Ethan arrived.

"We limited the people who wanted to come so it wouldn't crowd the hospital," Sam explained, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," Theresa replied. "Charity and Miguel are in there."

"Oh please, God, let the babies and the mother be ok," Pilar prayed.

"They'll be fine, Pilar," Sheridan reassured her, hugging her.

Theresa was surprised to see Ethan there. _I wonder how he found out about Charity._ She walked over to him.

"Hey Ethan, what are you doing here?" Theresa asked curiously yet couldn't help but smile.

"I was visiting Sheridan and Luis at their cottage when Pilar called about Charity being in labour and I thought I might come to…to…" Ethan stumbled on his words.

"To what?" Theresa asked, smiling and stepping closer to him.

Ethan suddenly felt the temperature in the room had risen 100ºC. "To keep you company."

Theresa giggled at his shyness. "That's sweet. I don't see why you couldn't just say it."

"Well, I didn't think you'd want my company after…"

"After what, Ethan?" Theresa asked, not knowing what he was getting on to. _He can't possibly know about…_

"Fox called me this morning. He told me about last night," Ethan answered, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh. I was going to tell you but-"

"It's ok. I understand. You've chosen who you want to be with and I'd respect that," Ethan said quickly.

"No, you don't understand, Ethan," Theresa replied, moving him away from the group of people. "I haven't **chosen** anyone. I've just realised I love Fox too. I love **both** of you."

"Really?" Ethan asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, I love you so much, Ethan. But I'm not sure who I want to spend the rest of my life with yet," Theresa told him, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too," Ethan said. He leaned over for their lips to meet in a kiss. She responded quickly and leaned forward. They closed their eyes as their lips fused together in a passionate kiss. Ethan's hands caressed Theresa's back and Theresa ran her hand in his hair.

A person's voice interrupted their kiss. They abruptly broke away from each other. It was Pilar.

"Charity- Oh," Pilar looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable seeing her daughter in another man's arms. _What's with Theresa lately? She swaps between Fox and Ethan. She stays out all night, probably sleeping around with them. She could get pregnant AGAIN!_ "Charity's had the first baby," Pilar continued what she had started.

Theresa and Ethan smiled. "That's great!" Theresa squealed.

"We're not sure if the boy was the first one to be born or the girl but he or she will be let out soon," Pilar finished and then leaving them.

Theresa turned to Ethan. "Isn't it great? I'm officially an aunty!"

Ethan laughed at her excessive excitement. "That means you're getting old!" He joked.

Theresa poked her tongue out at him and pretended to be offended.

Ethan kissed her cheek and smiled. "But you'll always be as beautiful as the day I first laid my eyes on you."

Theresa blushed. Then she exclaimed, "I think it's the girl who was the firstborn!"

"No, I think it's a boy!" Ethan contradicted.

"Yeah? Well, let's make a bet. I bet it's a girl," Theresa said, feeling confident in her answer.

"Ohhh…a bet hey? What does the winner get?" Ethan asked, grinning.

"Anything the winner wants," Theresa whispered sexily in Ethan's ear.

Ethan gulped nervously. _Boy, is that a good prize._ "D-deal," Ethan replied.

"Well, then, let's seal this deal with a kiss," Theresa suggested.

"Fine by me," Ethan agreed, pulling her closer to him for their lips to greet one another once more. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Ethan could smell Theresa's sweet shampoo. Ethan wanted the kiss to last longer but Theresa pulled away, smiling.

"I think that's enough for now, don't you think? Let's go and find the answer and see who wins the bet!" Theresa insisted, grabbing his hand and heading back to where the others were.

They headed back to where everyone was waiting nervously and happily. Sam and Grace were talking civilly. Sheridan was in Luis' arms and Pilar was pacing around, carrying Ethan Martin in her arms. When Ethan and Theresa got back, they could hear Sheridan talking.

"Charity and Miguel are so lucky. I wish I was pregnant," Sheridan said glumly.

Luis kissed her on the forehead and gave her an encouraging smile. "We will have a child."

They could also hear Grace's voice close to Luis and Sheridan.

"Our baby would've been so cute today if I had never lost it," Grace commented, a tear dropping down to the ground.

Sam took her into his muscly arms and she cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Grace."

"Me too. I haven't been too nice to you lately. I wish we could turn back time and have had the baby."

"I know we're getting a bit old but…maybe we could try, you know, to have one," Sam suggested.

Grace looked up at him. She saw the love and compassion in his eyes. The she nodded and kissed him.

Theresa looked at Ethan. "Everyone wants to be pregnant," Theresa quietly said to Ethan.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied, looking at the two couples. _I, myself, wouldn't mind a little kid around either._

"Including me."

"What?" Ethan asked, shocked at her sudden comment.

"I mean, when I gave birth to Ethan Martin, he was the most beautiful and cutest baby. I held him in my arms and when he looked back at me, I saw so much unconditional love and trust in his eyes. He made me smile and he was the reason I had to fight. Now I wish I could hold a little baby of mine in my arms again," Theresa wished.

"Yeah, when I found out Gwen had lost our baby, I couldn't help but feel a big sense of loss. I mean, the baby wouldn't have had a healthy family but it deserved to live and be loved by someone. I never even got to see him/her."

"I guess everyone in this room wants to have a baby…well, besides mama and Ethan Martin!" Theresa said, sighing.

"I wonder what's taking so long."

"Charity and Miguel probably want the baby with them until she has given birth to the **boy**."

"The second baby is the girl!" Ethan answered.

"Yeah whatever."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

10 minutes later…

While the others still waited, one couple sneaked off and finds a vacant room in the hospital to do some lovemaking…or should I say some baby making.

A/N Ok, you guys get to chose:

Who the couple are. (Ok the couples have to be between Sam and Grace, Theresa and Ethan or Luis and Sheridan.) Who interrupts them and If Theresa or Ethan wins the bet! 

Tune in next chapter to see what happens next! R&R! And vote!


	38. 37 Busted!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 37: A couple is found in an empty room, baby making! Who are they? Who interrupted them? And who won the bet- Theresa or Ethan? Only one way to find out- read! And review! =) Thanks for all the votes! You can vote again this chapter!

Luis and Sheridan snuck their way into an empty hospital room. They closed the door behind them and Luis wrapped his arms around Sheridan.

"Are you sure about this here?" Luis asked.

"Definitely. I want a baby and I want one now!" Sheridan ordered.

"Yeah but a baby comes with a lot of terms and conditions," Luis explained.

"I know but I want to start a family with the man of my dreams!" Sheridan rebutted.

"Fine with me," Luis replied, kissing Sheridan passionately.

Luis carried her to the single bed and moved those curtains to cover them from anyone's view. Sheridan took off her dress, her bra and underwear, lying there with her legs spread apart for Luis. Luis couldn't wait and quickly tore off his shirt, pants and his boxers. Not needing protection, he went down on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him into her. He gained entrance and Sheridan screamed his name out in pleasure. They made love.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa and the others waited patiently for the babies' arrival, not noticing Luis and Sheridan missing from the group. Just then, 2 nurses carried out the babies. Everyone rushed to see his or her cute, little faces. 

"Who's the firstborn?" Ethan asked the nursed, smiling.

"Rebecca Fitzgerald, the baby girl," the nurse replied, showing her to Ethan.

Ethan shook his head. "Great, you win," he said half- happy, half expecting some dare.

Theresa giggled. "Yay! Now I've got to think up something you can do…" she began thinking.

"Why don't we find a storage room or...-"

"No! That would be satisfying your male needs! I'm going to make you suffer!" Theresa teased.

"Come on, Theresa! I admit it, you were right but don't make me do something completely and utterly embarrassing!" Ethan pleaded.

Theresa laughed. She loved him when he was begging. He looked so cute. "Just give me some time to think about it."

"Ok."

Pilar was holding Rebecca when Theresa and Ethan had finished their little chat. Pilar was crying at kissing her grand daughter. Sam and Grace were crying happily over Thomas who was sucking on his thumb. Everyone was happy to see the two twins. Then the nurses instructed the joyous grandparents to the nursery. Just as this happened, a doctor and Miguel wheeled out Charity.

Theresa and Ethan went to congratulate the couple.

"Oh, they're such beautiful babies! Congratulations!" Theresa kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Yeah, Rebecca has Charity's eyes," Miguel pointed out.

"And Thomas has Miguel's nose," Charity said, barely louder than a whisper.

"You should get a lot of rest, Charity," Ethan added.

"Yeah, I needed heaps of it when I had Little Ethan!" Theresa agreed.

"I'm so proud of both of you!" Pilar cried.

"Same here," Sam smiled.

"Well, we better take her to her room," the doctor interrupted.

Miguel nodded and followed the doctor's directions. Sam, Grace and Pilar carried the twins to the nursery.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Luis and Sheridan had climaxed together, they took some time to get their breathing pattern back to normal.

"I'm ready," Sheridan told Luis.

"Ready for what?" Luis asked curiously.

"To make love again," Sheridan answered, rubbing her hands up and down Luis' chest.

"Again? Are you sure? I mean, we might get caught in the act!" Luis explained.

"I'm sure no one will actually come in! And you don't seriously think I'd get pregnant after just one try, do you?" Sheridan asked.

"It's fine by me!" Luis answered, smiling.

"The whole male population of this world will do anything for sex!" Sheridan laughed.

Luis began to look offended. "…Not** everything**," he eventually said.

Sheridan giggled. "Whatever."

"Oh, come on, can we get on with it, baby?" Luis hurried her in anticipation.

"Hold your horses, boy!" Sheridan replied. "Besides, I think we should change positions this time. Me on top," Sheridan ordered.

Luis smiled. He simply said, "Ok."

So Sheridan and Luis changed positions and Sheridan sat on top of him. 

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Ready as I ever will be," was Luis' reply.

So Sheridan allowed him into her, pushing him farther and farther in. She rocked up and down, feeling him in her being. He caught onto her rhythm and rocked with her.

"Ohhh!! Luis! Ahhh! YES!" Sheridan cried in pure pleasure.

Luis tried to keep from shouting out like Sheridan. He groaned and groaned but could no longer keep quiet. "Oh, Sheridan! Oh, yeah! There! Don't stop!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pilar realised Sheridan and Luis was missing by the time they were all surrounding Charity in her room. _They'd probably want to know that she's had the baby. I wonder where they are._ So she went to look for them. Just as she passed a set of rooms, she thought she hear Sheridan and Luis' voice. She looked around, they weren't there. _It's coming from this room!_

"Sheridan!" Pilar heard Luis scream.

__

I wonder what's wrong. So Pilar opened the door and rushed over to the curtain. She pulled it back.

"Oh my goodness!!" Pilar shouted, putting her hands on her face.

Here she was, seeing Luis and Sheridan, both naked on a bed, in the middle of making love! There was nothing to cover them so she could see everything! Luis' hands were squeezing Sheridan's bottom and Sheridan was just about to cry out in ecstasy.

When this happened, Luis and Sheridan abruptly stopped what they were doing and grabbed at the sheets that were beneath them. _Damn these neatly made, tucked-underneath-the-bed sheets!_

"Out of all the placed in your house you could've done this, why do this in a public hospital? Do you not know your sister-in-law has had the babies?" Pilar asked, turned around.

"It's not what you think, mama," Luis answered, still tugging at the sheets.

"I didn't think it, I didn't imagine it. I saw it, Luis!" Pilar yelled.

"Pilar, we really want a baby and when we were waiting outside the labour room, we had a crazy idea and I really wanted a baby now…and it led to this," Sheridan explained, failing to get the sheets to cover their nudity.

Pilar knew how much they had tried for a baby these past months. They were still young and wild. Pilar sighed. "When you're ready, Charity is in room 56."

At that, Pilar left the room. Sheridan and Luis, who gave up on the sheets, looked at each other and signed. Sheridan began to laugh.

"How can you laugh when my mama just busted us naked together making love in an empty room in a public hospital?" Luis asked her unbelievably.

"Well, don't you think it's funny when your MOTHER found us together?! How awkward was that! I think she was more embarrassed than we were!" Sheridan exclaimed.

"Yeah," Luis had to agree with her.

"Well, we better get dressed and go visit Charity," Sheridan announced.

"Woah, woah, woah! We hadn't finished what we started!" Luis protested.

"You want more, hey?" Sheridan asked, licking her lips.

Luis jaw dropped. He wanted her. "Y-yeah," he whispered.

So Sheridan leaned down, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and made love to him again.

A.N. Like this chapter? I thought there should be other couples involved in this fic and not just all about the Theresa/Fox/Ethan triangle. This time round, you can choose and suggest what you want Theresa to tell Ethan to do. Now I know some of you hate Ethan, so you'll probably suggest Theresa telling Ethan to die, so there are no guarantees I'll use your suggestions. I just want to see if you guys have better suggestions than I have 'cause my ones are lame so far. So don't forget to have your say! 


	39. 38 Giving In

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 38: Theresa and Ethan go to the Bennetts' house to get some baby clothes for the twins. R&R!

When Sheridan and Luis were still in that empty room, everyone else was squished into the small hospital room to see how Charity was going.

"You guys can go home, you know? You don't have to stay. I'll be here to look after Charity," Miguel insisted.

"Yeah, we should get home to check on the kids," Grace suggested to Sam.

"Yeah, go home," Charity agreed.

"Ok, we know when we're not wanted!" Sam joked and led Grace out, waving.

When Sam and Grace left, Miguel said, "Mama, you should go too. You can go get some rest."

"Yes, I will go home but not to rest. I'll make you dinner. Meals at hospitals are not healthy for you and the babies," Pilar explained.

"The babies don't even have teeth to eat meals yet!" Theresa replied.

"Yes, but the babies drink the breast milk," Pilar informed them.

Charity blushed. _This is the modern age, I'm not even sure how to breastfeed._

There was an awkward silence until Pilar broke it. "Well, I better go now. I'll come back later with some clothes for you, Miguel and dinner too." With that, she opened the door and left.

"So it's just us then, hey?" Ethan asked, picking up Little Ethan.

"Yeah. Oh! I almost forgot. Grace said that she had some baby clothes for the twins and I wanted them to wear those cute clothes that I had picked out for them. Do you think you two can go get them?" Charity asked.

"Sure. Where will they be?" Theresa questioned.

"In my old room," Charity replied, smiling.

"Ok, we'll go then. See you!" Ethan said and he and Theresa left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, Sheridan! YES!" Luis screamed as he climaxed.

"Ohhhhh!" Sheridan moaned, as she joined him.

She collapsed on top of him, panting and filled with unbelievable pleasure. 

"We can continue this later, but now we have to get dressed and go see Charity and Miguel," Luis suggested, motioning Sheridan to get up.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed and got off the bed to get dressed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan had chosen to drive Theresa's family car to the Bennett's place. They arrived at their doorstep and rang the bell. Kay Bennett answered the door. She was surprised to see them but not disappointed.

"Hey bro. Hey Theresa. Hey little guy!" she greeted them. "I had heard you had come back. I'm glad you're back. This guy over here has been a sad puppy since you left," Kay teased Ethan.

Ethan shook his head at Kay and laughed. "Are you going to let us in or what?"

"Yes, come in. Mum and dad came back. I haven't ever seen them so happy. It's kind of scary at the same time. But it's great that they've gotten this whole Ivy and David thing sorted out," she answered. "So how's Charity?" Kay asked. It was good that she had gotten over Miguel. It took a long time but she knew his heart belonged to Charity- now and forever.

"She's great. The twins are healthy. In fact, we're just here to pick up a few clothes for them," Theresa said with a smile. She was officially an aunty and her son now had a little cousin to look after.

"Oh ok. Her room's upstairs as you both know. Why don't I baby sit this cute little toddler for you while you two go upstairs, hey?" she offered, handing a sugary biscuit to Ethan Martin.

"That'd be great. Thanks Kay," Theresa answered gratefully.

Theresa and Ethan walked up the steps, taking a right to Charity's old room. Theresa opened the door to the spacious room with a neatly made, double bed in the middle of the room.

"I wonder where the clothes are," Theresa said.

"In the closet, maybe," Ethan guessed, opening the closet.

"There they are!" Theresa cried, taking out the little pink and blue outfits. "They're so cute! I can remember the days when Little Ethan could fit into these!"

"That's quite a long time ago, Resa," Ethan told her.

"Yeah, but it only seems yesterday to me."

"So, have you thought up something I have to do yet?" Ethan asked, with a grin.

"No. I mean, I **really** want to give into letting you have it the way you want but…" Theresa's voice trailed off.

"Then why don't you? We'll both benefit from it," Ethan explained to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Theresa opened her mouth to say something when Kay walked into the room. Theresa broke away from Ethan and blushed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just wondering if you found the stuff yet? Well, Little Ethan is asleep on the couch downstairs. I'll leave you two to it. If you need anything, you know where to find me!" Kay exclaimed and left, about to close the door behind her.

"Wait! Kay!" Theresa yelled after her.

"Yeah?" Kay asked curiously.

"What's the first word that comes to your head beginning with 's'?" Theresa questioned.

Kay thought for a second. "Uh, are you sure you want to know?" Kay asked, smiling uncomfortably.

"Thought so, I know the word. Thanks."

"No problem," Kay answered and left, shutting the door.

"So does that make you give in to temptation?" Ethan asked as Kay left the room.

Theresa giggled. "I love you," Theresa said seriously.

"I love you too, Theresa," Ethan returned, kissing her on the nose.

"But still, that doesn't mean I'm not going to torture you," Theresa informed him cheekily.

"Uh-oh," he said, not knowing what she was going to do.

A/N I have to leave it here. I wanted to upload a chapter for you guys as soon as possible so this will have to do for now. I'll continue tomorrow. Good night!


	40. 39 Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 39: There's lots of romance in the Bennetts' house. Check this out to see who's with whom! R&R! This chapter is a little R-rated.

Theresa walked over to Charity's old bed and sat down. "How about here?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

"Here? What if Sam or Grace suddenly come in?" 

"Well, you got to play by my rules. Besides, it's either here or nothing," Theresa replied firmly.

"Ok, ok," Ethan reluctantly agreed.

"You undress and wait here. I'll be right back," Theresa said and went to the bathroom. [A.N. Just imagine Charity's old room had an ensuite.]

Ethan did as he was told and waited naked, lying on the bed. He still felt a bit awkward being in Charity's old room and his father's house and all. Ethan didn't have to wait long when Theresa opened the door to step out of the bathroom. Ethan's eyes widened as he sat up straight when he saw Theresa. She had stripped down to her skimpy, black lace bra and matching g-string. She had let her hair down and her hair was messy, giving it a sexy look. She had put on wet red lipstick. That would make any guy want to kiss her lips. Theresa walked slowly to the bed where Ethan sat, gaping at her. She made sure he was checking her out. She smiled when she saw his dumbfounded face. She saw his naked body too and she knew he wanted her.

Theresa lay next to him on the bed, facing him. His first move was to get rid of her undergarments but she stopped him.

"Not so fast, Mr. Winthrop," Theresa smiled.

"Now I know what you mean by torture," Ethan answered, sighing.

Theresa leaned over to him and kissed him passionately. She kissed her way down his chest and his belly button. Ethan began breathing heavily. She grabbed him in her hands and he moaned in surprise. She then gave him a blowjob and he was on the edge of his sanity. He cried out in pleasure, screaming for more. Theresa stopped before he exploded in her mouth. This made Ethan go nuts. He wanted her so bad now and it was torturing him. Theresa kissed her way up again and sat on top of Ethan with her legs on either side of him. He took Ethan's hands and allowed them under her bra. Ethan gasped as he made contact. He wasn't going to let her win. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. So with one swift move, he un-strapped her bra and threw it off her body. Theresa wasn't suspecting it and gasped.

"Wow, you're good," Theresa laughed.

Ethan laughed and moved his hands down Theresa's bare body. He wanted to be in control and flipped her over so he could be on top. He slid his hand under her g-string and she closed her eyes and gasped. She knew he had the upper hand now. She was losing control and both of them knew it. Ethan moved a finger into Theresa's being and she moaned. He knew this time she wouldn't be able to stop him from taking her underwear off. Using his free hand, he slid her g-string slowly down her legs. Theresa's breathing got faster and she screamed in ecstasy when Ethan added another finger into her. Once he took off her g-string, Ethan released her from torture.

"Ethan, make love to me now!" Theresa begged.

"Who's the one being tortured now?" Ethan asked, smiling.

"Just do as I say!" Theresa ordered.

Ethan smiled and did as he was told. They screamed out one another's name and allowed the sensations flow through their bodies.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What they didn't know was down the hall, Sam and Grace were in their room doing the same thing. They had finally worked out their problems. Ivy and David were no longer in the picture and Sam and Grace had admitted their love for each other still. So to celebrate their reunion, the couple made love. Sam felt Grace in his arms again and Grace felt secure in his strong arms. They were both satisfied with each other's company.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    Ethan and Theresa just lay in Charity's old bed together after they made love. Their breathing was back to normal and their hearts stopped racing so fast. They lay there, content to be in each other's arms. 

Just then, someone opened the door. Theresa sat up, covering her body and quickly glanced at Ethan who looked back at her with shock. _Who could it be? And what are they going to say when they see Ethan and me in Charity's old bed?_ It was more of a surprise when Ethan and Theresa saw who it was. The familiar tall, masculine blond walked into the room- Fox.

"Fox?"

"Oh, bad timing hey?" Fox commented when he saw the two in bed together.

Theresa knew this was awkward. She felt terribly guilty about this and didn't know what to say. 

"How did you know we were here?" Ethan asked, breaking the weird silence.

"Well, I heard from Pilar that Charity had given birth to twins and I thought I'd pay her a visit and go see Theresa at the same time. But when I got there, Charity and Miguel said you were here getting baby clothes for the twins. So I came here and I came in and realised that coming here to get clothes for the twins wasn't the only thing on your mind," Fox replied with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to come here to look for me," Theresa answered him apologetically.

There was silence again for all three of them to think about the situation.

Fox smiled. "You know, we could all take advantage of this situation."

Theresa and Ethan both knew Fox was up to some cheeky.

"What do you mean?" Theresa questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Well, Ethan and I have both had you separately but well, never together."

"You mean…" Ethan started, catching on.

"Yep, a threesome," Fox finished for him, moving over to them to sit on the edge of the bed.

Theresa thought Fox was crazy. Both of them with her at the same time? On the other hand, Ethan thought about it. It could be the opportunity to show he was better then Fox in bed.

"I don't know, man, I've never done it before," Ethan finally spoke again.

"There's a first time for everything, bro. Besides, trust me, it'll be fun!" Fox tried to convince them.

But Theresa just thought Fox had bumped his head or something. He had changed since the last time she saw him and it scared her. _He's had threesomes before?_

"Yeah, why not? You've got to try new things, right Theresa?" Ethan asked, looking over to her for approval.

Theresa looked at them. Now she thought both of them were crazy. _I guess there's not much of a difference if they're both here making love to me because I make love to them separately anyway. Maybe Ethan and Fox are right…or dead wrong._ Theresa couldn't say no to the two men she loved so much. She reluctantly nodded and Fox smiled. He began unbuttoning his shirt and Ethan lay a hand on Theresa's arm.

He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Theresa felt like he was going to let her off the hook. It seemed like he was going to say no to this whole stupid idea. 

But before Theresa got to reply, Ethan continued. "Nah, what am I saying? Of course you're sure! I mean, what woman wouldn't want her two boyfriends with her at the same time?!" Ethan laughed.

__

Me? Maybe I should just tell them I'm not so sure about this.

Theresa felt a hand wrapping around her stomach and she jumped. She turned around to see it was Fox. He had finished taking all this garments off and was now in bed with Theresa and Ethan. He leaned over to kiss Theresa passionately. Then Ethan broke the kiss by turning her to him so he could kiss her too. She knew that this was competition between the two men and she didn't know what to do.

Theresa lay down on the bed while Fox and Ethan talked.

"Do you want to start at the top or the bottom?" Fox asked his half-brother.

"Let's see who starts with what with scissors, paper, rock," he answered.

Theresa's eyes widened. _They're doing scissors, paper, rock to see who gets what? They make me sound so cheap!_

Fox won and there was no surprise in what he chose. 

"Thanks, man, I'll start with the bottom half of Theresa," Fox said, moving down the bed.

"You ready Theresa?" Ethan asked her.

Theresa was just about to tell them this was a bad idea and they should stop when Fox's tongue entered Theresa's inner being. Theresa gasped.

"Hey, you cheater! I guess that means to start then," Ethan cried.

As Fox poked his tongue in and out of Theresa, Ethan's tongue made contact with Theresa's. Theresa moaned into Ethan's mouth. Ethan's hands moved to fondle with Theresa's breasts. Then Ethan began sucking on Theresa's neck. Theresa began screaming in pleasure as Fox quickened his speed. Ethan began kissing and sucking at Theresa's chest area and then Fox decided he wanted to make love to Theresa straight away and entered her with one strong thrust. Theresa screamed as he did so, spreading her legs wider to welcome more of him in. Ethan moved his way back up to face Theresa. He kneeled over her with his knees on each side of her face. He lowered his large manhood into Theresa's mouth. Theresa's nearly choked when he did. Ethan groaned when Theresa's began giving him a blowjob. Theresa moaned and moaned as Fox fastened his rhythm. Theresa rocked with him. Fox began screaming out Theresa's name and so did Ethan. Ethan exploded into Theresa's mouth as Fox and Theresa reached climax. Their hearts were beating rapidly and they were panting. After a few minutes, Ethan spoke.

"Swap time," he called to Fox and they swapped positions.

Fox began teasing Theresa's nipples while Ethan made love to her below.

When they had finished, Theresa was tired and felt incredibly gross and dirty. She should've told them to stop. It was wrong and it was disgusting. All she wanted to do now was sleep on it and then take a long shower when she got home. But Ethan and Fox had other plans.

"Let's do it again!" Fox suggested, smiling.

Theresa sat up immediately. "NOOOOOOOOO!!" she screamed and blacked out.

"Theresa? Theresa? Answer me, please," Ethan asked, looking over her.

Theresa opened her eyes and Ethan helped her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Where's Fox?" she asked, wondering what was going on.

"Fox? I don't know but he's definitely not here," Ethan replied. "Are you ok, honey?"

Theresa frowned and then grew relieved. _Phew! It was only a nightmare!_ "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"What about?" 

"I'd rather forget," Theresa answered, hugging Ethan and sighed.

"It was that bad, eh?" 

"You couldn't imagine. It was **three** times worse than normal nightmares."

A.N. Did you think the dream was real? It was one of those things that would never actually really happen, at least not in my fics. More to come soon. Cya!


	41. 40 May The Best Man Win

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 40 (!): Ethan and Theresa catch Kay with someone! Also, later in the chapter, Whitney and Chad ask whom Theresa wants as a best man for their wedding- Fox or Ethan? Who will she choose? YOU DECIDE! R&R!

Chapter 40 already! Thanks for the piling amounts of reviews. I love them and all those who read this! Enjoy!

Ethan and Theresa hurried downstairs with the baby clothes after getting dressed. Theresa smoothed her hair as he rushed down and Ethan tucked his shirt in. When they reached the couch where Little Ethan was sleeping, Ethan picked him up and Theresa looked for Kay.

"She must be in the kitchen or something," Theresa guessed, walking over the room.

They reached the kitchen door and swung it open. What they thought they were going to see was the complete opposite to what they actually saw. Kay was backed up against the kitchen wall with her legs circled around a mysterious young man sucking at her neck and a hand under Kay's shirt. Kay had her eyes closed, breathing heavily. She had no idea that Theresa and Ethan saw this.

"AHEM!" Ethan coughed. _Who is this guy with my half-sister, Kay???_

Kay gasped in shock when she heard someone's voice. She immediately opened her eyes and the mystery guy stopped what he was doing and dropped Kay down to the ground. Kay fixed up her clothes and looked at Ethan and Theresa with an embarrassed and awkward smile.

"Ethan, Theresa. We didn't know you were here," Kay said, staring at the ground.

"Who is this guy?" Ethan pointed; the man still hadn't shown his face yet.

The mystery man turned around. Theresa's eyes widened and Ethan's jaw dropped open.

"John?" Theresa asked in surprise.

"Yeah. No one knows about Kay and me and we'd like to keep it that way for now. I mean, when we found out we weren't half-brother and sister, we kind of got along really well. We started going out secretly and…well, we're in love," John stated, taking Kay's hand into his.

Theresa looked on admiringly. She turned to Ethan. "Sounds like us several years ago, don't you think?" she said smiling.

Ethan had to admit it. It did sound like them years ago. He nodded. "Ok. We understand and we won't say a word. But don't you think your parents deserve to know? You never know, maybe they'll be ok with it," Ethan suggested.

"Maybe, but it might not be the right time…" Kay said, biting her lip.

"Sam and Grace have finally worked out their problems, with David not being her long-lost husband after. They've forgiven him, knowing he did have feelings for Grace but Grace no longer has any for him. Ivy is out of the picture. They're in each other's arms again. I think it's a great time to tell them," Theresa encouraged.

Kay turned to look at John. "I guess you're right. We'll give it a go later. Hey, why don't you leave the baby clothes here? We're going to go visit Charity and the twins later so we'll take it for you," Kay decided.

"Yeah! That'd be great. Well, Ethan Martin is really heavy so we have to go. See you two later," Ethan said.

"Bye!" Theresa waved.

"Bye! Oh, and Ethan, you've got some lipstick stains on your left cheek!" Kay laughed.

Ethan blushed and Theresa helped him wipe it off.

"See you!" Theresa said again and the three of them left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ethan drove Theresa back home, she unbuckled Ethan Martin's seat belt and picked him up. 

"Thanks for taking my son and I home, Ethan," Theresa thanked, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's cool. I had a nice time," he smiled.

"Yeah, me too. Bye," Theresa replied.

"Love you, bye," he said kissing Theresa on the forehead.

"Love you too." 

And Theresa unlocked the door and carried Ethan inside, while Ethan started his walk home.

Theresa placed Little Ethan down on her bed and kept him warm with the covers over his body. She then went to look for Pilar, who was in the kitchen.

"Mama! I'm going to help Whitney and Chad with their wedding tonight so could you baby sit Ethan Martin for me?" Theresa asked. "You could take him to the hospital with you," Theresa suggested, hopeful.

"Sure. I hope Whitney and Chad loves your designs," Pilar replied, while tasting the bolognese sauce she was cooking.

"Yeah, they're only draft copies because I haven't had much time though." _I wonder why!_

"Well, you go call them and I'll finish making dinner for Miguel and Charity," Pilar finished.

Theresa nodded and headed for the lounge room. She dialled Whitney's number and within a few rings, she picked up. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Whit. It's Theresa. I was just reminding you about our meeting tonight for the wedding preparations," Theresa said into the phone.

"Yeah, I remembered. Come by to the house any time. We're just working out the flowers for the wedding right now," Whitney replied.

Theresa could hear the joy and excitement in her voice.

"Cool. I'll come by soon. Bye."

"See ya."

**__**

At the Russell's place…

Theresa had taken a shower and drove to the Russell's place. She rang the doorbell and Eve answered the door.

"Oh, hi Theresa! It's been a long time since I last saw you! You're looking gorgeous! You must be looking for Whitney and Chad. They're upstairs," she smiled and hugged Theresa.

"Thanks. So you must be really excited about this wedding, aren't you Mrs. Russell?" Theresa asked, walking into the house.

"Yes, I am. At first, TC and I disagreed about this whole situation. But then TC found out Chad hadn't drugged Whitney and etc. so he gave them his blessing. Simone was also in the way of them two. She wanted Chad so much. But she realised Chad didn't have feelings for her. We had a long chat and she agreed to let Chad go. And now things couldn't be better."

"Yeah. It's great how things have worked out since I've gone," Theresa answered.

"You can find your way upstairs. I'll get back to cooking dinner," Eve told her and ducked back into the kitchen.

Theresa climbed the staircase up to Whitney's room. She saw her bedroom door was slightly open and decided to just go in. She walked in on Whitney and Chad pashing.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt," Theresa informed them, blushing.

Whitney blushed too. "It's alright. We're glad you made it!"

"So what you got there, Theresa?" Chad asked, pointing at her bag.

"The designs for Whitney's wedding gown!" Theresa squealed going over to the bed and taking the designs out. "They're only rough copies but I think you'll like them!"

Whitney had a look at the copies of designs Theresa had drawn. She smiled at every one of them. But when she came to the last one, she gasped and went into a dreamy state.

"I thought you might like that one," Theresa smiled and commented.

"Like it?? I love it!" Whitney cried, showing it to Chad. "What do you think?"

"I think you'd love gorgeous in anything, babe," Chad complimented.

Whitney blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Then it's this design, I guess!" Whitney turned to Theresa.

"Great, I'll get onto getting the materials etc."

"That'd be great! Well, we've finally set a date for our wedding! It's going to be on September the 26th," Whitney announced.

"Great! That'll give me a few weeks to make the dress."

"And of course, I've mentioned about you being my bridesmaid so you'd probably have to design your own dress too! But the thing is, we didn't know who to pick as best man. You know, with the love triangle and all," Whitney replied, confused.

Theresa thought about it. "You're right, I never really thought about it."

"Well, you get to choose. If it were up to me, I'd choose Ethan. He's my best friend, my best man. But I understand that it's up to you since I don't want to make things more complicated or worse than they are," Chad gave his opinion on the matter.

Theresa didn't know who to choose, let alone what to say! What was she going to do? She kenw that she had to choose between Ethan and Fox sooner or later but not right now! What will she say? Who will she pick?

A.N. You get to choose!! Vote for the man you think will be the BEST man for Theresa at the wedding! Votes will be counted (that is, if there are any people who vote for Ethan) and the decision will be public in the next chapter. Don't forget to state your reasons on why you chose the person! Come on, get your votes in! =)


	42. 41 2 Phone Calls, 1 Best Man

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 41: Theresa tells Whitney and Chad how she feels about the best man decision. Has she chosen Fox? Or Ethan? Find out in this chapter! R&R! Special note inside (18/3)

Fox won the votes! It was 20-10. On the first day, I actually thought Ethan would win, which would've been a major surprise but the next day, most of the reviewers voted for Fox and so Fox got the lead and won. Sorry, Therethan fans out there, you guys just didn't vote! For those who did, good try! Well, here goes the story…

"I want Fox," Theresa finally said, shocking Chad. "If it's ok, I'd like Fox to be the best man. I think it'd be good for him to see what a wedding is like. I doubt he's been to many at all."

Whitney and Chad smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Then that's how it will be. Fox is the best man!" Chad proclaimed.

"But I'm feeling bad. I'm kinda rejecting Ethan if you know what I mean," Theresa replied, looking glum.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he won't mind because I can say it's my choice," Whitney said.

"That'd be worse for him, knowing Chad let you choose Fox rather than his best friend, Ethan!"

"I guess you'll have to tell him why then," Chad concluded.

Theresa sighed. "Yep."

"Chad, Whitney, Theresa! Dinner!" shouted Eve from the foot of the staircase.

"Great, I'm starving!" Chad cried, hopping off the bed.

The three of them left Whitney's bedroom and made their way downstairs and into the dining room where TC, Liz, Eve and Simone were. Theresa leaned over to whisper in Whitney's ear.

"You never told me what eventually happened between Liz and your parents. What did happen?" Theresa asked quietly.

"Dad found out about mum and he was furious at first but forgave mum and Liz went crazy at that. One day, she fell and bumped her head. She's got amnesia now and is surprisingly really nice," Whitney answered.

Theresa smiled. "What a story!" she whispered, as they sat down at the table.

They began eating and summarising their lives to tell Theresa at the same time. It was a nice chance for Theresa to catch up on all that had happened in Harmony while she was away. 

After dinner, Theresa decided she had to leave to tell Ethan and Fox about the wedding plans. It was getting late and she didn't want to wait until tomorrow to inform them.

"Thanks a lot, Mrs. Russell for making dinner for me tonight. Thanks everyone, bye!" Theresa exclaimed as she walked out the front door.

"It was our pleasure," Eve replied, waving.

"See ya, Theresa," Chad joined.

"Yeah, bye!" Whitney added.

Theresa got into her car and waved one last time before backing out of the Russell driveway and heading home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa got out of her car and took her eyes out to unlock the front door of her home. It had been a long yet eventful day and it still hadn't ended yet. Theresa was a bit worried about telling Ethan this whole situation. How he would take it was a mystery. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt his feelings or give him the wrong idea. But she had made her decision and she was going to stick by it. Theresa dropped her stuff on the bed. Just then, Little Ethan ran into the bedroom, his arms wide open and a smile spread across his face. He came over and wrapped his arms around Theresa bare, smooth legs. Theresa picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Hello, my baby boy! Did you miss mummy?" Theresa asked him.

Ethan Martin giggled. "Yah," he said in his cute voice.

Theresa placed him back on the floor. "You go play with you toys. Mummy has some stuff to do, ok baby?" 

Ethan Martin nodded and waddled off. Theresa smiled. She then went to the phone and dialled Ethan's number.

After a few rings, Ethan picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ethan."

"Theresa?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's up?"

"I was just going to tell you something about Whitney and Chad's wedding."

"Yeah? What about?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Well, tonight they asked me who I wanted to be the best man. I had a very hard decision to make and the person I chose may not be the person I decide to marry myself. I just…I just felt the man was more suitable and needed the experience, you know?" Theresa rambled.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, still not knowing what was going on.

"I chose Fox."

There was silence for a while.

"I respect that decision. You're right, he needs the experience more than I do, not having the opportunity to attend many."

"That's what I thought! Thanks so much for understanding. I love you so much and I didn't want to hurt you," Theresa replied, feeling a bit relieved.

"I love you too and I'm fine."

"I got to call Fox. I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok, love you, bye."

"Same, bye."

Theresa hung up and then dialled Fox's number. Theresa smiled as she heard his voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Fox speaking."

"Hey Fox. It's Theresa," she greeted.

"Hey sexy! Haven't heard from you in hours. I've missed you!"

Theresa giggled. "Same. I was just calling to tell you you're the best man at Chad and Whitney's wedding."

"I am? Since when?" 

"Since I told them I wanted you to be the best man."

"And let me guess- you're the bridesmaid?"

"Definitely."

"Awesome! Wait, what about Ethan?"

"I told him and I thought you needed the chance to see how a wedding works anyway. You know, just in case you have a wedding in the near future…"

Fox laughed. "Yeah, I sure hope so!"

"Well, I've got to get the materials in for the dresses but you'll have to meet up with Chad about the tuxedos," Theresa informed.

"Great. Just tell me when and I'll be there."

"I wish you were here."

"Ok, your wish is my command."

"Nah, you better not come. It's late and mama will probably chuck a fit!" Theresa replied. 

"You sure?"

"I guess I am."

"Doesn't sound too convincing!"

"Theresa! Ethan Martin has fallen asleep. Maybe you should take him to bed!" Pilar yelled from outside.

"Got to go. Bye!"

"Night, baby."

Theresa went over to the living room where Pilar was sitting, ironing.

"Mama, you know you need some rest. House work can be done tomorrow and I can iron my own clothes!" Theresa insisted.

"I know, I know. But I can't sit around doing nothing," Pilar said, continuing to iron clothes.

"You could watch TV," Theresa suggested, picking Ethan Martin up.

"I'm not interested in all that media and celebrities."

"Ok, mama."

"I have placed a small bed for Little Ethan on the other side of your room. He can sleep there. You can go to bed too. Don't worry about me," Pilar replied, shooing her off.

"Yes, mama. Goodnight."

"I love you, goodnight."

Theresa carried Ethan Martin to his new bed and tucked him into bed. She kissed him on the forehead and she then got ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, washing her face, going to the toilet, brushing her hair, putting on moisturiser and changing into her nightie, Theresa finally got into bed. She was exhausted and yawned. Tucking herself in, it only took minutes before Theresa fell asleep.

Knocks woke Theresa up from her sleep. She reluctantly opened her eyes, noticing it was still dark. She looked at her clock to see what time it was. 12:20am. Then another knock sounded. It was coming from her window. Theresa got out of bed and crept over to her window as to not wake her son up. She opened the window quietly. Fox stood shivering outside.

"Fox? What are you doing here?"

"You wanted me with you. So here I am," Fox replied, climbing into the room.

Theresa smiled at the sweet act. She closed the window when he got inside.

"You said you didn't want Pilar to know so I waited until she slept and came knocking at your window."

"It's really sweet of you to come over," Theresa thanked him.

"I wanted to see you anyway," Fox said.

Fox wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Theresa kissed him back with intensity. When they let go, Theresa smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Fox replied.

Theresa led him to the bed and hopped into it. He joined her.

"I know what you're thinking but Little Ethan is here and besides, I really tired. Could you just hold me in your arms and sleep with me?" Theresa questioned, as Fox took his shoes off and lay down next to her.

"Sure, I'd love that," he obliged, hugging her tightly, feeling her warm body close to his. 

The two fell into a deep sleep with sweet dreams within minutes.

A.N. Ah, like that? Theresa and Fox. More of that coming next. Preview: Theresa chooses the man she wants to be with after the wedding. (But that's not for some time.)

**Note: Thanks for everyone who has been reading this continuous fic. But I will be away for 2 nights on camp. So there will be no updates for a while. God bless you all, InSpIrEd.**


	43. 42 Practice Makes Perfect

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 42: Theresa and Fox wake up in each other's arms. Rehearsals for Chad and Whitney's wedding begin. R&R! **Finally updated!**

Rays of sunlight streamed through Theresa's window, warming up the room. Theresa slowly opened her eyes. She smiled, knowing who was with her. Her head lay softly on Fox's chest and his arm was wrapped nicely around her waist. It was like Fox knew she had woken up and he too, opened his eyes, trying to get used to the light. Theresa sat up and so did he. She smiled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, sunshine," Fox eventually said, stretching his arms out.

Theresa kissed Fox on the lips. "Morning."

Just then Little Ethan got out of his little bed and ran over to where Theresa and Fox were. 

"Mama!" he cried, trying to climb up the bed.

Theresa laughed at his attempts and picked him up from the ground, placing him on her lap.

"Good morning, Ethan Martin," Theresa said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Morning mama," he replied, hugging Theresa tightly as he saw Fox.

"Don't be shy. This is Fox. We used to live with him when you were still a baby," Theresa explained.

Little Ethan looked at Fox. Fox smiled at him.

"Hey, little guy," Fox said, raising his right hand for a high five.

"Hewo," Ethan Martin answered, raising his small hand to hit it with Fox's. But Fox dodged it just in time so Little Ethan's hand missed Fox's hand and landed on the sheets.

Ethan Martin laughed. Fox and Theresa joined him.

"You're good at getting kids to laugh," Theresa complimented sweetly.

"I act like one most of the time anyway!" Fox told Theresa.

Theresa laughed. "Well, let's go get dressed and eat breakfast, kids," Theresa ordered.

"Yes, mummy," Fox joked.

Theresa helped Ethan Martin out of his PJs and got him dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans. Theresa went into the bathroom to brush her hair and change into a plain purple skirt and sweater. When she came out, she saw Fox already dressed, playing around with Ethan Martin. She laughed at their immaturity.

"Come on, boys, let's get something to eat!" Theresa insisted.

They followed her into the kitchen where Pilar had left a note.

__

Theresita,

I've gone to the hospital to visit Charity and the twins as well as handing some fresh clothes to Miguel before I go to work. I'll see you when I get home.

Your mama.

"Hmm…I guess we're the only ones in the house then," Theresa replied, getting plates out.

Not long after, the three of them began eating breakfast. Little Ethan's mouth was covered with peanut butter stains. They giggled and laughed, having fun all the time. 

Once they had finished breakfast, Theresa stood up.

"I think I need to clean you up!" Theresa picked up Ethan Martin. "Can you just clean this up?" Theresa asked Fox politely.

"Sure thing," Fox accepted, getting up himself.

Fox gathered up all the dishes and utensils, placing them in the dishwasher and then getting a cloth to wipe down the table. I guess you can say it was his first time doing this. Never in his whole life did he actually have to take the rubbish out or wash the dishes. This was definitely a first. But he liked it. He liked the feeling that someone was dependent on him instead of him depending on someone. He liked the fact that he was helping out, was doing something. Once he had finished, Theresa and Little Ethan walked into the room.

"Now that we're all clean, we can get going!" Theresa announced, getting her handbag.

"Go where?" Fox asked, wondering what was going on.

"Whitney and Chad's wedding rehearsal," Theresa confirmed, taking Fox's hand and leading him and her son to the door.

"Fox, where are your keys? Hurry up! Or we'll be late!" Theresa hurried them.

Fox handed his keys over to Theresa. "So we're really going the rehearsal?" he asked, still dazed.

"Yep! And you're driving."

"I've never been a best man before. Maybe someone else should take the job," Fox suggested.

"You'll be fine, Fox!" Theresa assured him, kissing him on the cheek. "Now get in the car and drive!" she laughed.

So Fox got into his sports car with Theresa and Ethan Martin in the back seats and following Theresa's directions, they soon arrived at the Russell's place.

Whitney, Chad, Simone and the rest of the Russell family were at the driveway when Theresa, Fox and Ethan Martin got out for car.

"You're here! Now we can get to the church and change!" Whitney exclaimed, hopping into the car. Everyone else did the same.

"I guess we follow them then," Theresa turned to Fox.

"Yeah, let's go," he agreed. 

Fox followed Chad's car and headed towards the church. When they got there, the men separated into one room and the women in another. Eve was helping Whitney in her wedding dress. Theresa put down Ethan Martin and became getting the spaghetti-strap, baby blue gown that she was to wear.

"Let's not fuss about the hair and make-up. This is only a rehearsal anyway!" Eve told Whitney, who was really nervous.

"Calm down, Whit. Everything will be fine! And besides, this is only a practice. Imagine what you'll be like on the real day!" Theresa teased.

Soon they were all dressed and they proceeded out to the aisle. The music started and it felt like the real thing, except without all the guests. Theresa took Fox's arm and smiled at him. He looked so gorgeous in a tuxedo, so manly and so serious. 

"You looked absolutely amazing," Fox whispered, smiling.

"Right back at ya," Theresa replied.

"So are you ready?" Fox asked.

"As ready as I ever will be."

They sounded like they were the ones walking down the aisle. But literally, that's what they did, with Whitney and TC right behind them.

A.N Thanks for being patient, waiting for the new update! This is the next chapter. More to come soon. Prediction: 5o chapter, I think. Not long to go, but I'm not sure. Please review! Haven't heard from you guys in ages! 


	44. 43 A Serious Talk

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 43: After rehearsals, Fox, Theresa and Little Ethan go down to the beach and have some fun yet at the same time a heart-to-heart. R&R!

After Chad and Whitney's wedding rehearsal and lunch, Fox, Theresa and Ethan Martin said their good-byes and decided to go down to the beach. When they got there, Ethan Martin ran off to build a sandcastle while the two lovers, Fox and Theresa sat down on the warm sand to talk.

"I could tell you had fun at the rehearsals today," Theresa commented, smiling.

Fox laughed. "Yeah, it's the first time I have ever been part of an actual wedding that's not about company mergers. So, yes I did have fun today. I especially enjoyed walking down the aisle with you," Fox replied, looking into Theresa's eyes.

Theresa took his hands into hers. "Me too," she whispered slowly.

They both leaned towards the other and their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they finally stopped kissing, Fox spoke. 

"I've been thinking a lot about us lately. About settling down and having a family," Fox started.

"You have?" Theresa asked.

"Yes. And I was wondering if you have chosen who you want to be with yet. I'm not trying to hurry you, don't get me wrong. I just wanted to know," Fox continued.

Theresa dropped her head in shame. "No. I have no clue. When I'm with you, I want to be with you forever. But when I'm with Ethan, I want to be with him always. I just don't know whom to choose. Not yet anyway. I'm sorry." 

"It's ok. I can say without a doubt that neither of us are angry in any way," Fox assured Theresa.

Fox placed his arm around Theresa's should and she leaned over to sit in his arms. He kissed her forehead and the two watched Ethan Martin making his sandcastle. After a while, the little boy trotted back to the adults with dirty hands. 

"Mama, I'm tired," he whined.

Theresa smiled and wiped his hands clean of the sand. She glanced over to Fox and he nodded.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up then, shall we?" Fox suggested, getting up and brushing the sand off his clothes.

Theresa followed him, holding Ethan Martin's hand. They got into the car and drove back to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house.

Fox pulled over at the driveway and Theresa unbuckled her seat belt. 

"Thanks for taking us and thank you for accepting the job as best man," Theresa told Fox.

"No problem. I had fun anyway," Fox replied.

Theresa kissed Fox on the lips, a short yet one filled with love. "Bye," she said, getting out of the car and helping Little Ethan out. They waved good-bye to Fox and then went inside.

Theresa walked inside her bedroom, putting down her keys and bag. 

"Now let's get you into the bath tub, bubs!" Theresa led her son into the bathroom.

A.N Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been lazy but now that it's holidays I should be updating more often. Thanks for being patient! Enjoy this short chapter! R&R!


	45. 44 The Dreams

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 44: Charity comes home with the twins. That night, Theresa dreams about what could happen if she married Fox or if she married Ethan. Interesting chapter! R&R!

After Theresa and Ethan Martin had had their showers, they walked outside their bedroom, following the delicious aroma coming from the dining room. Dinner was obviously ready and the two were very hungry. When they walked in, they realised that everyone was sitting at the table, talking. Theresa could see the new members at the table.

"Charity, you're home!" Theresa squealed, running over to hug her. "How's my niece and nephew, hey?" she asked and picks Rebecca up.

"They're very healthy and very adorable," Antonio, who had Thomas, replied.

"Yes, I agree," Theresa smiled, looking down on her niece.

"Now now, everyone. Let's eat dinner!" Pilar announced.

"Sounds great to me!" Miguel agreed, licking his lips.

The Lopez-Fitzgerald family ate their dinner. It was great to see happiness and joy filling the room. Theresa missed all those nights without her family. She was now fully happy knowing she was home.

After dinner, Theresa decided to head to bed early. She excused herself from her family- who were all still gathered around the twins- and brushed her teeth, changed and hopped into bed. Pilar offered to put her grandson in bed later because he didn't want to go to bed yet. So Theresa agreed and before long, she fell into a deep sleep.

**__**

In her dream...

Theresa stood in the shower as hot water flowed down her body. Steam had fogged up the glass surroundings of the shower. Surprising Theresa, a hand ran down her back. Theresa gave a squeal of fright when the mysterious person then spun her around. It was her husband of two years. She smiled at his familiar face and kissed him.

"Fox! What a nice surprise!" she cried, looking him up and down and realising he was completely naked. 

Fox copied her and gave her a cheeky grin. "I was just back from dropping Ethan Martin off at his friend, Matthew's place for the night. We have the whole house to ourselves tonight," he informed her, putting his arms around her waist.

"So what things have you got in mind to do?" Theresa asked him seductively.

"Let me show you what's in my mind..." Fox answered, kissing her passionately, pulling her closer to him.

Their kiss grew more and more urgent as Fox gently led Theresa against the tiled wall. He lifted her up and she spread her legs around his waist. His hands roamed around her body, feeling every inch of it. Fox ventured into Theresa's being and Theresa screamed in pleasure. Theresa eventually caught onto Fox's rhythm and rocked with him. Just before the two climaxed, Fox allowed Theresa to get back onto ground, turned off the shower and walked back outside into their bedroom.

Theresa still breathing heavily was a bit disappointed when he stopped. "What did you do that for?" Theresa complained, standing in front of him in the middle of them large bedroom, dripping wet and naked.

"I thought it was a bit uncomfortable in the shower...why don't we continue it out here?" Fox answered, moving closer to Theresa and kissing her.

"But we're dripping wet! We'll get the bed all wet," Theresa explained.

"I think you look incredibly hot when you're wet," Fox complimented her with a grin.

Theresa smiled. "Why thank you. I would say the same for you," she returned, running her hands down his moist chest.

"Well, if the bed is out of bounds, why not the rug?" Fox suggested, pointing down at the furry, warm rug that was situated a few steps away from where they were standing. It was right in front of the warm fireplace.

Theresa couldn't resist. She gave Fox the nod and he picked her up in his arms- that surprised her at first- and lay her down on the white, soft surface.

"Theresa, you are so beautiful, you know that?" Fox expressed with utter admiration and love, looking at her lying there under him.

"I get reminded that a lot of times a day by a very special man I absolutely love," Theresa replied, smiling.

"Theresa! I never knew you were cheating on me behind my back!" Fox cried, playing dumb.

Theresa laughed. "I love you, Fox," Theresa told him.

"I love you too, Theresa."

"Now make love to me already!" Theresa hurried him, smiling.

"As you wish, my dear wife," Fox replied, kissing her once again with all the passion he could muster. Their tongues danced as Fox's hands moved all over Theresa's body. Theresa spread her legs wide open, allowing Fox into her. This was the fifth time they made love this week and they made love for hours, over and over again, celebrating their love for one another. Their love was never ending and eternal and if it wasn't for their tiring bodies, they would've continued forever. They screamed and moaned so loud in pure ecstasy that anyone could hear if they were in the house. Luckily for them, they were the only ones in the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa smiled in her sleep. She turned in her bed as she went into her next dream...

**__**

In her other dream...

Theresa was in bed, her and her husband's bed. In their bedroom. In their house. The room was candle lit and really romantic. The fragrant aroma of roses filled the place. Theresa looked into her husband's eyes.

"Happy 3rd year anniversary, my beautiful wife. I love you so much," Ethan said to Theresa.

Theresa smiled and kissed him romantically. "I love you too, Ethan," she replied.

"I can't believe we've been married for 3 years now!" Ethan exclaimed, putting an arm around Theresa's shoulders.

"It hasn't been long enough," Theresa added, snuggling into Ethan's arms.

She kissed him once again and he returned it, starting slowly and gently, moving to a more urgent kiss. Ethan moved a hand under Theresa's nightie and onto her upper thing, pulling her closer to him. His hands ventured higher, squeezing Theresa's bottom then up along her back. Theresa lifted her arms as Ethan rid her of her nightie, throwing it across the room. He pulled down the covers so he could see her bare body like all the other times he had seen it. She was exposed to him.

"You are incredibly amazing, Theresa. Stunning, beautiful, striking, lovely...no words can express how much you mean to me," he whispered to her, admiring her body.

Theresa smiled, holding back tears of great joy. "It's your turn to get undressed," Theresa informed, laying on top of him now.

Theresa moved her hands down to Ethan's boxers. She looked at it and then at Ethan. 

"Someone wants me bad," she said mischievously. 

Ethan smiled. Theresa slowly- torturing Ethan- pulled his boxers down. Once she got them off his body, she chucked it away. Now it was his turn to be exposed. She grinned when she saw his nude body. Ethan took over kissing at Theresa neck and nibbling and sucking at her breasts.

"Make love to me now, Ethan! Oh now, please!" Theresa cried.

Ethan was more than happy to fulfill her request. He began to make love to her and continued doing so for pretty much the rest of the night.

The next morning, Theresa woke up feeling really sick. Ethan was already awake, holding her in his arms. 

"Good morning, baby," Ethan greeted her, kissing her.

"Morning, honey."

"Last night was amazing...we should do it again," Ethan explained, kissing Theresa's neck.

Theresa felt like she was about to be sick, so she got out of bed quickly, out into the cold with no time to spare, closing the bathroom door behind her, she threw up into the toilet. Ethan was rather confused. He got out of bed, got his boxers on and knocked on the door.

"Theresa, are you ok? Darling?" Ethan questioned, getting worried.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, Ethan. Don't worry!" Theresa shouted from inside.

Ethan sat on the couch, waiting for Theresa to come out. _I wonder what's going on. She isn't coming down with something, is she? _It must've been 10 minutes before Theresa opened the door. She still looked rather sick-ish but she was wearing a smile on her face. Ethan rushed by her side, advising her to sit down. He noticed she had something in her hand.

"What happened?" Ethan asked, still concerned.

"Well, Ethan I was vomiting."

"Are you sick? Do you need to go to the doctor's?"

"No, I believe it's morning sickness," Theresa replied, looking up at Ethan's reactions.

He gasped in shock. "You mean...you're pregnant again??" he asked, a big smile forming on his face.

"Yep!" Theresa replied as Ethan scooped her in his arms. "I'm not 100% sure but the test was positive so I guess we can double check at the doctor's," Theresa showed Ethan the thing she was holding in her hand.

"Great! I can't believe I'm going to be a father again! This time we're going to have another boy. Ethan Jnr. needs a brother. I mean, he tried playing cars with Tracy the other day!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly.

Theresa kissed him passionately and the two then went to tell Ethan Martin the good news.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa woke up with Ethan Martin calling her. She reluctantly opened her eyes, squinting at the light. _It was only a dream. Two dreams: about what can happen if I choose one of them. How am I ever going to choose?_

"Mama!" Ethan Martin cried again.

"Yes, I'm up honey!" Theresa replied, getting up with all the memories of her dreams in her head.

A/N Enjoy this chapter? Which "future dream" do you like? Don't forget to review and tell me! Thanks! 


	46. 45 Sold!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 45: Theresa makes an important decision while the Golden Globes are on TV tonight. Will Julia Roberts really wear her dress to it? Read to see! R&R!

Theresa got dressed as Little Ethan dragged her out of the room. She couldn't wipe away the smile that was glued onto her face. It had been like that since she woke up. The dreams felt so real. Even though she loved the dreams, she still worried about her future. Who will she be spending the rest of her life with? Fox or Ethan? Theresa brushed away those thoughts as she concentrated back to the present. Ethan Martin and Theresa entered the dining room where the rest of the family was crowded. There was barely room for everyone. Luis and Sheridan had come to visit. Miguel, Charity, the twins, Pilar and Antonio were sitting at the table too. Theresa squeezed into the room.

"Good morning everyone!" Theresa exclaimed above all the joyous chatter.

Luis must've noticed Theresa's big smile because he said, "Someone woke up on the right side of the bed. Sweet dreams last night, Theresa hey?" 

Theresa blushed. "That's for me to know and you never to find out!" she replied, getting a piece of toast for her son.

Everyone laughed at her and she turned bright pink. She found a seat next to Sheridan and poured herself some milk and began eating her breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After breakfast, Theresa helped Ethan Martin get changed. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, put her hair in a bun and got changed into a floral shirt that exposed her shoulders and silk skirt. She heard a knock on the door just as she finished putting some light make-up on. Theresa figured everyone was probably still in the dining room and couldn't hear it so she went to get it. She quickly swung the door open.

"Ethan! Hey!" she cried, surprised yet happy to see him. 

She allowed him to step inside and once he did, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"I'm glad to see you too," Theresa said, after he released her from the kiss.

"Anyway, I dropped by to give you this. You know, the other night...I found it eventually," he replied, smiling cheekily.

"Oh thanks," Theresa said, taking the bag that Ethan offered her. 

She went into her bedroom to put the bag down and Ethan followed her. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to Theresa and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I've missed you, Theresa," he whispered.

"I've missed you too," she replied, standing on her toes to kiss him passionately.

When they finally pulled away for air, Ethan spoke again. "What's with all the noise?"

"The whole family's here. They're all crowded in the dining room. I'm not going to risk suffocation to go back!"

Ethan laughed. He paused for a while as he got an idea. Theresa must've noticed.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"I was thinking that maybe you could move out and buy a house near here," he suggested. _And near me._

"Hmmm...that is a pretty good idea," Theresa thought out loud, smiling.

"Want to look for houses today? I'm free," Ethan offered, still holding her close.

"Sure! That'd be great!" Theresa exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. She kissed Ethan on the cheek.

"Great! Let's get going then," he said, letting go of Theresa so she could get her handbag etc.

"I'll get mama to baby-sit for me and tell her where I'm going and I'll meet you outside?" Theresa questioned.

"Ok. See ya soon!" he said, kissing her on the forehead.

Theresa went to the dining room where everyone was. They quieted down as Theresa walked into the room.

"Sorry everyone, but I'm going house shopping. Could you baby-sit Ethan Martin for me please, mama?" Theresa asked politely.

"Of course. House shopping? You're moving out?" Pilar asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it's getting crowded here and I think it's time I have a home for me and my son," Theresa explained.

Pilar nodded. "I'm so proud of you Theresa. You're grown up so much," Pilar complimented her daughter.

"Thanks mama. Anyway, Ethan's waiting outside for me. Bye guys! Bye Ethan baby!" she cried and left the room.

She hurried outside and saw Ethan in his silver convertible. She hopped in next to the driver's seat. Ethan drove around the streets nearby, looking for a 'For Sale' or 'For Lease' sign. Just when they were about to give up, they turned into the street that Ethan lived and Theresa squealed.

"Look! That house is for sale!" she cried in excitement.

"Yeah! Wanna go have a look?" he asked.

Theresa nodded. She could barely keep still. The house was two-storey, built with lightly coloured bricks and a light pink roof. It was beautiful. She fell in love with it straight away.

Ethan stopped the car on the side of the road and the pair hopped out. The sign hammered into the ground was on the front lawn and Theresa began to read it.

__

"For Sale! 

This newly built home is for sale because its owners are moving to Australia. It has 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a rumpus, games room, study and large living areas and granite kitchen. It has a double, remote garage. Italian tiles cover downstairs with expensive carpeting covering the rooms. This house is fully furnished with expensive furniture. Inspection on Saturdays! This house is the house you've dreamed of! Price starts at $400,000."

__

It sounds so good! It's fully furnished so I don't have to go buy anything! This is great! I have got to buy this house! Theresa thought.

"Let's go inside! It's inspection day," Ethan suggested, grabbing her hand and leading the way.

They walked inside and Theresa gasped. It was so elegant inside. The tiles were shining and blue-white in colour. They walked further on and saw that it was so spacious. There was a large flatscreen TV and white leather couches in the family room and the kitchen had a large stainless steel fridge and black granite benchtops. There was a glass table with red wood chairs in the dining room. In the study, there was a flat panel computer and a beautiful desk that would be useful for Theresa's sketches. Upstairs the rooms were beautiful. The walls were painted a very light blue-green colour with very comfortable beds and mosquito nets. The bathrooms were very clean and bright. Theresa loved it!

Just as they finished touring the house, the real estate agent greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Robert Jackson and I'm helping the owners sell this place. Are you two newlyweds interested in buying this house?" he asked, smiling.

"Newlyweds? Oh no, Theresa's interested in buying this house," he corrected.

"I'm so sorry, I just thought you two were together since you looked so cosy in each other's arms and stuff," he apologised.

"Yeah well, he's just my boyfriend," Theresa assured.

__

Her boyfriend. It sounded so right. It's the first time she's called me that. I just hope she can one day call me her husband...

"You two look very much in love. Anyway, back to business. There are quite a number of people interested in buying this house so if you're interested, you should put your name down and-" the real estate agent started.

"I'll take it!" Theresa interrupted him.

"That was quick!" he laughed.

"It's beautiful here and I want to buy it!" Theresa replied.

"Great! Uh, you'll need a pay a deposit and we can get the papers done etc. I haven't even told you the price yet!" Robert cried.

"It's ok. I read that the price starts at $400,000 and that's fine. Now let's get onto the paperwork!" Theresa hurried with joy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After doing all that paperwork, Theresa and Ethan finally shook hands with the owners of the house and the real estate agent and left. Theresa had bought the house and loved it. She could move in in a few days and that made it even better! 

"I love the house! I'm so glad you were here to drive around here!" Theresa thanked him.

He loved it when she was ecstatic and joyous. He smiled at the sight of her face. Before he could say anything, she jumped up and kissed him passionately. Once he got over the shock, he kissed her back, running his hands up and down her back.

"It was definitely my pleasure," Ethan finally answered, gasping for air after their kiss.

Theresa giggled. "Let's get something to eat! I'm really hungry!" Theresa whined.

"Well, why don't you call Pilar and tell her the good news and we can go back to my house and get something to eat?" 

"That's a good idea. Let's go," Theresa agreed.

So Ethan and Theresa got back into the car and while Theresa started talking to Pilar on her mobile, Ethan drove the car down the road to his house.

Theresa hung up the phone as Ethan pulled into his driveway. They got out of the car and inside.

"I didn't realise how late it was! 3:30pm! We must've talked for a long time!" Theresa said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm starving too," Ethan replied, taking some food out of his double door fridge. "I've got tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, ham, chicken and cucumber for sandwiches," he told Theresa.

"Great!"

So they made their sandwiches and began to stuff themselves with it. After finishing eating, Ethan went to put the dirty cutlery and plates in the dishwasher when Theresa's mobile phone rang. When Ethan was finished, he walked over to her.

"That's ok, mama. Ok, bye," Theresa said, hanging up the phone.

"What did Pilar say?" Ethan asked.

"She just said that everyone's gone shopping for baby stuff so no one will be home," Theresa replied.

"I guess you'll just have to stay here then," he said playfully.

Theresa smiled. "Yes, I guess you're right," she returned, leaning over to Ethan.

Their lips met in a sensational, intimate kiss. The kiss intensified as Theresa went over to sit on Ethan's lap, never once losing contact with his lips. Ethan moaned as she spread her legs out to join him on the same chair. Theresa knew Ethan wanted her bad because she could feel the large bulge underneath her. She teased him by pushing herself hard against him. He moaned in pleasure. 

"Ohhh...Theresa....bedroom..." was all Ethan could manage.

"Oh, what's the hurry, Ethan?" Theresa teased, now running her hands along her chest, moving up and down, causing him to moan loudly.

"Theresa...yeah....upstairs...please," he pleaded in between breaths and moans. _Oh gosh, she's the only one that can make me feel like this..._

Theresa looked into his eyes. They were filled with love and desire. She couldn't resist those eyes. She couldn't resist him. So she got off him. Still panting heavily, Ethan got up from the chair. Theresa looked down his pants to see that there was a wet patch. Ethan had noticed too.

"I'm gonna get ya!" she cried, running for Theresa, who ran up the stairs screaming.

She ran up the stairs, Ethan not fair behind her. Bolting in his bedroom, she was cornered. There was nowhere to go. Ethan laughed.

"I've got you now."

"You always have me," Theresa said seductively.

"Well, it's my turn to torture you back," he replied.

He walked over to Theresa and swooped her into his arms and then carried her over to the bed. 

"Ah!" she cried, shocked at first as he dropped her onto the bed.

Ethan began sucking at her neck and shoulders. It was tickling Theresa and she couldn't help but giggle. He then pulled her shirt farther down her body, exposing her chest to him. He knew it drove her absolutely crazy when he kissed her in her most sensitive places. He cupped one breast in his hand and began kiss and nibbling on the other. Theresa tried not to make it seem like he was torturing her but it was too hard. She was taking quick and short breaths and just couldn't hold on any longer. She moaned out his name in pleasure. Then he moved his free hand down her body and began stroking her. She was feeling weak from pleasure. She couldn't just moan anymore. She needed to scream. She needed him. Faster and faster he went. Faster and faster Theresa's breathing went. _He knows exactly drives me over the edge. _

"Ohhh! Ethan! Yes! Ethan...make love to me...now," she panted.

"What's the hurry?" he teased this time around.

"Now, Ethan!" she cried, this time more demanding.

"Ok, ok," he replied.

Theresa stripped him of his shirt while he took off her shirt. Soon their garments and undergarments were on the floor around the room. 

"Ready?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, Ethan," she replied confidently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, Ethan entered her with one strong thrust and they made love until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa woke up to the sounds of the TV on. She opened her eyes and saw that Ethan was already awake and was sitting up in bed. She followed him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, putting her arms around her as Ethan kissed her forehead.

"You looked so graceful asleep so I didn't want to disturb you," he answered, caressing her face.

Theresa smiled. "That's so sweet! So what are you watching?" she asked, looking at the plasma TV on the wall, opposite them.

"The Golden Globes are on tonight. I'm looking for Julia Roberts. You know, she might be wearing your dress and all," he replied, smiling.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that! I sure hope she is!" she cried nervous.

"We'll just have to wait and see then," he voiced.

**__**

*Ding Dong*

"Oh, that must be the pizza man," he said, getting out of the bed and grabbing his boxers and jeans. 

Theresa laughed. "You're so hot when you're running around naked!" she commented.

Ethan laughed and blushed a little. "Be right back, honey," he said before running downstairs.

Ethan answered the door. The man outside handed him two pizzas, a garlic bread and two cans of coke and Ethan handed him the money.

"Keep the change. Bye!" he cried, struggling to hold all the stuff.

"Have a nice night, sir!" he cried before he turned around to leave.

__

I'm sure I will. Ethan ran back upstairs, juggling all the food he had in his hands. When he reached his bedroom, he heard a scream.

"Theresa!" he said to himself, running inside. _Please Theresa, be ok!_ He rushed inside to see Theresa with tears in her eyes. He placed the things on the bed and went to see what was wrong.

"What's up baby?" he asked sympathetically.

"Look! Julia Roberts **is** wearing my dress!" she cried. 

Ethan turned to look at the TV on the wall. She gasped. "She is? Oh my gosh!" he cried, hugging her. "Congratulations, Theresa!" 

He kissed her passionately to congratulate even more. 

"I've got something for you. Just wait a sec," Ethan explained.

He went over to his desk drawer and pulled out a little package wrapped in gold paper. Then he came back on the bed with Theresa.

"This is for you. For making your dreams come true all by yourself. I'm so proud of you," he complimented.

"Thanks," Theresa replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Theresa began unwrapping the little rectangular package. With the wrapping paper off was a navy blue velvet box. She took a look at Ethan with a shocked face and then opened it. There, inside was a diamond necklace. It was silver and had little diamonds all around it with a heart-shaped one in the middle.

"Oh! It's beautiful, Ethan!" she whispered with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Let me put it on for you," he suggested, turning her around and taking the necklace in his hand. He carefully placed around her neck and secured it there. She then turned around for him.

"It looks perfect on you," he expressed, looking at how beautiful she was.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"I love you, Theresa."

"I love you too...so much."

"Good. Now let's eat. I'm hungry again!" he said, licking his lips.

**__**

On the TV, while Theresa and Ethan eat...

"Who are you wearing?" the female reporter asked Julia Roberts.

"Oh, I'm wearing a Theresa Fitzgerald gown. I think she's one of the most talented fashion designers I've ever seen. I fell in love with this dress when I first saw it!" she replied.

"Well, my my! It is gorgeous," the reporter said. "This Theresa Fitzgerald woman must be very, very pleased that you have chosen her gown. Good luck to her in the future!"

A/N This was really a Ethan/Theresa chapter. Sorry about that if you're a Fox/Theresa fan! I've decided I have more to write about! So it's almost certain this fic is going to go over 50 chapters! This was the longest chapter so far in this fan fic so I hope you still like it coz I worked hard on it! Believe me, things are only going to get better from here! Hehe... Oh and I read the sneak peeks on the Passions website. It says Theresa realises Fox is in love! And then for the next day it says Fox makes up an excuse to be near Whitney. Does that mean Fox is in love with Whitney???? If so, Noooooo!! Lol. He's meant to be in love with Theresa! : (


	47. 46 A Visitor

/b: I don't own anything from Passions.   
/b Chapter 46: Theresa eventually goes home only to find an unexpected visitor in her house! Who   
is it? R/p  
  
p"Oh! I'm so full now!" Theresa sighed, rubbing her stomach./p   
  
p"Same here," Ethan agreed with her, leaning back to lay on the bed./p   
  
p"I better get home. It's getting late," Theresa said tiredly, laying down on the bed with Ethan./p  
  
p"Oh, but I don't want you to go," Ethan whined, turning to face her./p  
  
p"I know but I should," Theresa replied./p  
  
  
pEthan leaned over to kiss her passionately. Theresa finally pulled away from his lips and got out of the bed,   
gathering her clothes. She quickly dressed and sat back on the bed, where Ethan lay looking at her./p  
  
p"Come on, Ethan. Get dressed! You have to drive me home!" Theresa cried, pulling on his arm./p   
  
p"Ok! Ok! I will," he replied, getting up and grabbing a shirt and put it on./p   
  
pSoon Ethan had pulled his convertible over outside Theresa's house./p   
  
p"Thanks for today. I had heaps of fun!" Theresa said, smiling./p   
  
p"That's alright," Ethan replied, leaning in for an intimate embrace./p   
  
pShe kissed him passionately./p   
  
p"Good night, Ethan. Love you."/p   
  
p"Good night," he returned, kissing her on the forehead before she got out of the car./p   
  
pShe waved before she turned around, unlocked the front door and walked in, shutting it behind her./p   
  
pTheresa walked in to hear loud talking in the dining. iGosh, I wonder if they have even left that room today!/i   
  
pTheresa walked through the hallway, following the noise. She walked around the corner and into the dining   
room./p   
  
p"What are you guys do-" Theresa started but froze./p   
  
pThere next to Miguel sat a familiar dark-haired, broad-shouldered man. Theresa was shocked, her eyes wide   
and mouth open./p   
  
pShe finally decided to speak./p   
  
/p   
  
pA/N Sorry that is such a short chapter but I'm having a major case of author's block and laziness. Half-  
yearly exams are coming up and although I want to finish this fic, I'm not 100% sure I will. But I'll try my   
hardest to. With so many reviews, how can I stop right? R/p 


	48. 47 Now That You're Back

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 47: Noah and Theresa spend some time catching up on the years they lost. R&R!

Theresa couldn't believe it. There, in front of her was her long-time best friend, Noah. She had known him since they were very young. Theresa gasped. Noah stood up and walked slowly over to her.

"It's really you!" Theresa cried, tears beginning to fill in her eyes.

He was so much taller than the last time she had seen him. He was very muscular and tanned. His smile and his eyes. They hadn't changed one bit. Memories of their childhood flooded Theresa's mind. At that point, Noah swooped her into his arms as Theresa flung her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I've missed you so much, Dreamer," Noah whispered in her ear.

__

Dreamer. That was the name he used to call me whenever I went on and on about my future. "Same here, Noah," Theresa replied into his chest.

The deep forced cough from Luis dropped Theresa back into reality. They let go from their embrace. 

"Sorry," Noah replied to the crowd.

"It's OK, man. We're all glad to see you again," Luis assured him.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I bought a house today! And it absolutely amazing!" Theresa squealed with excitement.

"You did mija? Does that mean you are moving out?" Pilar asked.

"Yes, mama. In a few days," Theresa answered.

Pilar didn't look very pleased.

"Anyway...we'll leave you two to it. You'll probably have a lot of catching up to do," Miguel announced, helping Charity up.

"Yeah, we better head off too. It's getting late," Sheridan agreed, nudging Luis to get up.

"I'm tired. I think I'll have an early night. Little Ethan is already in bed, by the way," Pilar informed.

"Congratulations on your dress design, Theresa. We saw it on Julia Roberts on TV!" Charity congratulated, smiling.

"Thanks. I was really happy about it too."

"Good night!" everyone nearly cried all at once.

Soon, the room was quiet (_For once!_) and Noah and Theresa were alone. There seemed to be a tiny bit of awkwardness between the two friends. It had been a long time since they had talked and now they didn't know what to say. Noah broke the penetrating silence.

"So how have you been lately?" he asked, looking over intently at Theresa. "I heard about your company and saw Julia Roberts wearing your dress tonight!"

Theresa blushed. "Yeah, I've been great. I only came back to Harmony a few weeks ago after a few years! But yeah, my career has definitely kicked off and I have Little Ethan, my son."

"A son, hey? So you're married?" Noah asked, shocked.

"Yes, I do have a 3-and-a-half year old son but I'm not married. Not any more thankfully," Theresa sighed.

"Ok then...Explain please!" Noah urged, really confused now.

"Well, it all starts off when I was young and still believed in fate..."

Theresa began to explain her life story from when she met Ethan to this day. They spent hours talking, exchanging each other's stories. Noah told her how he got into the computing industry and how his company was going to start a business in Harmony and he volunteered for it. He hadn't had time for many relationships but did date a few girls but it never worked out. 

By the time they had finished talking, it was really late at night or just really early in the morning.

Theresa yawned. "I can't believe we've talked this long!" 

"Yeah, and I can't believe your love life has been this complicated!" Noah replied, stretching.

"I sometimes wonder about that too," Theresa said exhaustedly.

"Well, I better get home. There's a couch there waiting for me," he joked.

"You know what?! You could always come stay with me at my new place!" Theresa suggested excitedly.

Noah raised his eyebrows. "You know, that's not such a bad idea," he said, a fake consideration look on his face.

"Oh, don't get up yourself, Noah," Theresa teased and laughed.

"Well, to be honest, I'd love to crash at your place permanently," he thanked.

"Then that's settled. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something? Maybe you can meet Fox and Ethan."

"Yeah, good night...or should I say good morning," he said tiredly.

"Yeah, see ya," Theresa replied, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

He smiled and waved before he walked out the door and left. Theresa decided to take a shower and then hopped straight into bed. _It's so great now that Noah's back. He's the best-est friend I ever had and I can't wait to show him all the stuff that's changed! _Theresa laughed at a memory. _I still remember that time when we made a solemn promise that if we both weren't married by the time Noah turned 25, we'd get married. How desperate I must've been then! Hey, wait! Come to think of it...isn't Noah turning 25 this year?????_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Noah drove home, he thought to himself. _1 month and 2 days to go. I wonder if Theresa remembers the promise we made to each other 10 years ago..._

A/N Oh, no...what's Theresa gonna do?? Well, you've just gotta wait and read! Chad and Whitney's wedding real soon! Theresa must make a decision about what she's going to do soon because if she wants to be with Fox or Ethan, she's gotta tell Noah!


	49. 48 Why?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Passions.

**Summary: **Chapter 48: Theresa finishes Whitney's dress and also gets a surprise visit from Noah. It is the night before Whitney and Chad's wedding and the girls and guys are getting read to have some fun. R&R!

Theresa woke up really late in the morning, or early in the afternoon, the next day. Pilar had taken Little Ethan to resume Pre-school. After breakfast, Theresa started packing her things so she could move (she got the keys sent over today and was told she could move in any time now) and made the finishing touches on Whitney's wedding dress. Whitney had requested that it wouldn't be to complex and patterned so Theresa had agreed to make it simple. And it was. 

_Oh, how I'd like to get married to the man I love. To walk down the aisle in a beautiful wedding gown, seeing him waiting for me with a wide smile. Infront of all our family and friends, we proclaim our love to one another. Standing before God and promising to cherish each other for as love as we both shall live. It'd be perfect with no car crashes interrupting the service, no alcohol clouding judgments and no ex to execute a plan to ruin it. It'd be the best day of our lives as well as the first day we begin the journey of life together- as a family, as one._

The ringing of the phone interrupted Theresa's fantasies. She quickly ran over into the living room to answer it.

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Theresa. It's Whit."

"Oh hey, I had just finished your dress. You've got to come over and try it on," Theresa insisted.

"I will! But the girls and I need a place to hold the bridal shower so do you think your mum would mind if we came over to your place?" Whitney asked.

"Oh the bridal shower? I almost forgot about that! Luckily I bought your present before I came. Of course you can come over. Mama won't mind," Theresa answered, excited.

"Great! I can't believe tonight's going to be my last night as a single woman! Tomorrow I'll be married and I'll be Mrs. Chad Harris!" Whitney cried.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself. You still have to try your dress on. Why don't you come over now?" Theresa suggested.

"Yeah, ok. I'll be right over. See ya!"

"Bye!" Theresa said and then hung up the phone.

Just then the doorbell rang. _Who could it be?_ There went over to the front door and swung it open. There in the doorway stood Noah. He was dressed in a grey sweater and jeans and he wore a gorgeous smile.

"Hey Dreamer," Noah greeted.

"Hey Noah! Come in," she offered automatically.

"So what have you been up to today?" he asked, as he walked into the house.

"I slept in until 11am today and then put some finishing touches on Whitney's wedding dress. How about you?" Theresa asked as they both sat down on the couch.

"Well, I slept in too and unpacked my stuff and got updated on a lot of stuff from my parents and siblings," Noah informed.

"What's that you've got there?" Theresa pointed to the package Noah was holding.

"Oh, I almost forgot! They're hamburgers. My mum made some and I thought you'd probably not eaten much today so I brought you some so we can eat together," Noah answered.

"Mm..Yum! Thanks. You're right, I haven't had much to eat and I'm starving. Let's go into the dining room and I'll get some plates and drinks out," Theresa said, getting up with Noah following her.

Theresa set the table and brought out two cans of coke. They ate and talked at the same time, giggling and joking around about their childhood memories. It was like they had an endless amount of catching up to do but they definitely enjoyed every moment of it.

"I better get going because I have to help out Chad and the guys tonight. But I'll pick you up tomorrow morning to move in to our new home, ok?" Noah asked.

"Yep, I just hope we get it all done before the Chad and Whitney's wedding late in the afternoon at the church," Theresa explained.

"Hmm...I'm sure we will make it," Noah reassured, opening the front door and stepping outside.

Theresa followed him. "Thanks for the lunch and everything. It was fun," Theresa complimented.

"It was no biggie. Besides, you let me live with you," Noah replied, laughing.

"I needed company anyway."

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow then," Noah said good-bye and leant over to kiss Theresa's right cheek.

Simultaneously, Theresa reached over to kiss Noah on the left cheek. Their lips met pretty much in the middle and it shocked the both of them like lightning bolts. Before Theresa knew it, they were kissing passionately on the front porch, as Noah's hands held her head close. Just as fast as it happened, Noah pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. That shouldn't have happened," he apologised, staring at the ground.

Theresa was speechless. A million questions ran through her brain.

"I'll...uh...tomorrow...um...bye," he muttered, turning around to leave.

Theresa bolted back into the house and closed the door. _What was that? Why did he kiss me like that? Why???_

Theresa was shaking all over. One of her best friends for almost her whole life had kissed her, not on the cheek politely but right smack on the lips and it was passionate. Theresa slowed down her breathing and forced herself to gain back control. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Theresa's heart nearly stopped. _It couldn't be Noah again, could it? Should I answer it?_

Theresa got up. _It's got to be Whitney...right?_ She slowly opened the wooden door. There stood Whitney, waiting nervously on her porch, smiling.

"Theresa! Sorry! I was caught up before...I just saw Noah leave. He looked kind of, I don't know- weird. Are you two all right?" Whitney asked, concerned for her.

"Yeah, everything's fine!" Theresa lied, not wanting to worry her best friend the day before her wedding. Besides, she couldn't help Theresa anyway.

"Ok...if you say so," Whitney replied, not too convinced.

"Yes, I do say so. Now let's get you fitted in your big, white dress!" Theresa hurried her, quickly changing the subject.

They both went into Theresa's room to get the dress. Whitney got changed in the bathroom and came out, twirling around for Theresa to see.

"Oh, gosh, Theresa, it's beautiful! It's perfect! Thank you so much!" Whitney cried happily, hugging Theresa.

"No problem," Theresa answered. "I'm glad it fits you perfectly because I'm too lazy to want to readjust it again!"

Just then footsteps sounded outside Theresa's room. Theresa went outside to see whom it was.

"Hey mama! Hey my little boy!" Theresa exclaimed, picking up Ethan Martin.

"Mama, we're going to have the party here tonight. You don't mind do you?" Theresa asked Pilar.

"No, not at all. In fact, I shall go into the kitchen to cook a delicious dinner for all of you," Pilar announced and headed off into the kitchen.

"Thanks mama!" Theresa yelled after her.

Theresa went back into the bedroom with Little Ethan.

"Let's get you changed again and get ready to party!!!" Theresa exclaimed. "Tonight is going to be the best and last night of your single life!"

Whitney smiled. "I sure hope so!"

A/N Sorry for not updating for heaps long. Exams have finished so I'll try to update more often. Thanks for all those who have kept reading this from the start. You guys are the reason I keep this story going! R&R!


	50. 49 The Party

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

****

Summary: Chapter 49: The bachelor and bachelorette party kicks off and the young guys and girls have heaps of fun...maybe too much? Read and find out! ***FINALLY UPDATED!!!***

Time seemed to fly past when you're having fun or about to get married the next day and that's exactly what happened with preparing and decorating for Whitney's bacholerette party. Decorations filled the lounge room like pretty, sweet-smelling flowers in vases and on doors and streamers and balloons on the ceiling and walls. The excited squeals of many women, gathered around the bride-to-be echoed throughout the house. Meanwhile, in the kitchen were the older and maturer women who had been through it all before, cooking away and chatting about past memories or their weddings, which to the young ones was considered to be centuries ago. The atmosphere was cheerful and Theresa soon had forgotten about the incident with Noah and concentrated on the party instead. Most of them didn't really eat much. They all wanted to talk more and more. They seemed to have endless words to express and nothing could wipe the ear-to-ear smiles on their faces. It was not longer after when everyone began piling gifts on top of Whitney's lap. She was overwhelmed with not only gratitude but also shock from the sudden weight that had been placed on her. All her friends and family were cheering her on to open theirs first, though she opened the one, whichever one it was, that was on top.

"Just before I open these lovely presents you all bought me, I'd like to say a few things. I can't thank you guys enough to being there for me, celebrating the event of my life with me. You've supported me and thank you so much for that. I value your presence a lot tonight and I'm very thankful for these gifts. I'd also like to say thanks to Pilar for letting us use this venue of hers and the hard work she's put into decorating and cooking. And to Theresa- thank you for being the best-est friend any girl could ever ask for. You're so supportive and I want you to know I appreciate it. Thanks," Whitney announced.

All the girls cheered, raising their glasses to a toast. "To Whitney and Chad!" they all shouted simultaneously, sipping the champagne.

Before long, Whitney had opened lots of presents. Grace was picking up the paper while Whitney opened another gift to reveal yet another piece of sexy lingerie. That was the last of the presents and Grace, Pilar and Eve had something to announce now.

"We, the old ones are going to leave you now while you have fun. Unlike you girls, we need our sleep. But before we go, we actually have a surprise for you," Eve cried.

"Come in, boys!" Grace yelled.

The front door was opened and in came two very muscular and very tanned men who wore very seductive smiles. This put all the girls in hysterics. They could not believe their eyes. Whitney and Theresa were the ones that were surprised. They turned to look each other in the eyes. 

"Did our mums organise for these strippers to come or am I dreaming??" Whitney asked, her eyes wide in amazement.

Theresa nodded. "Well, let's not waste their surprise!" Theresa suggested, telling Whitney to follow her.

All the young women were surrounding the two hunky males. Kay and Jessica seemed most interested in the blond hair, blue eyed one and were flirting. Apparently his name was Jack. Women also surrounded the other and he was called Luke. The party was only getting started. The music was loud and the dancing was contagious. Champagne was consumed by the bottle. Soon enough, the two men were pretty much stripped and all the women had at least touched then somewhere or danced with them. 

Theresa had drank a lot of alcohol and was very interested in Jack. He seemed to enjoy her company as well. The two dirty-danced and flirted for most of the night, drinking lots of champagne and wine at the same time. Whitney was now on the couch, getting tired and the alcohol had made her drowsy. She was sitting on Luke's lap with her arms around his neck. Most of the girls had bid good night around midnight but Jessica and Kay had fallen asleep on the couches. All the real action began when Whitney moved her hands down Luke's body and Theresa locked lips with the hot Jack...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Ethan's house, the guys were holding Chad's bachelor party. Like Whitney's there was a lot of alcohol and fun involved and two sexy women strippers were at the scene. The blonde girl with the thick lips and big chest called Jane was hitting on Fox, giving him a lap dance while Chad was busy with the brunette who was barely dressed at all, Jill, feeding him grapes. They were all drunk and Ethan had given up on them and stumbled into bed. It was then that things began to heat up when Jane took off her top, revealing her bare chest to Fox and Jill led Chad to a spare bedroom...

A/N What will happen? You decide! Tell me what you want to happen. Will Fox and Chad sleep with the strippers? Will Theresa and Whitney give in to temptation? Or will something else happen? Your choice. Vote now! R&R!


	51. 50 Moving

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from passions.

**Summary:** Chapter 50 (!!!): Did Fox, Chad, Theresa and Whitney end up making horrible mistakes the night before? Can Theresa's life get any more complicated now that she's living with Noah? R&R!

First of all, I have to ask. I've been checking in on the Passions website and reading the sneak peeks etc. Why did Fox and Theresa kiss? I can't believe they're pretending to be together! It's pretty funny, considering CC kinda started off like that.

**_The Morning after…_**

Theresa woke up with a major hangover. Her head was aching and she was definitely dehydrated. As she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the almost blinding light, her surroundings changed from blurred shapes to her bedroom ceiling. She realised that the comfortable surface she had been lying on was actually her bed. She rolled over so as to try to get up but ended up on top of a male body. If Theresa wasn't so dehydrated and had such a dry throat, she would have screamed in shock. She recognised that it was the stripper from last night, the one she'd be flirting with last night. _What was his name? That's right- Jack._ There he was, under her, clothed in nothing but underwear. Theresa looked down at herself. Her top was off but that was all that was missing. _Phew! We passed out before we got too far…_ She raised herself off Jack and grabbed her top from the floor and started putting it over her. Jack stirred and seemed to wake up too. 

"Hey babe," he managed to say.

"Good morning," was all Theresa wanted to say.

"I guess we must've passed out before you know," he winked.

"Yeah, and I'm glad," Theresa replied, trying to hint him she wasn't in her right mind.

"Why get dressed now? We could do it now," he suggested with a smile.

Theresa shook her head. "As good looking as you are, Jack, I have a boyfriend already…er, two boyfriends and I love them. So you can guess what my answer will be," Theresa said firmly.

Jack raised his eyebrows in astonishment when she told him she had two boyfriends. "You didn't seem like the type to cheat," Jack answered, getting up from the bed and walking over to Theresa. "But I guess since you have two boyfriends you are that type of girl. So yeah, I know what you want…" his voice trailed over as he leaned over to kiss Theresa.

"No! I'm not cheating. Both boyfriends know about the other. They're half-brothers! They're both fine with it, at least as fine as anyone can be in these situations and no, the answer is no!" Theresa shouted, realising how bizarre the love triangle must sound to a stranger. She would almost laugh at that fact if she was not so uncomfortable and angry.

"Ok, Ok. Chill," Jack said, backing away. He began getting his clothes and putting them on, muttering things under his breath.

Theresa chose to ignore it. If it had been only a few months earlier, Theresa may have accepted that guy's offer but now things were different. She walked outside and into the living room, hoping to find Whitney and get a drink. She found her on the couch, just woken up on Luke, the other stripper. 

"Good morning Whit. Luckily you didn't get into any massive trouble last night either," Theresa greeted her still groggy friend.

Whitney looked at Luke and blushed. "Yeah. It'd stuff up the whole wedding day! Hope Chad and Fox didn't get into any trouble either!"

"Me too. We'd kill them if they did!" Theresa joked. "I'll get us some coffees," Theresa insisted when she saw everyone awake.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fox awoke on the couch when Ethan had nudged him many times. 

"What?" Fox asked sleepily.

"If you hadn't noticed, I found you with a topless stripper this morning," Ethan informed.

Fox abruptly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What?!" he asked again, this time louder and wide awake.

"She said she was going to give you a morning surprise when she was unbuckling your belt," Ethan answered, quite amused at Fox's shocked expression.

"Oh no! I didn't do anything with her, did I?" Fox questioned. _This is quite ironic. A few years back and I'd have been disappointed if nothing happened. _

"No. I told her to back off and paid her and her friend and they left."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. I found the other stripper in the spare bedroom with Chad."

"You did? Did-" Fox started but got cut off.

"No. They didn't even make it to the bed thankfully," Ethan let out a sigh of relief.

Just then Chad stumbled over to where the other guys were.

"I guess that was a close one. Whitney would've killed me if anything had happened," Chad said, sitting down, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I wonder what the girls got up to," Fox replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After paying the strippers and showing them out, the girls had a quick breakfast and Whitney, Kay and Jessica went home to get changed and then help Whitney out with the wedding. Theresa told them she'd see them later after the move and got changed.

Pilar came home with Ethan Martin soon after. 

"Hey baby! I missed you so much!" Theresa cried and hugged her son tightly. "Let's get ready to move shall we?" 

Theresa moved her suitcases out near the door with Ethan Martin behind her. Just then the door opened and Noah walked in through the door. There was an awkward type of silence as Theresa and Noah noticed each other's presence. Finally one spoke up.

"Hey, Noah," Theresa greeted.

"Hey Theresa…I just wanted to say…about yesterday. I'm sorry," Noah apologised.

Theresa smiled. "It's ok. I couldn't stay weird with you for long!"

"Cool. So you ready?" 

"Yep, all set," Theresa replied excitedly, as she held Ethan Martin's hand and led him into Noah's car, while Noah helped her carry her luggage.

**_An hour later…_**

Noah and Theresa had arrived in their new house and were unpacking their belongings. Theresa was relieved that Noah and she had gotten over their little kiss the day before.

"Ethan Martin, don't jump on your bed like that!" Theresa instructed.

"Sorry mama," Ethan Martin replied.

"It's ok, honey. Mama won't be long. We'll get you to Aunt Whitney's place to get dressed in no time."

Theresa finished putting all her clothes in her wide closet. _There- I'm finished!_

Theresa grabbed the dress she was to wear for the wedding and her make-up kit. She descended the flight of stairs and found Noah playing with Ethan Martin.

"Come on, Ethan Martin. We have to get over to Aunt Whitney's now," Theresa informed her son, as he ran over to her side. 

"I'll see you later at the wedding, ok, Noah?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah, you will," he replied.

Theresa stood on her tippee toes and kissed Noah on the cheek.

"Later," she waved.

"Bye." 

Noah sighed as Theresa walked out the door, shutting it behind her and her son. _If only she knew how much I love her and that I came back to Harmony for her…If only…_

A/N Sorry about the long wait! I've been downloading Fox and Theresa video clips and they've got so much chemistry! When Fox is around Theresa, she acts herself and so laid back. It's the same vice-versa! They make such a good couple, eh? And Justin is really cute too! Lol. R&R!


	52. 51 Left Me Alone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Passions.

**Summary:** Chapter 51: It's Chad and Whitney's wedding! Also a new person arrives in Harmony (yes another one!). Will this new person help Theresa or destroy her? R&R! *FINALLY UPDATED!!!*

Yep, I've finally updated. I'm sorry for all those waiting for this. I mean, all of you guys have probably given up on ever being another chapter. But no, here it is! Let's just say Chad is definitely not Julian and Eve's son. Sorry to disappoint some people but I will not be going through Whitney and Chad's wedding 'cause I want the focus wedding to be on Theresa and the man she chooses. Also there was a little bit that I changed in chapter 48. Whitney and Chad's wedding is no longer held on the beach but in the church.

 Well, here goes:

**_At the Russell House…_**

"Whitney, you look absolutely stunning!" Theresa cried, looking at the work she had done for her long-time, best friend.

Whitney checked herself in the mirror. Her make-up was perfectly done, giving her a glowing, shimmering look with a pink tinge on her cheeks and the sparkling pink lipstick to match. Her wedding dress, made by none other than Theresa, brought out all her curves and looked gorgeous. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh Theresa! Thank you! You've done so much!" Whitney exclaimed, hugging Theresa.

"Whitney! First of all, you'll wreck your make-up if you cry and secondly, you're going to make me cry!" 

"I just can't help it. I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she screamed hysterically.

Theresa laughed. "Not if you're not getting into the car in the near future," Theresa explained.

Theresa had spent an hour and a half dressing Ethan Martin, helping Whitney and herself. She had now finished her make-up and was dressed in a spaghetti-strapped, baby blue gown, with jewels dangling at the bottom of the dress. Ethan Martin, on the other hand, was sporting a tuxedo with a little cute, dark blue bow tie. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Whitney squealed in excitement.

"Come on, Little E. We've got a wedding to go to," Theresa said, taking her son's hand.

They rushed down the stairs- as fast as they could on high heels- and walked outside to the awaiting black limousine and Whitney's family.

"Finally you're down. We've been waiting. Oh darling, you look so beautiful," Eve complimented, looking at her daughter teary-eyed.

"Whitney, you're all grown up now and so dazzling," TC told her.

"Come on, sis. We better get going," Simone, the maid-of-honour hurried, after hugging her sister.

"We'll meet you at the church," TC proclaimed, getting his car keys.

Whitney, Simone and Theresa stepped inside the limo as the chauffeur opened the door for them. The others were taking the family car over to the church and since Ethan Martin was the ring-bearer, he needed to get their first.

"I'm so nervous yet so excited at the same time!" Whitney cried, smiling.

"I can tell," Theresa replied, as the limo backed out of the driveway and onto the road.

It was not time at all before they arrived at the local Harmony church. 

"Let's put your veil over your head now," Theresa instructed.

"Here goes," Whitney sighed.

Simone walked out the limo first, holding her bouquet of pink-peachy roses. Her hair was up and she was looking great, smiling from ear-to-ear. She could hear the crowd inside the church. Whitney and Chad's family and friends all had come to see the pair get hitched.

Theresa stepped out of the car next with her bouquet. Just as she did she saw Fox a few metres in front of her, waiting for her. He was incredibly handsome in his black tux, wearing a dark blue tie.

"Wow! You look…" he sighed to gaze at her, "absolutely sexy," he finished.

Theresa smiled and blushed as Fox held out his arm for her. 

"Thank you, Fox. I'd say the same about you," Theresa answered, taking his arm and waited for the music.

As the wedding music began, Simone was the first to walk down. Next were Theresa and Fox. Everyone was standing; Theresa and Whitney's school friends, Whitney's cousins… everyone. 

Finally it was Whitney's turn to make her way down the aisle in the arms of her father, TC. She was about to become Mrs. Whitney Harris and she loved the ring to it. As she stepped farther and farther with the rhythm of the music, she saw Chad, looking at her with utter admiration and love. He looked so manly and protective in that tuxedo. Whitney couldn't wait until he'd be her husband and Chad couldn't wait until Whitney was his wife.

It seemed so long before Whitney reached the end of the aisle.

"I love you, darling. Take care of her Chad," TC said to Whitney then to Chad, as he placed Whitney's hands in Chad's and sat down.

"I love you so much, babe," Chad whispered.

"I love you too, Chad."

**_An hour later at the Lobster Shack…_**

"Wow! We're married! I can't believe it!" Whitney cried at the reception.

"It still hasn't settled in for you, hey?" Chad asked his wife.

"Nope!" Whitney replied as she kissed her husband passionately.

"I can't wait till we get to our honeymoon…" Chad told Whitney cheekily.

"You and me both!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Theresa, you were a great bridesmaid today. Boy, did you look hot too and you still do!" Fox complimented her with his arms around her waist.

Theresa smiled. "Why thank you," she chuckled.

Fox leaned down to kiss her as she stood on tippy-toes to receive it. The two met in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but I believe there's someone at the door asking for you, Mr. Crane. You are Mr. Crane, right?" asked the waitress.

Theresa and Fox's kiss abruptly stopped. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm him. Thanks," Fox said, "I guess I'll see you in a bit then."

"Yeah, I guess so," Theresa replied, a bit disappointed.

Fox kissed her on the cheek before moving into the crowd and made his way to the door.

Just then someone tapped Theresa on the shoulders. She turned around only to find Ethan right in front of her eyes, dressed in a white shirt and black pants.

"I heard you moved today. I've missed you, considering I haven't seen you in way too long," Ethan told his love.

"It's only been a few days and I'm sorry. I've just been so busy with the wedding and all," Theresa apologised.

"It's all right. Besides, you've down a great job. Whitney's, Simone and your dresses look great!" Ethan praised.

"Thanks…So what are you up to tomorrow? You know, I was just wondering if you'd want to go for a movie or something," Theresa asked hopeful.

"You know I'd love to go but oh, I have this case I have to go to Boston to work on. It's very important and I can't change the dates. I'll be gone tomorrow morning and won't be back until the next day. I'm sorry, honey," Ethan answered guiltily.

"It's ok. Your work is important and you won't be gone that long," Theresa tried not to sound so disappointed, hiding it behind a fake smile.

"It's good you think that way. Always my positive Theresa," Ethan smiled, kissing her on the lips.

"Maybe we could continue this some place else…" Theresa suggested, between kisses.

"Believe me I do want to_ Boy do I want you or what, but I still have to pack for my trip and I need an early night sleep tonight too. I really should go," Ethan stated._

Theresa let go of Ethan and crossed her arms. "You have to go already?" she almost cried out helplessly.

"I'm sorry babe but I really need to go."

Theresa closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Yeah, she was disappointed, upset and a bit angry but she could handle this. _It's not like he doesn't want me. He just can't, not tonight. Ethan needs to work tomorrow, that's all._

"Well, I guess I'll see you when you get back, right?" Theresa finally spoke.

"Yep, good night. Love you." 

"I love you too," Theresa responded.

They gathered together again for one more kiss before Ethan hugged her and left.

Theresa let out a sigh of disappointment but she knew she shouldn't be so selfish. Considering what she put Ethan and Fox through, she really had no right to be so upset. She walked over to the drinks table and poured herself a glass of champagne, gulping it all down to help her from feeling sorry for herself. _I still have Fox…Hmm…I wonder where he is. He's been gone for a while. I'll have to go looking for him._

So Theresa made her way around the crowd, which was begin to thin as the time stretched on. As she walked out to the cool air outside, she could hear voices.

"Well, enough about what happened to me this year. It definitely has been eventful but now it's time to tell you why I'm here in Harmony," said a blonde woman, holding Fox's hands.

"Why Audrey, you need no reason to go anywhere!" Fox replied, laughing.

_Who could this 'Audrey' be? She and Fox seem so…well…close._

"Yes, darling but this time I do have one. I came here for you, sweetie. It's time I gave you a chance, you know? Enough with the flirting and all the sweet talk and moving this relationship to the next level," she said terribly sweetly.

"Uh, you mean…" Fox started.

"Yes, I love you Fox. Oh I can't believe I was so straightforward and said that but…oh who cares? I do, I love you Nicolas Foxworth Crane!" she cried in her posh, princess tone.

_What?! Fox, tell her you're in love with me! This is crazy!_

There was quite a long silence as Fox tried to register this in his brain. His long-time friend just proclaimed her love for him. Sure they flirted a lot but it never really meant anything. In fact he hadn't heard from Audrey in a while. 

"Well darling…?" she asked expectantly.

"Audrey, I love you too-" 

But before Fox could say any more, Audrey pulled him into an intense lip lock, her hands in his hair, pulling him tight towards her.

Theresa couldn't believe her ears. _He loves her? What is going on? I mean, first Ethan leaves me for __Boston__ and now Fox says he's in love with some princess-wannabe?! Why is this happening? Theresa couldn't take this any longer. She needed to get back inside, away from this. _This can't be happening!_ As Fox pulled Audrey away, Theresa bolted inside the restaurant again._

"What are you doing?? You never heard me out!" Fox almost yelled.

"I heard all I needed to hear. You love me. Now let's go somewhere a bit more comfortable," she whispered seductively, rubbing her hands on Fox's chest. 

"No! I love you but not in the way you want! I have always loved you but as a friend, almost a sister! I never have and I never will love you like a partner though! I'm in love with someone else!" Fox explained, trying to get her to see the light.

"What?! You're rejecting me. No one, no one has rejected me before! A sister, hey? I don't think siblings flirt with each other like we used to!" Audrey screamed at him with fury.

"I know. I know that we used to flirt but I've changed since then. I've fallen for the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry, Audrey," Fox spoke quietly.

"I guess she must be some lucky woman to have changed you from the play boy you used to be! Well that's it then isn't it? I guess this is goodbye then, Fox," Audrey replied.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Audrey. I still care about you," Fox sympathised.

"Yeah. Bye," Audrey murmured sadly and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa couldn't believe her ears or her eyes. She could feel her heart breaking. Today she had two men in her life that wanted to be with her. Now she had none. She held back tears so no one could tell of her pain.

"Hey, Theresa! Wait up, we wanna talk to ya!" she could hear Chad cry out to her.

Theresa took a deep breath and turned around with a fake smile. "What's up, you two newlyweds?" she asked.

"We just wanted to thank you for all you've done in this wedding. You are the best friend I've had in my whole life. We just wanted to catch you and thank you before we left for our honeymoon," Whitney explained.

"Yeah, Theresa. You've been so nice to Whitney and me. Thanks heaps," Chad added.

They both hugged Theresa as Theresa felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, Theresa, are you ok? You seem a little upset?" Whitney noticed.

"Oh, me? No I'm fine. I think I've just got a little dust in my eyes from outside," Theresa lied.

"Ok. Well we better go thank the guests for coming. We'll see you when we get back from our honeymoon! Bye!" they said, hugging Theresa again and then went to talk to others.

Theresa didn't know what to do. She went over to the drinks table yet again and poured herself another glass of champagne. She was glad Ethan Martin wasn't here to see her like this. Pilar had taken him home with her earlier since Theresa had to stay because of her bridesmaid duties. Theresa had emptied her glass and poured more. Glass after glass, people began saying good night to her and she waved. Soon most of guests had left and Theresa had finished the whole bottle. She could barely stand and was most definitely drunk.

"There you are. I've been looking for you, Theresa. Looks like someone's a bit tipsy," Fox joked.

Theresa wobbled as Fox helped her stand upright. "Get away from me! I don't ever want to see you again, you lying, cheating scumbag!" Theresa slurred.

"Theresa, I think you've had too much to drink. Let me take you home," Fox coaxed.

"No! Get lost! I hate you! Leave me alone!" Theresa yelled, pulling her arm away from him.

Their conversation had caused a commotion and Noah came over to see what was going on.

"Is everything ok here?" he asked, concerned.

"No. I think Theresa's had a little bit too much to drink and is a bit moody," Fox explained.

"Moody?! Whatever! Just leave!" Theresa continued.

"I see. How about you go home and let her sleep on it and I'll take her home," Noah suggested, grabbing Theresa before she fell.

"I guess you're right. Well I'll see you tomorrow ok, Resa?" Fox asked.

"I told you, I never want to see you again!" Theresa pushed Fox.

Fox exchanged wide-eyed looks with Noah and he waved and left.

"Come on, Dreamer. Let's get you home," Noah helped her walk.

"Thanks Noah. You're the only friend that's still with me."

"Well if you keep yelling at them like that, you'll have none left!" Noah joked.

"Hey! Chad, Whitney, I think I'm going to take Theresa home," Noah announced, "She's had a lot to drink," he added quietly.

"Oh. Are you sure you're safe to drive? You've had a couple of drinks too, you know," Chad replied.

"It'll be fine. It's not a long drive. See you guys." 

"Bye you two!" Whitney and Chad answered simultaneously.

"Bye," Theresa managed to form.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noah managed to carry Theresa out of the car, into the house and onto her bed.

She was muttering things but Noah couldn't quite make them out.

"There you go. Sleep tight," Noah said after pulling off her shoes.

"No! Stay. Don't go. Not like Fox. And Ethan. I'm scared. Alone," Theresa slurred, grabbing Noah's hand.

"Theresa, you're drunk. Go to bed. It's an order," he instructed.

Theresa began to cry. "Why? Everyone's leaving me alone!!" she cried, tears running down her face.

"Oh man!" Noah complained, rushing to get a damp cloth. "Here, let me wipe away those tears for you. You're going to look like a panda bear tomorrow if you don't stop," he informed, sitting on her the edge of her bed.

Noah helped Theresa get rid of her tears and her make-up she had on.

"Are you going to leave me alone like everyone else, Noah?" Theresa sniffed.

"Theresa…I told you, you've had too much to drink…"

"No, Noah. I know what I'm doing. I want you to stay with me tonight. I want you."

Noah gulped. Isn't this what he had wanted to hear for so long? He looked into Theresa's eyes. _Those beautiful brown eyes.__ How can I resist? He looked at her in her spectacular beauty, hey body so close to his. And he noticed too, the right strap of her beautiful dress had fallen to reveal just enough of her soft, tanned skin. What could he do? How could he refuse? __But she's drunk. She'll regret it tomorrow. She'll hate me. _What should I do???__

A/N A long chapter considering I haven't updated in awhile. Vote for what you want to happen next chapter! I promise I'll finish this fanfic! Vote now or the longer you'll have to wait!! Thanks for all your support for CofC!!


	53. 52 Interruptions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Passions.

**Summary:** Chapter 52: What happens to Noah and Theresa after the wedding? Also, will Theresa realise she got it all wrong and Fox truly does love her? R&R!

So the votes are in (not that there were many)!! See what happens!! As for the rest of the chapter, it is solely my decision to have these to occur for the purpose of my story. You will see what I mean at the conclusion of this fanfic.

Noah finally spoke. "You know what, Theresa? How about I stay with you until you fall asleep? Come on, Dreamer, get some sleep," Noah coaxed.

Theresa sighed and reluctantly nodded. Noah pulled the covers over her and she snuggled in. 

"Good night, Dreamer," Noah whispered.

"'Night, Noah," Theresa replied, sleepily.

_I sure hope I won't live to regret tonight. But I couldn't take advantage of her at this state. She is after all my best friend. I don't want to hurt her._

It wasn't long before Theresa had fallen into a deep sleep. _She won't be feeling too good tomorrow morning…_ Noah kissed her on the forehead and headed out of her bedroom and into his own.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Theresa's Bedroom- 9:45am_**

Theresa woke up with the sunlight pounding into her room. _ARGH! What a headache!_ She grabbed her head in pain. _Oh boy. Last night…what happened? I remember drinking a lot but how did I get home?_ Theresa sat up in bed only to hear a knock at her door.

"Come in," Theresa replied, her voice a bit croaky.

Noah opened the door, fully dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was neatly brushed and spiky. He walked in with a tray of breakfast; eggs on toast, with some coffee.

"Oh, thanks Noah! That smells delicious!" Theresa greeted.

"Really it's about the only thing I can cook! Anyway, I thought you'd be a bit tired to cook," Noah replied, sitting on the edge of Theresa's bread and placing the tray in front of her. "And here's something to help the headache," he added, holding a pack of aspirin in the air.

"Thank you! So…What happened last night? Did I totally make a fool out of myself?" Theresa questioned, eating as she went along.

"Well…you know…" Noah trailed off, giving her a sympathetic look.

Theresa laughed. "I guess that's a yes."

"You were pretty moody to say the least. You went off at Fox pretty badly!" Noah informed, deliberately leaving out the part about Theresa and him in her bedroom.

Theresa got a flashback, remembering her fight with Fox, the things she saw and heard between Fox and that horrible woman called Audrey. She fought back tears. "Right. I don't exactly want to talk about that right now," she said firmly.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit upset," Noah asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Theresa confirmed, smiling and sipping her coffee. "By the way, this is good!" she complimented him on the breakfast.

"Now that you've finished the breakfast, take the aspirin and then get a shower!" Noah laughed.

"Excuse me but are you saying I look horrible and I smell like mouldy cheese on burnt toast?" Theresa joked.

Noah laugh some more. "Just do as I say!"

Theresa took the aspirin down with some coffee. "Fine, Mr. Dictator!" she stuck her down out at him like a kindergartener.

"Anyway, I'll be in my room if you need me. And Little E is at church with Pilar. She rang this morning, said she'll drop him off afterwards," Noah stood up and said.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit then," Theresa answered, getting out of bed too.

Noah walked outside and Theresa walked into the bathroom with her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa had gotten out of the shower, wrapped herself in a bathrobe and decided to thank Noah for being such a great friend to her last night. She walked into his room and knocked.

"Hey. I wondered how long you were going to hog the shower!" Noah cried.

Theresa smiled. "I just came to tell you how much it meant to me that you were by my side last night. I must've done the most embarrassing things when I was under the influence of my worst enemy, alcohol but you stuck by me. I guess you carried me upstairs. You're such a great friend. Thank you sooooo very much, Noah!" Theresa told him, reaching her arms around him to give him a warm hug.

"It's alright, Dreamer! It's what friends are for," Noah replied as he let go of her slightly to say it to her face.

They locked gazes and silence crept up on them. Overcome with much emotion, Theresa grabbed Noah's head down toward her in a fiery kiss. He kissed her back in the heat of the moment, pulling her tighter and deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled like a war in each other's mouths. They savoured the taste of one another's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Eventually Noah pulled away, partly from lack of air and partly to stop Theresa.

"Theresa, I'm not so sure about this. I mean…you, Fox, Ethan…I don't want to complicate things even more," Noah spoke, breathing heavily.

"I don't want to talk about Ethan or Fox now," Theresa replied, pain reaching her heart when she mentioned them. 

Theresa reached up to meet Noah's lips once again, only to Noah's backing away.

"Theresa…" Noah shook his head.

Theresa sighed. "Can you look me in the eye and say you don't want me?" Theresa asked seriously.

"You know that's…but…I-" He couldn't finish.

At that moment, Theresa had walked to the door to close it and then untied her bathrobe to let it fall at her feet. Noah was shocked to death, utterly amazed and froze mid-sentence. 

"I know you want me, Noah. I can see it in your eyes. Stop worrying about the next minute or the next second. Live now in the present. You're here by my side when no-one else is. Savour this moment. Savour it…with me," Theresa pleaded, looking into his eyes.

How could he deny her this time around? It was her second offer in less than 24 hours but this time she was sober! _Something's not right. She wouldn't just give herself away like this though…_

"It's now or never, Noah," Theresa said, letting her fingers trail slowly down her body seductively.

Noah gulped. He couldn't refuse her, her standing in front of him in nothing but her bare skin. He strode across to her, raising her up against the door kissing her with all his might and passion. She responded gleefully as they continued to explore each other's mouths. She pulled him closer to her, wrapping her legs around him. She could feel him underneath her and it drove her wild. She gasped for desperately needed air as Noah kissed her cheek, her chin, then nuzzled on her neck, her collarbone then her shoulders. She, in return, playfully kissed and nibbled on Noah's ear as he carried her to his bed. She helped him rip off his shirt. He kissed her while she took off his belt and his jeans. She gasped at the sight of him.

"Oh, you're very excited!" Theresa giggled.

Noah smiled as he slowly and quite nervously pulled down his boxers. He lay next to Theresa.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked once again.

"Do you have to ask?" she replied.

Noah smiled as he climbed on top of her. She positioned herself as he thrust into her. She moaned in ecstasy as he gained a rhythm and she rocked with him…soon falling asleep in each other's arms.

**_2 hours later…_**

Theresa had woken up but she didn't dare open her eyes. She had definitely let her emotions take over. _What have I done? I shouldn't have led Noah on. Now…now, I've made a terrible mistake. He's going to hate me. I've wrecked our friendship! This was a mistake! How could I ever be so stupid?!_ _I sooo have to apologise._ She reluctantly opened her eyes, to discover Noah's meeting hers.

"Oh you're awake. Did I tell you you're so beautiful?" Noah complimented, looking down at Theresa, whose head was lying on his chest.

"You were up already?" Theresa asked. _Oh no…_

"Yeah but I kept myself occupied."

"You know Noah, about what happened…"

"Yeah, Theresa. I thought it was amazing. You were amazing. It was more perfect than I imagined," he interrupted.

_More perfect than he imagined? What is he saying?_ Theresa was lost for words.

"I…" was all she could muster.

"I love you Theresa. I can finally say it. I love you. I love you so much!" Noah proclaimed.

Theresa's mouth dropped as he heard those words. Her heart rate shot up. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. 

"You what?" she blurted.

"I love you. I've loved you since we were young. And I enjoyed what happened between us today. It's a beginning for us. Did you enjoy it as much as I did?" he asked with confidence and happiness.

Theresa couldn't speak. What could she say? "Of course but-"

"I knew you would have," he took Theresa hands into his; "You're all I ever wanted."

Theresa voice box seemed to have disappeared. Noah rolled over to kiss her shortly but passionately.

"Noah-" Theresa started.

"Let's make love again, Dreamer," Noah suggested, placing his hand on her breast and fondling it.

"Noah, I don-" she started.

Noah thrust himself inside of her with a moan.

"You feel so good, Theresa…" he moaned.

"Oh Noah, we need to taaalk…" Theresa said in between breaths.

Just then the doorbell rang. 

"Noah. Noah! The doorbell!!!" Theresa shouted, pushing him away from her.

Noah got off Theresa and sat beside her, panting.

"Sorry Dreamer. I got a bit carried away. You have that effect on me," he grinned.

Theresa got of the bed and wrapped her bathrobe, which was still on the floor near the door around her.

"It must be Mama and Ethan Martin. I'll go get the door," Theresa stated, without looking at Noah.

"Ok," Noah replied, wondering how Theresa could ever be so beautiful.

Theresa rushed downstairs with paranoid and confused feelings looming in her body. She took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"Hey Mama. Hey Little Ethan!" Theresa greeted them, lowering herself so she could hug her son.

"We've come from church. I offered to take him to the park for lunch but he said he wanted you to take him, Theresa," Pilar told her daughter.

"Thanks so much, Mama for everything," Theresa hugged her mother tightly and kissed her cheek.

"It's alright, Theresita. I heard you had a bit too much to drink last night at the reception. Were you okay last night? How about today?" Pilar asked concernedly, just like any other mother would interrogate.

"I'm fine, Mama. Everything's fine," Theresa lied, biting her lip.

"Well I better go then. I'll see you soon, mija," Pilar waved and hugged her daughter and grandson before leaving.

Theresa closed the door and asked Ethan Martin how his last night and church was.

"It was good, Mama. But I missed your bedtime story," Ethan Martin replied.

Theresa smiled as she held his hand. As she did that, Noah came down with some jeans on, shirtless. 

"Hey Little Ethan! Want some lunch? I was just about to make some sandwiches," Noah offered.

"Yes please!" Ethan Martin answered, licking his lips.

"Theresa?" Noah asked.

"Uh, sure. I'll just go get changed first."

Ethan Martin went into the kitchen with Noah as Theresa ran up the stairs to get changed. Her mind was hurting. How could she break it to her best friend that she didn't love him like that? _He loves me so much. Oh, why? Why is it always my life that's this complicated? What's with Harmony, eh?_ Theresa finished changing into a short, sleeve-less dress with pink swirly patterns around it. She brushed her hair and put on some light make-up. Then she went downstairs.

During lunch, she could feel Noah's eyes on her but she tried her hardest to avoid his gaze. She made conversation with Ethan Martin and laughed at his cute comments but little words were exchanged to Noah. When lunch was over, Ethan Martin begged Theresa to go to the park with him.

"Now?" she asked her son.

"Yes, Mama. I want to go the park!" Little Ethan cried.

"Ok, Ok. Why don't you put the dirty dishes into the sink and we'll go?" Theresa gave in.

"Yay!" he squealed, getting the plates and heading over to the sink.

"I'll go put a shirt on and come with you two," Noah suggested.

"No!" Theresa yelled, which scared Noah.

"I mean, I want to spend some quality time with my son. I haven't been out with him lately. We need to do some bonding," Theresa added.

"Ok, sure. You're right."

Ethan Martin came back with a smile on his face. The three headed to the door and opened it. Ethan Martin got the keys and ran out the door.

"Ethan Martin! Don't run too fast. Wait for me in the car!" Theresa screamed after him.

"Well, I better get going," Theresa announced to Noah awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'll see you later then," he replied.

He leaned over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

When he let go, Theresa spoke. "Look, Noah, we need to-"

"Mama!" Ethan Martin called out to her.

"You need to go before he drives himself there," Noah insisted.

"Bye then."

Theresa headed out the door and into the car where her son was waiting. She turned on the engine, backed out of the driveway and sped away from the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa pushed Ethan Martin on the swings, built a sandcastle with him and went down the slippery slides with him but after half an hour, she decided she needed a rest. He went off to play with the other kids as Theresa sat down on a bench nearby, watching him.

_Why did this happen all of a sudden? Ethan's in another city for a case. Fox is cheating on me. Noah, whom I thought was just a great friend, has proclaimed his undying love for me. Where did it go wrong? Maybe this is punishment for getting back into this love triangle. I only hope that there's a happy ending._

Someone called out Theresa's name. She turned around to face Fox. She rolled her eyes at the sight of him. _Yeah, great.__ Just the person I was dying to see._

"Hey Theresa. What a lovely surprise!" he greeted her, sitting down next to her and leaning for a kiss.

"Go away, Fox! You're a two-timing playboy scumbag and I never want to see you again!" Theresa yelled, causing some people nearby to stare.

"What's wrong? I thought you were a bit moody last night but that was just the alcohol. What's it today?" Fox questioned, a bit worried.

"Nothing! I'm fine and sober. You think you can play with my heart and get away with it?" Theresa cried, tears rolling down her face.

Fox placed a hand on her arm but was pushed away by Theresa. "Resa, I love you. Tell me what's wrong."

"Ethan Martin! We're leaving!" Theresa shouted for her son.

He ran to her as she wiped away her tears. She stood up and Fox followed her. She held Ethan Martin's hand.

"Listen to me, Fox. Keep away from me and my son. Go be with your cheap, dumb blond- Amy, Alice or whatever she's called!" Theresa declared before walking away from him.

Fox froze, shocked. His heart was breaking. This was the first time Theresa yelled at him like that. _Amy? __Alice__? What is she talking about? Sure I've been with numerous women but they're all in my past. Wait! She meant Audrey! She must've heard what we were saying yesterday. But obviously she didn't hear everything because I told Audrey there was no chance I'd be with her. Oh no, Theresa! You've got it all wrong! I love you, Theresa!_ _Now what am I going to do?_ Fox stared after Theresa and her son as they slowly walked away. Should he run after her and explain or not?

Theresa was crying and her son had noticed.

"Mama, are you alright?" Ethan Martin asked.

"I'm fine, Ethan Martin. I just had to deal with something, that's all. Let's go get some ice cream," Theresa suggested, wiping away her tears.

_Those are the last tears I'll shed for you, Fox. There's no way you'll hurt me again._ So Theresa walked away from the man who loved her more than anything, not knowing his true feelings and that she had mistaken his actions.

A/N Ooooo!! That's sooo not the ending. But I want to see what you guys think. What do YOU want to happen? I might just use your ideas! Review!!!


	54. 53 Making Up & Making Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Passions.

**Summary:** Chapter 53: Will Theresa and Fox sort things out? And does Theresa begin to fall for Noah? R&R!! N.B. *R* RATED!!

Fox decides to catch up to Theresa. _I'm not going to let the love of my life walk away from me! _He bolts forward, increasing in speed. He looks around and finds her inside the Book Café. Fox takes a deep breath and opens the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa enters the Book Café and orders her coffee.

"Little Ethan, do you want some ice cream?" she looked down and asked her son.

"No thanks, mama. I'd like a chocolate milkshake though!" he replied in his squeaky voice. 

"Ok, one chocolate milkshake then thanks," Theresa told the man behind the counter.

"Mama! I'll just go over there and read a book, ok?" he asked 

"But you're not that good at reading yet, honey," Theresa coaxed.

"I just want to look at the pictures," Ethan Martin pleaded.

"Ok, darling, you can go. Mama will be waiting here ok?"

He nodded and scurried off to find a book. Theresa sat down at a small table close to the bookstands. Just then someone pulled a chair out next to her and sat down, panting.

"Theresa. You've got to listen to me," he said between breaths.

It was Fox. Theresa looked at him in annoyance.

"Fox, I already said I-"

Fox cut her off. He needed to say this. "You misunderstood last night. Sure I told Audrey I loved her but you didn't hear the part that I said I love her only as a friend because I love you…more than anything, Theresa," Fox explained, looking deeply into her chocolate-coloured eyes.

Theresa laughed a fake, sarcastic laugh. "I wonder why I didn't hear you say that. Maybe it was because you were to busy pashing her!" Theresa cried.

Just then the waiter came over with her drinks. 

Theresa managed a "thankyou" and then he left. She took a sip out of it to calm her. She couldn't lose it; she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her in pain.

"Theresa, she kissed me. I pushed her away. I love you and only you. I told her that. She's left. We're just friends," Fox tried again.

"Friends? Friends just go around kissing each other and sleeping with each other, do they?" Theresa retorted, then realised that she was being a hypocrite, considering her situation with Noah. She bit her tongue but couldn't let it show to Fox.

"That was the old me. I completely changed when I met you. You're my world, Theresa. Believe me. I've never lied to you and I'm not going to start now. Theresa, my heart belongs to you," Fox took her hands into his, "I love you too much to want to hurt you."

Theresa cried. Tears descended her face, not because she was hurt by his betrayal; she believed him. She cried because he loved her so much to not make a mistake with another woman but Theresa couldn't do the same.

"I'm so sorry, Fox!" Theresa cried, about the misunderstanding and about the thing with Noah. _I just don't think I have the nerve to tell him…_

"It's ok, baby. As long as you know I love you and I'd never jeopardise our relationship," Fox replied gently, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Theresa stopped crying. She looked into Fox's eyes. They were filled with love and sincerity. She loved his honesty and his boldness. She nodded and as if reading her mind, he leaned over to kiss her gently, ever so gently, letting her be the one to deepen it if she chose to. Theresa did and kiss grew passionate. Theresa loved it when Fox knew her so well, as he gently thrust his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and she played with his hair. She missed his kisses, they made her dizzy. They didn't care who was watching, their love was not secret. They continued to kiss ever so passionately until their lips were numb. Neither wanted to stop. They have found each other once again. Their love prevailed through the thinnest of times in their relationship. Theresa moaned in his mouth. He made her feel so good. Their lips eventually had to separate because they needed air. Both panting, they looked into each other's eyes and felt completely satisfied to be one another's company. Theresa seemed to have lost her voice, how- she didn't know. She mouthed an "I love you" to Fox and he returned it. She smiled and then Fox spoke. 

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow. Crane Industries is having one of its many "charity" balls and I have to attend. Would you be my date, Resa?" he asked sweetly.

Theresa smiled. She was doing that a lot now. "I'd love to!" she squealed with excitement.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7 then," Fox settled it.

Theresa drank the rest of her coffee. Boy did she feel hyped now. Ethan Martin soon joined them and drank his milkshake and Fox had some fun with him.

"Well we better get home, Ethan Martin. You must be tired and you're awfully dirty from the park," Theresa announced.

"I'll drop you off," Fox offered.

"That'd b great," Theresa got up.

The three went to the counter, paid and walked to Fox's sports car.

The car ride wasn't long, too short really because soon they had arrived at Theresa's house. 

"Well, here we are!" Fox proclaimed, killing the engine.

Ethan Martin unbuckled his seat beat, opened the car door and ran to the front door.

"Ethan Martin!! Wait there!" Theresa yelled after him.

She turned to Fox. "Thanks for the ride, Fox," she said quietly.

"It's always a pleasure. I'm just glad we got things sorted out."

"Yeah, me too," Theresa replied, leaning over for a good-bye kiss.

_Boy is he an amazing kisser!_ The kiss was yet again intense and passionate, Fox's hand running up and down her thigh. They reluctantly let go.

"Bye Fox."

"Bye sweetie."

Theresa got out of the car, waved to him and she and Ethan Martin walked into the house. Fox got his car engine running and pulled out of her driveway. _There's just this feeling that I can't get rid of. I just don't feel too comfortable with her around this Noah guy. Sure they're just best friends but they're also living together. It's that feeling…I think it's jealousy._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theresa walked in with a smile. She was so glad it was all a mistake she made and Fox and her and worked things out. It was good again. But now there was still Noah to face. _Oh Noah._ Noah greeted them as they walked into the living room. 

"Hey little guy! How was the park?" he asked Ethan Martin.

"It was great! I built the biggest sandcastle!" he squeaked, spreading his arms as wide as he could.

"That's great!" Noah replied, patting his head. "Hey Theresa, you got a message from your designing company and your secretary said everything was done. What's the mean exactly?"

"Oh, that's good. It's just I doubt I'll be heading back to New York any time soon so I'm handing over the responsibility and stuff to my friend Jack and I can trust him to head the company permanently. I mean I have designers still designing for the company and I'll do some too but I just can't be in two places at once," Theresa informed him.

"Ah, I get you. That's good. Ethan also left you a message saying his case has held him up in Boston and he won't be back until the day after tomorrow. He says he's really sorry and uh…that he loves you a lot," Noah found it hard to say that last bit. It was awkward she had another guy loving her.

Theresa sighed. She was disappointed he wouldn't be back but in another way, it gave her time to sort this mess with her and Noah out. 

"Thanks, Noah," she replied tiredly.

"Hmmm…is anyone hungry? It's nearly dinner time and I think you're lazy to cook and so am I. Why don't I order some Chinese?" he suggested.

Theresa smiled and nodded. "That'd be really helpful, Noah. Thanks." _Oh, why did he have to be so sweet? So considerate and caring. He's always been my rock and foundation, always able to rely and lean on him for support. _

"Cool. I'd get onto it!" Noah turned around and went to get the phone.

"Now let's get you into the bathtub, sweetie!" Theresa picked up Ethan Martin. "Oh boy, you're getting heavy now!" she cried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Theresa helped Ethan Martin get cleaned up, the two ventured downstairs to smell the delicious aroma of Chinese food. 

"Yum! I'm so hungry, mama!" Ethan Martin cried and ran down the stairs.

As they entered the dining room, they saw the table was set and the food ready to be eaten. Noah was sitting there, already eating.

Theresa laughed. "Such manners you have!"

"Hey, I said I was hungry didn't I?" Noah laughed.

Theresa laughed then helped her son into his chair. The three of them ate their dinner quickly since they were starving. Dessert was ice cream with chocolate topping and that went by quickly too. Soon Ethan Martin was in the living room, watching some TV while Noah and Theresa cleaned up and place the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Thanks so much for everything Noah," Theresa spoke, slightly emotional. Could she break it to him?

"It's alright. Anything for you," he replied, wrapping his arms around her.

Theresa managed a weak smile. 

"Why don't you get Little E in bed? He seems really tired," Noah pointed.

"Yeah, I should," Theresa sighed; glad to escape from this awkward situation.

Noah kissed her on the cheek and let her go.

"Come on, baby. It's time for you to go to bed," Theresa instructed, lifting him up.

Little Ethan yawned sleepily and did as he was told. They journeyed up the stairs, into Ethan Martin's room. Theresa helped his change into his pyjamas and tucked him in. He requested a bedtime story and Theresa happily obliged. He soon fell asleep, so Theresa kissed him on the cheek, switched off the light and walked out the room.

Theresa decided to take a shower, relieve her of the day's events. She slowly walked into her room, gathered her clothes and hopped into a hot, steamy shower. The water ran down her body and soothed her. She conditioned her hair with her sweet-smelling, rose-fragranced conditioner. _Noah's so nice to me and we have this amazing connection. How can I tell him he got it all wrong? Do I REALLY NOT love him back? Oh, it's so confusing, all these emotions, hormones, desire…all running around inside my body. What am I going to do?_ Theresa closed her eyes and turned up the spray of the water and increasing its temperature. The whole bathroom was foggy and Theresa felt so relaxed. She went to get her loofah to wash her body but couldn't find it. Suddenly she felt its texture down her back and the smell of her body gel wafting in the air. Theresa gasped in shock, turning around. She came face to face with a naked Noah, smiling at her with his perfect, cute smile. _Damn that smile!_ He ran the loofah down her side and around ever so tenderly, it tickled. She shivered even in the hot temperature. 

"Noah," she whispered.

"I thought I'd join you," he said, letting the loofah fall to the ground as he pulled her closer to his bare body. 

"Noah, now's not the right time-"

"I understand our relationship is new and it might be scary because of your relationships with Fox and Ethan, but I'm fine with it. I'm willing to be patient and work this out," Noah explained, caressing her shoulders.

"I need time to think," Theresa stated.

"I understand but tonight, let's just celebrate our beginning for tonight," Noah persuaded.

Theresa opened her mouth to speak only to find Noah's lips on hers. He kissed her with much desire and passion. She could feel him against her and it made her even more confused. She also felt his hands roaming her body and it sent little shivers around her body. The foggy atmosphere made it hard for her to breath. Theresa pulled him away.

"Please! Noah, let me think," she breathed out.

Noah, slightly disappointed nodded and agreed. He kissed her quickly on the lips and walked out the shower. _Oh man! Why the perfect body? The great bu- Oh! I can't do this! _Theresa spent another ten minutes in the hot shower before deciding it was best to get out. Drying her hair and herself, she got dressed into her red silky, lace-trimmed, loose nightie. Sighing, she opened the door and got out of the foggy bathroom. She opened her eyes to the room dimly lit by many lavender-scented candles. The room glowed with romance. Theresa gasped. _Oh my!_ Her eyes travelled to the bed, where she saw her red, lace semi-transparent curtains of her four-poster king size bed were hanging down. She could see Noah's silhouette half-lying on the bed. She took a deep breath and smelt the strong smell of lavender. _This is so sweet! Oh but oh…?!?!_ Theresa walked over to her bed, half scared, half dreading it. She pushed the curtain to the side to get onto the bed, slightly scaring Noah. But really, Theresa was the one shocked. He was still undressed, lying bare skinned in front of her.

"Hey," he smiled, looking at her nightie that showed a majority of skin.

Theresa gulped. She gaped at his arms, stretching out to touch hers; so strong, so tanned and so smooth. _Ooohh__…_He leaned over to kiss Theresa's dry, frozen lips. 

"You look sooo amazing," he complimented, never keeping his eyes off her.

"Listen Noah, about thinking time…" Theresa started.

"I know, I know. This is all new but tonight is our first night. Let's make it one never to forget. Spend tonight with me; like u said "Savour the moment with me"," Noah explained.

Theresa was left speechless. It was true, she had said those words. She dropped her head, feeling like it was too heavy to stay on her shoulders. She saw Noah's chest; the muscles, the hardness of it and his six pack. Theresa licked her lips before she knew she had done it. She slapped herself in her mind. Noah was talking but she couldn't hear him. Her eyes had disobeyed her head and darted lower down his body. _Oh my!_ He was huge. Theresa's jaw dropped in shock. _Woah__! Does he love me or what?!_ She snapped out of it and realised Noah had finished speaking. Not wanting to seem like she hadn't heard, Theresa nodded and said "Yeah". She guessed that it was something important because then Noah smiled and began nuzzling at Theresa's neck, allowing her to fall back on the satin sheets and down feathered pillows. Theresa moaned; his touch so tender it sent electric shocks around her body. His hands roamed all over her body. He lifted her nightie and felt his way around. He pulled down her lacy underwear as Noah kissed Theresa's lips. She moaned in his mouth; their tongues battling. He pulled away from her to rid her of her nightie. She breathed heavily; numb from the pleasure he gave. She was now naked in front of him. He gazed at her body and looked in awe.

"You are incredibly beautiful, Theresa," he complimented.

Theresa smiled. Unable to speak from the feelings in her body, she rubbed her hand on his smooth chest. He lowered down to kiss her; first her shoulders then her breasts. He nibbled, sucked and kissed them, moving his way down. Theresa groaned out his name.

She couldn't hold on any longer; she flipped him around so she was on top. She ran her hands down her body to try unsuccessfully to take him into her small hands. He moaned Theresa's name. She gave him so much pleasure, he grabbed at the sheets and Theresa could see his muscles bulging and it made her hot. His breathing fastened and he turned Theresa over.

"You ready?" he managed to say, smiling slyly.

Theresa spread her legs out, inviting him and nodded. He placed himself into her with a powerful thrust. She screamed loudly.

"NOAH!" She couldn't think of anything else. Her body must've been shaking. She might have woken her son up.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Theresa nodded. "Keep going…" was all she could muster.

He happily obliged as she wrapped his legs around him. He quickened the pace and she rocked along with him. They both moaned and panted and squealed in ecstasy. It wasn't long before the two reached the top; the utmost feeling of climaxing. They shouted out one another's names and they collapsed in pleasure. Theresa was stunned from the satisfaction Noah gave her; both panting, their hearts thumping. Noah turned to look at her, rubbing his hands on her butt. _Oh, he feels so good._

It wasn't long later that they made love again…

A/N Does anyone want Noah and Theresa together? They sound pretty good together ;)!! Just asking! 

Previews:

Proposals!!!!!!!!!


	55. 54 Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Passions.

**Summary:** Chapter 54: Theresa breaks Noah's heart and feels so guilty about it. Can Fox comfort her and bring her back to her feet? R&R!!

**_Theresa's bedroom- 9:54am_**

Theresa woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face. She squinted at the brightness and reluctantly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry as she stretched her arms wide. She felt Noah's body. She turned to him. _Last night…last night was…awesome but totally wrong!_ Theresa held back tears because now it would affect her relationships with Ethan and Fox and it would hurt Noah more when she told him this relationship couldn't be. _Best friends is__ all we can be…if he's willing to even be friends with me after this._ Theresa looked into his eyes as he had woken by now. He smiled sleepily.

"Good morning, Dreamer."

Theresa smiled and returned the greeting. He placed his hands around her waist.

"Last night was the best night I've ever experienced," Noah expressed.

"Yeah, it was pretty good, wasn't it?" Theresa replied, not knowing how to break it to him.

Noah kissed Theresa, tasted her mouth. _Boy does she taste so sweet…_He loved her so much. He let go of her to admire her body. The satin sheets had fallen down to reveal her body to him. She was perfect in his eyes. He touched her body and it sent tingles in Theresa's body. She was embarrassed to be naked in front of him but his touch was intoxicating. He loved the shaped of her body; her curves. 

"Listen Noah. I wanted to talk about us," Theresa started.

"No talking now. I just want you," he replied, moving closer to her and kissing her.

Theresa's breathing fastened. She flashed back to moments last night of their love-making. Over and over again…she couldn't remember when they fell asleep. She snapped out of it and sat up in the bed.

"Noah, I don't love you!" she cried in haste.

He stopped playing with her body and looked up. "What?"

"I'm so sorry, Noah. I led you on. It's my entire fault. I just gave into my desires and emotions and slept with you- twice. I love you, I really do but just as a friend. We're best friends. That's what it's always going to be; nothing more, nothing less. I'm incredibly sorry. I never wanted to hurt you Noah but I have and I take full responsibility for it," Theresa looked into his eyes. 

They were hurt. Theresa could almost hear his heart breaking. Tears filled both of their eyes. Noah sat up and sighed heavily, looking down.

"Wow. I thought you loved me but it was only my imagination," he choked in tears. "I just…You don't have to be sorry."

A tear slid slowly down Theresa's cheek. "I should be. I feel so guilty."

Noah looked up to her. He took her into his arms and hugged her. "We'll always be friends. Always," he whispered, letting her go.

Then Noah got out of the bed. He sniffed his nose and wiped away his tears. Theresa watched him, looking for something. "Where are you going? What are you looking for?"

Noah turned to look at her. Theresa blushed as she looked at his naked body. "Well, um, I was going to go for a walk to clear my head. I'm looking for my clothes," he explained, the awkwardness in the room was so thick.

Theresa looked around the bed. She noticed his pile of clothes. She pointed at them. "They're here."

He blushed, grabbed his clothes. He hurriedly put them on like the room was going to explode if he wasn't faster. He looked back at Theresa before he left the room. It was like a reassuring look; he'll be fine.

Theresa sighed and left her emotions go. She cried and cried. _What have I done? I've made so many mistakes, hurt so many people. I just can't let this go on any longer. I don't deserve either Ethan nor Fox, let alone them both. _Theresa ran into the bathroom, washing herself in a desperate attempt to cleanse herself from her guilt and horrible feelings. The water was cold and Theresa shivered. She got out to look herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, her nose pinkish and runny. Her lips were almost blue. Theresa hair was a mess and dripping. She looked at her reflection and hated it. She was disgusted by what she saw. But she couldn't be like this. She needed to stay strong, to be mature about things. She had Ethan Martin to take care of. She couldn't abandon him. Theresa dried herself, got dressed and brushed her hair. 

Suddenly, Ethan Martin ran into the room, fully dressed. Theresa had always been proud of her son; he was neat and tidy and was so intelligent for his age. She smiled as he got onto her bed to hug her tightly.

"Good morning mama!" he cried.

"Morning sweetie," Theresa replied and sniffed.

"Mama, are you alright? You look different," Ethan Martin asked his mother.

"I'm fine. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, mummy!" They hugged again.

"Why don't you set the table and I'll make you breakfast in a sec?" Theresa suggested.

Little Ethan nodded excitedly and obeying his mother's request, hopped out of the room.

Theresa looked at the covers on her bed. _I need to change them. I need to change me…my life._

Theresa changed her bed sheets, replaced them with blue-coloured ones. She took the dirty ones down into the laundry room as she put them in the washing machine.Theresa then went to cook bacon and eggs for her son. They both ate in glee. She smiled contently; her son was her world.

"Mama, do you remember that you're taking me to Matt's house today?" Little Ethan questioned after finishing his breakfast.

Theresa sighed. "I forgot, Ethan Martin! You make friends so fast. No worries, I'll take you now," Theresa got up to place their dirty plates and cutlery in the dishwasher.

"Cool!" Ethan Martin cried, getting his bag, obviously filled with toys.

"I'm sorry, honey. Mama hasn't been too responsible for you lately," Theresa apologised, kneeling in front of her son.

"Mama, you're the bestest mama in the whole univert!" he cried, spreading his arms out wide to depict his universe. 

Theresa laughed at his adorable and sweet compliment and hugged him.

"Come on Little Ethan or else your friend will think you're standing him up!"

Little Ethan's face wrinkled into confusion. "I don't stand on him. Uncle Luis told me never to hurt people!"

Theresa laughed again. "You'll know what I mean when you grow up, honey. Now do you have the address?"

"Uh-huh. Here."

"Ok, come on, into the car!" 

And the two of them raced into Theresa's silver jaguar convertible.

**_Half an Hour Later…_**

Theresa had gotten home after dropping her son off at his friend's place. She had a chat with Matthew's mother and had driven home to collapse on the couch. She was alone, so alone. It was time to tell Fox. She picked up the phone, began dialling his number and then stopped. She put down the phone. _I can't do it! He'll hate me! No, no, no, no! I can't be so selfish!_ Theresa took the phone again, grabbing it so tightly, her knuckles turned pail. She dialled his number. As she listened to the ringing, she took a deep breath. He obviously knew who had called him.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Fox answered.

"I'm sorry to call and disturb you. You're not in a meeting or anything, are you?" Theresa asked, hearing distant noises in the background.

"No. I've just gotten out of one. I have the rest of the day off. Is something wrong?"

_Why does he have to be so nice to me? I don't deserve him!!!_ Theresa sobbed. "I'm SO sorry Fox! I hate myself so much for it!" Theresa cried.

"What?! What's wrong???" Fox asked, now very concerned.

"It's all my fault!!" Theresa continued.

"Theresa, I'm coming over. Don't do anything stupid ok? I love you!"

Theresa dropped the phone next to her, crying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fox ran out of the office of the Crane Industries building. He was glad the lift was just letting out a batch of passengers. He hurried in and pressed the 'basement 1' button. He needed to hurry. _What's wrong with Theresa? Oh, why do I have to have my office on the 45th floor?! _Fox was worried. _What did she do? Whatever it is, it'd never be bad enough to make me hate her…never, right?_ When the doors of the lift opened, Fox bolted to his Mercedes. _Don't do anything stupid Theresa! I love you too much! _Fox quickly backed out of his reserved parking spot and sped away. 

When Fox eventually arrived at Theresa's front door half an hour later, he was really scared about what had happened. He pounded his fist on the door, attacking it. 

"Theresa! Open up! Are you ok?" he yelled.

The door slowly swung open with a teary-eyed Theresa, looking down at the floor. Fox grabbed her into his strong arms and hugged her tight, breathing a sigh of relief. _At least she didn't do anything stupid!_ She sobbed into his chest.

"Theresa, baby, it's ok. Let's sit down and talk hey?" Fox coaxed, letting himself in and settling both of them onto the couch.

He stood and looked into Theresa's red, swollen eyes and brushed her tears away with his thumb. She controlled herself and took deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry, Fox! I betrayed you! I did a horrible thing! I feel so bad and I can't stop feeling guilty about it! I'm so sorry!" Theresa squealed.

"Theresa! Calm down! What did you do that has made you so hysterical?" Fox asked, rubbing her shoulders.

Theresa was lost for words. Could she say the words to him? She needed to. "I…IsleptwithNoahtwice," Theresa sped.

"What was that?" Fox didn't quite catch it.

"I…I slept with Noah. Twice," Theresa held her head in shame.

Fox's eyes opened wide in shock as he fell back on the couch. He took a deep breath to let the information sink in. 

"I'm so sorry, Fox. I made horrible mistakes. I let my emotions get the better of me and then when Noah said he loved me, I didn't know how to tell him I didn't. I was confused and oh, Fox, I didn't want to hurt you," Theresa pleaded, letting tears stream down her already wet face.

Fox looked into her hurt and guilty eyes. He sighed and hugged her.

"Theresa, it's ok. People make mistakes. I know I have. I mean, I can't even confess to you how many times I've slept with women. I can't begin to name all of them to you. And I feel guilty about that. I love you and there's nothing anyone can do that can stop me. I forgive you Theresa because I know how much it's hurting you and I want this pain to go away," Fox explained.

Theresa smiled and she felt herself rising from the ground. She kissed Fox on the lips.

"Thank you so much for understanding, Fox!" she cried and hugged him tightly.

"It's my job. So have you told Ethan?" Fox asked.

Theresa's smile slightly faded. "Yeah, I did. I rang him in Boston while you were getting here. He sounded hurt when he forgave me. He kind of changed the subject and was sounding pre-occupied. I'm worried Fox. I think I've lost him," Theresa confided.

Fox hugged her again, rubbing his hands up and down her back to soothe her. "It's going to be fine. You'll always have me."

Theresa looked into Fox's eyes; they were always so loving and optimistic. "I'm so glad you're here with me," she whispered.

"There's no other place in this universe I'd rather be but here," Fox replied and kissed her.

A/N Ok…end of fanfic is coming sooooooo soon!! Proposals at the latest 2 chapters from now!! Weddings and finale in less than 5 chapters!! I have this whole new Therox fanfic in my head so I want to finish this one!! Woah…so many reviews…has anyone gotten that much before? THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!! MWA!!!


	56. 55 The Big Question

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Passions.

**Summary:** Chapter 55: Fox and Theresa go to the charity ball. The morning after, it seems Fox has a big surprise for Theresa. POP goes the big question! FINALLY UPDATED! R&R!

"Now where's E.M.?" Fox asked Theresa.

"He's at his friend's house. It's a sleepover," Theresa explained, drying her tears.

Suddenly Fox's mobile rang. He gave an apologetic look towards Theresa and answered it.

"Hello, Fox Crane speaking…yeah, OK…uh huh…I'll be right there then. Bye."

He hung up and turned to Theresa again.

"Sorry, sweetie but I have to get back to the office to finish some work but I'll be back to pick you up at 7, ok?" Fox apologised.

"I'm just grateful you came, Fox. I love you," Theresa replied, giving him a tender kiss.

"I love you too," he said as they walked to the door.

"Drive safely!" she cried after him and he waved back.

He zoomed away in his Mercedes and left Theresa alone. She was still feeling guilty about the whole Noah thing and she was still worried about Noah, not to mention the seemingly cold shoulder she got from Ethan. _Argh__! Why do I always stuff up?! I gotta stop thinking about these things!_

So Theresa cooked up some lunch for herself to eat as she was starving. Maybe all the crying was to blame. When she had finished her sandwich, she decided to call her son, Little Ethan to check up on him. He was having lots of fun and hoped that his mama wouldn't be too lonely by herself. She told him she loved him then said goodbye.

It was time she started picking out what she was going to wear to this ball Fox was taking her to. _I've got nothing to wear!!!!_ But then again, she could wear that dress her company had sent to her, the one she recently designed. The great unveiling for her new dress; besides she loved that one. She took it out of her wardrobe and looked at it in the mirror. The strapless, indigo dress would hug her body perfectly, with curvy layers running down, ending unevenly. The dress wasn't too long; just below her knees, enough to show her tanned legs, not to mention it was almost backless down to the end of her spine, tied with strings. It was definitely a sexy dress and with her hair up with beaded stilettos, she'd look great.

So Theresa got in the bathtub, washed her hair, did some waxing and slapped on a face mask. It was so relaxing, she nearly fell asleep. Then she got down to doing her hair. All that time at school taught her well about hairstyles. She used her curls to her advantage and wrapped her hair into a bun, leaving some loose curls dangling. She put on her make-up with some light eye shadow and blush with her luscious lipstick. Carefully she slipped into her dress, though she couldn't manage to tie the strings at the back together. She got her shoes on and picked out her hand bag. _All set!_

She walked carefully downstairs to wait for Fox. Noah was still not home and Theresa decided to leave a note telling him she was going out and that she was sorry once again. She left the note on the table beside the door just as she saw a limo arriving. It was Fox and she greeted him with a kiss.

His jaw would have dropped to the ground if it was humanly possible. He gasped.

"You look ABSOLUTELY gorgeous, Theresa. I- I" was all he could muster.

"You look incredibly handsome in your tux as well," she replied, smiling and gave him another kiss.

"Well let's go then!" he helped her into the limo and they left.

**_An hour later…Crane Hotel_**

The food was extravagant and definitely posh and the band was playing magnificent music. All the people there were definitely rich and in Theresa's opinion, a bit snobby too. Fox was definitely the centre of attention tonight; people flocked over to meet and talk to him. Toasts were made throughout the evening and Theresa was introduced to many people, most complimenting her on her dress. Some women had heard of her company and were interested in purchasing some of her designs. It was all a hectic night but Fox spared time to dance with Theresa.

"I love this song," Theresa whispered in Fox's ear.

"I'm sorry about how hectic it's been here tonight. I couldn't spend enough time alone with you."

"Well we're here right now, aren't we?" Theresa smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, you're right here in my arms, like I want it to be…forever."

"What are you hinting, Mr. Crane?" Theresa smiled.

Fox shrugged and grinned. "You never know."

Soon the song ended and most people had left. Fox looked at his watch.

"3?! You've gotta be kidding me! It's so late!" Fox cried.

"Wow, time flies!"

"Would you mind if we stay in the hotel tonight?" Fox asked, holding Theresa's hands. "I mean, we can get separate beds if you want. I know it's been hard on you lately."

"Sure. You're so sweet!" Theresa complimented taking his hand as they walked to the receptionist.

"Good evening, Mr. Crane. Would you like your presidential suite?" the receptionist politely inquired.

"Is there another room with two beds?" Fox asked.

The receptionist looked at Theresa as if thinking who wouldn't want to share a bed with Fox? She checked her records.

"Sorry Mr. Crane, we're all booked out tonight. With the ball on and business meetings, all the rooms are filled up. Of course, your presidential suite is always vacant for your use."

Fox looked at Theresa. "Maybe we should just head home," he suggested.

"No, it's late…and I trust you with me. It'll be fine," Theresa reassured.

"Then we'll take the room, ma'am."

"Here's your card sir. Enjoy your evening."

It was definitely a bit awkward when they arrived in the large room after the recent events.

"I'll take the couch," Fox insisted.

"Fox, I'll be fine. We're just sleeping, that's all. I love you. I don't want this awkwardness between us," Theresa answered, looking into his eyes.

"Ok. I'm going to go wash my face. There are robes in the closet over there. You wouldn't want to mess up your dress."

"Thanks for the hint."

While Fox occupied the bathroom, Theresa stripped off her dress and took off her shoes. She felt weird in this huge hotel room. Being topless and only wearing her lacy underwear, she quickly wrapped the robe around her. Fox came out of the bathroom and she decided to wash the make up off her face and let her hair down. When she finished brushing her hair with the hairbrush supplied by the hotel, she walked out to see Fox getting into the bed, clad only in his boxers.

He smiled at her and motioned her towards him. She hopped in beside him.

"Are you sure about this Resa?"

"I'm sure. Now get some sleep! Good night, sweet dreams!"

"They're sweet when I dream of you."

"That's corny but sweet. I love you."

"I love you too." And they kissed and turned away from each other and went to bed.

**_Next morning- 9:21am…_**

Theresa woke up, seeing no sign of Fox. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and wondered where he'd gotten off to. Then she saw the note.

_Hey baby,  
I didn't want to wake you.  
Meet me in the auditorium where we had the ball last night.  
Love you lots,  
Fox._

Theresa smiled at the note. _He's so cute!_ Theresa decided to get dressed back into her dress last night, wash her face and put some light make up on, from what she could find in her handbag. She slipped on her shoes and got the elevator down to the auditorium. _What's he up to? He's probably set something up, knowing that cheeky Fox!_ She turned the corner and entered the room. Theresa nearly fainted at the sight. The hall was covered in her favourite flowers- tulips, lined in every sort of colour imaginable around the room. Streamers decorated the ceiling with balloons flooding the walls. Then there was Fox, kneeling in the centre of this extravagance and smiling at her. He couldn't be sexier at that moment. She walked up to him, holding back tears.

"How long have you been kneeling here?" she asked, smiling.

"I heard you coming so not that long," he replied. "But I'd like to get on with things. The ground isn't too comfortable," he joked.

Theresa knew what was coming, she could see the beautiful rose gold, superiorly cut, huge diamond ring he held in his hand. What more could a girl ask for?

"Theresa, I love you from tip of my spiky, gelled hair to my big, smelly feet," Fox began.

Theresa laughed.

"From the moment you bumped into me in the mansion that night, something hit me. Well, besides you that is. I was missing something in my life, a gap. Theresa, you fill the gap, perfectly. Your love makes me whole. I can't live without you and I know you and Ethan Martin comes as a package. I'm willing to take care of both of you for the rest of our lives if that is what you want. So Theresa, will you be my beloved wife for the rest of our lives? Will you share my bed and stand my snoring? Will you have lots of Fox and Theresas with me?" Fox proposed, holding up the ring.

Theresa couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Oh Fox…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

A/N What will Theresa say? Will she say yes and marry Fox? Or say no? What about Ethan? WHAT DO YOU WANT? REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	57. 56 THEROX: The Big Answer

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from Passions.

**Summary:** Chapter 56: What does Theresa say to Fox's proposal? Where's Ethan? YOU CHOOSE THE ENDING! R&R!

THEROX VERSION:

Theresa loved Fox so much and at that instant, she finally knew he was the one. He was who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. It took her so many obstacles and time to finally see but now in her heart, she knew he made her complete. They fit perfectly. From the time they shared their first kiss to make Ethan jealous; she should have known he would change her life. The kiss was passionate and electric. Ethan would always be her first love but Fox- Fox would be her second half, the man she wanted to be her lawfully wedded husband so she replied.

"Fox, I'd love to be your wife!" she fought back tears.

Fox couldn't believe his ears. He smiled from ear to ear. "Please tell me this isn't a dream," he cried in disbelief and awe.

"Would you like me to pinch you, Mr. Crane?" Theresa laughed amidst tears.

"I'd rather you kiss me, Mrs. Crane-to-be."

"Well after you put the gorgeous ring on my finger."

Fox smiled and slipped the 5 carat diamond ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly. Engraved inside was "Fox and Theresa forever."

"Oh gosh, we're really engaged," Theresa squealed.

"Yeah, we are, I guess!" Fox answered.

He then pulled her in to kiss her passionately, with all the love inside of him. Theresa almost melted in his arms; he was the only one who could make her feel dizzy just by his touch, even a glance from him. Fox deepened the kiss, stroking her back as she ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues continued to dance. He pulled away for breath and smiled.

"I haven't kissed you like that in ages, Resa," he said cheekily.

"Well now that I'm all yours, there'll be more opportunities for that," she answered seductively.

"And more?"

"And more," she whispered and pulled him in for another fiery kiss.

After 10 minutes, the engaged couple broke away for the second time.

"I think we should go home now. I have to pick up Ethan Martin from his friend's place," Theresa explained.

"Well let's get going then. We can tell him the great news!" Fox exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sure he'd love you as his dad," Theresa kissed Fox on the cheek.

"Oh I've got to start planning, so much to do! Oh I can design the dress, I've always wanted to do that! The invitations, the venue, the honeymoon!!"

"Calm down baby! Maybe we should just skip right to the honeymoon…" Fox kissed Theresa.

"You wish…I want my wedding!"

He smiled as they left the Crane Hotel hand in hand.

A/N WEDDING NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! And we also find out how Ethan reacts and what's happened to Noah. HUGE chapter!! Don't miss it! R&R! THERETHAN VERSION coming soon!


	58. 57 THEROX: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Passions.

**Summary:** FINAL Chapter 57: Theresa and Fox are getting married. Is it going to run as smoothly and perfectly as planned? What about Ethan and Noah? FINALLY UPDATED R&R!

In the weeks preceding Fox and Theresa's big day, there were many things that had to be done. The usual choices needed to be made; the wedding venue, the reception venue, the cake, the flowers, the dress, the invitations, the rings. But there was more to be done than the usual wedding plans. Two other men's lives were to be changed forever.

After so many years, Theresa had finally made her choice. And it had not come with any ease either. But in her heart she knew she had to make it and Fox was the right choice. Ethan had and always will be her first love but Fox was her second half. He completed her. The only thing left to do was to talk to Ethan about her final choice. Theresa also felt obligated to speak to Noah about it too. She had to live with the consequences of her choices.

**_The Day Before the Wedding…_**

"Theresa, calm down! The dresses are perfect! Everything is going to be fine!" Whitney ordered, trying to stop her best friend and bride-to-be, Theresa from fretting any more.

"OK, OK, Whitney, I'm breathing!" Theresa replied, taking deep breaths.

"It's your bridal shower. You should be enjoying the last day of being a bachelorette and a very eligible one at that!" Kay chimed in.

"Oh my, what have you two got planned?" Theresa eyed them suspiciously yet she was excited.

At that, Whitney and Kay exchanged mischievous looks and whistled. What happened next caught Theresa completely by surprise. She had not asked for anything extravagant. She thought she, Whitney and Kay were just going to have a quiet night in, watching chick flicks and drinking champagne. Now all her closest friends and family members suddenly appeared from behind their various hiding spots around her house to surprise her. High school friends, colleagues and family friends.

"Surprise!" cried everyone in unison.

"Oh my gosh, you girls are cheeky!" she squealed when she found her voice again.

She hugged everyone and it was not long before the champagne filled every glass and toasts were made.

"To the ever-beautiful Theresa and her ever-hunky husband-to-be, Fox! May their love never fade but continue blossoming!" Whitney raised her glass as others followed.

"To Theresa and Fox!" chimed everyone in the room.

That was already the sixth toast. And the presents had not even been opened yet.

**_On the boys' end…_**

Champagne was replaced with beer and girly squeals were replaced with yells. There were less toasts and more challenges and bets. A poker tournament had begun; video games were blasting on the huge LCD screen.

"There's just something missing with this bachelor party, Fox," Chad scratched his head as if he was thinking very hard.

Fox chuckled. "I don't know, man, I'm about to win the last of your chips from you with this awesome hand of mine. My best mates are all with me, there's hopefully enough beer to last another hour. I think we're set."

"Come on, Fox, it's you. Of course, there's something vital missing," Ethan teased, as he folded.

"If you're referring to the half-naked girls who jump out of cakes and then proceed to give me more attention than I want, I've told you both already, I'm not interested," Fox replied, eyeing his best friend and half-brother.

"Wow, listen to Mr. Crane right now. He's not only tying the knot but he's also refusing other women on his last night of freedom!" Chad laughed at Fox in disbelief.

"Hey, you're already married, Chad. I hardly think marriage is going to be a ball and chain. At least I know it won't be like that with Theresa," Fox retorted, smiling as he flashed his winning hand.

"That's what you think right now. Girls change after they're married," Ethan mock-shivered and smiled.

"You guys are losers…literally. I would take a ball and chain any day as long as I'm with Theresa," Fox defended and smiled. "Besides, weren't you just telling us you're thinking of proposing to Georgia?"

"Oohh, he hits back!" Chad commentated, laughing.

Ethan put his hands up in an admission of defeat.

"Man, in all seriousness, I'm glad you've found someone special. You should go for it," Fox encouraged, opening another beer.

"Aw, should I go get some tissues for later?" Chad mocked Fox's seriousness.

"Shut up, Chad! I'm serious, Ethan, the one thing- besides rejection- that held me back from proposing to Theresa was you. I didn't want to see you hurt. And then when Theresa told me she called you to talk and you came out and apologised to her because you had fallen for someone else, I felt someone upstairs had a sense of humour and great sense of timing," Fox joked, taking a sip of his cold beer.

"I felt guilty for so long. I was cold towards Theresa over the phone while I was in Boston. But I don't know, there was something about Georgia that made me realise I wanted her. After all these years working together…maybe it was the competition, maybe it was always wanting Theresa for so long…but desire isn't love," Ethan explained his feelings.

"You're not making much sense," Chad commented, pointing at his empty beer bottle, "but I think we get what you mean."

"Either way, I'm happy for you, bro," Fox clapped his hand on Ethan's back.

"Ditto, bro," Ethan concurred.

"More beers!!!!!" cried Noah, who had just returned from a beer run.

The guys cheered and wooted in unison.

"What took you so long, Noah?" Fox questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…I-I got d-distracted," stuttered Noah, quickly getting one for himself.

"Yeah, I can smell the distraction on you," Fox replied, sniffing at Noah.

Noah laughed, a bit nervously.

"Come on, No, Audrey always wears that same French perfume and I've been her friend since high school. It's no mistake," Fox laughed.

"Couldn't keep away from Audrey for a second, huh, Noah?" teased Ethan.

Noah had no comeback. He just shook his head and laughed with them and drank some more beer.

"Hey you should actually thank me. If I hadn't told Audrey I didn't feel the same way about her, it wouldn't have sent her running into some stranger's arms. And such mighty fine arms they are too," Fox laughed, mockingly squeezing Noah's biceps.

"Well thank you then, Fox. I suppose I should thank Theresa too. Weirdly enough, Audrey and I found common ground in rejection. I guess we soon realised promises made in the haste and immaturities of adolescence are dreams and hopes, not promises of true love," Noah reminisced.

Fox laughed. "Audrey's turned you into a romantic!"

"Oh yeah, like you can talk, Fox! You're marrying the original hopeless romantic!" Noah retorted, laughing.

"Touché!" Chad cried, laughing with the rest.

_I am, aren't I? My original hopeless romantic…_ Fox shook himself out of his trance. "Shut up and give me another beer, will you?!" cried Fox, smiling.

**_The Day of the Wedding…_**

"Oh, I'm not ready. We're going to be late, Kay! We shouldn't have had that extra bottle of champagne!" Theresa shrieked as she hurried to get her dress in order.

"Singular?! More like those extra bottles!" Kay replied, shrugging off a slight headache from the night before, as she helped Theresa put on a diamond and pearl necklace.

"Just be glad the professionals are doing our hair and make-up," said Whitney, as the make-up artist finished her make-up.

Just then, Pilar walked into the room. She gasped at the sight of her daughter. Tears began welling up in her eyes. "Oh mija, you look so beautiful, darling! My baby's going to get married!"

"Mama, don't cry. You'll get me crying!" Theresa replied, hugging her mother.

"OK! Well you better all get dressed. I dropped Little Ethan off at Fox's place and they're almost ready to go to the church," Pilar explained.

"Is Little Ethan dressed? Is he OK?"

"He's fine. Now get dressed!" Pilar ordered.

Within 10 minutes, Theresa, Kay and Whitney were all dressed.

Theresa had designed her own wedding gown as well as the bridesmaids' , Whitney and Kay's dresses too. The three of them looked at themselves in the mirror. Theresa saw her beautiful friends in deep scarlet dresses, the halter necks made of ruffles lined with gold trimming, running down the front of the dress, ending in a V. The dresses flowed elegantly to the ground and matched their leather heels. They were both carrying a bouquet arrangement of red tulips.

Theresa looked at herself in the mirror. It had taken her ages to perfect her dream dress. It indeed was a beautiful, off-the-shoulder, cream-white dress, lined with gold trimmings and embroidery with a long train. The delicate floral embroidery was done by Theresa herself. Theresa fitted her lace veil, which was embroidered with the same gold floral pattern as her dress, on her upstyle hairdo. Then she took her own bouquet into her hands; a bouquet arrangement of bright tulips; red, white, yellow. She had never felt so beautiful.

"Oh you look so stunning, Theresa!" Kay complimented, grabbing Theresa's hand in hers.

"Absolutely gorgeous," agreed Whitney, taking her other hand.

"You two look so beautiful too," Theresa returned the compliment, smiling and ear-to-ear smile.

"Now, now, don't cry! You ready to marry your Prince Charming?" Kay asked, with tears in her own eyes.

Theresa nodded and smiled.

"Well then let's get you hitched!" Whitney cried, as the three of them made their way to the sleek white limousine waiting outside for them.

**_At the Church…_**

The church was lined with various tulip arrangements that their fragrance permeated the building. The pews were decorated with satin and silk ribbon decorations. The music of 'Canon' was playing in the background as family and friends of the couple were being seated.

Fox, Chad and Ethan were standing at the front of the church with Little Ethan. Fox took a deep breath. He was nervous but so excited at the same time. He couldn't wait to see Theresa.

"You've got the ring, Lil E?" Fox asked, crouching to Little Ethan's level.

"I sure do," he replied enthusiastically, showing Fox the white cushion which held the beautiful platinum wedding rings.

Fox and Theresa had decided to engrave something on the other's ring. Fox looked at Theresa's ring. He smiled. _Her fingers are so tiny._ Inside was engraved 'My hopeless romantic'. _'Original' just couldn't fit._ Inside his own ring, Theresa had chosen to engrave 'My, hope, my romance, my love'. Fox felt warm tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're not crying are you, man?" Chad questioned, smiling.

"Don't worry guys. It won't ruin my make-up," Fox joked and they laughed.

Just then, the doors of the old church opened and the men instantly stopped laughing. The guests all stood, awaiting the bridal party. The wedding song began playing. Whitney entered first. Then Kay. It was Theresa's entrance on the arm of her big brother, Luis, who made the guests gasp in awe. She was absolutely glowing.

"This is it. No going back," Chad whispered in Fox's ears, smiling.

"Oh I don't want to go back. This is perfect. She's perfect," Fox whispered, almost breathless at the wondrous sight of his wife-to-be.

Fox could only manage a smile. He couldn't keep his eyes off Theresa. Their eyes met. Fox could see her love for him in her eyes and it overwhelmed him a bit.

Theresa had never felt so attracted to Fox at that moment. He was dressed in a perfectly-fitted black tuxedo with a light golden tie and gold cufflinks. She was melting in his beautiful brown eyes.

The aisle was far too long. She could not wait to be in Fox's arms. Finally, Luis took her hand and placed it in Fox's, saying "Take care of my little sister, Fox…or else."

Fox and Theresa smiled and remembered the first time Luis had said years ago. They were locked in each other's eyes.

"Hey," Fox whispered, smiling.

"Hey," was Theresa's reply.

The guests took their seats. Father Lonigan then opened the wedding ceremony.

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today, to witness the beautiful holy matrimony between Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and Nicholas Foxworth Crane. The rings please."

Father Lonigan took the rings from Little Ethan and handed Theresa's one to Fox. Fox had been reciting his vows to perfection for days now.

"I, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, take you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," Fox spoke clearly so that everyone could hear without a doubt his profession of love for Theresa.

Theresa sobbed quietly as he slid the ring onto her ring finger. He continued, "Theresa, my ultimate, original hopeless romantic, you showed me what true love is. There was always something amazingly special about you from the moment you bumped into me at the Crane mansion. And it wasn't just the fact that you were strong enough to hurt me when you bumped into me."

Theresa giggled at Fox's light-heartedness.

"You are loving, generous, caring and so incredibly beautiful. It is my blessing in life to be standing here with you. And I hope I will be continually blessed with your companionship and love for the rest of my life because you complete me, Theresa. I love you so much."

A happy tear was falling down Theresa's cheek before Fox caught it with his finger. The two smiled.

Father Lonigan gave Fox's ring to Theresa. Theresa had been waiting for this day for months now.

"I, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, take you Nicholas Foxworth Crane, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," Theresa proclaimed, her shaky hand held firm in Fox's.

As she slid Fox's ring onto his ring finger, she continued, "I realised my dreams were not hopeless when I found you. You give me my hope, Fox. As inexperienced as you were with love, you taught me more about love than anyone else. You taught me that love is selfless and forgiving. You showed me unconditional love. I am the romantic I am because you are my romance. I love you so much too, Fox."

Fox smiled as he felt himself holding back tears.

"If there be anyone here who believes these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace," Father Lonigan exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence before there was a loud cough from Ethan. All eyes turned towards him. His eyes widened in almost fright.

"Sorry…throat sore…last night…too much…please go on, Father," was all he could muster.

Fox and Theresa laughed.

Father Lonigan smiled. "Well, then…Now that Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. You may kiss the bride," he finished, smiling at Fox.

Fox gently placed his hand under Theresa's chin, guiding her lips to his waiting ones. Their kiss was not long enough but passionate as was their love for each other. The guests all clapped in a standing ovation.

"Let me announce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane!" cried Father Lonigan.

"Shall we, Mrs. Crane?" Fox offered his new wife his arm, along with his whole being and everything he had.

"We shall, Mr. Crane," Theresa replied, smiling and taking his arm as they walked down the aisle together as husband and wife, being showered with congratulations and tulip petals.

**_At the Wedding Reception_**…

"Oh baby, you were so good as the page boy. And look at you! You're so handsome!" cried Theresa at her son.

"You're beautiful, Mummy," replied Little Ethan.

"Oh thank you, darling," Theresa hugged her son.

"Everyone! It's time for the bride and groom to dance their first dance as husband and wife!" Chad yelled to the crowd of guests.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Fox finished his toast with a group of his colleagues and walked towards Theresa and her son.

He swept Little Ethan in his arms. Juggling him in one arm, he offered his hand to Theresa.

"May we have this dance?" Fox and Little Ethan said in unison.

Theresa laughed. "How long did it take you two to rehearse that?" Theresa placed her hand in Fox's.

"Long enough," Fox replied as he placed his arm around Theresa's waist.

Theresa rested her hand on her husband's shoulder and Little Ethan placed his on his mother's shoulder. They were the perfect family.

"I love the both of you so much," Theresa whispered to her boys.

"We love you too, Resa," Fox said on behalf of he and Little Ethan, as he nodded in agreement and they continued dancing.

**_The Wedding Night…_**

Fox and Theresa gently tucked in a very asleep Little Ethan into his new bed in his new room in his new house. The house Fox had bought for his new wife and new son. It had been a long but beautiful day of the celebration of Theresa and Fox's love.

In a gesture of chivalry, Fox swooped Theresa up into his strong arms as they made their way into their bedroom.

"Oh this dress is heavy," Fox joked.

"Are you just trying to say I'm heavy in a nice way?" Theresa enquired, mock-offended, playing with Fox's hair.

"You're just perfect," Fox replied, caressing Theresa's arm as he carried her into their room.

He gently laid Theresa onto the neatly made bed, covered in silk sheets. Fox just lay beside Theresa for a moment, lost in her eyes.

"I've wanted you all day now, Fox. The whole celibacy thing before we got married was soooo not a good idea," she broke the silence, as she took her veil off and let her hair down.

"It was your idea, Resa! I never wanted that!" Fox defended, smiling. "I mean, that whole garter thing really turned me on," Fox smiled cheekily.

"We're really married, aren't we? This isn't a dream?" Theresa asked Fox, his face in her hands.

"We are, Mrs. Fox Crane," Fox assured her, as her kissed her softly on the lips.

Theresa helped Fox rid himself of his tuxedo jacket and unbuttoned his shirt for him. Fox struggled with Theresa's dress, planting soft kisses down her neck and shoulders as he pulled at the zipper.

Before long, they were completely undressed. Theresa lay under Fox, her bare body his. Fox's eyes slowly ran down her body. Theresa shivered gently as if it were his hands running down her body and not just his eyes. Only he could make her feel this way.

"You are the most beautiful woman, Resa," Fox whispered in her ear, as he tenderly ran his hand down her waist…hips…thighs.

Theresa closed her eyes to savour his touch. She gasped for air. Fox leaned down to her lips and kissed her delicately. She opened her mouth for him, as their tongues danced inside each other's mouths. Theresa pulled Fox closer, her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth. Fox pulled Theresa even closer, his arms around her hips. Theresa slid her hands down Fox back as she lifted her leg and wrapped it around Fox's. Almost simultaneously, Fox's hand ran down Theresa's leg. It was as if their movement was mutually known. They just fit.

Fox began leaving sweet kisses down Theresa's neck and Theresa could not hold back a moan any longer. He continued kissing her, down the valley of her breasts, down to her navel. Theresa's nails dug into his back. Fox moaned in pleasurable pain. Fox's hand roamed down Theresa's smooth body, her skin tingling at his touch. He smoothly caressed Theresa's breasts, causing her nipples to harden and her body to tense. Theresa arched her back and moaned louder. The pleasure was unbearable. Theresa moaned into Fox's neck, sucking at it to quieten herself.

Fox moaned Theresa's name. Theresa felt his body tense as she left marks down his neck where her lips had been. She ran her hands down his bare chest, down his muscles which were now tenser. She could feel him on top of her. She moved against him and felt him with her inner thigh. They moaned each other's name in unison. She was ready for him and he knew it. Theresa wrapped her other leg around Fox.

With one swift move, she invited him in and he entered her.

"Theresa…"

"Fox…"

She could moan no longer. She had to scream. Fox kissed Theresa again and Theresa screamed in his mouth. Fox gained rhythm with Theresa. They were in perfect unison. Fox and Theresa could not keep from screaming in ecstasy. Theresa pulled him closer so he could move in deeper.

The two screamed in unison and trying to remain calmer moaned in unison, "I love you" before reaching the utmost climax in unison. Theresa moaned Fox's name as Fox moaned hers. Fox gently collapsed on top of Theresa, heavily breathing, feeling each other's heart beating quickly.

"I love you so much, Resa."

"I love you too, Fox," Theresa panted, kissing her husband passionately as she welcomed him in again and he happily made her his again…and again for the rest of the night.


End file.
